Bad Behaviour
by Aika Harumi
Summary: "Sejauh mana kau tahu tentangku?" / "Aku punya lembaran berisi fakta tentangmu. Tapi aku bisa membuang semua lembaran itu asal kau berjanji akan selalu jujur padaku." / Dan kejujuran merupakan landasan bagi hubungan mereka yang akan menghasilkan kepercayaan antara satu dan lainnya. Namun keadaan akan membuat kepercayaan mereka goyah dan kejujuran pun tak lagi berarti.
1. Chapter 1

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _I know I misbehaved and you made your mistaken_

 _And we both still got room left to grow_

 _And though love sometimes hurts, I still put you first_

 _And we'll make this thing work_

 _( Ordinary People, John Legend)_

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyukai pesta.

Alasannya sangat jelas sejelas langit, sungguh. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang setuju dengannya. Tak peduli acara apapun yang dirayakan, pesta merupakan sesuatu yang berisik, menjengkelkan, berantakan, kotor, sesak, mengganggu, tidak berguna, dan setiap kata sifat lain yang dapat dimasukan ke daftarnya.

Menjadi seorang CEO di Uchiha Corporation dan menjadi pemuda tersukses di Jepang (dia pernah tampil di halaman depan _Tokyo Daily_ ), itu membuat Sasuke sering di undang di banyak pesta. Pesta pernikahan, ulangtahun, _anniversary_ , _launching_ produk… semua jenis pesta yang dapat dipikirkan, dia hanya datang untuk kepentingan bisnis, dengan enggan mengakui, itu diperlukan dalam dunia bisnis.

Sasuke sangat mencintai perusahaannya, tapi dia bersumpah tidak akan keberatan untuk mengabaikan hal ini –pesta.

Jadi itu masuk akal jika Sasuke berada dalam suasana hati yang cukup jelek ketika Naruto datang ke kantornya sebelum jam 8 untuk menyeretnya pergi ke pesta _launching_. Dia sudah berencana akan pulang ke rumah jam 9, mandi, dan setelah itu membaca buku atau tidur. Tentu saja Sasuke lebih memilih melakukan hal tersebut dibanding berdiri di pesta yang ramai dan penuh sesak dengan sebuah senyum palsu di bibirnya.

Seorang wanita tinggi dan menawan berumur empat puluhan, dalam balutan gaun emas dari atas hingga ujung kaki, lewat dan melemparkan senyum menggoda ke arahnya.

 _Demi Tuhan_ , pikir Sasuke dan bergidik. Bekerja menghadap beberapa dokumen di kantor akan lebih baik daripada ini.

"Jangan terlalu galak, Sasuke!" Sebuah lengan merangkul lehernya. "Kau membuat semua gadis cantik pergi!" Itu adalah Naruto, tentu, memegang segelas _champagne_ dan menyengir lebar yang pasti akan menyakiti pipinya. "Kau tahu, alasanku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku agar kau dapat bersantai dan bersenang-senang!"

"Maksudmu alasan kau menyeretku ke sini," koreksi Sasuke. "Aku tak ingat pernah _setuju_."

"Oh, kau melukaiku!" Naruto memegang dadanya dengan dramatis. "Senyum, bodoh, senyum! Biarkan dunia tahu bahwa kau tidak mengintimidasi seperti yang terlihat. Kau tahu bagaimana mereka menggambarkanmu di media."

"Tentu."

"Yeah," Naruto mengangguk. "Sekarang kemari, pergi ambil beberapa _champagne_ dan berdansa atau apapun. Kau menghabiskan beberapa tahun belajar berdansa dan akan menjadi percuma jika kau tak mempraktekannya. Benar?"

"Itu bukan berarti aku melakukannya dengan _sepenuh hati_ ," respon Sasuke membela diri. "Aku hanya tak punya pilihan."

Dan itu benar. Kelas dansa, kelas musik, kelas acara minum teh, dan beberapa pelajaran tambahan untuk berbagai hal –menjadi pewaris Uchiha mempunyai beberapa keuntungan, tapi menurut Naruto, itu merupakan masalah daripada keberuntungan. Lagi pula apa hubungannya _acara minum teh_ dengan bisnis?

Menyengir, Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke simpati. "Itulah mengapa kau harus menggunakannya," ujarnya, menunjuk ke arah bar. "Kau lihat wanita disana?"

Sasuke secara otomatis menjulurkan lehernya dan mengikuti arah yang Naruto tunjuk. Seorang wanita duduk di bar dengan segelas _cocktail_ di tangannya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun yang minim dengan bagian belakang yang rendah dan rambut panjang bergelombangnya dengan lembut meluncur melewati bahunya, dan warnanya adalah pink. _Pink!_ Pikir Sasuke. Dia belum pernah melihat rambut dengan warna seperti itu sebelumnya, dan tentu saja tidak di pesta _high-class_ seperti ini dimana semua orang berusaha membuat diri mereka tampil rapi dan sopan.

"Pergi ajak dia berdansa denganmu," desak Naruto. "Dia terlihat cantik."

"Rambutnya pink." Komentar Sasuke.

"Semua alasan itu hanya untuk pergi menemuinya, bukankah begitu? Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau ingin seseorang satu-yang-terbaik, dan tentu, _dia_ adalah satu yang terbaik."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya!"

Naruto tertawa. "Makanya pergi kenalan dengannya! Bersenang-senanglah!"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata pada sahabatnya. "Mengapa kau begitu _memaksa_?" ia bertanya dengan curiga. "Apa kau melakukan suatu kesalahan? Membuat kacau kesepakatan bisnis? Kehilangan seorang klien penting?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!" Terkejut, Naruto menunduk, terlihat sedih beberapa detik sebelum ekspresi tersebut benar-benar hilang digantikan cengiran menyebalkan. "Ini karena kau harus bersenang-senang, bodoh! Karena kau tidak mempunyai pacar selama ini dan kau membuat dirimu terlalu banyak bekerja. Itu tidak sehat! Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu dari penyakit aneh– _ow_!" Naruto berhenti berbicara ketika Sasuke memukul kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Salah siapa sehingga aku membuat diriku terlalu banyak bekerja?" Sasuke mendelik. "Siapa yang tidak pernah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan?"

Naruto menyengir malu. "Aku menyerah," dia mengangkat tangan. "Bagaimana kalau, aku akan melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau pergi mengajak seorang gadis– _seorang_ gadis, gadis manapun–untuk berdansa denganmu?"

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam, dia menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau _memang harus_ mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kepadamu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Dia berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar. Tidak setiap hari dia bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan Naruto, dan Sasuke pikir ini dapat menguntungkannya. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan jika kau menerima syaratku."

Semangat naruto menurun. "Apa itu?"

"Satu, kau tidak boleh meneleponku diatas jam sebelas," Sasuke mulai menghitung dengan jari satu per satu. "Dua, jangan meneleponku _kapanpun_ hanya untuk memerasku untuk memberimu beberapa ramen. Tiga, kau akan menjadi wakilku secara resmi untuk menghadiri pesta seperti ini. Empat, tidak ada _pemaksaan_ terhadapku untuk melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

Naruto menggeram kepadanya. "Kau sangat kejam," gerutunya. "Kau pikir untuk siapa aku melakukan ini? Semua untukmu! Hanya satu pihak! Kau tidak adil!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menginginkannya," seru Sasuke, menyeringai menang. "Apa kau setuju?"

Mata biru Naruto bersinar. "Hanya jika kau bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon _dan_ alamat rumahnya."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Itu mudah. "Setuju."

Mereka berjabat tangan.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Haruno Sakura menyukai pesta.

Dia menyukainya karena mereka sangat hidup. Dia menyukai pesta karena biasanya mereka merayakan sebuah peristiwa menyenangkan. Dia mencintainya karena ada musik dan berdansa dan lebih banyak lagi, dia selalu menikmati musik dan berdansa.

Pesta ini sebenarnya bukan jenis pesta yang dia harapkan untuk dihadiri. Cukup jauh dari itu, sebenarnya.

Duduk beberapa kaki dari Sakura, Matsuri Sagi, CEO dari salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang dan orang yang mengadakan pesta. Pria itu menggoda–tanpa malu–sorang wanita seusia Sakura, dan menyaksikan kejadian itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Mengambil napas dalam, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bartender, berniat untuk memesan minuman ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menduduki tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Sendiri?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan paksa, sudah mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan seperti itu. Memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah, dia memaksakan diri untuk menatap pria itu. "Tidak juga," jawab Sakura dingin.

"Tidak juga?" ulang pria itu dengan hangat, sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Dia tampan, mungkin dia berusia akhir tiga puluhan, dan dia tentu jenis orang yang tidak akan menerima kata tidak sebagai sebuah jawaban. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Artinya ya, aku sendiri," Sakura kembali tersenyum dengan senyum sopan, "tapi aku punya banyak makanan di piringku malam ini." Dia mengambil dompetnya dan berdiri, tapi pria itu menangkap lengannya dengan cengkraman kuat.

"Benarkah itu?" senyum pria itu berubah menjadi senyuman mengejek. "Baiklah, sangat disayangkan. Aku tidak keberatan dengan beberapa tamu. Ini malam yang sepi, bagaimanapun juga–"

Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. "Tolong lepaskan."

Keramahan di wajah pria itu hilang tak berbekas. "Berhenti bermain sulit-untuk-didapatkan, sayang," bujuknya, genggamannya mengencang, "Kau dan aku tahu bahwa kita menginginkannya. Jadi kenapa kita tidak pergi ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua, huh? Katakan, kita pesan sebuah kamar dan menginap semalam? Ngomong-ngomong namaku Hiro."

Sakura sangat ingin tertawa. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang buruk. "Tolong lepaskan." Ulangnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan berada di kondisi yang sempurna jika kau tidak–"

"Oh, apa itu sebuah ancaman?" Hiro tertawa, suaranya melengking dan pancaran jahat terlihat di matanya, "Aku _suka_ itu, nona. Kau terlihat mempunyai kemarahan yang berapi-api, dan aku selalu menginginkan–" dia berhenti tertawa ketika melihat seseorang muncul di belakang Sakura. "Oh–"

Sebuah tangan dengan lembut menyentuh pundak sakura dan membuat wanita itu membalikan badan, menatap seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang gelap. "Permisi," ucap pria itu seraya memberikan sebuat senyum hangat dan sopan, dia berkata dengan lembut sambil menatap Hiro, "Ada urusan apa anda dengan teman saya?"

"Dia temanmu?" Hiro terlihat terkejut. Dia menatap sakura dengan pandangan menuduh, "Kau bilang kau sendirian!"

"Aku–"

Sang penyelamat menatap kearah Sakura "Kau kenal pria ini?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya menggelengkan kepala.

Merasa frustasi, Hiro berdiri dan pergi, menghilang diantara kerumunan. Sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangan, pria satunya menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Sakura dan mulai beranjak.

Dengan reflek Sakura memegang lengannya, menahannya. "Tunggu!"

Pria itu berbalik lagi dan menatapnya. "Ya?"

"Aku…" Sakura terdiam sejenak. Wajah pria ini terlihat tidak asing, dan dia sangat yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat-di beberapa sampul majalah, kemungkinan besar, mengingat hampir semua orang disini adalah bintang besar atau yang lainnya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat namanya. "Um, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Balasnya. Pria itu menatap tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya dan dia membuka mulut, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar.

"Oh! Maaf." Sakura merona dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya secepat ia menarik tangan ketika menyentuh api. "Boleh aku mentraktirmu minum? Maksudku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

"Tidak perlu." ujarnya, mengamati wajah Sakura dengan hati-hati, "Aku menghargai tawaranmu, tapi kau dapat melakukannya dengan cara lain, jika kau mau."

"Tentu!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang malam ini?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya, terkejut. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar diluar batas, dan menyetujuinya akan sangat bodoh. Tidak, lebih dari bodoh. Dia adalah orang asing, untuk sebuah balasan kebaikan. Pria ini sudah membantunya, tapi dia bisa saja berbohong sekarang, tapi.. tapi dia sudah menolongnya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura, Menatap wajah pria itu sekali lagi, mencoba melihat jika disana terdapat sesuatu dibalik sikap tenangnya. _Baiklah, kau tidak mempunyai kendaraan untuk pulang malam ini_ , dia berkata pada diri sendiri. _Dan dia tidak terlihat berbohong_.

Merasakan kebingungannya, pria itu menghela napas. "Dengar. Aku benci pesta, dan aku butuh alasan untuk keluar dari sini. Kau terlihat tidak begitu merasa nyaman disini, jadi aku pikir–" dia menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Cukup pikirkan itu sebagai balasan, jika kau ingin."

"Tentu," jawab Sakura akhirnya. "Tentu, um–?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," dia memberitahu, dan disana senyum samar tercetak disudut bibirnya. "Aku akan mengambil mobil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Source_

Author : Seyne

Author ID : 1594109

Story ID : 4894418


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura tahu tedapat dua jenis kaya.

Ada kaya dan ada _kaya_.

Pria ini _kaya_.

Itu sangat mudah untuk dikatakan. Faktanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara orang yang bertingkah seolah mereka mempunyai uang yang banyak dan orang yang, sesungguhnya, kaya. Bagaimana orang yang benar-benar kaya biasanya mengenakan sesuatu yang baru, misalnya, dalam kesempatan apapun –atau setiap saat, selalu barusaha terlihat _bermartabat_ di manapun mereka berada. Sakura sungguh tidak melihat itu pada diri Uchiha Sasuke saat di ruang dansa, tapi sekarang ketika mereka sendirian di dalam mobil pria itu, dia bisa merasakan aura itu darinya.

"Jadi di mana kau tinggal?" Tanya Sasuke, memecah keheningan. Dia bersandar di kursinya, tangan kanannya berada di kemudi ketika dia menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tinggal di, uh, Koenji Apartemen," jawab Sakura, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman."Kau tahu, apartemen itu dekat Uchiha Corpo–dekat kantormu?"

Sebuah seringai melengkung di bibir Sasuke. Jadi wanita ini _tahu_ siapa dia sebenarnya. Apakah itu alasan wanita ini menerima tawarannya dengan mudah? Karena tahu dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan wanita ini ingin berada di beberapa sampul majalah murahan? Kebanyakan wanita yang dia temui persis seperti itu, dan mereka juga tidak merasa malu. Sedikit ketenaran sementara sudah membuat mereka senang. Wanita hanya terlalu mudah.

"Aku tahu tempat itu." Sasuke meyakinkannya.

Dia juga tahu betapa mahalnya tempat itu, dan bagaimana orang-orang yang hidup biasa-biasa saja dan mempunyai pendapatan yang standar normalnya akan menemukan masalah dalam pembayaran–kecuali, tentu saja, kalau wanita ini adalah putri orang kaya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Tentu, dia berpakaian dengan sangat baik tapi dia tidak mempunyai tingkah laku dan keangkuhan yang biasanya dimiliki oleh putri dari orang kaya.

Sasuke melihat pantulan Sakura dari kaca spion, "Siapa namamu?

Sakura terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

 _Haruno, huh?_ Dia tidak pernah mengenal seseorang yang bernama Haruno. "Apa kesibukanmu?"

"Aku…" Sakura merasa ragu.

"Itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan." Ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Kau tidak harus menjawabnya jika kau tidak ingin."

"Aku seorang eksekutif A&R," jawabnya akhirnya. "Aku bekerja untuk Hourglass. Aku yakin kau tidak tahu–kami bukan sebuah perusahaan produksi yang besar, tapi aku sangat suka bekerja disana." Menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke memelankan mobil, berhenti tepat saat lampu merah, dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tahu kau pemilik Uchiha Corporation," jelasnya dengan cepat. "Tapi apakah kau, _well_ , menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

Pertanyaan adalah langkah, _langkah_ yang sering digunakan. Dan lagi, wanita ini seperti manager berbakat. Dia pasti menggunakan keadilan dalam mewawancarai orang. "Tentu saja." Ucap Sasuke, memberi Sakura sebuah jawaban singkat. Dengan cepat dia mengganti topik. "Seorang A&R Executive? Itu bagus. Aku mempunyai seorang teman yang berpikir untuk mengejar karir di dunia entertaimen."

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Tanya Sakura, terdengar benar-benar tertarik.

"Dia belum yakin," balas Sasuke. Dia berbohong, tentu, tapi dia seorang pembohong yang baik dan kebohongan kecil seperti ini tidak pernah melukai seseorang. "Dia sungguh berbakat, meskipun dia… ah, selalu merasa bingung."

"Itu tidak masalah!" Sakura berseru dengan antusias. "Kebanyakan orang biasanya merasa bingung kemana mereka harus memulai dan mereka berakhir dengan baik. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja–" dia menggapai dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama, "–tinggalkan ini disini, untuk temanmu. Dia bisa menghubungiku kapan pun dia siap. Siapa namanya?

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dengan segera, menyebutkan satu nama yang berada di pikirannya.

Sakura sedikit mengerutkan dahi, "Aku yakin pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat…"

"Tidak mungkin." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Meskipun Sakura mungkin _pernah_ mendengarnya. Naruto pernah disebutkan dalam dua atau seribu media sebagai pemimpin keduanya, tapi wanita ini tidak tahu itu. Lagi pula tidak sampai dia pergi dari apartemen wanita ini malam ini dengan tanpa ikatan.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ulangnya, namun kemudian dia menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentangnya. Dia terdengar seperti pria yang lucu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk. "Walau bagaimanapun nama mencerminkan siapa kau sebenarnya. Terkadang kau bisa mengatakan seseorang merupakan orang yang seperti apa hanya dengan nama mereka."

Sekarang _itu_ menarik. "Benarkah?"

"Oh, tentu saja!" Sakura menyeringai. "Kau, misalnya. Aku pikir kau orang yang baik."

"Aku? _Baik_?" Sasuke mendadak bingung. Tidak seorang pun pernah mengatakan dia baik–dia sangat yakin _tidak ada_ yang mendekati kata baik. Dan wanita ini hanya mendapatkannya dari namanya… bagaimana mungkin kau menemukan kata _baik_ dari _Uchiha Sasuke_? "Aku seorang pengusaha."

"Aku tahu," ucapnya, terdengar geli. "Aku juga tahu bahwa bisnis adalah dunia yang kejam. Tapi siapa dirimu sebagai seorang pengusaha sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal Sakura, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Untuk apa membuang-buang kata kepada seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan ditemuinya lagi? Dia memutuskan tetap diam dan memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Sakura. Dia membuka pintu dan keluar dengan segera. Seolah-olah dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk keluar dari mobil. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan malas dalam pikirannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Tak masalah."

"Aku, uh–sekarang jam sebelas dan kau mungkin harus segera pergi, tapi… apakah kau ingin minum dulu?" Sakura menatap sasuke, dengan mata membelalak. "Aku benar-benar merasa harus berterima kasih."

Sasuke merasa ragu. Perasaannya mengatakan setidaknya _pertimbangkan_ untuk menerima tawarannya kali ini, tapi demi Tuhan, ini sudah jam _sebelas_ dan dia harus segera mandi air hangat dan tidur nyenyak sekarang. "Kau sudah membawaku keluar dari pesta." Dia menjawab hati-hati. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Aku mengerti!" Dia membalas dengan cepat–terlalu cepat dan tersenyum, dan… tunggu, apakah itu _kelegaan_ di wajahnya? Mengapa dia harus merasa lega? _Bagaimana_ dia bisa? Dia seharusnya kecewa, sial. Dia bukan salah satu dari pemuda idaman hanya untuk omongkosong!

Sedikit kesal, Sasuke mendongak dan memberi sakura senyum mempesona. "Aku khawatir aku punya urusan yang harus dilakukan, malam ini." Dia mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya yang dia buat dengan sangat baik. "Tapi sungguh menyenangkan untuk mengenalmu. Mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah, oke kalau begitu!" ucap Sakura semangat. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Dengan senang hati," balas Sasuke, mengangkat kartu nama yang ditinggalkan Sakura di mobilnya. "Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu. Terima kasih, dan selamat malam."

Senyum Sakura melebar."Kau juga."

Ini adalah kesunyian canggung lainnya, dan Sasuke membuat keputusan dengan cepat. "Aku harus segera pergi jika aku tidak ingin telat, untuk, uh," dia menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, melanjutkan apapun alasan yang muncul di kepalanya. " _meeting_."

 _Sial_. Itu terlalu jauh. Lagi pula siapa yang akan melakukan _meeting_ di sabtu malam? Di jam sebelas, dari semua jam! Dia benar-benar harus mengatakannya dengan alasan yang lebih baik.

"Oke kalau begitu." Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong, tapi dia tidak menunjukannya, "Selamat menikmati malam-mu!" tersenyum. "Aku harap kau tidur nyenyak, Uchiha- _san_."

"Terima kasih." Balas Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Baiklah, itu bukan hal yang biasanya pasangan kencannya katakan kepadanya. Dia memberi Sakura anggukan terakhir, menghidupkan mobil, dan mengendarainya membelah malam.

Sakura menatap mobil tersebut sampai hilang dari pandangan dan memberi sebuah teriakan keras.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Senin pagi yang cerah dan Naruto sedang tertawa.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tertawa sangat keras, terduduk tidak berdaya, menghentak-hentakkan telapak kakinya diatas sofa di kantor Sasuke.

"Perutku! Perutku!" Dia tertawa sampai menangis, mencengkeram perutnya. "Oh, sial, _ini menyakitkan_!"

"Perutmu tidak akan sakit jika kau _berhenti tertawa_!" desis Sasuke, merasa sangat terganggu. Jika saja dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dia tentu akan menambahkan _angka lima: Jangan pernah menertawakan Uchiha Sasuke_ dalam kesepakatan mereka malam itu.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya merasa tenang. Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu Sasuke saat ini adalah senyum jahat di bibirnya ketika si pirang itu berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke simpati.

"Kau tidak perlu marah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujarnya, memberi tekanan pada _suffix_ -nya, "Aku hanya, kau tahu, terkesan. Taktikmu untuk mendapatkan informasi wanita itu khususnya sangat mengagumkan." Dia menatap Sasuke, "Kau tahu, aku hanya berharap kau akan mengatakan padaku apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi di dalam mobil. Bukankah kau orang yang selalu bergerak cepat? Jangan katakan padaku tak terjadi apapun, karena aku tidak akan menerimanya sedikitpun!"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sasuke mendelik kearahnya. "Dan kau tahu itu! Kau hanya tidak terima kalau aku memenangkan taruhannya dan kau merasa ingin membuatku jengkel."

"Tidak, sungguh, tidak." Mata Naruto bersinar jahat. "Kau lupa untuk melakukan hal paling penting dalam taruhan kita, temanku."

Sasuke mendelik tajam. Berapa lama Naruto berencana untuk memaksanya? jika terlalu lama dia akan membuat si pirang kehilangan _bolanya_. "Aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Aku tahu alamat rumahnya. Aku mengantarnya pulang. Aku bahkan membuat _kau_ menjadi seorang musisi berbakat saat itu. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Terima kasih. Aku menikmati diriku yang sangat berbakat," Naruto menyengir. "Jadi kau mempunyai nomor telepon dan alamat rumahnya. Semua sangat bagus, karena kau akan membutuhkannya." Ketika Sasuke menukjukkan rasa frustasinya, Naruto kembali menepuk bahunya simpati. "Sasuke sayang, kau lupa untuk berdansa dengannya!"

"Apa? Itu bukan bagian dari–" Sasuke terlihat kecewa ketika mengingat sesuatu, "–kesepakatan."

"Uh-huh." Naruto mengangguk, menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku senang kau setuju denganku. Sekarang aku menawarkanmu kesepakatan lain…"

"Tidak lagi," potong Sasuke datar, menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Hey, itu bukan sikap pengusaha yang baik! Pengusaha apa yang menolak tanpa mempertimbangkan untuk setuju atau tidak?"

Sasuke mendelik. " _Katakan_."

Naruto menggosok kedua tangannya, terlihat begitu gembira serta tersenyum puas dan licik disaat bersamaan. "Jadi yang ada dipikiranku adalah…"

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura menatap layar monitor, merasa sedikit jengkel. Betapa sulitnya menulis jadwal baru untuk para pemula? Biasanya dia tidak menemukan kesulitan–menjengkelkan, biasanya sangat mudah untuk memeriksa semua tempat yang tersedia dan hanya perlu menyusunnya dengan tepat, tapi ternyata hari ini tidak berjalan sama. Sialnya komputernya terlalu lambat.

"Ugh," gerutunya membuang napas, menghadap ke sisi lain meja, "Ini hanya tugas biasa–" tiba-tiba ringtone ponselnya berbunyi, Sakura terdiam. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenal. "Halo?"

"Hai!" suara riang seorang pria menyapanya. "Apakah aku berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura menyandar pada kursinya. "Ya, ini saya. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Ini Uzumaki Naruto!" jawab sang penelepon, tetap ceria.

"Oh! Ya, tentu," dia menegakkan tubuh secara tiba-tiba, dan kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Uchiha- _san_ sudah menceritakan tentangmu, Uzumaki- _san_."

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal! Panggil aku Naruto," ucapnya. "Nah! Sekarang kita saling mengenal, apa kau mau makan siang?"

"Makan siang?" Ulang Sakura, terkejut dengan ajakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ya," balas Naruto. "Ada kedai ramen dekat kantor Uchiha, dan aku sangat ingin mencobanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol?"

Sakura melihat ke arah jam. Sekarang jam satu tigapuluh, dia belum makan siang, dan tidak ada kemajuan yang dilakukannya pada pekerjaannya. Mungkin semangkuk ramen akan membantunya. " _Well_ …" dia merasa ragu. Dia berada di keadaan ini, lagi, menyetujui ajakan orang asing. Apapun yang ada di pikirannya sejak sabtu lalu pasti tetap bersembunyi di belakang kepalanya sampai sekarang. "Baiklah, oke."

"Bagus!" seru Naruto antusias. "Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, jika kau tak keberatan?"

"Apa?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya, bingung. "Oh, kau sungguh tak perlu melakukannya! Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Oh, oke," balas Naruto ringan. "Jadi… jam dua, di Ichiraku?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk pembuka Haru update 2 chapter ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa…**


	3. Chapter 3

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ichiraku sangat penuh ketika Naruto datang, ramai seperti biasanya. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru restoran, sebelum dia menepuk dahinya, teringat kalau dia sudah memesan tempat. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Selamat siang, Naruto- _san_ , Sasuke- _san_ ," Toudou Shuuhei, seorang pelayan, menyambut mereka dengan sopan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Siang, Shuuhei!" senyum Naruto bersemangat. "Aku sudah memesan tempat sebelumnya hari ini, aku rasa?"

"Ah, ya," Shuuhei mengangguk. "Dengan nama Haruno Sakura, benar?"

"Ya yang itu."

"Dia sudah datang, Naruto- _san_ ," ucap Shuuhei, menunjuk ke lorong yang mengarah ke ruang VIP di belakang restoran. "Saya akan mengantar anda."

Seraya mengikuti Shuuhey melewati koridor, Naruto menyikut Sasuke, _keras_. Seketika Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arahnya, Naruto berbisik, "Berhenti bersungut, teme. Itu tidak menarik."

"Salah siapa aku bisa berada disini?" Sasuke mendesis balik dengan pedas. "Demi Tuhan, Naturo, aku punya _meeting_ dua jam lagi dengan perusahaan Hyuuga, menyelesaikan kesepakatan kami, dan aku tak bisa begitu saja menundanya hanya untuk ini!"

"Aku akan mengurus itu," janji Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri, dan ketika Sasuke menusuknya dengan sebuah _tatapan_ , dia menggerutu, "Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku tahu bagaimana mengatasi kesepakatan dan bagaimana hasil yang harus dicapai. Bukankah aku pernah melakukan _meeting_ bersamamu? Selain itu, hari ini Hinata yang memimpin–apanya yang akan menjadi buruk?"

 _Banyak hal_ , pikir Sasuke suram, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Naruto mempunyai maksud–dengan Hyuga Hinata yang memimpin hari ini. Sebagai seorang gadis berbakat dan cerdas, Sasuke pasti berpikir dia tidak akan melanggar peraturan perusahaan. Dia sangat lembut dan baik hati. Sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, akan menambah kesempurnaan dengan posisinya, dia tidak dipilih hanya untuk menjadi tangan kanan Hinata. Bagaimanapun dengan Hinata yang memimpin _meeting_ hari ini karena Neji sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, dan Naruto yang akan menjadi perwakilannya, Sasuke hampir yakin kesepakatannya akan berjalan sempurna. Gadis itu sudah sangat jatuh hati kepada Naruto _selama ini_ , meskipun Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Baiklah," setuju Sasuke akhirnya. "Hanya jika kau berjanji untuk meneleponku setelahnya dan menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Aku janji!" Naruto mengangguk bersungguh-sungguh.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Shuuhei mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap membuka pintu, tapi Naruto menghentikannya.

Menghadap Sasuke, dia berujar, "Ingat rencana kita?"

"Aku ingat rencana- _mu_ , jika itu yang kau maksud," respon Sasuke bosan. Dia tidak hanya mengingatnya; dia juga mempunyai sebuah gumpalan catatan di dalam sakunya yang Naruto paksa untuk bawa, meringkas apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk sisa hari ini. Tak perlu dikatakan, dia membeci rencana itu dan dia membenci Naruto yang sudah merencanakannya.

"Bagus." Naruto mengangguk puas. "Semua akan berjalan dengan baik kalau begitu." Menatap Shuuhei, dia berkata, "Kami siap."

Shuuhei membuka pintu dan menyingkir untuk membiarkan mereka masuk.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah _pink_ –warna pink rambutnya, tentu. Itu mencolok. Hal kedua yang dia lihat adalah warna yang cerah, warna yang terang, dan sekarang, itu bukan rambutnya–itu adalah… _dia_. Dia mengenakan kemeja motif bunga dan jeans biru gelap, yang anehnya terlihat melembutkan efek mencolok dari warna-warna itu dan membuatnya terlihat… _cantik_ , Sasuke benci mengakuinya. Tas tangannya berwarna merah muda dengan pita besar berwarna pink pucat sebagai hiasan.

Sasuke membutuhkan tiga detik untuk memutuskan bahwa gadis itu merupakan orang yang paling mencolok yang pernah dia lihat. Seketika dia bersyukur tidak ada pegawainya yang seperti itu.

Ketika dia mendengar pintu dibuka, gadis yang duduk di dalam dengan segera menegakkan kepala dari ponselnya, menghadap ke pintu masuk. Dengan pasti, senyum cerah mengembang di bibirnya ketika dia berdiri.

"Haruno Sakura?" Naruto adalah orang pertama yang berbicara, melangkah masuk dan mengulurkan tanyannya. "Uzumaki Naruto. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenal Sasuke. Aku minta maaf kami sedikit terlambat."

"Oh, tak masalah!" Sakura menyambut tangannya dan menjabatnya. "Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki- _san_. Dan kau juga, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ketika Naruto tertawa, "Apa aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu? Panggil aku Naruto."

"Naruto," ucap Sakura setelahnya, senyumnya pun melebar.

"Seperti itu!" Naruto meyakinkan, mengangguk, dan menunjuk ke tempat duduk. "Mari kita duduk kalau begitu! Shuuhei, tolong menunya!" menghadap Sakura lagi, dia bertanya, "Apakah kau sudah memesan sesuatu, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Hanya minuman," jawabnya, sedikit malu. "Aku belum memesan makanan apapun, sebelumnya. Ada banyak pilihan disana, aku tidak tahu mau pesan apa!"

"Bagus! Apakah kau keberatan jika aku yang memesankan untuk kita semua?"

"Tidak, tidak tentu saja!" kelegaan tersungging di sudut bibirnya. "Sebenarnya, itu akan lebih baik."

"Sempurna!" Naruto menyengir, kemudian menghadap Shuuhei untuk memesan.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Tanpa _make up_ dan rambutnya yang digerai, dia terlihat… _well_ , berbeda. Dia tidak tahu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikannya. Dia tidak terlihat tidak menarik–sungguh berbeda, sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya tidak tahu _apa_ yang membuatnya menarik.

Sakura menyadari tatapan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya, tidak yakin apa yang harus dirasakannya atau lakukan. Disatu sisi, dia ingin menyapanya dan menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan, hanya untuk sebuah kesopanan, tapi dilain sisi, ekspresi Sasuke–atau kurang lebih itu–menakutinya. Bersyukur dia tidak perlu membuat keputusan karena Naruto sudah memilihnya untuk mereka.

"Nah!" Naruto mengatupkan tangannya. "Aku tidak percaya kau belum pernah mencoba restoran ini Sakura- _chan_! Makanan disini benar-benar enak, terutama ramen!"

"Aku percaya," Sakura mengangguk tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah disini jauh dari kantormu?" Naruto bertanya, mengirim sebuah lirikan sekilas ke arah Sasuke, yang berakhir terabaikan dengan sukses.

"Tidak, sebenarnya," jawab Sakura, menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Sangat dekat. Aku hanya… jarang pergi ke bagian kota sekitar sini."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat benar-benar tertarik saat ini, "Kenapa begitu?"

 _Karena semua yang ada disini adalah bisnis besar, restoran dan toko, dan aku hanya tak ingin tertangkap berada disini_ , pikir Sakura, tapi dia menjawab, "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku rasa aku hanya tidak sering pergi keluar ketika jam makan siang."

"Naruto makan disini setiap hari," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, meskipun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Dia tidak bisa membayangkan sehari tanpa Ichiraku."

"Benarkah? Setiap hari?"

"Setiap hari."

"Hey! Itu bukan salahku kalau Ichiraku sangat bagus!" Naruto membela diri. "Tempat ini dekat dengan kantor kita dan lagipula makanannya lebih sehat daripada yang _kau_ makan! Serius, makanan cepat saji?"

"Kau makan makanan cepat saji setiap hari?" Tanya Sakura, tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

Sasuke melihat aneh ke arahnya, "Tidak. Tidak setiap hari, hanya ketika sangat sibuk." Yang sebenarnya secara teknis bisa dibilang setiap hari, tapi Sakura tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Pembohong," gerutu Naruto, yang langsung mendapatkan delikan dari Sasuke. Mengabaikannya, dia menghadap Sakura dan bertanya, dengan lembut, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan saat jam makan siang, Sakura-chan?"

"Banyak hal!" Sakura menyengir. "Mengejutkan, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan di kantor saat jam bebas, seperti… mengunjungi bagian yang lain hanya untuk bercanda dengan mereka, salah satunya. Aku tidak mendapatkan banyak waktu bebas, meskipun, kebanyakan pekerjaanku bukan-bagian-dari-kantor." Dia berhenti sebentar untuk menimbang. "Apakah kau benar-benar, _sungguh_ mempertimbangkan sebuah karir dalam musik, Naruto- _san_?" dia secara tak sengaja menggunakan _suffix_ lagi. Itu sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihentikannya, terutama kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya.

Naruto mengusap dagunya, mengambil jeda. Dia sebelumnya tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana menjawab jika pertanyaan itu muncul.

"Hm, aku… aku memikirkannya," jawabnya akhirnya.

Itu bukan kebohongan sepenuhnya–ketika dia berumur lima belas tahun, dia berpikir untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi atau sesuatu yang seperti itu. Pada saat itu, dia menyukai ide untuk hidup seperti bintang: dia hanya perlu berpose, tersenyum, menyanyi atau berakting, dan semua akan berjalan sempurna. Dia segera mengubahnya ketika menyadari betapa besar Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dari taman kanak-kanak, membenci Itachi untuk apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang dia korbankan, dan apa yang dia tinggalkan 'pergi dengan jalannya sendiri dan hidup dengan kehidupnya sendiri' sebagai seorang musisi–seorang pemain saksofon, tepatnya. Ide itu dengan mudah terbuang begitu saja, meskipun dirinya sendiri sesungguhnya tidak mengerti permasalahan diantara kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto dan rahangnya mengeras, tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedang diingat si pirang. Dia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mencicipi hidangan.

Naruto akhirnya sadar, menyengir malu. "Tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong kepadamu Sakura- _chan_ ," ucapnya. "Aku punya pekerjaan lain sekarang, dan benar-benar menikmatinya, sangat."

Naruto terkejut, Sakura tidak terlihat terkejut untuk semua responnya. "Itu sangat bagus," ucapnya, sedikit tersenyum, "Jadi kalian bekerja bersama?"

"Ya," Sasuke adalah orang yang menjawab. "Walaupun si bodoh ini tidak pernah melakukan apa yang harus dikerjakannya."

"Itu tidak benar!" Naruto berseru. "Kau tak pernah memberiku banyak pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan!" menatap Sakura, dia berucap, "Percayalah!"

"Tentu!" Sakura tersenyum, berusaha menahan tawanya. Ekspresi Naruto sangat serius makanya dia tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama, jadi dia tertawa, dan sangat keras. "Kau tahu, aku sebelumnya tidak tahu kalian berdua adalah teman, aku pasti membuat kesalahan mengira kalian adalah saudara." Senyumnya melebar, dan di matanya terlihat pandangan yang biasanya digunakan wanita ketika mereka mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahui oleh pria. Sasuke tahu itu dan sangat membencinya. "Sekarang tolong katakan padaku," dia melanjutkan dengan ringan, matanya bersinar, "Mengapa kau mengajakku makan siang? Karena kita tahu bahwa ini hanya sebuah rencana. Kau, Naruto- _san_ , kau tidak berencana untuk sebuah karir musik, dan kau, Uchiha- _san_ , kau punya pemikiran yang matang. Apa yang ingin aku ketahui adalah," senyumnya melebar, "Apa… dan mengapa?"

Sasuke tidak merasa bimbang. Dia mengambil tehnya dan menyesapnya, memutuskan menatap dinding di belakang Sakura.

Naruto menyengir malu, "Apakah kami benar-benar aktor yang buruk, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tidak, tidak terlalu," dia menyeringai. "Itu mungkin akan bekerja kepada orang lain, tapi tak seorangpun yang bekerja di perusahaan entertaimen bisa dengan mudah dikelabui. Kami eksekutif A&R, terutama, sangat terlatih untuk ini. Kami membutuhkannya untuk menemukan hal baru, sebenarnya bakat _bawaan_ , kalau tidak kita bisa berakhir menjadi orang yang tidak berguna, dan hal itu dengan pasti akan menghancurkan seluruh perusahaan produksi, jika itu menjadi berita publik."

"Seburuk itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terkadang," Sakura tertawa. "Tapi itu jarang terjadi untuk perusahaan produksi kecil seperti Hourglass."

Naruto mengangguk prihatin. "Baiklah, itu terlalu buruk."

"Apakah ini semacam kesepakatan diantara kalian berdua?" Tanya Sakura lagi, tidak membiarkan hal ini begitu saja.

"Kau sangat cerdik," Sasuke berucap tiba-tiba, mata hitamnya mengamati wajah Sakura. Dia pernah melihat raut _itu_ di wajahnya; jenis yang biasa dipunyai tipe wanita sepertinya. Dia tau tipe itu: kepintaran yang menyebalkan, terlalu gigih dan biasanya terlalu keras kepala merupakan kelebihannya. _Wanita_ ini… tidak bodoh. Dia tidak akan dengan mudah bisa dibodohi oleh Naruto, ataupun dirinya. Wanita ini akan _merundung_ mereka sampai mereka memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan, dan meski begitu, terkadang itu tidak akan cukup.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya," dia tersenyum senang. "Aku biasa memanggilnya intuisi wanita. Jadi, apa kesepakatannya?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum tanpa ragu, mulai memberi tahunya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyandar di kursinya dan menatap keduanya, merasa bosan dengan percakapan yang berlangsung.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Jadi biarkan aku memastikan ini," ucap Sakura, menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Kau membuat kesepakatan jika Uchiha- _san_ mendapatkan… ahem, _informasi_ tentangku, kau akan berhenti mengganggunya, Naruto- _san_?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak perlu memberi tahunya bahwa itu hanya _satu_ bagian dari kesepakatan dan dia harus menyelesaikan bagian kedua jika dia ingin hak istimewanya. Lagipula dia membatalkannya. Tidak perlu menggunakan banyak waktu atau tenaga untuk kesepakatan itu, terutama jika Naruto terlihat ingin membuat itu sulit untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke menyukai tantangan, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan tantangan mengenai dirinya lagi, terutama jika hal itu membuang waktunya. Hal kacil tentang wanita ini membuang waktunya.

"Kami minta maaf, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto segera memperbaiki. "Kami hanya tidak berpikirkan terlebih dulu untuk–"

"Apakah Hiro bagian dari rencana?"

"Hiro?" gumam Naruto, tercengang.

"Ya, Hiro," Sakura menatap khawatir. "Apa kau menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

Sasuke tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Jika Hiro adalah pria yang bersamamu sebelum aku datang, jawabannya adalah tidak," ujarnya, "Kami tidak menyuruhnya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat, manik hijau bertemu dengan mata gelapnya, dan mencari sebuah kebohongan disana, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia menghirup napas dalam, dan akhirnya berucap, "Oke."

"Oke apa?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu, "Oke, kau memaafkan kami, atau oke, kau akan menendang kami sebagai balasan dengan beberapa gerakan kung fu atau lainnya?

Sakura tertawa. "Oke, aku memaafkan kalian," jelasnya, tersenyum manis, "Dan jangan khawatir, Naruto- _san_ , aku tidak mengetahui gerakan kung fu apapun untuk memilih pilihan yang ke dua."

"Kau memaafkan kami?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya, "Begitu saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya balik, "Tidak ada hal serius, tidak ada kekerasan yang dilakukan. Itu tak masalah."

Dan dia mengerti itu. Jadi dia adalah bagian dari kesepakatan–dia tidak suka _itu_ , tapi itu tidak seperti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya. Dia mendapat tumpangan pulang, Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan dan Naruto mendapatkan hiburannya. Dia bisa memaafkan mereka dengan besar hati dan melupakan kejadian ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Dia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Pria itu membaca sebuah pesan dan rahangnya tampak mengeras, wajahnya menggelap. Tanpa berbicara apapun, dia membalik ponselnya dan menanggalkan baterainya, tanpa mematikannya, dan selanjutnya melempar baterai dan ponsel itu ke asbak. Kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis.

"Hubungi Setsuna dan suruh dia membelikanku ponsel baru," dia berujar kepada Naruto, tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Dan nomor baru. Aku membutuhkan itu sebelum jam lima hari ini."

Naruto, tidak berkata apapun, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan.

Seketika, kehangatan, suasana yang ceria menghilang, dan yang tersisa hanya keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sakura membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya, dia bertanya, "A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaannya dibalas dengan sebuah delikan. Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, "Bisakah kita segera mengakhiri ini? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Mengakhiri apa?" si pirang bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau _tak berguna_ ," Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian menoleh ke Sakura, ekspresi keras dan dinginnya muncul. Dia memasang pandangan meneliti ke arah Sakura, membuat wanita itu merasa takut dan menciut seketika, kemudian dia bertanya, "Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya, jelas merasa jengkel, "Aku bisa menuliskan sebuah cek untukmu."

"Sebuah cek?" raut wajahnya kosong. "Untuk apa?"

"Sasuke–" Naruto mencoba untuk memotong, ketika mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, tapi dia segera disela.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar agar kau _tutup mulut_ dan tidak berkata kepada siapapun tentang semua ini?" wajah Sasuke mendingin, tak terbantahkan. "Cukup sebutkan angkanya. Aku akan menuliskannya."

Wajah Sakura memutih, bibir bawahnya bergetar, dan bahunya mulai gemetar. Sejenak, Naruto yakin wanita itu ingin menangis.

"Ji-jika itu mengenai pertemuan hari ini… maka k-kau tak perlu khawatir," ujar Sakura, suaranya mulai mengeras dan menegaskan semua kata yang diucapkannya, "Aku tidak mempunyai maksud untuk menyebarkan kepada orang-orang tentang bagaimana aku mengenal pewaris Uchiha–" dia menatap, dengan tajam, tepat ke mata Sasuke, "–terutama mengenai dia hanyalah orang sombong, egois, dan _brengsek_." Dia mengambil napas dalam dan meraih tasnya, mengeluarkan beberapa uang. Meletakkannya di atas meja, dia berkata, "Terima kasih untuk makanannya."

"Sakura- _chan_ –"

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _san_ ," dia menyela. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Sungguh." Memberikan sebuah senyuman, dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu sebelum Naruto bisa menghentikannya.

Setelah suara langkah kaki Sakura menghilang, Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke. "Itu sangat kejam, kau tau," ucapnya, "Terutama yang barusan. Kau cukup katakan padanya jika kau khawatir tentang itu. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kau tidak harus bertindak sangat kasar."

"Nama perusahaan _akan_ terancam jika dia menjual cerita itu kepada media," balas Sasuke sengit. "Kita hanya kembali ke keadaan seharusnya dan aku _tidak_ mau mengambil resiko apapun."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang bagaimana kau menginjak harga dirinya dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah?"

"Dia tidak akan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan kemudian mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Terkadang aku heran mengapa aku bisa bertahan denganmu," dia mendesis. "Sesuatu membuatmu marah, tapi kau tetap tak bisa begitu saja melampiaskan kekesalanmu kepada orang tak bersalah yang tak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu." Dia menghela napas dan matanya menangkap asbak di atas meja. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena pesan yang baru saja kau terima? Apa itu dari Ita–"

"Bukan urusanmu," potong Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu apapun. _Jadi tutup mulutmu_."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Pilihan terbaik untuk tetap bersama Sasuke ketika dia seperti ini. _Mood_ yang jelek, lebih sensitif, menjadi kasar. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Itachi, walau hanya _menyebut_ namanya, terkadang, hanya menimbulkan hal buruk dalam diri Sasuke.

"Ayo," ucap Sasuke kasar. "Kita pergi. Kita punya _meeting_ satu jam lagi, dan aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lhylia Kiryu:** terima kasih sarannya senpai :D

 **SasuNira:** tebak sendiri yaa :3 ikuti aja ceritanya :D

 **Terima kasih:**

Lhylia Kiryu, Mariana Yuuki, Hyemi761, hanazono yuri, SasuNira, Misa safitri3, Orchidflen, pinktomato.


	4. Chapter 4

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura melangkah menuruni jalan, mengabaikan suara hentakan sepatu hak tiga inci-nya yang setiap kali menyentuh trotoar.

Biasanya dia berusaha untuk berhati-hati dengan langkahnya–bagaimanapun sepatu itu merupakan sepatu terbaiknya, karena itu harus diperlakukan dengan 'perawatan' yang baik (dapat diakatakan, hal lain tidaklah berarti selama mereka terlihat cantik). Dia bahkan pergi jauh hanya untuk membeli sepatu mahal yang konyolnya sudah terjamin akan menyakitkan ketika dipakai!

Apa yang dikatakan dari drama favoritnya? "Sepasang sepatu cantik akan membawamu ke tempat yang sangat indah"? sialnya, dia mempercayainya!

Meskipun begitu ini tetap menyakitkan, sial.

Dia mengeluarkan serangkaian makian dan mencoba mengingat mengapa dia memilih untuk menggunakan sepasangan _stiletto_ cantiknya hari ini. Walaupun sialnya ini menyakitkan, sepatu istimewa ini merupakan sepatu keberuntungannya, dan dia menyimpannya di bawah mejanya di kantor, menyimpannya untuk Acara yang Sangat Istimewa.

Dia tidak berpikir bahwa makan siang dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sebuah Acara yang Sangat Istimewa, tapi sesuatu mendorongnya untuk mengutamakan kenyamanannya dengan memakai Prada _feet-killers_ ini.

Pilihan bijak apanya. Tak ada keberuntungan apapun mengenai makan siang itu. Tidak sama sekali!

Sakura berhenti dan melihat sekeliling, dia menarik napas ketika menyadari kemana kakinya membawanya. Perlahan, dia berbalik ke arah lain dan mulai berjalan, langkahnya sungguh berat. Dia merasa seperti menampar dirinya berulang-ulang, tapi setelah beberapa saat menimbang, dia menghela napas dan berbalik lagi, memasuki pub.

Masih terlalu awal untuk minum, lagipula itu bukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, ia melihat pelayan sekeliling, mereka melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing: menata kembali rak-rak, membersihkan meja-meja, menyapu…

"Maaf, nona, kami belum buka sampai–" seorang bartender, orang pertama yang menyadarinya, mulai bicara, tapi segera dipotong oleh suara tinggi seorang wanita yang familiar bagi Sakura.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura seketika berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan mungil yang sedang memegang sapu.

"Halo, uh," Sakura segera melirik ke _name-tag_ nya, "Yori."

"Aku minta maaf mengenai Takeshi, Sakura-san," lanjut wanita itu, "Dia baru disini, jadi dia tidak tahu tentangmu."

Sakura memilih mengabaikan pernyataannya yang ke dua, dan kemudian bertanya, "Apakah dia di dalam?"

"Ya, dia ada di dalam!" Yori mengangguk antusias, dan menunjuk ke belakang pub. "Tepat dibalik pintu, Sakura-san–"

"Aku tidak lupa, Yori," Sakura menyela, memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Dia tak menyangka mendapatkan respon dalam bentuk senyum penuh kegembiraan, dan dia menghela napas dalam hati. Sakura baru bertemu dengan Yori berberapa waktu lalu, tapi dia sudah menemukan sifat menjengkelkannya–sedikit terlalu ingin tahu, mungkin, terutama mengenai sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

Yori menatapnya dengan penuh harap, "Apakah kau akan masuk?"

"Tidak," balas Sakura. "Aku hanya ke sini untuk…" dia menelan ludah. Untuk apa? Dirinya tidak tahu, tidak dengan pasti. Dia menatap bar dengan putus asa. "Barangkali aku bisa mendapatkan minuman?"

Wanita itu memberinya sebuah tatapan, dan kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. "Aku hanya…tidak punya sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan, hanya itu." Dalam benaknya, dia mengerang dan memukul diri sendiri. Sialan, itu hanya membuatnya terdengar sungguh menyedihkan dan tak berguna!

"Well, kami belum buka…" Yori mentap bar dengan hati-hati.

Sakura kembali memaksakan senyum. "Baiklah, jika tidak bisa, aku bisa pergi."

"Tunggu!" Yori menghentikannya, tersenyum lebar dan hangat, "Okay. Kami akan melayanimu! Lagipula kau adalah seorang pelanggan kami yang _sangat spesial_. Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura-san? Segelas _cosmopolitan_ , seperti biasa?"

"Um…" Sakura selalu, _selalu_ , memilih _cosmopolitan_ , tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat tidak ada yang berubah sejak _itu_ terjadi, jadi dia berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih. Segelas _Bloody Marry_ akan lebih baik."

"Oke," wanita itu tersenyum, dan selanjutnya menoleh ke bartender yang diketahui bernama Takashi. "Buatkan dia segelas _Bloody Marry_ , Takashi."

"Tapi–" dia menatap wanita itu, hampir mendelik, tapi kemudian menghela napas mengalah dan melakukan tugasnya.

Sakura duduk di kursi bar, dan sesaat kemudian, minumannya telah tersaji di depannya. Dia mengangkat gelas wiski itu, menatap minumannya sejenak, dan meminumnya perlahan. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," ucap Yori, mengangkat sapunya kembali, "Selamat menikmati minumanmu, Sakura-san! Kau bisa memanggilku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

Sakura mengamati ketika wanita mungil itu berjalan ke ruang belakang, menyapu dengan sapunya, dan kemudian kembali menghada ke minumannya, mengutuk dirinya.

Ini bodoh, keputusan _bodoh_.

Mengalami hari yang buruk bukan berarti tak masalah untuknya datang ke sini, dari semua tempat. Jika Tenten tahu tentang ini, dia pasti akan marah kepadanya karena telah membuat sebuah keputusan _bodoh_ –

"Sakura."

Dia seketika membeku di kursinya.

 _Ini_ tepatnya mengapa dia tidak boleh berada disini di jam segini, karena _dia_ pasti juga ada disini. Sakura menelan ludah dan menoleh, memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Dia segera bertatapan dengan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan bermata gelap, wajahnya sungguh, sungguh sangat _familiar_ dan menyakitkan. "Sai."

Sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Hi."

"Hi," balasnya, sedikit terkesan. Sudah tiga minggu sejak mereka berbicara, dan hanya melihatnya seperti ini, mendengar suaranya seperti ini, membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia.

"Aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu disini," lanjut Sai, tetap tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Itu sungguh terdengar seperti _bagaimana kabarmu setelah kita putus?_

Jawaban sebenarnya mungkin "setengah hidup", tapi Sakura tidak ingin pria ini mengetahuinya, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Sai bisa saja melihat kebenarannya. Dia selalu bisa.

Lagipula ini merupakan satu dari kesalahan tentang mengencani teman baikmu sejak sekolah menengah atas. Dia akan memahami dirimu lebih baik dari pada kau sendiri. Dan ketika dia pergi, sakitnya mendekati tak terbayangkan–kehilangan teman baik _dan_ kekasih disaat bersamaan bukanlah hal yang baik.

Faktanya, hal itu merupakan mimpi buruk.

"Baik," jawab Sakura bagaimanapun dia harus berusaha menjaga harga dirinya.

"Itu bagus."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura, kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku juga baik," Sai kembali tersenyum, tahu pasti apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _Kau bersungguh?_ Sakura ingin bertanya tapi tidak berani. Dia juga merindukannya, terutama senyumannya, dan dia merasa sakit mengingat bagaimana itu menjadi lebih…jujur, lebih _nyata_. Tapi sekarang mereka kembali ke awal, pria ini hanya memberinya senyum palsu.

Sai sangat baik pada orang-orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Duduk," balas Sakura, tak kehilangan nada dan menatap tepat ke matanya. "Hanya bar ini yang aku tahu buka lebih awal. Aku butuh minum."

Sai tidak memberi komentar tentang itu. "Segelas _Bloody Marry_ , huh?" dia mengangkat alis, pria itu lebih memperhatikan minuman Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi dengan _cosmopolitan_?"

"Aku tak menyukainya lagi," Sakura menjawab dengan angkuh, matanya tepat ke arah Sai, menantangnya untuk mempertanyakan pilihannya. Seketika dia merasa senang memesan minuman berbeda.

"Sakura, kau tahu dengan jelas tidak baik minum pada…" Sai melirik jam dinding, "jam tiga sore."

"Aku menginginkannya."

Tatapan Sai melembut. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mengalami hari yang buruk?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Sai terlihat seperti ingin bertanya kepadanya mengenai itu, tapi pertanyaannya tidak pernah muncul. "Baiklah, bagus kalau begitu." Sejenah dia merasa ragu. "Sakura, aku pikir kita perlu–"

"Waktunya untuk pergi," Sakura bergumam cepat, menyela. Dia tidak peduli jika terlihat seperti menghindarinya, dia _sedang_ menghindarinya, dan dia tidak berusaha untuk menutupinya meskipun Sai akan menyadarinya. Dia segera berdiri, meninggalkan beberapa uang di atas meja, kemudian menatap ke arah Sai. "Aku harus kerja."

Sai hanya mengangguk, sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah," ulangnya, dan kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar bar, pada saat yang sama merasa sedikit lebih baik dan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

 _Shit._

Ini sungguh, sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui pria itu masih berpengaruh terhadapnya.

 **.0**

Sudah jam sepuluh malam, tapi lobi hotel tetap ramai.

Seorang wanita pirang dan tinggi sedang duduk di salah satu sofa, menikmati _champagne_ -nya dengan tenang, matanya menatap ke sekeliling lobi. Meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, dia berdiri dan melangkah ke toilet wanita.

Ketika dia selesai dengan riasannya, dia melirik jam tangan dan mengangguk kepada bayangannya di cermin, sebuah seringai percaya diri tersungging di bibirnya.

Seorang wanita hanya seorang wanita ketika dia tahu waktu yang tepat untuknya masuk, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat _itu_.

Berjalan menuju resepsionis, dia mengangkat dagunya tinggi menyadari bahwa orang-orang akan menatap ke arahnya. Dengan sikap percaya diri, dia menyapa resepsionis. "Halo."

"Halo!" seorang resepsionis mungil, berambut gelap dengan tatapan ramah dan sebuah senyum hangat itu menoleh. Di _name-tag_ -nya tertulis Ichiro Satsuki. Senyumnya melebar. "Selamat datang di Nara's! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu Uchiha Sasuke," ucap wanita itu tenang. "Bisa kau katakan nomor kamarnya."

"Oh–mengenai itu, nona, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi ini sudah peraturan perusahaan untuk tidak memberikan nomor kamar tamu kami!" Satsuki berseru, tetap semangat. "Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu, mungkin?"

Wanita itu hanya mengejek, tidak berusaha menutupi kejengkelannya. Menatap Satsuki dengan tatapan datar, dia mengulangi, "Aku ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, jadi jika kau bisa lebih _baik_ tolong berikan nomor kamarnya, urusanku selesai disini dan kau bisa pergi dengan senang hati."

"Nona, saya harap anda mengerti," senyum Satsuki sekarang dipaksakan, meski nada bicaranya tetap sopan, "Tapi kami sungguh tidak bisa memberikan nomor kamar tamu kami. Itu melanggar peraturan, anda tahu."

"Ini peringatan terakhirku, Ichiro Satsuki," lanjut wanita itu, senyumnya mengembang, "Atau aku akan menelepon pimpinan kantormu. Kita bisa mengatasi ini dengan jalan mudah, itu pilihanmu."

"Nona," suara Satsuki sedikit ditekankan, "Tolong, saya tidak ingin anda mendapatkan masalah, tapi memberi nomor kamar tamu sangat melanggar peraturan kami, dan jika anda tidak bisa mengerti itu–"

"Terlambat."

Satsuki mengamati, sedikit khawatir, ketika wanita di depannya berbicara di ponsel. Dia lancang, mengagumkan, dalam hal tidak seorang pun _mampu_. Hampir tidak seorang pun tahu tentang keperibadian atasannya, tapi wanita ini tidak takut.

Wanita itu, mengetahuinya dengan baik. Tersenyum sangat senang, dia memberikan ponselnya ke Satsuki. "Dia ingin berbicara kepadamu."

Satsuki menatap punsel itu beberapa saat, mengambil napas dalam dan berbicara. "Hello? Ichiro Satsuki disini."

"Ichiro-san," suara seorang pria berbicara, dan meskipun tidak melihat, Satsuki menyadari dia akan berada dalam masalah besar ketika pria itu melanjutkan, "Itu adalah tamu pentingku yang berada di depanmu, dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan."

"N-Nara-san…" bibir bawah Satsuki bergetar ketika dia yakin bahwa dia, sesungguhnya, sedang berbicara dengan pemilik hotel _itu_ sendiri. "Sa-saya minta maaf. Sa…saya tidak tahu itu, jadi…"

"Tidak, kau adalah orang baru, jadi wajar kau tidak mengetahui tentang ini," dia melanjutkan, "Hanya saja aku menyuruhmu untuk lebih berhati-hati lain kali."

"Ya, tentu. Terima kasih, Nara-san!"

"Tolong kebalikan ponselnya, aku ingin berbicara kepadanya sebentar."

Satsuki, walaupun segan, memberikan ponsel itu kembali kepada wanita di depannya, yang sedang menyeringai menang.

"Ya, ya," wanita itu berbicara melalui ponselnya, "Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuanmu." Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan beberapa menit sebelum dia akhirnya menutupnya, mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Satsuki. Dia tersenyum senang. "Apa kubilang?"

Satsuki berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebagai pegawai. "Saya sungguh minta maaf untuk masalah ini, nona."

"Baiklah," wanita itu mengibaskan tanganya. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lain kali."

"Tidak lagi," Satsuki mengangguk semangat dan menggerutu ketika dia menyadari betapa tidak profesionalnya itu. Mengubah ekspresinya, dia mengangguk. "Tentu, itu yang terbaik. Sekang biarkan saya membantu anda." Dia berpindah ke komputer dan mulai mengetik, sebelum mendongak beberapa detik selanjutnya. "Saya khawatir Uchiha-san sudah berpesan bahwa tak seorang pun boleh mengganggunya malam ini, nona. Saya bisa memberikan nomor kamarnya jika anda tetap ingin–"

"Aku ingin kau mengirimkan pesan untuknya sekarang," wanita itu menyelanya. "Katakan padanya bahwa seseorang menunggunya di bawah."

"Ah, ya, tentu," Satsuki mengangguk. "Um, nama mu, nona?"

"Ino," dia menjawab dengan lembut, bibir penuhnya memberikan senyuman sempurna. "Yamanaka Ino."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring, ring, ring, ring–_

"Sial," Sasuke mengumpat kencang, mendongak dari laptop dan mengangkat telpon. "Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu malam ini–"

"Uchiha- _san_ , seseorang sedang menunggu anda di bawah," suara sopan dan hati-hati seorang wanita memotongnya, "Dia meminta anda turun dengan segera–"

"Siapa dia?"

"–dan namanya Yamanaka Ino, tuan," selesai suara itu.

"Ino?" dia bergumam.

"Ya."

Sasuke melirik ke layar laptopnya lagi dan menghela napas menyerah. "Suruh dia ke atas."

"Baik, tuan."

Setelah sambungan putus, sasuke kembali menyandar ke kursi, menutup matanya. Dia tidak mengira wanita itu datang hari ini, meskipun jauh di dalam, dia tahu bahwa wanita itu akan datang dan menemuinya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan wanita itu setiap saat dari ketika mereka masih kecil. Jika Yamanaka Ino mempunyai kelebihan dalam suatu hal, dia adalah orang terbaik dalam mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. _Well_ , setidaknya dia tidak menyebalkan seperti ribuan wanita di luar sana.

Sasuke berdiri untuk membuka pintu ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, membayangkan dia akan diserang dengan sebuah pelukan, ciuman, apapun.

Tapi Ino hanya berdiri diluar sana dengan senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hey."

"Hey," jawab Sasuke sambil menggosok tengkuknya, canggung. "Ino."

"Terkejut?" Tanya Ino ketika Sasuke menyingkir untuk membiarkannya masuk.

"Hanya sedikit." Jawabnya menyeringai.

Ino duduk di kasurnya. "Aku juga."

"Ya?"

"Hanya sedikit," Ino tersenyum seraya melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Jadi apa ada hal baru?"

"Tidak ada," balas Sasuke, mendudukkan diri dihadapan Ino, "Kecuali pekerjaan, dan kau tidak akan tertarik. Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini untuk mengusirmu keluar dari Paris begitu saja?"

"Tak ada," Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Rumah, eh?"

"Berlawanan dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku _sungguh_ senang berada disini."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan membalik kursinya, punggungnya menghadap ke Ino ketika dia mengetik angka secara acak ke laptopnya.

Tatapan Ino melembut. "Jadi apa kabar?"

Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Sasuke tahu Ino tidak akan pernah mempercayainya jika dia memberikan jawaban biasa, balasan otomatis untuk kebanyakan orang. _Baik_ jangan pernah lakukan itu. Ini adalah Ino, dan dia… berbeda.

"Aku benar-benar merasa baik," balasnya, hati-hati. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan sebagai model?"

"Aku berpikir untuk keluar."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak terlihat terganggu atau terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Semua itu tidak terlihat menarik lagi," jawabnya, berbaring di kasur.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun ketika dia melihat Ino menghapus _make-up_ , sudah memperkirakan bahwa Ino akan tidur disini malam ini. Dia menggapai kopernya, mengeluarkan kaos, dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Kemudian dia keluar, sudah memakai kaos dan rambutnya tergerai. Meski tanpa _make-up_ , Yamanaka Ino tetap cantik, kekurangannya hanya akan menjadi sebuah omong kosong. Tapi bukan karena dia cantik semua terlihat seperti itu sekarang. Tidak, itu berlebihan.

"Hey." Suara Ino meresap dalam pikirannya, "Aku punya ide."

"Kau punya."

"Ya," Ino duduk lagi, menyilangkan kakinya, "Aku pikir ini waktunya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. " _Itu_ adalah idemu?"

"Ya!" ulang Ino, terdengar tersinggung. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, kecuali kita berdua tahu bahwa itu adalah ide bodoh, sejak kita membahasnya ribuan kali sebelumnya. Ada perubahan?"

"Aku siap sekarang."

"Itu tidak mengubah banyak hal."

"Pasti!" dia berseru, "Tapi itu pasti, Sasuke- _kun_. Itu pasti mengubah segalanya. Aku… aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu mengenai apapun. Aku janji!"

"Apa, kau pikir aku takut disalahkan olehmu?" Sasuke terlihat jengkel. "Kau tahu ini bukan tentang itu, Ino."

"Jadi apa yang menahanmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Apa? Katakana padaku! Aku akan bisa mengubah pemikiranmu."

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke tajam. "Lihat, tidurlah. Kau tidak dalam kedadaan baik, kau lelah dan tertekan, dan aku tidak akan membahas ini denganmu malam ini."

Sekarang giliran Ino yang mendesah. Membela diri, dia berujar, "Makanan di pesawat sangat buruk."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Sangat, _sangat_ buruk."

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus besok malam," tawarnya, benar-benar tahu apa yang Ino butuhkan.

"Apakah itu sebuah janji?"

"Ya," dia mengangguk sabar. "Sekarang tidurlah jadi aku bisa segera kembali bekerja."

"Brengsek." Dia menggerutu, tapi menurut juga.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Ino tidak terlihat di manapun ketika Sasuke bangun pagi hari. Seperti yang diperkirakan–seperti biasa–hal ini selalu terjadi sebelumnya. Dan seperti biasanya, ada sarapan di atas meja, bersama dengan sebuah catatan.

Tersandung, dia berdiri dari sofa tempatnya tidur, dan menambil catatan itu, membaca tulisan tangan yang di kenalnya.

" _Kirim bajumu ke laundry._

 _Terima kasih!_

 _Aku akan menemuimu malam ini."_

– _Ino_

Sasuke meletakkan catatan itu dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ini adalah pagi hari dimana dia mendapatkan sedikit waktu lebih untuk dirinya, meskipun terlihat kurang dan kurang setiap hari.

Dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, lebih dari biasanya.

Mendesah, dia segera bersiap-siap.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Pusat kota, sungguh pembuka hari yang bagus untuk Sakura.

Dia mengambil cuti hari ini, berkata dia sakit, dan sekarang sedang menonton _How I Met Your Mother_ yang diputar ulang di TV ketika Tenten, teman sekamarnya, membuatkan sarapan mereka.

Tenten, tidak seperti Sakura, adalah seorang penulis novel romantis yang sangat sukses. Dia baru pulang dari jalan-jalan ke China, yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa sakura berkata dia sakit hari ini. Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan hari bersama.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tenten, datang dari dapur, membawa sebuah nampan.

"Ted dan Stella sedang berdebat," balas Sakura, sangat malas untuk bergerak, tetap menatap TV.

Tenten duduk di sebelahnya, memberinya semangkuk bubur ayam. "Sarapan China," jelasnya. Tenten, juga tidak seperti Sakura, adalah orang yang pandai memasak dan selalu mencoba masakan baru. Terkadang, Sakura khawatir bahwa dia akan berakhir dengan keracunan makanan (atau gemuk), tapi sejauh ini, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Menegakkan diri, Sakura menoleh untuk menatap Tenten. "Jadi bagaimana China?"

"Luar biasa." Tenten menyengir.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda. "Bertemu seseorang?"

"Hanya di penerbangan kembali," dia mengangkat bahu. "Dia lucu, sangat sopan dan membuat percakapan yang menyenangkan."

"Tertangkap!" Sakura pura-pura terkesiap, menyendok bubur untuknya. "Apa kau mendapatkan nomornya?"

Tenten tersenyum menyesal, "Aku harap ya."

"Aww," gadis berambut pink itu membeo.

"Ya," Tenten mengangkat bahu lagi, "Tak masalah. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin terlibat atau apapun." Dia membuat sebuah raut. 'Overdosis Romantis.'

"Seolah-olah," Sakura juga membuat raut yang sama. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga?"

"Mereka baik." Ekspresi Tenten melembut. "Shin sudah tumbuh besar! Kau tahu, terkadang aku berharap aku bisa membawanya ke sini."

"Shin keponakanmu?"

"Ya. Si lucu."

"Itu bisa dibilang penculikan," Sakura tertawa.

"Mungkin meraka akan memanggilku seperti itu," Tenten menggerutu. "Kau tahu, mereka tetap ingin aku menikah tahun ini. 'Kau akan mati sendirian!'" dia menirukan bibinya dengan kemampuan terbaiknya. "Seolah-olah aku peduli. Sekarang, aku sedang menikmati hidup sendiri."

Sakura membuat raut lain. Sebagai putri bungsu di keluarga besar, Tenten mempunyai empat saudara, kebanyakan saudara sedikit menggangu–seperti seharusnya. Semua sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, hal itu membuat Tenten seperti kambing hitam keluarga karena tampaknya orang tuanya kuno dan tradisional, mereka berpikir bahwa dia sudah terlalu tua untuk tetap sendiri. Mereka bahkan pernah mengenalkannya dengan pemuda China sukses yang ingin melamarnya.

Terkadang Sakura bersyukur orang tuanya tidak pernah menuntut seperti itu, tapi dilain waktu, hey, setidaknya Tenten menunjukkan beberapa kekhawatiran tentang status perkawinannya. Bukan berarti dia ingin menikah sekarang, tentu saja. Tapi hey, beberapa kemungkinan akan menyenangkan, bukan? Dia senang menjadi lajang, tapi suatu saat itu akan membosankan.

"Oh, sial," suara Tenten membawa Sakura kembali ke dunia. Dia mendelik ke layar ponselnya.

"Apa?" dia meletakkan mangkuknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Editor-ku ingin aku menemuinya sekarang," ucap Tenten, "Dan aku mengatakan kepadanya aku ingin libur sehari. Oh tuhan."

"Kau harus pergi," saran Sakura, "Mungkin itu penting."

"Tidak akan," keluh Tenten.

"Tenten!" Sakura tertawa, "Lihat, jika kau mengkhawatirkan aku, kita bisa mengatur ulang jadwal."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengatur ulang jadwal," teriak Tenten. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Tenten berseru, "Hey, bagaimana jika kau menemaniku ke kantor? Tidak akan lama, aku janji."

"Aku tidak…"

"Ini akan menyenangkan," lanjut Tenten, matanya berbinar, "Kau bisa saja bertemu Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku tahu kau pernah jatuh hati kepadanya. Kau benar-benar merona ketika aku mengenalkanmu kepadanya!"

"Oh tuhan! Tenten!" wajah Sakura memerah. "Aku tak mengingat apapun tentang itu!"

"Ya, baiklah, sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir kau menyadarinya," Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Oh, ayolah! Lagipula kau mengambil cuti hari ini. Kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih menarik untuk dilakukan."

"Hey!" teriak Sakura, tersinggung. "Itu tidak benar. Aku harus… ke laundry."

Tenten memutar matanya. "Ayolah."

Pada akhirnya Sakura yang mengalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Es krim."

"Ya."

"Kau ingin aku pergi membeli _es krim_."

" _Well_ , ya." Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke memelototinya frustasi. "Mengapa?"

"Karena," si pirang memulai, "Karena, Sasuke, hari ini panas, kau belum makan siang, aku ingin es krim dan kebetulan aku memiliki kartu diskon."

"Tidak."

Gantian Naruto yang melotot ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

"Kau selalu melakukannya." Naruto kembali merasa panas. "Bahkan tadi malam, kau–" dia berhenti, menyadari bahwa ini bisa menjadi kesalahan yang sangat besar.

Namun, Sasuke tetap menyadarinya. Dia mendongak dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. "Tadi malam?"

Si pirang melirik ke segala arah selain Sasuke dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih mencurigakan.

" _Naruto_." Suara Sasuke, jika mungkin, terdengar mengancam jiwa.

Naruto menghela napas. "Ino meneleponku tadi pagi."

Ah. Itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Naruto. "Dia juga ingin kau mengirimkan mobil ke alamat ini…" dia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan memo merah muda dan memberikannya ke Sasuke, "Dua jam dari sekarang."

Sasuke membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas. "Jangan bilang dia menerima pekerjaan di sini."

"Aku pikir begitu." sahut Naruto, sedikit menyesal. "Mungkin ini hanya pemotretan."

"Hmm."

Naruto mengamati Sasuke, terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan kemudian dia mendesah. "Aku harap kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke."

"Mengatakan apa ke siapa?"

"Mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ino," pria pirang itu melanjutkan. "Katakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Itachi, katakan padanya bahwa kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan ini, katakan padanya bahwa kau sebenarnya bukan orang yang gila-ber–"

"Tidak." Suara Sasuke mengeras.

"Itu akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah," kukuh Naruto, "Untukmu. Juga untuknya."

"Itu akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit," balas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, untuk seseorang yang begitu cerdas, sangat aneh melihat kau lebih menyukai melakukan hal bodoh," gumam Naruto. "Ino sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengira kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, yang mana sebenarnya kau memang terlalu keras pada dirimu. Kau menghabiskan delapan belas jam di kantor setiap hari, Sasuke. Kau bahkan tidak makan malam keluar lagi, dan aku tahu kau tidur di sini kadang-kadang."

"Ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan," balas pria berambut hitam itu dingin. "Kau juga akan seperti ini jika kau jadi aku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bukan satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan."

"Ini adalah sasu-satunya cara yang aku tahu."

"Hidupmu tidak harus–"

"Tidak," Sasuke tiba-tiba setuju, "Tidak, tidak harus seperti ini. Tapi memang seperti ini adanya, dan _kau_ tahu betul mengapa."

"Jangan menjadi terlalu keras kepala. Jika Ino tahu–"

"Dia tidak akan tahu selama kau tetap tutup mulut."

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kau akan melihatnya."

"Tidak." Bisik Naruto, sangat pelan sehingga Sasuke nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya, " _Kau_ yang akan melihatnya."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Editor tenten, agen dan kepala penerbit adalah orang yang sama, Sasaki Rima, adalah orang yang mungil, wanita ambisius dengan tatapan yang tajam setajam pisau. Ketika dia melihat Tenten datang bersama Sakura, terlambat tiga menit dari waktu yang mereka sepakati, Sakura nyaris bisa merasakan dengan nyata tatapan tajamnya. Rima tidak pernah menyukainya, dia berpikir Sakura adalah alasan Tenten sering menghilang dan hanya kembali dengan ide baru, ide gila untuk novel baru yang biasanya tidak disetujui oleh Rima, dan dengan terpaksa harus diterimanya karena tenten tidak menerima penolakan.

Terlebih lagi Rima adalah wanita yang sangat kurang berekspresi.

"Ini dia," Rima memulai, meletakan novel terbaru Tenten di atas meja, "Kami mendapatkan seorang model untuk sampul novelmu yang ini."

"Uh-huh," ucap Tenten, "Dan?"

"Dan apa?" Rima menatapnya geram. "Tidak ada 'dan' di sini, kecuali jika kau lupa tugas yang ku kuberikan padamu."

Wanita dengan rambut dicepol itu mengalihkan pandangannya, teringat dia _mempunyai_ berkas yang harus dilengkapi. Dia mengerutkan dahi menatap lantai dan kemudian mendongak, "Jadi, sorang model, huh."

"Ya," Rima mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, dia sudah setuju untuk melakukan pemotretan dan sekarang sedang berdiskusi tentang ide untuk fotonya bersama Jun. Kau seharusnya pergi dan bergabung dengan mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Yamanaka Ino," jawab Rima, senyum bangga tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau seharusnya bangga. Dia adalah model internasional, dan itu akan memberi keajaiban untuk bukumu."

Sakura, tak dapat menghentikan dirinya, melebarkan matanya. "Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya." Rima memberinya tatapan aneh. "Apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak," Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala, sementara Tenten melirik ke arahnya.

"Itu bagus," balas sang editor dingin. "Pergilah. Mereka di ruangan Jun."

"Baik." Jawab Tenten, berdiri dan menarik Sakura bersamanya. "Ayo pergi, Sakura."

"Aku akan menunggu di luar," bisik Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu… kau tahu."

Tenten tersenyum nakal padanya. Jun selalu berusaha untuk menarik gadis-gadis, tapi untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dia tampaknya lebih terpesona pada Sakura, sampai berusaha menggodanya dengan cara paling menjengkelkan. Hal itu membuat Sakura sangat terganggu. Sakura bertemu dengan pria itu tidak sesering Tenten, jadi itu bisa dimengerti.

"Yamanaka Ino di dalam," Tenten mengingatkannya, masih menyeringai. "Aku rasa dia tidak akan menggodamu ketika ada seorang _supermodel_ di kantornya, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tau, aku pikir aku bisa mengetahui–lihat, mereka datang."

Dia benar. Jun dan seorang wanita yang diduga adalah Yamanaka Ino–dengan kaki panjang yang seksi, sangat langsing, dan rambut pirang mempesonanya, catat Tenten–keluar dari kantor Jun, berbicara dengan semangat tentang sasuatu dan yang terakhir tersenyum sopan sebagai respon.

Jun melihat Tenten dan melambai, "Tenten! Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang," mulainya, dengan semangat menunjuk ke arah Ino yang sedang tersenyum manis, "Ini Yamanaka Ino dan dia akan membantu kita dengan menjadi model untuk sampul buku terbarumu!"

"Hayashi Tenten," Tenten menulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Ino dengan ramah. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga senang sekali bertemu denganm," balas Ino lembut. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran menatap Sakura. "Dan ini…apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" mengerutkan dahi, "Kau terlihat tak asing."

"Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura, tersenyum canggung–ini sungguh _Ino_ , si berisik, percaya diri dari masa kecilnya. "Kita…pernah satu sekolah dasar."

"Wow, sekolah dasar!" Jun berseru. "Itu sudah sangat lama."

"Benar," Ino tersenyum, wajahnya tetap santai dan tenang, tidak menunjukan keterkejutan. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura. Setelah sekian lama."

"Tentu," Sakura mengangguk sopan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik," balas wanita pirang itu lembut. "Aku baru kembali dari Paris."

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali!" seru Sakura, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Tentu, sangat menyenangkan," ucap Ino menyetujui, kemudia menghadap Tenten. "Aku juga berencana untuk berkerjasama denganmu, Hayashi- _san_."

"Cukup panggil aku Tenten!" Tenten melambaikan tangan acuh, "Setiap teman Sakura harus melakukannya."

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Ino," sebuah senyum mempesona muncul di bibir sang model, "Ayo buat bukumu benar-benar terkenal. Aku sudah membaca bukumu yang sebelumnya, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Kau bisa mengatakan padaku semua mengenai buku itu, jika kau–" terdengar nada dering klasik yang lembut, Ino meraih ponselnya, dan memberikan tatapan minta maaf, "Permisi sebentar. Halo?" dia berbalik. "Apa? Kau serius?"

Tenten dan Sakura bertukar pandang, Tenten dengan expresi senang menggodanya, Sakura dengan percampuran antara terkejut dan senang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal Yamanaka Ino," Tenten menyikutnya, berbisik ketika mereka melihat Jun sedang melirik Ino yang masih berbicara di telepon. "Teman sekolah dasar? Wow, Sakura."

"Aku tahu, aku juga terkejut." Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Dia terlihat sangat tenang mengenai itu, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, dia seorang model," Tenten menyetujui, "Wajah dan semuanya. Mengejutkan kalian masih mengingat satu sama lain. Aku rasa aku tidak mengingat satupun teman sekolah dasarku. Oh tuhan, itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" dia berhenti dan mengerutkan dahi. "Ibu benar, mungkin aku harus segera menikah dengan pria berikutnya yang akan kutemui."

"Pria berikutnya yang akan kau temui?" gantian Sakura yang tersenyum menggoda ketika dia menarik tangan Tenten dan menghadapkannya ke arah Jun. "Meskipun itu Jun?"

"Oh tuhan," Tenten seketika bergidik. "Tidak akan."

Pintu lift terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang pria yang terlihat sangat, sangat tidak asing bagi Sakura dan mengingatkannya kepada kejadian konyol yang dialaminya minggu lalu. Sakura bergidik–apa yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan di sini?

"Oh, baiklah, jangan khawatir," Ino mengerutkan dahi di telepon dan berbalik untuk menghadap pria itu. "Dia sudah di sini, Naruto. Ya, aku akan menemuimu nanti. Dah." Dia menggelengkan kepala pada Sasuke. "Naruto mengatakan padaku kau kabur dari pekerjaan."

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kau menerima pekerjaan di sini," balas Sasuke.

Senyum menggoda muncul di bibir Ino. "Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke. "Aku–"

"Hush," potong Ino, masih tersenyum ketika dia menusuk jarinya di lengan Sasuke, "Diamlah dan tunggu aku! Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, dan kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku keluar hari ini, jadi lupakan pekerjaan, oke?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Aku masih–"

"Kau _berjanji_ ," Ino mengingatkan, melebarkan mata birunya.

Sasuke menghela. " _Baik_."

"Itu baru Sasuke yang ku kenal," wanita pirang itu menyengir, tidak menyadari percakapan mereka dapat didengar orang-orang. "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu, tunggu di sini, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk ketika Ino menghadap Tenten, Sakura dan Jun, menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah, mari berbicara soal bisnis!"

"Siap," seru Jun, merangkul lengan Tenten dan menariknya kearah ruangannya. "Mari bicara soal bisinis di kantorku."

Pasrah, akhirnya Sakura hanya tinggal berdua bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia berbalik, mengerutkan dahi, dan berusaha mengabaikannya dengan duduk di sofa yang ada di situ. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksa e-mail, berusaha menyibukan diri. Sakura menegakan tubuh ketika menyadari Sasuke menghampirinya. Mendongak, pandangan mereka bertemu dalam beberapa detik sebelum Sakura goyah dan mengalihkan tatapan.

"Jadi," ucap Sasuke pelan, "Kau tidak menceritakan pada siapapun."

Kepalanya seketika mendongak. "Mengapa aku harus menceritakannya?"

"Aku pikir kau akan menceritakannya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka mengadu, kurang lebih mengasihani diriku untuk apa yang telah terjadi." Dia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Mengapa kau berbicara padaku? Jika kau ingin memberiku uang lagi, aku sarankan kau segera memesan tiket penerbangan sebelum kau merendahkan ku lebih jauh."

"Semua ini bukan tentang uang," balas Sasuke. "Dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak suka kesalahan," jawabnya, menatap Sakura seolah penasran.

Sakura menyimpan ponselnya dan menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap ke langit-langit dengan datar denan punggung lurus dan kedua tangan di dalam saku. "Keliatannya mood mu sedang bagus."

Sasuke mengangkan kedua alisnya menatap Sakura. "Mengapa _kau_ berbicara padaku?"

"Aku merasa bosan," ucap Sakura dingin, "Ini bukan untuk kepentinganmu, jangan khawatir."

"Aku lebih suka untuk tidak berhutang budi padamu," balas Sasuke sinis, menatap Sakura tak suka. "Masih berpikir aku baik?"

"Aku rasa kau brengsek," balas Saura terus terang, merasa tidak perlu menutupi kejengkelan dan kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Aku _pernah_ berpikir kau adalah bajingan kelas A yang hanya mampu menyakiti perasaan orang lain."

"'pernah'?"

"Kau baik padanya."

"Siapa?"

"Ino," jawab Sakura. "Aku hanya bisa memperkirakan…" suaranya melemah.

"Apa?"

"Saat itu aku bertemu denganmu di hari yang tidak tepat, atau kau memang membenciku," Sakura menatap Sasuke, dan menambahkan, "Tanpa alasan."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menyangkal ketika dia berbalik dan membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tajam.

"Baiklah," wanita beramput merah muda itu mengangkat bahu tidak terpengaruh. "Jadi kau membenciku. Baiklah, lagipula aku sangat tidak menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," potong Sasuke. "Dan kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Aku bersikap baik."

"Aku tidak butuh sikap baikmu."

Memiringkan kepalanya, Sakura mengamati Sasuke, sikap tubuhnya yang kaku, tatapannya yang dingin, rahangnya yang mengeras, caranya menatap Sakura, dan kemudian bertanya, "Jadi apakah Ino kekasihmu?"

Dalam satu detik, Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak, tapi ketenangannya segera kembali. "Tidak."

"Sayang sekali," ucap Sakura. "Kalian berdua terlihat sangat…nyaman satu sama lain."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya melakukan sedikit gerakan. Ketika dia menatap Sakura, wanita itu sedang meraba ujung gaun mencoloknya, berusaha merapikannya. Dia mendengus. "Kau mempunya selera _fashion_ yang bagus."

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa yang _kau_ tahu tentang _fashion_?"

"Cukup untuk mengomentari gaya mu," ujarnya. "Aku sudah mengenal Ino dari kecil."

"Aku sudah mengenalnya dari sekolah dasar."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini."

Sebenarnya, Sakura bukanlah teman dekat Ino, meskipun dia pernah berpikir mereka _bisa_ menjadi teman baik jika dia tidak begitu sabar kadang-kadang dan ino tidak begitu… _Ino_. Tak perlu diungkapkan, sekolah dasar sudah sangat _lama._ Dia hampir tidak bisa mengingat ciuman pertamanya jika bukan karena buku diary nya, apalagi teman-teman sekolahnya. Ino hanya, _well_ lebih mudah diingat karena hal-hal tertentu yang mereka lakukan ketika masih kecil.

"Aku tidak terlalu menonjol," bantahnya datar. "Lagipula dia juga tidak memberitahu tentangmu."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mengapa dia harus, mengingat kalian tidak begitu dekat," balas Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau tahu," Sakura memulai, dengan penuh pertimbangan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau bisa membuat rekaman artis dengan baik."

"Apa?" Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, terkejut dengan perubahan topic yang tiba-tiba.

Itu terlihat seperti Sakura sedang melompat-lompat, tidak tau persis kemana tujuannya dan hanya mengatakan apapun untuk memecah keheningan. Itu sedikit membingungkan mengingat Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara–kolega-nya kebanyakan dingin dan tenang, tidak pernah berbasa-basi, tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu mereka atau kata-kata mereka. Wanita di depannya ini, yang ia anggap sedikit _girlie_ , begitu…berbeda. Dia mengobrol, membuang-buang waktunya dengan menunggu di sini, membuang-buang kata-katanya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan Sasuke ingat…

Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa dia merasa tertarik, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

"Kau punya gambarannya," ujar Sakura, lebih kepada diri sendiri, "Maksudku, kau tahu bagaimana biasanya seorang pria yang dingin, penyendiri, dan sangat tidak pedulian, tapi sebenarnya punya sisi romantis?" dia menghadap Sasuke, kemudian menyeringai. "Kau seperti orang itu. Aku pikir kau sebenarnya _mempunyai_ sisi romantis. Hanya…terlihat oleh orang yang tepat."

"Jangan berpikir ke sana," ucap Sasuke datar, semua ketertarikannya sudah hilang. "Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik pada music."

"Benarkah?" gantian Sakura yang tertarik. "Aku rasa tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak tertarik pada music. Bahkan _keheningan_ adalah music, kau tahu." Dia tersenyum dan mata hijau _emerald_ -nya menatap jauh. "Terkadang ada jenis music yang sangat berisik."

Sasuke membuka mulut, hendak membantah dengan ucapan sarkastis lain, tapi pintu kantor Jun terbuka dan Ino keluar, masih berbicara dengan Tenten dalam obrolan santai. Mereka menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke, keduanya tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka.

"Hey," sapa Sakura, "Bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa ini akan berjalan baik," Tenten tersenyum, terlihat seperti dia bisa menahan sedikit kegembirannya. "Ino luar biasa."

"Tidak, kau juga luar biasa," balas Ino tersenyum ramah. "Kau gampang diajak bekerjasama, dan aku bisa mengatakan ini akan menjadi lebih mudah dan menyenangkan untuk kita berdua. Mudah-mudahan untuk Jun- _san_ juga."

"Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tidak menanggapinya dalam beberapa hal," ucap Tenten, senyum menggoda tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku pikir dia akan ditolak atau diterima, tapi _tidak_ keduanya, kau tahu?"

"Ya," Ino tertawa, suaranya jernih seperti lonceng, "Aku memilih untuk tidak melakukan keduanya," dia menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura. "Jadi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura, memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Kami hanya mengobrol."

"Mengobrol?" Ino terlihat terkejut, menatap Sasuke, tapi kemudian menutupinya dengan senyum indahnya. "Bukankah itu bagus! Sayangnya aku harus pergi sekarang, tapi Sakura–senang bertemu denganmu lagi, kita harus bertemu lagi lain kali! Kapan kau senggang?"

"Aku tidak yakin," aku Sakura, kemudian merogoh tas tangannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ino. Telepon aku kapanpun _kau_ senggang."

"Ini sebuah reunian," Ino berjanji sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke. "Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk pertemuan yang menyenangkan, Tenten. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi."

"Aku harap lebih cepat." Ujar Tenten menyetujui. "Dan terima kasih kembali."

Ketika Sasuke dan Ino sudah pergi, Tenten menyikut Sakura.

"Jadi," ucapnya, "Dia tampan, huh?"

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" gerutu Sakura.

"Ya." Tenten mengangguk. "Apakah dia kekasih Ino atau apa?"

"Dia bilang bukan," jawab wanita berambut merak muda itu. "Aku sudah tanya."

"Kau terlihat seperti sudah pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat."

"Sebenarnya, ya. Aku _sudah_ bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Dia tidak sama seperti yang terlihat, aku bersumpah."

Tenten mengerutkan dahi curiga. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, benarkan?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Sikap cerianya kembali, Sakura menggandeng lengan Tenten. "Ayo cari sesuatu untuk dimakan, aku _kelaparan_ dan lagipula seharusnya hari ini adalah hari kita!" Melihat ekspresi Tenten, dia menyeringai. "Aku akan menceritakan _semuanya_ jika kau mentraktirku makan siang."

"Hanya jika kau mentraktirku untuk makan malam," balas Tenten licik.

"Hanya jika kau menceritakan _semua_ tentang pria-asing-di-pesawat mu," ujar Sakura sama liciknya.

"Itu sebuah kesepakatan."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Jadi," Ino memulai ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan di luar halaman kantor. "Kau terlihat nyaman bersama Sakura."

"Kami pernah bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" Ino terlihat tertarik. "Dimana? Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaannya di balas dengan kerutan dahi, "Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau sangat tertarik tentangnya?"

"Dia teman masa kacilku," Ino tersenyum, "Ditambah, aku pikir dia menarik. Lebih menarik daripada dulu. Mengapa kau bagitu menyangkalnya?"

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya," gerutu Sasuke, bersungut.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus mengartikan muka cemberutmu?"

"Ini adalah hari yang buruk," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Karena kau tidak dapat menyelesaikan banyak dokumen seperti biasanya."

Sasuke semakin cemberut menyadari bahwa wanita ini mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Ini hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan, Sasuke," Ino tersenyum lagi, meraih lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Melihatmu bertemu dengan orang baru juga membuat _ku_ senang. Sakura terlihat seperti wanita yang baik."

"Aku tidak keluar dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kau harus. Kau tidak mempunyai teman wanita dan itu membuatku khawatir, kau tahu. Lagipula ini Sakura, aku mengenalnya, dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk. Dia begitu polos untuk melakukan _sesuatu_."

"Aku mempunyai mu sekarang."

Ino terdiam sebelum sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Tapi tidak selamanya, Sasuke."

"Jangan berbicara tentang itu lagi."

"Tak ada salahnya membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi," ujar Ino lembut dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku tahu Naruto selalu ada bersamamu selama ini. Tapi meskipun dengannya, kau tidak pernah terbuka sepenuhnya. Tak ada salahnya untuk mempercayai orang lain Sasuke. Dan ketika aku pergi…"

"Dan kau menyuruhku untuk mempercayai orang yang tidak ku kenal?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

"Tidak," mata biru Ino mengamati wajah Sasuke, dia berkata, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, tapi dia akan membuatmu terkejut."

 _Dia sudah melakukannya_ , pikir Sasuke, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun selain tetap memandang ke arah jalan.

"Baiklah," Ino menatap sebuah kartu nama dan mengetik nomor Sakura di ponselnya, menyimpannya. Dia kemudian menyerahkan kartu itu ke tangan Sasuke, tersenyum lembut. "Itu pilihanmu."

Terdiam, Sasuke melempar kartu itu ke kursi belakang. Ino hanya menatapnya dan kartu yang yang tergeletak di lantai mobil, menggelengkan kepala kemudian menyalakan radio, mendengarkan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sakura! Di sini!"

Sakura membalikan badan terkejut dan kemudian melihat di mana Ino duduk, benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka porselin, kakinya disilangkan, rambut yang sempurna dan senyum seperti bidadari. Sakura bisa melihat beberapa pria tak mengalihkan matanya dari wanita pirang itu dan membisikan namanya, semuanya sangat berharap wanita itu melihat ke arah mereka. Menggenggam ponselnya, Sakura berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Ino, mengabaikan tatapan iri disekitarnya.

"Aku senang kau bisa datang," ujar Ino ketika Sakura mulai duduk. "Aku takut mengganggu hari sibukmu."

"Di hari minggu? Tidak mungkin." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dia sudah membaca ulang _Gone With the Wind_ untuk kesekian kali sore ini, sesuatu yang telah menjadi rutinitas dua bulan sekali, dan menangis pada adegan terakhir, ketika Ino menelepon dan memintanya untuk bertemu. "Ini hari santai ku."

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengajakmu keluar seperti ini," ucap Ino ramah. "Baiklah, kau mau minum apa? Mereka punya kopi _hazelnut_ yang luar biasa." Ino menjentikan jarinya dan seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Setelah minumanya datang, Ino beralih ke Sakura. "Jadi kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memanggilmu."

"Sedikit," aku Sakura, mengaduk kopinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris kamis depan."

"Ya," ucap Sakura mengangguk penasaran. _Aku akan merindukanmu_ akan terdengar terlalu akrab, dan meskipun mereka sudah berteman sekali dalam hidup mereka, mereka jauh dari itu sekarang. "Mengapa terlalu cepat?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Panggilan kerja."

Sakura tersenyum simpati. "Ah," serunya yang berarti _aku mengerti_.

Ino tertawa, "Kita tidak akan pernah bebas dari pekerjaan, bukan begitu? Aku ingat tentang mengeluh sepanjang hari karena harus selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan berpikir kita akan segera bebas setelah keluar dari SD, tapi tidak–itu tidak pernah berakhir."

"Itu tidak bisa dibantah setelah beberapa saat," Sakura mengangguk dan ikut tertawa. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Aku akan kembali ketika aku punya kesempatan," jawab Ino. "Meskipun tidak membunuhmu, pekerjaan semakin menjengkelkan saat ini."

"Tapi kau sangat sukses sekarang," ujar Sakura. "Kau sudah mencapai mimpimu."

Mata biru cerah Ino melembut. "Kau mengingatnya."

"Kita pernah menjadi teman baik, Ino," balas Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku punya buku harian dan aku menulisnya saat itu dan namamu tertulis di sana beberapa kali."

"Kau pasti merasa bingung untuk menjadi apa saat kau sudah besar."

"Ya," Sakura tertawa lembut. "Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaanku sekarang. Bagiku ini… memuaskan."

"Itu bagus," Ino mengangguk, dan matanya menyiratkan dia sedang menerawang mengartikan kepada Sakura wanita itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan ketika dia sudah sadar, dia terlihat sudah memutuskan sesuatu, "Dengar Sakura aku terlihat sangat tidak sopan untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku…aku punya permintaan kepadamu."

Sakura menegakan tubuh, "Permintaan?"

"Ya."

"Apa… apa itu?"

"Aku akan pergi hari Kamis," mulai Ino perlahan, "Dan sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali. Aku harap segera, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu. Pekerjaanku menuntut seperti itu," dia mendongak, dan sekarang raut sedih terpancar di wajahnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau tidak…berada di _rumah_?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran. Sedikit bersungguh, dia menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah terlalu jauh dari…rumah."

"Ya. Itu bukan perasaan yang bagus. Aku bisa mengatakannya padamu," Ino melanjutkan, "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan apa yang aku tinggalkan, kau tahu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika kau tidak di sini. E-mail, pesan, panggilan telepon dan semua omong kosong itu hanya pergi terlalu jauh. Kau tidak pernah bisa mengatakan jika mereka benar-benar baik atau tidak. Seseorang mengatakan kepadaku aku terlalu khawatir dan itu sebabnya aku sangat merepotkan," dia tertawa, "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir dengan apa yang aku tinggal? Keluargaku, temanku…" berhenti sejenak, dia menatap Sakura tajam, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke lebih dari kekhawatiranku terhadap orang lain, bahkan keluargaku," ungkap Ino lebih serius. "Dia…berbeda. Dia tidak seperti pria pada umumnya. Ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang membuatnya berbeda."

"Um," respon Sakura. "Oke. I tidak bisa berkomentar. Maksudku, aku hanya tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Itu belum cukup untuk…menilainya, tentu saja."

Wanita yang duduk di hadapannya terlihat lega dan berharap disaat bersamaan. "Dan itulah mengapa aku menemuimu."

"Apa?"

"Sakura, kau tidak menghakiminya," Ino tersenyum sedih, "Bahkan setelah bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu, kau tidak tertarik kepadanya. Tidak banyak orang yang seperti itu, benarkan? Maksudku…" dia terdiam sebelum dengan cepat melanjutkan lagi. "Dia membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu. Seseorangn yang bisa… _well_ , bisa kukatakan _mengerti_ dirinya, tapi itu terlalu jauh dari intinya. Apa yang ku maksud adalah… dia butuh seseorang yang tidak menghakiminya, kau tahu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di Ichiraku?"

"Naruto menceritakan padaku satu atau dua hal tentang itu," aku Ino, sedikit penyesalan terlihat diwajahnya. "Dan sementara aku di sini, aku mungkin juga akan minta maaf atas namanya. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sakura. Dia tidak, aku bersumpah. Itu terjadi bukan karena kau atau apa yang kau lakukan atau apa yang kau katakana, itu hanya…waktu yang buruk."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, tidak mendapatkan maksud dari pembicaraan ini. Pertama mereka mengenang masa lalu, dan selanjutnya mereka bercerita tentang Sasuke–dan dia sungguh, sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan Sasuke. Tentu, Sakura tidak menghakiminya, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk bertanya, meskipun hanya di dalam benaknya. Dia hanya seseorang yang ditanya tentang orang lain ketika orang itu membuatnya tertarik.

Dan Sasuke membuatnya tertarik.

Ini hanya tak bisa dihindari, harapnya, karena semua pertemuan mereka…sangat _aneh_ , bisa dikatakan begitu, karena tidak ada kata yang lebih pas. Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari tinjuan pria brengsek pada pertemuan pertama mereka, membuatnya ingin meledak di pertemuan kedua, dan sedikit _keramahan_ di pertemuan ke tiga. Yang membuat itu terdengar aneh _dan_ konyol di saat bersamaan adalah ia ingin melakukan sesuatu _untuknya_.

"Sakura?"

Menatap Ino tajam, Sakura bertanya, "Apa yang kau ingin aku _lakukan_?"

"Aku tahu aku banyak permintaan, tapi…" Ino tersenyum dan menggenggam cangkir kopinya erat. "Aku ingin kau berteman dengannya."

"Kau ingin aku _berteman_ dengannya?" Tanya Sakura, ragu. Hal itu sungguh tak terduga–itu karena dia sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan _sesuatu_."

"Aku hanya butuh… aku hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa mengatajan padanya bahwa tak masalah untuk membuat kesalahan, kau tahu?" Ino terdengar putus asa, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk melanjutkan. "Sasuke tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi dia seseorang yang perfeksionis, dia berpikir dunia akan menjauhinya–dengan sesungguhnya. Aku hanya ingin seseorang ada di sana dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia salah ketika dia salah, dan juga tak apa-apa untuk menjadi salah…" dia berhenti, "Kau pernah melihat Naruto. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi Naruto selalu memanjakannya, meskipun Sasuke selalu berpikir Narutoberada didekatnya karena berhutang sesuatu, atau kasihan. Padahal sebenarnya, Naruto benar-benar peduli padanya, dan…" dia menatap Sakura. "Kau mengerti, kan? Kau selalu pandai membaca seseorang."

"Kau hanya mengenalku di _SD_ , Ino," komentar Sakura. "Aku rasa aku sudah banyak berubah sejak saat itu, dan aku sangat yakin."

"Itu sudah lama, aku tahu," bisik Ino, lebih lembut. "Tapi, aku bersungguh… satu-satunya orang yang muncul dipikiranku saat aku memikirkan ini adalah kau, aku tidak berbohong. Dan ketika aku tahu dia tidak terlihat seperti dia punya segalanya… dia seorang pria kaya, uang dan kekuasaan dan semua omong kosong itu, tapi ada yang labih tentangnya dari itu, aku janji. Dia hanya…dia hanya menetapkan standar yang lebih tinggi untuk dirinya dari pada orang kebanyakan.

"Mengapa…mengapa aku?"

"Karena aku sangat menyukaimu ketika kita di sekolah dasar, Sakura, dan aku lebih mempercayaimu dari pada gadis-gadis lainnya," ucap Ino, tersenyum mengenang, "Dan meskipun kau bilang kau sudah berubah, aku suka berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang dapat mengubah seseorang dengan menghilangkan semua kepribadiannya di masa lalu. Masa lalu mengubahmu menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, bukan begitu? Juga," senyum sedih muncul di wajah cantiknya, "Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku bisa pikirkan untuk melakukan ini."

"Apa kau memahami apa permintaanmu padaku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengatakan ya sekarang," Ino menjelaskan. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Hanya pikirkan lah tentang itu."

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino," bisik Sakura. "Aku hanya… aku tidak tahu."

Ini bukan karena Sakura tidak ingin membantu Ino atau apapun seperti itu. Dia hanya merasa ini _tidak benar_ , tidak ada kata yang dapat menjelaskannya, hanya saja–

"Cukup pikirkan itu, Sakura," ulang Ino, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan nomornya yang tertera diatasnya, bersama dengan beberapa uang. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, tapi aku akan senang untuk mengobrol denganmu lagi sebelum aku kembali ke Paris."

"Oh, Ino–" ucap Sakura, gelagapan, tapi segera dipotong.

"Cukup pikirkan itu," ulang wanita berambut pirang itu, menunduk untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura sebentar. "Cukup pikirkan itu dan pikirkan sepenuhnya, oke? Paling tidak berjanjilah kau akan memikirkannya."

"Aku…" Sakura mendongak dan mendapati tatapan memohon dan keputus asaan di mata Ino, dan dia merasakan dirinya secara perlahan menyerah. Mendesah pasrah, dia mengangguk dengan enggan. "Oke, aku akan memikirkannya."

"Terima kasih." Raut sangat bersyukur terlihat di wajah Ino dan seketika, Sakura merasa seperti dia melakukan hal yang benar. Sang model terlihat seperti dia akan menangis lega. "Dan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, telepon aku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Oke."

"Aku akan meneleponmu sebelum aku terbang ke Paris," Ino berjanji dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku selamanya berhutang budi padamu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap uluran tangan itu dan kemudian menyambutnya. "Tidak masalah."

Saat Sakura melihat Ino berjalan keluar dari kafe, dia kembali duduk, memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut dan mendesah putus asa saat ia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

 _Haruno Sakura, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?_

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Aku bertemu Sakura hari ini."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Dia gadis yang baik."

"Kau sudah melemparkan dirinya padaku sejak minggu lalu, Ino." Rahangnya mengeras. "Jawabanku tetap tidak."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu," ujar Ino, berdiri untuk menuangkan wine di gelas Sasuke. Mengaturnya dia atas meja, dia tersenyum. "Tapi aku ingin kau melakukan satu permintaanku."

"Permintaanmu tidak pernah berakhir baik untukku," Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, beberapa detik dalam keheningan akhirnya dia mendesah pasrah. "Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau memberi kesempatan pada dirimu." Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, kemudian menggenggam tangannya singkat, jari-jari Sasuke dingin dan kering. "Hey, aku serius."

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Kapan aku _tidak_ memberi kesempatan pada diriku?"

"Setiap saat," jawab Ino datar. "Kau tidak pernah memberi kesempatan dirimu untuk _bersantai_."

"Aku tahu aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Kau hanya tidak memberi dirimu waktu."

"Taka da waktu untuk bersantai," balas Sasuke tajam, "Aku punya banyak hal untuk diurus, kau tahu itu."

"Ada banyak hal lain yang lebih penting dari pada bisnismu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menjaga pendangannya tetap tertuju pada layar laptop-nya. Sedikit lebih lembut, Ino menambahkan, "Ada hal lainnya yang lebih penting dari pada apa yang coba kau lakukan sekarang, Sasuke."

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang aku coba lakukan di sini, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel.

Ino tersenyum sedih. "Menggantikan Itachi."

Kepala Sasuke tersentak, menatap Ino bosan, mata _onyx_ -nya tajam dan dalam. Dia mendesis dingin, "Itachi _tak ada_ hubungannya dengan ini."

"Itachi punya hubungan dengan _semua_ ini," koreksi Ino dengan sabar, "Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Aku tidak mau mengakui hal yang tidak benar."

"Itu tidak benar hanya karena kau sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri," ujar Ino, raut keibuan menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku harap kau akan berhenti melakukan itu, Sasuke. Kau tidak _perlu_ melakukannya, kau tahu? Kau dan itachi adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Dia akan selalu lebih baik dari pada dirimu pada hal tertentu, tapi kau akan lebih baik darinya dalam hal tertentu juga."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya," Ino membenarkan, "Tapi aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Kau juga ingin ynag terbaik untuk Itachi juga?" Sindir Sasuke kasar, "Kau lebih dekat dengannya daripada denganku sebelumnya."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dengan kata lain aku menyayangi kalian berdua, dan kau tahu itu. Kau _tahu_ itu, Sasuke," Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Dan ini bukan tentangku. Ini tentangmu."

"Mengenalmu, itu lebih banyak tentangmu daripada tentangku." Balas Sasuke sengit, implikasi dari kata-katanya menggantung berat di udara. _Kau adalah orang yang selalu lebih mementingkan diri sendiri daripada kebanyakan orang yang ku kenal_.

Ino tersentak pada kata-kata tajamnya, tapi wajahnya tetap tenang. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Sasuke. Tidak malam ini, tidak akan."

Sasuke menolah memandang Ino.

Ino menghela napas. "Jika Itachi tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini– _tidak ada_ sama sekali–lalu kenapa kau selalu marah setiap kali seseorang menyebut namanya?"

"Tidak ada alasan."

"Dia saudaramu, Sasuke."

"Tepatnya."

"Aku tidak melihat logikanya di sini."

"Logika hanya membawamu terlalu jauh." Sasuke tersenyum kejam. "Ini berbeda ketika hal lain sudah dipertimbangkan." Jari-jarinya menelusuri keyboard-nya. "Ini adalah _milikku_ sekarang. Ini bukan lagi miliknya."

"Ya," Ino menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dan kau telah membuktikannya dengan menjadi pantas berada di perudahaan, Sasuke. Terlepas dari apa yang kau lakukan, sungguh, yang penting adalah kau akan selalu menjadi pantas. Kau hanya… tidak menyadarinya, kan? Kau tetap berusaha untuk menggantikan nama Itachi–dan oh, Sasuke semua yang ingin aku lakukan adalah memberitahumu bahwa kau bisa _berhenti_!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menyipit, "Kau pikir mudah menjadi diriku?"

"Tidak!" Ino berseru. "Menjadi _seseorang_ tidak pernah mudah, Sasuke. Kau akan selalu mempunyai masalah tak peduli siapapun dirimu. Yang ku minta adalah… berhentilah membuatnya sulit untuk dirimu sendiri! Tiga tahun yang lalu kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan sepanjang hidupmu–perusahaan–dan sekarang kau telah memilikinya ditanganmu, kau bisa berhenti berusaha terlalu keras dan mungkin sedikit menikmati hidup!"

Sasuke berhenti, emosi membanjiri matanya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum ia menatap kosong pada Ino. "Kau tidak tau segala sesuatu yang terjadi, Ino."

"Mungkin kau harus menjelaskannya padaku."

"Mungkin aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Mungkin kau _harus_."

"Mungkin ini bukan urusanmu."

Ino tertawa sedih. "Mungkin aku tetap peduli meskipun ini bukan urusanku."

"Mungkin kau tidak peduli sama sekali."

"Apa kau _sungguh_ mengenalku, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino, air mata menggenang di sudut mata biru terangnya. "Aku sudah bersamamu _sepanjang hidupmu_ , kau dan Itachi. Kalian berdua."

"Dan sekarang dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak cukup untukmu, benarkan? Kau harus mengubah sesuatu pada diriku."

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Ini yang terbaik untukku."

"Menghabiskan hidupmu di kantor?" Ino menggenggam lengan Sasuke erat, mata berkaca-kacanya penuh dengan luka. "Benarkan, Sasuke? Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir ini _semua_ untuk hidupmu?"

Sasuke menatap Ino, dan seperti yang dia duga, sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai melembut. Dia tertawa keras, mengejek, terdengar sinis, dan meraih tangan Ino. _Ino_. Ino selalu menjadi kelemahannya, satu-satunya yang ingin dia lindungi, satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang terasa seperti penyelamatnya. Dan sekarang, yang dia inginkan adalah menceritakan semuanya– _semuanya_ , dari awal sampai akhir–tapi dia tidak bisa.

Dia hanya tidak bisa.

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku menginginkan ini, Ino?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya, jarinya menggenggam jari Ino. "Jika saja aku punya– _punya_ –pilihan lain, apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memilih ini?"

Ino terlihat bingung, tapi dia membalas genggaman sasuke dengan erat, suaranya terdengar parau ketika dia berbicara, "Tapi kau punya sebuah pilihan. Kau selalu mempunyainya!"

"Tidak dalam hal ini, aku tidak punya pilihan."

Ino menggelengkan kepala cantiknya, menolak untuk percaya, dan senyum sedih pecah di bibirnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke Paris jika kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku harus, kau tahu itu."

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tanya Ino. "Kau adalah Sasuke!"

"Tepat," balas Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan _satu_ hal untukku sekarang. _Satu_."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengenal Sakura dengan baik."

Kejengkelan dengan cepat membajiri wajah Sasuke lagi, sisa kesedihan hilang dari matanya, tergantikan dengan kemarahan yang tertahan. "Kau _luar biasa_."

Ino menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. "Benarkah? Tapi aku hanya melakukan ini untukmu karena kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang ada pada dirinya sehingga membuatmu begitu bersikeras seperti ini?"

"Dia satu-satunya wanita yang sejauh ini tidak menangis lari darimu." Nada bicara Ino terdengar menggoda, namun ada sedikit keseriusan di dalamnya yang tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. "Dan aku rasa dia adalah sebuah kesempatan, kau tahu? Sebuah kesempatan yang aku ingin kau ambil. Kau akan membuat dirimu terkejut."

"Kesempatan untuk _apa_?"

"Aku belum tahu," aku Ino malas. "Tapi kau harus menemukannya sendiri, aku selalu baik dalam _menyadari_ sesuatu yang orang lain tidak bisa. Aku ingin kau memberinya kesempatan, Sasuke. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau _ingin_ aku lakukan?"

"Kau seorang pria." Tawa jelas terlihat di dalam matanya sekarang. "Ajak dia makan malam atau sesuatu. Kau pria-nya."

"Kau seorang penjodoh yang _buruk_ dank au tau itu."

"Aku tidak menjodohkanmu dengannya!" seru Ino. "Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua menjadi teman baik. Dia orang yang baik, aku bisa mengatakannya. Tidak berubah _terlalu_ banyak meskipun dia tidak menyadarinya." Tatapannya melembut. "Dan dia cantik, benarkan? Dia terlihat pas disekitarmu."

"Tentu kami akan berada di sampul depan setiap majalah gosip," balas Sasuke menyindir.

"Jika itu benar terjadi, kau harus mengirimnya satu ke Paris," Ino tertawa. "Aku sangat ingin melihatnya."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Ino meninju main-main pipi Sasuke, lalu bertanya. "Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Sasuke menghela napas gusar. "Apakah aku mengatakan tidak padamu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Ino melingkarkan tangannya pada Sasuke ketika dia memeluk erat Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah berkata tidak padaku sebelumnya."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas, dan kemudian menarik diri. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," ujar Sasuke. "Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini seperti salah satu adegan dalam sinetron dimana pemeran wanita akan naik pesawat dan pemeran pria hanya berdiri disana, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tapi merasa hancur di dalam.

Oke, baiklah. Ini hanya _sedikit_ seperti itu, Sasuke harap, karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan karena Ino akan pergi dan dia merasa hancur di dalam–tapi karena Ino sedang memberikan sebagian besar kata-kata terakhirnya di Jepang kepada Sakura, bukan dirinya, untuk membicarakan _tentang_ dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Ino berbicara padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak melewatkan caranya mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, mata _emerald_ -nya bersinar terang saat dia menahan tawanya. Sial, apanya yang _lucu_? Sasuke mendongak tepat waktu untuk melihat Ino memberikan sebuah map yang penuh dengan kertas ke tangan Sakura, sebelum menarik wanita berambut merah muda itu kembali ke tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Jadi," ucap Ino, "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan dengan acuh tak acuh meletakannya di atas tangan Sakura, seolah-olah itu adalah hal biasa untuk dilakukan. "Aku akan segera kembali," lanjutnya dengan riang, "Dan ketika aku sudah pergi, aku ingin kalian berdua berteman dengan _sangat_ baik, mengerti?"

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura tersenyum pada Ino, tidak terlalu terganggu dengan kenyataan tangan mereka sedang bertaut atau dengan permintaan Ino. Wanita itu mengangguk seraya menatap balik Sasuke, wajahnya tenang dan alisnya menaik, hampir seperti dia sedang mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Memberi respon, Sasuke berdehem dan menggerutu setuju.

"Mulai sekarang," Ino menepuk kedua tangannya. "Aku akan melihat kalian berdua bersama."

"Sampai jumpa, Ino," balas Sakura. "Sungguh menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sakura," Ino memeluknya singkat. "Selalu kirimkan aku surat."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Sasuke, aku–" Ino menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke, lalu menariknya menjauh, keluar dari area yang bisa Sakura dengar. Tangannya tetap menggenggam lengan Sasuke, dia berbisik, "Aku benar-benar ingin kau memberikan sebuah kesempatan."

Mengabaikannya, Sasuke menghela napas. "Telepon aku jika kau sudah sampai."

"Aku akan meneleponmu," jawab Ino, tersenyum ragu kemudian memberi Sasuke sebuah pelukan erat. "Kau jaga dirimu sendiri dan Naruto, oke? Aku akan merindukan kalian."

"Kau juga jaga dirimu sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku _akan_ menjaga diriku," Ino tertawa, meninju Sasuke main-main.

Memberi tatapan terakhir pada Sasuke, Ino melambai pada Sakura kemudian berjalan menjauh. Menghilang di balik pintu masuk penerbangan, rambut pirangnya menari di belakang punggungnya. Mengabaikan sesuatu di tenggorokannya, Sasuke menatap wanita yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Jadi," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi," ulang Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar ramah. "Makan malam?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Sekarang baru jam tujuh."

"Aku sudah di perintahkan untuk mengajakmu makan malam jam tujuh," canda Sakura, tidak terganggu dengan suara Sasuke yang dingin. "Dan tidak akan membiarkanmu makan sendirian. Jadi ayo pergi sekarang."

Ada sebuah tekad dalam mata Sakura, dan entah bagaimana Sasuke mengetahuinya, hanya _tahu_ , bahwa Sakura tidak akan menerima penolakan sebagai jawaban. Sasuke tahu tatapan itu, dia sudah pernah melihatnya di mata Ino kapanpun wanita itu ingin dia melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya, pernah melihatnya di mata Naruto hampir setiap saat, dan sedang melihatnya di mata Sakura hanya untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari ini.

"Oke," Sasuke mengalah, "Tapi _aku_ yang mengajak- _mu_ makan malam. Bukan sebaliknya."

"Aww," Sakura membeo, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis saat dia menahan tawanya. "Apakah aku baru saja melukai ego-pria mu?"

"Tidak," Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura.

Ketika Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya, mata emerald wanita itu bersinar semangat, dan seketika Sasuke menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, _lebih_ menyenangkan daripada melakukan sesuatu biasa dia lakukan.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura seharusnya sudah menyadari ini, pikir wanita itu. Mendapatkan _sang_ Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam hanya akan berarti satu hal: dia akan pergi ke restoran yang sangat mewah, duduk dalam ruangan pribadi dan memesan makanan dengan nama yang sulit dia ingat.

"Jadi," mulai Sakura, memecah keheningan, "Apakah ini restoran favorit-mu?"

"Ya."

"Mereka punya wine yang enak," Sakura tersenyum, "Dan makanannya enak. Di malam seperti ini, meskipun, aku lebih suka ramen."

Sasuke mendongak mendengarnya, seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Menarik."

"Aku bertaruh kau tidak pernah makan di bar ramen, benarkan?" Sakura memberinya tatapan mengejek. "Manja."

"Salah," sang Uchiha menjawab singkat seraya menusuk makanannya dengan garpu, "Naruto menyukai ramen dan kadang-kadang dia memaksaku untuk makan dengannya."

"Baiklah, itu mengejutkan," ucap Sakura

"Apanya?"

"Kau membiarkannya memaksamu?" Tanya Sakura, alisnya bertaut.

"Naruto memaksa–"

"Ah, jadi paksaan adalah cara untuk melunakan mu."

"–dan selain itu, Ichiraku menyediakan ramen yang sangat enak," Sasuke mengakhiri.

"Ichiraku bukan bar ramen," ucap Sakura, "Itu restoran ramen. Ada kepala pelayannya di dekat pintu, dan kau berharap aku percaya bahwa itu adalah bar ramen?" dia mendongak ketika Sasuke tidak memberikan balasan apapun, dan tersenyum ketika dia menyadari pria itu tidak mempunyainya. "Biarkan aku mengajakmu pergi ke bar yang sesungguhnya lain kali. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Jangan terlalu yakin. Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik."

Bagaimanapun kata-kata Sasuke seharusnya melukai Sakura, wanita itu hanya tertawa, matanya menyipit ramah, dengan cerdas dia membalas, "Kau juga tidak mengenalku dengan baik, jadi bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku salah?" matanya bersinar menantang. "Selain itu, kau parnah salah menilaiku sebelumnya, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke tidak, sepenuhnya, menyadari bahwa Sakura akan membahas itu. "Itu hanya terjadi sekali," balasnya datar. "Jangan terlalu sombong tentang itu."

"Aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri." Sakura melambaikan tangan membantah, berhenti sebentar, dan kemudian menyeringai. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

Sasuke menatapnya dan mencari tanda-tanda terluka di mata Sakura, tanda-tanda kejengkelan, tanda apapun untuk respon atas semua yang telah dia lakukan pada wanita itu, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Sakura hanya balas menatapnya, tersenyum dan terlihat sangat ceria–dan untuk beberapa alasan, itu membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau pasti sangat…acuh tak acuh."

"Pada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau marah setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sasuke, sama sekali tidak terganggu untuk bersikap lembut dan ramah seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka menyimpan dendam." Sakura tertawa santai, "Dan ini tidak seperti, makan malam denganmu merusak kesehatanku atau apapun, kan? Selain itu, seseorang mengatakan padaku acuh tak acuh adalah cara yang baik untuk hidup."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mantan pacarku," jawab Sakura riang.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mengikuti saran mantan pacarmu?"

"Ya," Sakura membenarkan. "Dan apa itu salah?"

"Itu tidak salah," ucap Sasuke. "Hanya…menarik, kurasa, karena kau tetap mempercayai itu setelah kalian putus."

Sakura tertawa lagi. "Dia adalah sahabatku. Aku rasa dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk ku, kan?"

"Hmm."

"Sealin itu, ini mudah," Sakura tersenyum–aneh, sedikit redup–kemudian mengulangnya, "Ini mudah."

Sasuke membuka mulut, ingin bertanya sebenarnya _apa_ yang mudah, tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan.

"Wow," seru Sakura, menyendok escargot di piringnya, "Ini besar. Kau mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oke." Sakura mulai memakannya.

"Kau tahu, untuk sebuah kencan pertama–untuk sebuah _pertemuan_ pertama, kau seharusnya memesan makanan yang biasa," Sasuke berhenti bicara.

Sakura mengelap mulutnya lembut, tersenyum riang. "Ini bukan kencan dan bukan pertemuan pertama kita, jadi aku akan memesan sesukaku."

"Hanya sebuah saran."

"Tidak diterima, seperti sekarang," jawab Sakura. "Aku tidak benar-benar menikmati tempat-tempat mewah dan teman kencan-ku harus benar-benar mengenalku untuk tidak membawaku ke tempat-tempat seperti ini."

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai escargot."

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura riang lagi, "Salah satu makanan favorit-ku."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, heran mengapa dirinya merasa sangat ingin tertawa. "Jadi kau akan menyembunyikannya selamanya dari teman kencanmu?"

"Tidak, tidak selamanya." Sakura tertawa. "Mengapa, apa kau pikir aku makan berantakan?"

Itu tidak benar. Sasuke mengakui bahwa wanita ini baik dalam satu hal yang dia ketahui, yaitu makan escargot tanpa terlihat heboh. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, lalu memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Ketika mereka selesai, dia membayar, membawa Sakura ke mobilnya, dan menawakan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak," Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku di perintahkan untuk menyuruhmu mengantarkanku ke kantormu terlebih dahulu, kecuali kalau kau ingin melakukan hal lain."

Sasuke menghirup napas, berusaha untuk tidak merasa terganggu dan gagal total. "Sekarang berapa banyak hal yang Ino suruh untuk kau lakukan?"

"Aku punya daftar berisi sekitar lima puluh hal yang harus dilakukan dan lebih dari lima puluh hal yang harus kulakukan ketika kau tidak mau bekerjasama denganku." Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Aku rasa kau tidak akan tertarik jika aku _menunjukan_ padamu apa saja itu."

"Apakah itu yang Ino berikan padamu?" Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahi. "Sebuah daftar untuk _menyiksa_ -ku?"

"Tidak, dia memberiku _dua daftar_ , Sasuke," koreksi Sakura, dan terhibur menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke menjadi raut curiga.

"Kau terlalu menikmati _cara_ ini."

"Ah, tapi kau juga akan menikmatinya, jika kau membiarkan dirimu," balas Sakura cerdik, mengambil daftar itu dari Sasuke, lalu menambahkan, "Kau tahu, satu-satunya hal yang menghentikanmu untuk menikmati sesuatu adalah dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang.

"Jadi ke mana kita sekarang?" Tanya Sakura, mengangkat alis penuh harap. "Kantormu, _terserah_ , atau tempat lain di mana aku bisa menjalankan 'hukuman kejam dan tak biasa' padamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

Sebuah seringai sedang bermain di bibirnya, menarik dan benar-benar menawan, dan Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Tidak."

"Cobalah."

" _Tidak_."

" _Cobalah_ ," paksa Sakura, terlihat kesal. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Ino bilang kau tidak menyukai beberapa makanan, tapi kau takut pada _es krim lembut_?"

Sasuke mengejek. "Aku tidak _takut_ pada es krim lembut."

"Dan sekarang aku mengerti mengapa hal itu berada dibagian teratas dalam daftar _ini_ ," balas Sakura tajam, masih memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan es krim sambil menarik keluar daftar berjudul 'Hal yang Harus Dilakukan Ketika Dia Tidak Mau Bekerjasama'.

Teralihkan oleh panjangnya daftar itu, Sasuke membuka mulut untuk berkomentar, tapi Sakura menggunakannya sebagai kesempatan untuk menyuapkan es krim itu ke mulut Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Sasuke, jengkel, sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue, merampas _cone_ es krim dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan," ucap Sakura, melipat kertas daftar dan menyelipkannya ke dalam tas untuk mengamankannya, "Kantormu atau hukuman kejam dan tak biasa-mu. Ini bukan kesalahanku, kau memilih pilihan ke dua."

"Aku tidak memilih pilihan ke dua," gumam Sasuke pelan, "Aku hanya mendapatkan alternative lain."

"Yang tidak bagus, menurutku," ucap Sakura datar, melihat sekelilingnya dengan tidak tertarik. Mereka sedang duduk di kursi dekan kolam renang _outdoors_ di apartemen Sakura, dan tak ada seorang pun di sana. "Tentu, aku senang berada di rumah, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan _pekerjaan_ -ku sebelum aku pulang setiap malam."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Di sini dia sekarang, mengira dia akan bebas dengan mengantar Sakura pulang, tapi Sakura lebih cerdas dari yang ia kira. Gadis-gadis lain dengan mudahnya terpesona dengan Sasuke sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke _mengusir_ mereka dengan mengantar mereka pulang, tapi Sakura tidak seperti itu. Mereka baru _empat jam_ bersama dan dia sudah kehilangan sikap dinginnya.

"Kau tahu," ujar Sakura pelan, memecah keheningan, "Jika kita akan melakukan hal ini, sebaiknya kita melakukan hal ini dengan benar."

"Jika kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang Ino ingin kita lakukan," ucap Sakura, mengapati Sasuke dalam diam, lalu tersenyum, "Kau tahu, aku pikir jika saja aku memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk menyetujuinya, dan aku pikir aku telah melakukannya. Kau tidak sekejam seperti yang sengaja dirimu perlihatkan."

Sasuke menggerutu masam.

"Meskipun dengan tatapan 'tidak'," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, tidakah kau setuju untuk melakukan hal ini dengan benar?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Tepat," Sakura mengangguk senang. Hal itu menjelaskan padanya mengapa Sasuke bertingkah seperti sedang mencari cara untuk membunuhnya sebelumnya atau bersikap sangat tak peduli pada apapun yang Sakura lakukan untuknya, dan jika dia benar, ini berkaitan dengan Ino. Sakura tak mau menanyakannya dalam waktu dekat–ini belum waktunya, dan waktunya _akan_ datang, ia percaya itu. "Kalau begitu mungkin kau harus memulainya dengan memanggil namaku. Karena, yah, kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan apapun."

Sasuke tampaknya tidak merasa kesulitan saat ia mengatakannya dengan datar, "Sakura."

"Bagus sekali!" Sakura menepuk tangannya. "Setidaknya kita selesai dengan itu. Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita membuat peraturan?"

"Apakah kita _membutuhkan_ peraturan?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Apapun rencana Ino, itu akan menjadi lebih dan lebih merepotkan dari hari ke hari. Dia tahu Ino bermaksud baik–dia _selalu_ bermaksud baik–tapi kadang-kadang ia berharap ia memiliki hati (dan keberanian) untuk secara langsung menolah ide-ide gila wanita itu.

"Ya, karena aku ingin kau bekerjasama denganku," ucap Sakura, dan kemudian tersenyum prihatin, "Dan aku hanya punya dua."

Sasuke mendesah dan menyandar di kursi. "Apa itu?"

"Kau harus jujur padaku. Setiap saat."

"Dan yang ke dua?"

Sakura tampak termenung janggal. "Kau harus memberiku sebuah kesempatan."

Sasuke menatapnya–mendapati angin membelai rambut merah muda-nya, tekad kuat di mata hijaunya, caranya meremas kedua tangannya dengan erat di atas pangkuannya–dan tiba-tiba menyadari, Sakura tidak melakukan hal ini tanpa alasan.

Jadi, Sasuke bertanya, "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena," Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut, sedih, _tulus_. "Ini sepenuhnya adalah keegoisanku. Aku hanya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk…mengalihkan perhatianku, bisa kita katakan, dari banyaknya pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Yah, itu, dan aku rasa kau pria yang baik. Dibalik sikap dingin dan tak peduli-mu. Bukan begitu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dan bukan berarti dia akan mengakuinya, tapi Sakura mulai _mengerti_ itu.

"Juga, kau membuatku tertarik," tambah Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam suaranya saat mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke," Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresinya, "Ini bukan pernyataan cinta. Aku tidak jatuh cinta denganmu dan aku tidak naksir padamu, aku janji. Sebenarnya aku belum sepenuhnya lepas dari mantan pacarku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke mendecakan lidah.

"Ini adalah tujuanku: yaitu kita bisa membuatnya mudah," jelas Sakura. "Ino bisa saja sudah merencarakan semuanya dengan sempurna, tapi secara pribadi, kau tidak bisa memaksakan cinta _atau_ persahabatan, jadi kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu denganmu setiap hari atau apapun, tapi… jika kita akan menjadi teman, kita mungkin juga bisa menjadi teman _baik_ , kan?"

Mata Sakura bersinar ketika dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Sasuke tetap diam beberapa saat, menatap Sakura dengan waspada, dan akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Apakah kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya," Sakura tertawa, "Tapi kita tidak harus mengerti _segalanya_ saat ini juga, kan? Aku sedang belajar. Aku mencoba, dan aku tahu ini lebih baik daripada hanya duduk menunggu kehidupan berlalu begitu saja, atau membuang hal lainnya karena…" dia terlihat ragu, "karena kau terlalu terpaku pada pembuktian dirimu. Aku tidak mengatakan aku mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik darimu, Sasuke. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa… kau tidak perlu terpaku pada satu tujuan dan melupakan hal lain. Fokus memang baik, tapi ada sesuatu yang disebut _terlalu_ fokus."

Mata Sasuke menggelap, tidak melewatkan maksud tersembunyi di dalam kalimat Sakura. "Sudah sejauh mana kau tahu tentangku?"

Sakura tertawa. Terdengar menggoda, dan Sasuke menyadari dia _belum_ siap dengan ini.

Sasuke berdehem. "Serius."

"Aku punya lembar fakta," Sakura menunjuk tasnya. "Setiap halamannya. Aku berencana untuk mempelajarinya nanti setelah kau pulang, tapi kita bisa membuat kesepakatan."

"Seperti?"

"Aku bisa membuang semuanya," jawab Sakura, "Dan kau harus berjanji padaku kau akan sepenuhnya jujur padaku."

Sasuke tidak paham apa itu–caranya tersenyum, cara matanya bersinar senang, atau ide gila yang diberikan wanita itu padanya–tapi ia menemukan dirinya tersenyum saat menatap Sakura, tersenyum seperti yang jarang dilakukannya selama ini, tersenyum seperti seharusnya, tersenyum seperti yang terkadang _dirindukannya_.

Sakura benar. Jika mereka akan melakukan ini, mereka mungkin juga bisa menjadi teman baik.

Jadi Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut, tapi dia bisa menutupinya. Sebaliknya, dia tersenyum cerah saat ia bangkit dan menyambut tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sakura dingin meskipun genggamannya kuat.

"Halo," ucap Sakura, "Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Empat bulan setelah, sebut saja, persahabatan mereka, Sasuke telah memutuskan bahwa Sakura merupakan semua jenis keanehan.

Pertama, Sakura mempunyai selera _fashion_ yang aneh yang benar-benar… _unik_ , katakanlah begitu, dan hal itu sudah mengganggunya sejak awal, ia menyadari warna-warna yang dipilih Sakura lebih mengimbangi warna dari rambutnya. Dan matanya, meskipun untuk yang satu ini Sasuke lebih memilih mati daripada mengakuinya.

Kedua, Sakura mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat aneh. Seperti minum teh hanya di akhir pekan dan membutuhkan secangkir kopi setiap pagi untuk membantunya melewati hari–meskipun sesungguhnya yang terakhir tidaklah _aneh_. Hanya saja Sasuke mulai terbiasa untuk selalu membelikannya kopi-untuk-penyemangat setiap pagi, dari Starbucks–cokelat putih moka, dua balok gula, diaduk dengan baik–dan _itu_ sangat Aneh dengan huruf kapita A.

Ketiga, Sakura bisa tiba-tiba muncul dengan keanehannya, pernyataan yang sangat tak terduga selama keanehannya di waktu yang tak terduga pula. Seperti hari ini, misalnya.

"Sasuke? Aku rasa kau seksi."

Untuk bagian ini, Sasuke nyaris, _nyaris_ menyemburkan kopinya, jika saja dia tidak mengalami hal ini dari tahun ke tahun saat menjadi bagian dari perusahaan Naruto dan menerima keanehan yang hampir sama dari pria itu, pernyataan tak terduga. Dengan itu dan beberapa pengalaman mendengarkan suara lantang Naruto, Sasuke dapat mengendalikan semuanya. Yah, semacam dibawah kendali.

"Baru saja–apa yang kau katakan?"

"Seksi," jawab Sakura acuh, santai dan polos, mengangguk bijak pada Sasuke seraya menyesap kopinya. "Kau seksi."

Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Oh, lihatlah dirimu! Sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan sederhana," Sakura tertawa, "Jangan terlalu malu."

"Aku tidak malu."

"Tentu saja tidak," Sakura membenarkan dengan tenang. "Kau hanya merendah."

Sakura sedang menyindirnya, dia yakin itu.

"Lagipula," Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyadari kalau kau itu seksi."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat alisnya, menatap Sakura yang menunduk. Jika ada satu hal yang dia tahu yang bisa membuat wanita itu berhenti, itu adalah tatapan mematikannya.

Sakura memandang cangkir kopinya dan berpura-pura tidak terpengaruh. Ketika dia mendongak, senyumannya acuh tak acuh. "Jadi Naruto meneleponku tadi malam."

"Dan tentu saja telepon dari Naruto sepenuhnya membangkitkan semangat dan mempropokasi pikiran," suara Sasuke terdengar bosan dan menyindir.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sudah menduga Naruto sering menelepon Sakura dari awal persahabatan mereka. Si bodoh itu selalu, selalu mencampuri urusan Sasuke tak peduli siapa atau apa yang terlibat, dan meskipun itu mengganggu, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Naruto seperti versi laki-laki dari Ino, selalu berusaha membantu Sasuke dalam hal kecil, meskipun kadang-kadang Sasuke yakin definisi 'bantuan' mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Apa itu seperi saat ini? Naruto terlihat menyukai Sakura ketika pertemuan pertama mereka, dan Sasuke tahu itu bukan sekedar tameng, tapi dengan, um, _keadaan_ mereka, dia tidak yakin kalau Naruto masih merasakan hal yang sama.

"Seperti faktanya. Dia memberitahuku tentang… hal-hal tertentu, kita bisa membicarakannya."

Oh, Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai itu. Sakura sedang memancingnya dan Sasuke akan membiarkannya. "Seperti?"

"Seperti fakta bahwa kau belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya," jawab Sakura. "Maksudku, tidak sepenuhnya. Kau punya kebebasan, tapi yah seperti itu."

 _Tentu_. Tentu, dari semua hal yang bisa Naruto khawatirkan–seperti Sakura menjadi seorang mata duitan, sebuah STD-terinfeksi pelacur, seorang _teman imajinasi_ , pastinya Naruto akan mengkhawatirkan tentang kekurangan Sasuke dalam hubungan percintaan. Dan sungguh, itu bukan karena Sasuke tidak tertarik dan tidak berpengalaman–memang sebenarnya tidak, terutama ia _tidak_ berpengalaman. Ia hanya mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda.

Sasuke menatap wanita yang duduk diseberangnya dengan lelah. "Kau tahu, sebagai _teman istimewa_ -ku, kau sangat tenang mengenai ini."

Itu menghasilkan beberapa pemahaman. Meskipun _istimewa_ bukan kata sebenarnya yang ingin digunakan Sasuke jika saja ini tidak terlalu pagi. Tak perlu diungkapkan, itu memberikan makna yang sama dari sisi manapun.

"Mengapa aku harus khawatir?" Tanya Sakura, menyeringai menggoda, "Kau baru saja bilang aku istimewa."

"Aku akan menggunakan kutipan di udara jika mereka tidak begitu…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "berarti."

Sakura mengabaikan kalimatnya dan tetap menyeringai.

Sasuke menghela napas, ego-nya akan rusak. "Jadi, apa mau mu?"

Senyum Sakura melembut beberapa saat. "Aku punya rencana untukmu," berhenti sejenak. "Baiklah untuk kita berdua."

"Apa itu?"

"Ada pesta yang harus kuhadiri sabtu ini dan aku ingin kau datang denganku." Senyum Sakura anehnya terlihat tenang, tapi matanya yang sedikit bergetar mengungkapkan pada Sasuke dengan cara yang berbeda. Pria ini tahu–Sakura tidak pernah suka meminta bantuan. Dia menambahkan, "Sebagai pasanganku."

Sasuke tahu apa yang tersirat, apa dimaksudkan. Membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, kecuali tepatnya tidak dalam arti romantis. Dia _menjalankan_ sendiri perusahaan Uchiha, jadi bisa diperkirakan hubungan pribadinya akan menarik perhatian orang lain. Muncul di depan publik pada acara resmi akan berarti pengawasan publik, gosip, tentang _dirinya_. Dan sedikit tentang Sakura. Tidak ada publisitas buruk adalah publisitas yang buruk, dia mempercayai itu, tapi beberapa publisitas bisa berlebihan dan sangat mengganggu. Jika hal itu tidak penting, Sakura tidak akan menanyakannya. Dan itu sedikit benar–mereka adalah _pasangan_ , dalam suatu pengertian, dan mereka _punya_ sebuah hubungan, bisa dikatakan seperti itu, meskipun definisi mereka tak akan sama dengan orang lain.

Hubungan mereka terdiri dari banyak, banyak hal, sebenarnya: telepon tengah malam, minum, makan malam, makan siang, ngopi larut malam dan kadang-kadang wafel Tenten di pagi hari di apartemen Sakura karena wanita itu nyatanya tidak terlalu bisa memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Masakan terbaik Sakura adalah biskuit _almond_ -nya, dan meskipun begitu itu tidak begitu sempurna. Menghabiskan hari di rumah Sasuke, _dirawat_ oleh wanita yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia berbohong bahwa dia sakit, terbaring di tempat tidur, bukanlah suatu keuntungan yang bisa diambilnya.

Walau begitu, Sasuke yakin dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Sakura _dengan_ cara itu.

Dan walau _begitu_ , dia sangat yakin bahwa _Sakura_ juga tidak tertarik pada- _nya_ dengan cara itu.

Kebiasaan mereka, pernyataan jujur mereka menjadi cukup bukti. Apa yang telah mereka dasari dengan kepercayaan, saling berbagi dan mentraktir satu sama lain. Itu tidak seperti dia _membutuhkannya_ untuk bertahan hidup, tidak seperti dia akan merindukan Sakura jika Sakura pergi suatu hari tanpa menghubunginya, dan tak satupun dari itu mengubah-hidup, jenis hubungan yang menghancurkan-dunia.

Jadi Sasuke mendongak. "Apa manfaatnya bagimu?"

"Tak ada, kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri," jawab Sakura cepat, kemudian hanya melambaikan tangan acuh ketika Sasuke mengangkat alisnya menatap Sakura. "Selain itu, jika kau setuju, kau akan melihatnya sendiri."

Alis Sasuke naik lebih tinggi. "Dan jika tidak?"

"Maka aku akan mengajak orang lain," Sakura mengangkat bahu santai, mengaduk kopinya, "Kau bukan satu-satunya teman laki-laki ku, kau tau–hanya… lebih baik."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terkekeh mendengarnya. "Lalu apa manfaatnya untuk- _ku_?"

"Mata untuk mata," Sakura menyeringai mempesona. "Satu permintaan untuk satu permintaan. Ditambah, aku akan berdandan dengan cantik sebisaku dan memakai gaun yang kau berikan padaku minggu lalu."

"Kau terlalu yakin pada dirimu sendiri." Sasuke menyeringai. Dia suka itu. "Ngomong-ngomong gaun itu dari Ino. Dia mengirimnya dari Paris dua minggu yang lalu. Aku meninggalkan pesan untukmu."

"Aku tak pernah menerimanya," Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Baiklah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, itu gaun yang _indah_." Megetik pesan di ponselnya, Sakura terkekeh pada Sasuke. "Aku seharusnya tahu kau tak akan punya gambaran gaun apa yang ku suka."

Sasuke mengabaikan itu. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir _aku_ ingin melihatmu berdandan?"

"Seperti yang ku katakana, gaun itu _indah_." Senyum menggoda muncul di wajahnya. "Kedua, kau akan menyadari bahwa kau melakukannya ketika kau benar-benar meakukannya."

Senyum wanita itu cerdik dan menantang dan Sasuke tahu, hanya _tahu_ , bahwa perkataan Sakura akan menjadi kenyataan: pertama, Sasuke akan datang bersamanya, dan kedua, Sasuke ingin melihatnya berdandan.

Jadi Sasuke dengan bijak memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman mempesona miliknya. Mereka berdua bisa memainkan permainan ini. "Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?"

"Enam tiga puluh." Senyuman menawan mengembang di bibir Sakura. "Aku janji kau tak akan kecewa."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Mereka akhirnya pergi pukul tujuh lewat lima belas.

Sakura menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam kamarnya, menyelesaikan make-up nya, gaunnya, _semua_ urusannya, dan selama kesibukannya itu, Sasuke terpaksa duduk di depan TV dan menonton ulang _How I Met Your Mother_ bersama Tenten, orang yang sebenarnya sangat pintar dalam bercakap-cakap. Tenten hanya terlalu sering bicara dari pada di telepon dan Sasuke terlalu cemas, terlalu tidak sabar untuk tetap menyimak.

Ketika Sakura akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, yang sangat ingin Sasuke lakukan adalah mencekiknya karena terlalu lama, tapi ketika dia melihat Sakura, semua yang ada di pikirannya hilang begitu saja.

Begitu juga dengan kemampuan bicaranya.

"Kucing mendapatkan lidahmu?" Sakura menyeringai.

Ini bukan soal gaunnya, renda emas yang berkombinasi melingkar di gaunnya benar-benar mempesona. Ini bukan soal _make-up_ , karena Sakura hanya memakai riasan ringan. Dan bahkan bukan soal–

 _Ck_ , dia tidak tau apa itu, tapi Sakura terlihat… _berbeda_.

Sangat berbeda.

Sungguh, _sungguh_ sangat berbeda.

Sasuke bisa mendengar Tenten terkekeh pelan dibelakang punggungnya dan ia mendelik ke arah wanita itu. Sungguh memalukan. Wanita bercepol itu menutup mulutnya dan berbalik, punggungnya menghadap Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa seperti akan mati ditempat dan bersyukur karena dia bisa menyembunyikanya dengan baik dibalik ketenangannya.

Ketika Sasuke akhirnya menemukan suaranya, dia berkata, "Siap untuk pergi?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah berputar di depan Sasuke. Renda emas di ujung gaunnya menari. "Cukup bagus untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Sedikit mendekati."

"Brengsek," Sakura meinjunya main-main, "Aku _berusaha_ untukmu."

"Mempesona," ujar Sasuke tenang, menggandeng tangan Sakura. Ketika wanita itu merona, oh sangat _merah_ , Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke arah bibirnya dan menyeringai, mulutnya mengecup punggung tangan Sakura seraya berbisik, "Ayo berangkat."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Disebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh, Uchiha Itachi menyesap wine dengan perlahan.

Dia mempunyai banyak penggemar–penggemar perempuan, kebanyakan, dan beberapa laki-laki, cukup banyak. Itu hasil dari menjadi seorang Uchiha _dan_ menjadi seorang Uchiha yang, seperti yang mereka katakana di majalah, 'memberontak'.

Namun, bukan berarti ia menikmati untuk harus berurusan dengan mereka sepanjang waktu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengganggu, terkadang, hal itu khususnya.

"Tidak," ucapnya untuk kesekian kali pada seseorang–seorang wanita, sekitar tigapuluhan, bermata coklat, berambut pirang–bertanya apakah ia ingin berdansa. Itachi menggelengkan kepala ketika wanita itu memaksa, menjaga bibirnya tetap datar, wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Sungguh, dia tidak akan datang ke pesta _launching_ ini jika dia punya pilihan–tapi Kisame adalah salah satu teman dekatnya, dan pria itu tidak akan ragu untuk _membunuh_ -nya jika dia memilih keluar.

Sebenarnya Itachi tidak peduli. Kisame tidaklah sekuat dirinya. Dia hanya berpikir perasaannya akan lebih baik jika ia datang.

Itachi mengangkat segelas air mineral dan menyesapnya, matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Dia mengenal banyak orang di sana–dia _Uchiha Itachi_ , dan dia pernah mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi bagian dari pesta.

Beberapa tahun lalu, sebenarnya, karena setelah itu adalah kesempatan pertamanya untuk melarikan diri. Menjadi seorang pianis bukan lah pilihan karir yang tetap bukan juga pekerjaan impiannya, tapi saat itu, hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang lebih disukainya ketimbang apa yang ditawarkan oleh nama Uchiha padanya.

Bukan berarti itu sebuah penawaran. Dia terpaksa berjuang mati-matian untuk itu, dan jika dia tidak mencari jalan keluar sendiri, dia akan terjebak dalam lubang hitam.

"Itachi."

Itachi menoleh ke samping dan menaikan alisnya ketika Hatake Kakashi–orang yang sangat cerdas, sedikit mesum; mereka berada di jurusan yang sama saat di universitas–berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kakashi," balas Itachi sopan.

"Aku baru saja melihat adikmu," Kakasi memberi tahu, mengangkat gelas wine-nya dan bersulang dengan Itachi.

Itachi tidak terkejut, tapi dia semakin menaikan alisnya. "Adik-ku?"

Kakashi menyeringai. "Ya. Dengan seorang gadis di bar. Mengejutkan." Mengabaikan tatapan tajam di mata Itachi, dia menambahkan dengan santai, "Mungkin kau harus menyapa mereka?"

"Mungkin," Itachi membenarkan. "Sampai nanti, Kakashi."

"Sampai nanti," Kakashi melambaikan tangannya.

Itachi berjalan ke arah bar, langkahnya perlahan namun tegas. Setelah dia pindah hampir setahun yang lalu, adiknya menolak untuk berbicara ataupun melihat ke arahnya kecuali ia benar-benar, benar-benar, benar-benar harus. Sekarang akan menjadi waktu untuk menebus kesalahannya, terutama karena Sasuke sedang bersama gadis cantik–Ino, tebaknya; tak seorang pun bisa menangani Uchiha bersaudara sebaik Ino–dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah benar-benar membentak di depan Ino.

Mengejutkan dan sedikit menghibur, meskipu bukanlah Ino yang dilihat Itachi ketika dia akhirnya menangkap keberadaan Sasuke. Itu adalah gadis lain–berambut merah muda, cantik meskipun tidak secantik Ino, tersenyum lebar… dan wanita itu benar-benar mendapatkan perhatian adiknya. Sasuke terlihat sangat _santai_. Tangannya tidak mengepal, wajahnya tidak tegang, dan dia benar-benar sedang duduk di bar bukannya selalu berdiri karena dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk sampai pesta selesai dan tidak berniat menyembunyikannya.

 _Sungguh sangat langka_.

Itachi melangkah menuju ke bar.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Seperti kakaknya, Sasuke sudah biasa mendapat undangan ke pesta seperti ini. Yang tidak biasa adalah mendapati Sakura bersamanya. Wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang akan mendapatkan undangan ke pesta seperti _ini_ , pesta untuk orang-orang seperti Hoshigaki Kisame sebagai tuan rumah karena dia hanya… bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Jika dia adalah putri dari orang yang mempunyai nama yang terkenal di dunia bisnis, Sasuke tidak akan terkejut. Perkenalan yang menghasilkan kerjasama tidaklah jarang di dunianya–wanita yang tidak mempunyai nama yang bergengsi tapi _tetap_ mendapatkan undangan, sungguh, membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" Sakura mendongak dari gelasnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dan mencoba mengingat apakah ia pernah mengenal orang bernama Haruno. Dia mengangkat gelas dan menyesapnya. "Bagaiman kau bisa mengena Kisame?"

"Hoshigaki- _san_?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum misterius, "Aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi."

Jawabannya, tentu saja, tidak membuat Sasuke merasa yakin. "Lalu bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Kau bahkan tidak bekerja di bidang yang sama."

"Yah…" Sakura hanya terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya acuh, "Sebenarnya itu cerita yang panjang. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padamu _sekarang_ ," senyumannya berubah menggoda, "Mengapa kau bertanya, Sasuke? Jangan bilang kau mulai tertarik dan ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang perlu kau tahu tentangku."

"Dalam mimpimu. Itu akan membuatku–"

Kalimat Sasuke tidak selesai, karena seseorang sudah memotongnya.

" _Otouto_."

Sasuke membeku dan senyumannya menghilang, ketenangannya sudah lenyap dan tergantikan dengan kewaspadaan dan perasaan marah.

" _Kau_."

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan," pria di depan mereka berujar lembut, "Dan siapa ini?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura tersenyum sopan dan memberikan sebuah anggukan. Dia menegakan tubuh dan melipat tangan di pangkuannya, menatap pria itu–gelap, mata yang gelap, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke–dan menyadari bahwa orang ini merupakan alasan mengapa Sasuke menjadi… mengapa Sasuke menjadi _Sasuke_.

"Uchiha Itachi. Senang bertemu denganmu Haruno- _san_ ," ucap pria itu senang, dan menjabat tangan Sakura. "Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli." Jawab Sasuke marah.

Mata Sakura membelalak, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap gelasnya. Es-nya sudah meleleh.

" _Otouto_ , bukankah kita sangat akrab?" komentar Itachi, tetap lembut dan tersenyum senang. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Dan kau pikir aku menyangkanya?" ketus Sasuke dan berdiri. Dia memasukan tangannya ke saku dan melotot pada Itachi. "Ayo Sakura, kita pergi."

"Eh? Tapi–"

"Kita _pergi_."

Dengan perlahan, Sakura meletakan gelasnya dan mengangguk singkat pada Itachi, sebelum melangkah lebar untuk menyusul Sasuke, yang berjalan keluar ruang dansa dan keluar dari hotel tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mereka berada di dalam mobil ketika Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau saudaramu berada di Jepang."

Genggaman Sasuke mengepal pada kemudi mobil, bibirnya menekan membentuk garis tipis dan wajahnya tegang dan keras. Suaranya dingin saat ia berbicara. "Dia bukan saudaraku."

"Tapi dia bilang–"

"Dia _bukan_ saudaraku."

"Oke," Sakura mengalah, memainkan tasnya. Ia bisa saja merasa jengkel karena dia sudah menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berdandan daripada menikmati apa yang menjadi tujuannya untuk berdandan, atau dia bisa merasa khawatir dengan Sasuke karena pria itu terlihat _membutuhkan_ itu, meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Sakura bertanya perlahan, "Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau tidak ingin berbicara padanya?"

"Sakura, _diam_."

Sakura tidak membalas, dalam diam mengamati Sasuke ketika pria itu menghidupkan mobil, pandangannya fokus ke depan, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sakura. Mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir depan apartemen Sakura ketika wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin membicarakannya?"

"Ya."

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Baiklah, mungkin lain kali," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Mungkin tidak pernah."

"Sasuke–"

"Jika kau ingin memulai pidatomu tentang janjimu dengan Ino, simpan itu, oke?" Sasuke melotot pada Sakura. "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu malam ini."

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, terluka, dan memalingkan wajah.

"Lihatlah," Sasuke menutup matanya dan memijat pelipisnya, sebelum membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Sakura. "Pria itu adalah masalah, benarkan? Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya dalam cara atau bentuk apapun dan aku tidak ingin _kau_ berhubungan dengannya dalam cara atau bentuk apapun."

Sasuke menatap khawatir kalau Sakura memutuskan untuk membantah, bukannya tetap lembut dan tenang, "Apakah aku tidak mendapat penjelasan tentang ini?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menatapnya beberapa detik, dan kemudian melepas tangannya ke udara. "Baiklah."

 _Sekarang_ Sasuke terlihat terkejut. "Baiklah?"

"Baiklah," ulang Sakura, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Sasuke seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan meraih pegangan pintu, "Aku akan menemuimu kapan-kapan. Mungkin." Dia membuka pintu dan keluar. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan segera keluar dari mobil. "Sakura, jangan seperti ini."

"Jangan seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura, menatap Sasuke lama. "Lagipula aku tidak bertingkah seperti apapun." Beberapa detik keheningan diantara mereka sebelum Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusikmu, kau tahu itu kan? Aku tidak bermaksud mengusikmu. Dan…" wajahnya melembut. "Dan aku harap kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Ketika Sasuke tidak membalas, dia melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter ini sedikit lebih sulit, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kalimat yang aneh dan sulit dimengerti.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di satu sisi, ia sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke yang tidak berusaha untuk berdamai dengannya, bahkan setelah Sakura mencoba mengirim pesan dan meneleponnya. Di lain sisi, ini adalah _Sasuke_ , dan jika ada satu hal yang benar-benar ia ketahui tentang Sasuke adalah pria itu tidak hanya keras kepala, dia juga punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Situasi canggung tidak akan pernah menjadi masalahnya, terutama setelah mereka berpisah dengan tidak baik setelah pesta waktu itu.

Waktu itu, Sakura hanya sedang lelah.

Mendesah, Sakura memperhatikan judul majalah di depannya. Ia memutuskan untuk makan siang di luar, tapi kemudian tidak benar-benar makan siang karena untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa tidak ingin makan. Pergi ke toko buku adalah sastu-satunya hiburan baginya, sekarang Tenten sedang sibuk mengerjakan novel baru miliknya dan Sakura tidak tega untuk mengganggu wanita itu.

Ia mengambil majalah secara acak dan mulai membalik-balik halamannya, dan berhenti ketika merasa seseorang mendekatinya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura mendongak. Kalimat pertama yang muncul dikepalanya saat melihat pria di depannya adalah _Astaga itu Uchiha Itachi_ , sementara kalimat kedua yang muncul adalah betapa dia terlihat bodoh, dengan mulut ternganga dan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ ," balas Sakura, mengembalikan majalah ke rak buku.

"Resepsionis di kantormu mengatakan aku akan menemukanmu di sini."

Sakura segera menegakan tubuh, matanya membelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa–"

"Aku mencari tahu," jawab Itachi, sedikit arogansi terlihat di wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Jadi kau mencariku."

"Sebenarnya, ya," ucap Itachi, menatap Sakura dengan mata gelapnya, dan mengulurkan tangan, "Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal penting denganmu, jika kau mau berbaik hati memberiku sedikit waktu senggangmu, Haruno- _san_."

Itachi tersenyum padanya, dan kata-kata Sasuke muncul di benaknya–pria itu adalah masalah, Sakura, _masalah_ –dan Sakura tahu ia seharusnya langsung mengatakan tidak pada Itachi saat ia melihat pria itu, tapi siapapun yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terulur dan senyum yang sopan, tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat baginya.

Jadi Sakura mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Itachi, dan hal selanjutnya yang dia tahu, mereka sudah duduk berhadapan satu sama lain di restoran favoritnya.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Sasuke, Haruno- _san_?" Tanya Itachi, setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"Belum lama," jawab Sakura, meraba tas tangannya di bawah meja. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sangat jarang melihat adik-ku bersama dengan wanita yang, jelas, bukan teman masa kecil kami," Itachi menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi, suaranya tegas, "Aku khawatir dia tidak akan pernah tertarik pada siapapun, tapi ya, kekhawatiran itu sia-sia sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum gugup. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku, Uchiha- _san_?" Itachi mungkin tidak memberi masalah padaya saat ini, tapi dia _harus_ melakukan sesuatu untuk tidak terlibat di dalam setiap jenis hubungan keluarga yang rumit. Keluarganya sendiri sudah cukup rumit; dia tidak butuh orang lain untuk menambahkan.

"Tidak kah kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kami, Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura menaikan alisnya ragu. "Apakah kau benar-benar akan menceritakannya padaku jika aku mengatakan ya?"

"Dilihat dari reaksimu, aku berasumsi bahwa Sasuke tidak memberitahumu apapun tentang kami." Itachi menatap Sakura senang. "Haruno- _san_ , aku yakin kau sadar kalau adik-ku sangat posesif. Apakah pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu jika aku adalah orang yang memberitahumu tentang semua yang telah terjadi, reaksinya bisa sangat… buruk?"

"Sejujurnya, dia sudah marah padaku hari itu," Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Jika berarti sesuatu, bagaimanapun, aku akan lebih memilihnya untuk menceritakannya padaku. Aku yakin itu akan menjauhkan kita dari masalah lainnya."

"Pintar," komentar Itachi, menyandar pada kursinya untuk memberi Sakura tatapan menilai, "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia memilihmu."

"Aku minta maaf telah merusak asumsimu, Uchiha- _san_ , tapi kami hanya teman," jawab Sakura datar. "Dan sejujurnya, dia bukan tipe-ku. Aku lebih suka pria yang lebih… _banyak bicara_ , yah bisa dibilang begitu."

"Sayang sekali."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," Sakura tertawa ringan. "Sebagai saudaranya, kau seharusnya sadar kalau aku juga bukan tipe-nya."

"Yah, kau tak akan pernah tahu."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi aku ragu kalau ini merupakan hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Uchiha- _san_."

"Itachi."

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku Itachi," ucap Itachi, senyum aneh terlihat di wajahnya. "Nama Uchiha tidak selalu pas denganku, terutama jika diucapkan oleh wanita yang mengenal adik-ku seperti dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Haruskah ku anggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian atau sebuah sindiran?"

"Pilihan pertama lebih baik."

"Baiklah."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku bertanya satu hal?" ucap Itachi.

"Kau sudah melakukannya, jadi mengapa tidak?"

Itachi mengangkat cangkir teh dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Kau tidak ingin mendengarnya dari ku, jadi apakah kau keberatan untuk meminta pada Sasuke untuk menceritakannya padamu?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak menduga _itu_. "Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa dia mempercayaimu." Itachi tersenyum ringan dan senang yang terlihat sedikit lemah. "Dan aku rasa akan lebih baik baginya untuk menceritakan hal itu pada seseorang yang… sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan apa yang terjadi."

"Apakah itu hal buruk?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. "Dari apa yang kau dan Ino katakan padaku, dari reaksi Sasuke, dari apa yang _tidak_ ia ceritakan padaku… aku tak tahu, itu terdengar mengerikan, hal yang mengerikan."

Itachi menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, dan kemudian tawa-nya pecah. "Aku bisa melihat mengapa kau khawatir tentang itu."

" _Well_ , itu?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya," tantang Itachi dan tersenyum lagi, "Ketika dia akhirnya menceritakannya padamu, apa itu. Apakah kau takut?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku ragu apakah aku harus takut."

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

"Benar."

"Ya," Itachi meyakinkan, "Bisakah kau melakukannya untuk ku, Haruno- _san_?"

"Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apa aku harus mempercayaimu atau tidak," ucap Sakura terus-terang, "Tapi karena aku rasa Sasuke suka menyimpan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri dan aku pikir itu akan menghancurkan dirinya, maka ya, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak untukmu. Untuknya."

"Itu sudah cukup buatku," ucap Itachi. "Itulah yang aku harapkan darimu."

"Ya."

Pria berambut gelap itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian tersenyum seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Terima kasih, Haruno- _san_. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu." Sakura menyambut tangannya. "Sebagai catatan, kau juga bisa memanggilku Sakura. Jadi kita punya panggilan yang sama sekarang."

Itachi terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian berubah senang, terlihat jelas di matanya. "Aku harap aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Apa kau berjanji itu untuk yang terbaik?"

"Oh, tidak." Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Aku khawatir tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjanjikan hal seperti itu… tapi aku berjanji padamu itu _bisa_ terjadi."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Kemungkinannya kecil untuk mengatakan Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura menerobos ke kantornya malam itu. Sasuke baru saja beres-beres, siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tak pernah mengakui, terutama tidak di depan Sakura, bahwa Ia menerima saran untuk tidak berada di kantor sepanjang malam. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Sakura membersihkan apartemennya ketika dia pergi selama dua hari untuk perjalanan bisnis–membeli alas meja, seperai baru, bantal baru, dan semua musik jazz–dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke mulai merasa seperti berada di rumah daripada sebelumnya.

Karena sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan datang menemui- _nya_ ; dia selalu berpikir dirinya lah yang harus menjadi orang yang memulai semuanya kembali, karena, yah, dialah orang yang bersikap tidak sopan terakhir kali. Dan dia _punya_ rencana untuk menemui Sakura. Dia hanya tidak punya… yah, dia hanya tidak sempat untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke!" Sakura tersenyum senang. "Senang melihatmu di sini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku bosan bermain kejar-kejaran denganmu, Sasuke. Aku mencari cara terbaik untuk membuatmu menemuiku yaitu, yah, dengan datang ke sini. Ternyata aku benar," ucap Sakura, menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Jadi kau sudang mengabaikanku. Jangan menyangkalnya; kita berdua tahu itu benar." Ketika Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan apa yang ingin aku katakana padamu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa karena kejujuran adalah landasan dari hubungan kita, aku lebih baik tetap menjaganya dan memberitahumu kalau aku makan siang dengan Uchiha Itachi hari ini."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Aku tidak yakin aku mendengarmu dengan baik."

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik," ucap Sakura. "Aku benar-benar makan siang dengan Uchiha Itachi hari ini."

"Bahkan setelah aku mengatakan padamu untuk _menjauh_ darinya?"

Sakura melangkah maju sampai dia berada tepat di depan Sasuke, dan mentap mata gelapnya. Dia sudah menduga kalau Sasuke akan marah–reaksinya setiap orang lain menyebut _nama_ Itachi sudah cukup membuktikan–tapi Sakura tidak menduga matanya akan dipenuhi begitu banyak penderitaan, yang membuat hati Sakura terasa sedikit sakit.

"Aku mohon bisakah kau dengarkan aku dulu?" Tanya Sakura lembut. "Aku sedang berada di toko buku saat dia menghampiriku. Kami makan siang dan mengobrol sedikit, Sasuke. Hanya itu. Aku sangat yakin dia tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Kau yakin," ulang Sasuke sedikit sarkastik.

Sakura menatapnya dengan lelah, tapi dia tahu bahwa di atas segalanya, Sasuke bisa membuat orang lain menyerah begitu saja padanya. Jadi Sakura tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku tidak merasa bangga sudah melanggar janjiku, Sasuke," tambah Sakura, bahkan lebih lembut, "Kau dan semua orang harus tahu itu."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

"Dan sebesar apapun kau tidak percaya padaku," lanjut Sakura, menggigit bibirnya, "Aku… aku sejujurnya merasa dia khawatir, Sasuke. Tentangmu."

"Khawatir tentangku," ucap Sasuke, suaranya penuh dengan sarkasme dan ketidak percayaan, "Kau merasa dia _khawatir_ tentangku."

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti pria yang jahat."

"Aku mengenalnya lebih lama daripada dirimu," ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu, tidak sama sekali," ucap Sakura sabar, "Dari apa yang Ino katakan padaku–"

"Ino," potong Sasuke, "Dia menyukai Itachi saat kami masih kecil."

"Itu tidak mengurangi perhatiannya padamu."

"Kau tidak ada di sana saat itu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu berkata, dengan sangat, sangat pelan, "Mungkin kau harus menceritakannya padaku tentang itu."

"Menceritakan pada mu tentang _apa_?"

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Itachi," jawab Sakura, memainkan penjepit kertas di atas meja Sasuke. Ketika dia menekan bagian besinya, penjepit itu menyentak, terlepas dari jarinya, dan kertas-kertas berhamburan ke lantai. Sakura berjongkok untuk memungutnya. Mendongak menatap mata Sasuke, dia menambahkan, suaranya tegas, "Apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi."

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari satu detik untuk Sasuke menjawab, dan ketika dia menjawabnya, wajahnya kosong dan suaranya datar. "Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Itu tak terlihat seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang itu?" balas Sasuke sengit.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura menyusun kertas dengan rapi di atas meja Sasuke. "Dia menawarkan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua."

" _Tentu saja_ kau akan lebih mempercayainya daripada aku," jawab Sasuke, suaranya masih terdengar sengit.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke, aku tidak percaya padanya sama sekali karena _kau_ bilang jangan," ucap Sakura, berjongkok sekali lagi. Penjepit kertasnya menghilang dan itu akan membuat dirinya memberi Sasuke alasan lain untuk marah padanya. "Aku menolak tawarannya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Aku bilang tidak."

Sasuke terpaku, "Kau bilang tidak?"

"Aku bilang tidak," jelas Sakura. "Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, dan hanya kau."

"Kau sepenuhnya sadar kalau aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun padamu."

"Ya," jawab Sakura, "Meskipun, aku berharap kau akan melakukannya." Kepalanya menabrak sudut meja Sasuke, dan dia mengerang keras. "Oke, sekarang di mana klip _sialan_ itu?"

Sasuke mendesah dan berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu di lantai dekat kakinya. "Di sini."

"Oh." Sakura mendongak. "Terima kasih."

Sebagai respon, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan memijat pelipisnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bilang tidak?"

Sakura memberi Sasuke tatapan yang lama, mata _emerald_ -nya berkilauan dalam hal yang tak pernah bisa diartikan oleh Sasuke, dan kemudian mengangkat bahu santai, memutuskan kontak mata, "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bilang ya."

"Kau tidak akan lari untuk menemui Itachi."

"Um, tidak," ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke aneh. "Jujur saja, Sasuke, Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku rasa sudah jelas kalau aku lebih mempercayaimu. Aku juga tidak mempunyai kontaknya secara detail, jadi jika seandainya aku ingin mencarinya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Selain itu, aku tidak mudah ditipu."

"Katakan pada seorang gadis yang setuju untuk membiarkanku mengantarnya pulang bahkan meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya terkejut. "Jadi kau mengingatnya."

"Kau adalah salah satu orang yang kutahu yang paling mudah percaya pada orang lain." Ucap Sasuke datar. "Masih seperti itu."

Sakura menatapnya masam, "Haruskah aku menganggap itu pujian atau penghinaan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Yang mana pun kau mau. Pilihan pertama."

"Inilah mengapa aku merasa Itachi bukanlah orang jahat, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke menaikan alis bertanya, "Karena dia sedikit mirip denganmu. Tentu, orang yang sama bisa sangat berbeda di saat tertentu, begitu juga dengan kalian, aku rasa aku memahaminya."

"Kau memahaminya," suara Sasuke terdengar tidak percaya, tapi Sakura sudah menduganya.

"Aku pikir kalian berdua sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik bahkan ketika kau sedang bersikap brengsek padaku," ucap Sakura terus-terang, mengangkat bahu, "Jadi ya, tidak kah kau pikir sekali-sekali tak apa untuk bilang bahwa aku _bisa_ memahaminya?"

Sasuke tidak bergerak, tapi dia tetap menjaga tatapannya menilai pada Sakura cukup lama. Ketika Sakura membalas tatapannya, dia akhirnya mendesah berat.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Tatapan Sakura melembut, dan dia meremas tangan Sasuke. "Aku di pihakmu, kapanpun."

Sasuke menatapnya lagi, mata gelapnya mengamati Sakura, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura menemukan dirinya menatap keluar dari jendela apartemen Sasuke, terpesona. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berada di sini, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung pada malam hari, dan pemandangan malam dari sini begitu _indah_. Dia bisa melihat ribuan lampu kota, dari mobil-mobil, bangunan, pembangkit listrik, dan dia bahkan bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Ia berharap bisa segera melihat ini lagi; dia akan sangat menyukai apartemennya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke dari belakang Sakura sambil memberikan secangkir teh.

Sakura menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya dengan senang. "Ya. Aku tidak percaya kau lebih menyukai kantormu daripada di sini, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di sofa, "Itachi adalah anak kesayangan orangtua ku," ujarnya, "Perusahaan Uchiha seharusnya diberikan untuknya."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Pendapat tentang persaingan saudara di keluarga kaya tidak pernah sangat bagus.

"Dia pergi setahun sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menyerahkan perusahaan kepadanya secara resmi," lanjut Sasuke, "Pergi untuk mejadi seorang _pianis_. Orang tua ku tidak setuju, tapi dia adalah anak tertua mereka, kesayangan mereka, jadi apa yang bisa mereka katakan? Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sebulan kemudian."

Sakura spontan berbisik. "Aku turut berduka."

"Tak perlu." Suara Sasuke datar. "Itu mungkin memang harus terjadi."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia meletakan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Menatap wajahnya. Ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar, tak perduli, keras, Sakura merasa hatinya sakit untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak benar-benar mengerti pria ini, mungkin, tidak _sepenuhnya_ , tapi dia sungguh, sungguh ingin mengenal Sasuke.

"Oke," ucap Sakura hati-hati, "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Sasuke menatapnya cemberut, kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sebenarnya memang ingin tahu, kan?"

"Hanya jika kau mau menceritakannya," jawab Sakura pelan, "Jika kau tak mau, baiklah, kau bisa berhenti sekarang. Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan? Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan bahwa kita akan melakukan–apapun _itu_ –dengan perlahan, dan itulah yang membuat kita bersama. Jika kau tak ingin menceritakan apapun padaku _sekarang_ , baiklah, kau tak harus melakukannya. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau jujur padaku setiap saat. Jika kau tak ingin, maka katakan tidak. Aku tak mau memaksamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin kau lakukan."

Sasuke menyeringai, dan untuk beberapa detik dia terlihat sangat _Sasuke_ dan itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. "Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir kau bisa memaksa- _ku_ untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak ku inginkan, Sakura?"

"Bukankah aku pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura, senyum cerah muncul di bibirnya. "Aku membuatmu mau menemaniku ke pesta waktu itu, benarkan? Itu tak berakhir dengan baik, tapi aku membuatmu melakukan apa yang tak ingin kau lakukan. Kau tak bisa _tidak_ mengakui itu."

"Aku hanya bersikap baik."

"Kau bersikap baik _untuk_ ku," balas Sakura, menyeringai, "Itu seharusnya berarti sesuatu, kan?"

Sasuke melotot pada Sakura. "Aku menolak berbicara denganmu jika kau bertingkah seperti ini."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Baik, tapi kau harus tahu kalau kau sedang bertingkah kekanakan."

"Kekanakan," ucap Sasuke, " _Bukanlah_ kata yang bisa kau gunakan untuk ku."

Sakura hanya menggeleng, dan ketika Sasuke melotot padanya sekali lagi, Sakura menepuk tangan Sasuke tenang dan menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama, dan mendesah pasrah. Ada sesuatu pada wanita ini yang membuat Sasuke _percaya_ padanya, yah seperti itu. Sasuke mungkin terlalu mudah ditipu oleh sesuatu yang tak dimilikinya untuk waktu yang lama, sangat lama, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia hanya tak peduli. Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun tentang _ini_ , tapi banyak hal yang sudah berubah di hidupnya (seperti memiliki alas di atas meja makannya), dia tak bisa melihat mengapa _satu_ hal bisa memberikan efek yang drastis pada hal lainnya.

Jadi dia melanjutkan. "Aku harus mengambil langkah sejak Itachi pergi dan tak sorang pun bisa mengurus perusahaan."

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

"Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Itu hanya menjadi beban untukmu." Ucap Sakura hati-hati.

"Mungkin," Sasuke membenarkan, "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena tak ada seorang pun, Sakura," jawab Sasuke sedikit tak sabar, "Dan ini adalah harga diri keluargaku. Aku tak bisa… hanya pergi begitu saja, seperti itu."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura serius "Apakah itu yang membuatmu marah pada Itachi?"

"Dia mengambil semuanya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, kemarahan seketika berkelebat di matanya, "Semua yang aku inginkan diberikan padanya dengan mudah, dan hal selanjutnya yang kami tahu, dia keluar dari pintu, dan menyatakan kalau ini bukan hidup yang ia inginkan. Aku akan berusaha mati-matian untuk apa yang mereka tawarkan padanya, tapi dia tidak menginginkan itu. Dia pergi, mereka berusaha _untuk_ -nya, dan ketika mereka tidak bisa membawanya pulang, seketika semua berakhir padaku."

Sakura nyaris, _nyaris_ bisa mendengar kesedihan dalam suara Sasuke, tapi dia tidak yakin itu hanya imajinasinya.

"Aku adalah pilihan kedua mereka," Sasuke meringis. "Selalu begitu. Akan selalu seperti itu."

Sakura menyela. "Aku yakin itu tidak benar."

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Kau tak mengenal beberapa dari kami."

"Siapa 'kami'?" Tanya Sakura balik, "Anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya? Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?"

"Kau tak mengerti," ucap Sasuke, "Mereka tak ingin apapun dariku. Mereka menginginkan Itachi."

Sakura terpaku, terkejut pada penderitaan yang terlihat di mata Sasuke, "Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku _tahu_ semua selalu seperti itu."

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa kau berusaha untuk membuktikan dirimu," ucap Sakura, lebih kepada dirinya sandiri, kemudian menegakan tubuh, "Tapi aku yakin kalau Itachi tidak ingin kau melakukan itu, Sasuke. Aku tidak begitu bisa menilai seseorang, tapi aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia tidak membencimu. Sebenarnya, dia mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Jangan menerka-nerka," Sasuke merengut. "Lagipula mengapa pendapatnya dipermasalahkan?"

"Karena dia peduli padamu," jawab Sakura lembut. "Karena dia _peduli_ padamu, dan anggota Uchiha lainnya tidak, jika mereka hanya membuatmu berpikir bahwa Itachi lebih baik dan kau tak berarti apapun. Hey, kau adalah CEO-nya, Sasuke, dan perusahaan berjalan dengan menakjubkan! Itu berarti sesuatu, kan?"

"Perusahaan tidak berjalan dengan menakjubkan," Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal, "Perusahaan berjalan dengan baik."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan itu? Itu lebih baik daripada… aku tak tahu, hancur?"

"Mereka berpikir Itachi bisa menjalankannya dengan lebih baik."

"Dia bisa membuatnya menjadi buruk."

Sasuke menghela. "Mereka tidak tahu itu."

"Tepat!" Sakura menepuk tangannya, "Jadi bagaimana _kau_ bisa tahu itu dengan baik?"

"Tapi–"

"Diam, Sasuke," ucap Sakura, berbalik untuk menghadap Sasuke lagi, "Dia bisa, harus, mungkin, tapi tidak, dan bukankah itu merupakan apa yang _harus_ dipikirkan?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura jengkel, dan kemudian mengerang. "Kau hanya tak bisa memahaminya dengan kepalamu, kan?"

" _Kau_ hanya tak bisa memahaminya dengan kepala _-mu_ ," balas Sakura. "Aku tahu itu bukan masalah yang sederhana atau sepele, tapi tolong ingatlah kalau itu seharusnya _tidak_ masalah, oke?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menolak menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura terdiam beberapa menit, sebelum berkata, "Permasalahan ini bukan tentang perusahaan sepenuhnya, kan? Ini juga tentang… Ino, kan?"

"Ino?" Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dia bilan kalian mengenal satu sama lain sejak kalian masih kecil," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Dan dia menjadi teman baikmu sampai akhirnya sekarang ada sesuatu yang spesial, bukan?"

Sasuke menatapnya kesal. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tak ada," Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku _punya_ firasat bahwa kau mungkin jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dengan _Ino_?" Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Dia _istimewa_." Itu pernyataan tapi suara Sakura terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Sasuke terdiam lalu mendesah, _Oh ini merepotkan_. "Ya."

"Boleh aku bertanya mengapa, jika kau benar-benar tidak jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sasuke menegakan tubuh. "Ino pikir aku mengambil perusahaan dari Itachi. Seperti yang dunia katakan, kebenaran terungkap. Itu adalah cerita yang entah bagaimana bisa menyebar di media, jadi itu yang dipercayai oleh seluruh orang di dunia."

"Dia berpikir kalau kau mengambil perusahaan dari saudaramu, dan _kemudian_ dia menjadi istimewa," ucap Sakura, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti."

"Ino pikir aku adalah alasan Itachi pergi mengejar musik," jelas Sasuke, "Agenda mereka kacau, dan selain itu, pertama kali Itachi pergi, dia melakukannya diam-diam. Perusahaan memang belum begitu besar, sehingga mudah untuk menutupi hal-hal tertentu. Kepergian _pertama_ Itachi tidak dipublikasikan karena saat itu, kami tak begitu berpengaruh dan cerita itu tidak menarik bagi media. Kedua kalinya dia pergi adalah ketika orang tua ku meninggal, dan itu… yah, mendapatkan perhatian." Sasuke tertawa, pelan dan datar dan sarkastik. "Aku adalah sudara yang serakah."

"Itu sangat tidak baik."

"Tidak, tapi aku tak pernah berharap semua menjadi seperti itu." Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu adalah masa yang sulit, dan… dan Ino ada di sana. Sepanjang waktu, dia tetap di sisiku dan mengatakan padaku kalau aku tak perlu membuktikan diri pada semua orang. Aku tidak mencoba untuk membuktikan diri pada _semua orang_ –aku hanya mencoba untuk membuktikan diri untuk… yah, diriku sendiri. Dia ada di sana, setiap saat, meskipun aku pikir semua orang akan pergi karena apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang apa yang telah ku lakukan. Lagipula aku adalah saudara yang serakah, dan Itachi adalah kesayangan mereka. Tapi dia ada di sana, dan… aku rasa itu sebabnya dia begitu istimewa."

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Kau seharusnya menceritakan yang sebenarnya padanya."

"Aku tak ingin menghancurkan perasaannya," jawab Sasuke, "Dia tulus menyukai Itachi."

"Dan apa kau cemburu?"

"Jika benar, aku tak mengingatnya. Tak masalah."

"Mungkin tidak, tapi aku yakin dia akan mempercayaimu jika kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tak mau melakukannya."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa menurutmu aku salah?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Menutupi kebenaran darinya?"

Sakura menegakan tubuh canggung, tatapannya bimbang tapi dia berusaha menjaga tatapannya tetap pada Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangan memegang tangan Sasuke, "Aku pikir kau melakukan apa yang kau bisa saat itu," ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian menambahkan, "Dan aku pikir itu cukup, Sasuke. Aku pikir itu sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Tak semua orang bisa melakukan itu, kau tahu, terutama saat di bawah tekanan, tapi aku rasa kau melakukannya dengan baik. Apa yang ku pikirkan mungkin tak berarti, tapi… sadarlah kalau setidaknya, kau sudak melakukan semua yang kau bisa."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sungguh mempercayaiku."

"Um, ya." Sakura memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Apa aku tak boleh melakukannya?"

Sasuke menatapnya, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya terlalu terbuka pada Sakura, dengan mudahnya. Mungkin itu karena cara Sakura memandangnya, terlalu mempercayainya, begitu naif seperti tak ada seorang pun yang bisa percaya. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Sakura terlihat begitu sedih ketika secara tak langsung dia berkata kalau dia tidak terlalu mempercayai wanita itu. Sasuke tak tahu apa itu; dia hanya sangat, sangat menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menceritakan rahasia kelamnya, dan Sakura masih _di sini_.

Sakura tidak lari. Tidak menyalahkannya seperti yang dia kira. Tidak meninggalkannya dan menganggapnya brengsek.

Sebaliknya, Sakura mengatakan bahwa itu cukup. Mengatakan kalau dia melakukannya dengan baik saat itu. Memegang tangannya. Percaya padanya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mempercayaiku," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Mengapa tidak?" Tanya Sakura, masih bingung, "Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau bertemu Itachi, kan?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Ya, hanya hari ini."

"Aku pikir kau akan lebih mempercayainya."

"Mengapa begitu?"

Karena memang selalu seperti itu, pikir Sasuke. Karena Itachi bisa membuat semua orang lebih mempercayainya daripada Sasuke. Karena Itachi lebih tua, karena itu dia terlihat lebih bijaksana, lebih berpengetahuan, lebih terpercaya, dari yang bisa Sasuke lakukan. Karena _Ino_ bahkan lebih percaya pada Itachi daripada dirinya, dan itu menjadi pukulan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke?"

Tapi ini sasuatu yang baru, ini adalah _perubahan_ , dan perubahan, ternyata, satu-satunya hal yang konstan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku bilang padamu–dan Itachi–kalau aku hanya ingin mendengar tentang hal penting ini darimu," tambah Sakura, tatapannya melembut,"Dan untuk membuat ini adil, aku rasa dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia ingin aku bertanya pada mu tentang ini, dia bilang akan lebih baik jika kau bisa… menyampaikan apapun yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu."

"'Kepala cantikmu'?" Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Aku ragu dia mengatakan itu."

"Dia tak mengatakan itu. Aku yang baru saja mengatakannya."

"Jadi kau pikir aku cantik?"

"Dan sekarang kau keluar dari topik," balas Sakura, "Sebagai catatan, aku pernah bilang kalau kau seksi. Cantik hanya cara lain untuk menyampaikannya."

"Cantik," ucap Sasuke, menggelengkan kepala seraya mengulurkan lengannya memeluk Sakura, tiba-tiba, "Bukanlah kata yang ku cari."

"Ya?" Sakura mengerjap, terkejut dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba terasa di sekelilingnya, tapi berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya sambil berkata, "Yah, itu yang aku miliki untuk sekarang."

"Ya. Cantik," lanjut Sasuke, "Lebih cocok untuk- _mu_."

Sakura merona mendengarnya. Sangat, _sangat_ merah, dan untuk sesaat dia berpikir dia akan mati. Dia _merona_. Di depan _Sasuke_. Karena pria itu bilang dia cantik. Pandangannya tiba-tiba sedikit berubah. Dia meraih lengan Sasuke dan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

"Apa kau–" Sakura terengah-engah, "Apa kau _menggoda_ ku?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng, jelas merasa geli, "Belum saatnya."

"Sasuke!"

"Jangan Kahawatir." suara Sasuke rendah ketika ia berbicara, menarik Sakura berdiri. "Kita punya waktu."

 _Waktu untuk apa_ , Sakura ingin bertanya, dan menguatkan diri saat menatap Sasuke, mata mereka bertemu. Alis Sasuke terangkat, balas menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi, sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Dan kemudian Sakura memutuskan kalau itu tidak masalah.

"Itu yang kita lakukan," ucap Sakura, suaranya mulai tenang, membiarkan dirinya dipimpin oleh Sasuke. Mata Sakura membelalak ketika Sasuke menyalakan stereo dan alunan lembut dari musik klasik memenuhi udara. "Um, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah," ucap Sasuke, "Ikuti saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin lebih dikarenakan kebiasaan daripada kedisiplinan, Sakura menjadi orang yang selalu bangun pagi. Dia adalah tipe orang yang, jam berapa pun ia tidur, ia akan selalu bangun sekitar jam tujuh pagi.

Saat ini ia hanya berusaha untuk tak peduli. Ia bisa saja tetap tidur _selamanya_ ; kasurnya sangat nyaman, seprainya sangat halus dan lembut, bantalnya sangat empuk…

Mungkin karena itu bukan miliknya.

Sakura berkedip. Atau ia pikir ia melakukannya, karena kedua matanya masih tertutup, dan bisakah seseorang berkedip saat mata mereka tertutup? Kasur ini bukan miliknya. Seprai ini bukan miliknya. Bantal ini bukan miliknya.

 _Astaga, apa yang ku lakukan di sini?_

Gelombang panik menghantamnya, Sakura terbangun kaget dan menjerit ketika kakinya menyentuh sesuatu–sesuatu yang lembut, sesuatu yang _hangat_ –yang menghasilkan suara serak "Sial! Ada apa?" dari sesuatu itu, dan berteriak lebih keras ketika ia melihat apa–atau lebih tepatnya _siapa_ –itu.

"S-Sasuke! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

" _Kau_!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh sambil memegangi perutnya. " _Berani-beraninya_ kau menendangku!"

"Tapi kenapa kau ada di _sini_?"

"Ini kamar _-ku_." Sasuke melotot.

"Kamarmu. Ini kamar- _mu_ ," mata Sakura membelalak mengamati sekitar, lalu menarik seprai dengan erat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. "Apa yang ku lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tertidur saat kita sedang mengobrol tadi malam." Ucap Sasuke datar, memijat perutnya yang sakit, "Aku sudah cukup baik membawa mu ke dalam."

Sakura menatap Sasuke waspada, matanya menyipit. "Kau tak melakukan apapun, kan?"

"Aku? Padamu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kau bisa saja melakukan sesuatu," Sakura bersikeras, mengintip tubuhnya sendiri di bawah seprai. Oke. Dia masih memakai pakaian. Dia bahkan masih memakai _sepatu_. Oke, itu tak terlihat seperti Sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Seberapa rendah aku di matamu, Sakura?"

"Tak terlalu rendah," Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawab, kemudian menyengir, "Kau punya kasur yang bagus. Kau harus mengatakan padaku di mana kau membeli furnitur mu."

Sasuke memutar matanya dan duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok kamar, mengamati Sakura sejenak. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sakura tidak benar-benar panik karena jika hal itu benar terjadi, wanita ini _akan_ benar-benar panik. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang… suka mengambil keuntungan pada wanita yang tak berdaya, tapi serius! Sakura bertingkah terlalu nyaman berada di sekitarnya, mungkin seperti ketika wanita itu bersama _Tenten_ , dan untuk beberapa alasan, ini agak membuatnya tidak senang.

Fakta bahwa itu _membuat_ Sasuke tak senang, membuat pria ini lebih tak senang lagi, Sasuke menutup mata dengan tangan dan memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa pakaianmu," ucap Sasuke ketika menyadari Sakura menatapnya, ia menunjuk ke tas yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Ya?" Sakura memiringkan kepala dan menatap tas yang segera dikenalinya. "Dari mana?"

"Tenten."

Sakura menaikan alis. "Jadi Tenten tahu aku menginap di sini."

"Hm, ya," balas Sasuke, merentangkan koran dan menatap sakura dari atasnya. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak," Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula dia sudah mengira aku tertarik padamu, jadi dia mungkin akan mengadakan pesta untuk ucapan selamat atau apapun saat aku pulang nanti. Itu bukan masalah besar."

Sasuke menaikan alis tapi tak mengatakan apapun saat Sakura mengambil tas dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dua puluh menit kemudian wanita itu keluar dengan segar dan rapi.

Menyikat rambutnya, Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bangun awal?" sekarang jam sepuluh dan itu bisa dikatakan tidak awal, tapi mengingat mereka… berdansa (atau mencoba untuk berdansa) dan mengobrol sampai jam dua pagi, ini masih bisa dibilang awal. Masih.

"Ino menelepon tadi pagi," jawab Sasuke, "Dia pulang hari ini."

Wajah Sakura bersinar. "Benarkah?"

"Kita akan menjemputnya di bandara nanti malam."

Sebuah seringai menggoda melengkung di bibir Sakura. " _Kita_?"

"Sebelum itu, aku akan membawamu keluar," ujar Sasuke, nada dan wajahnya datar.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke hati-hati. "Kencan?"

"Kencan," jelas Sasuke, matanya mengawasi Sakura seolah menantang.

Sakura, tentu, tak pernah membayangkannya. "Baik," ucapnya, tersenyum cerah, matanya mengantisipasi. "Mari lihat seperti apa kencan seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tak pernah terlalu senang menerima tantangan lain.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Memiliki sahabat, tentu, mempunyai keuntungan. Seperti mengetahui bahwa seseorang akan selalu khawatir tentangmu jika mungkin sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Yah, seperti itu, atau mengganggumu.

"Tenten, aku bersumpah, _tak ada_ yang terjadi," bisik Sakura di telepon sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia sudah berusaha meyakinkan Tenten bahwa tak ada, sungguh _tak ada_ , yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke tadi malam dari tiga menit yang lalu, tapi itu tak berpengaruh. Mungkin karena Tenten terkikik terlalu keras dengan apapun tuduhannya membuat Sakura mencoba untuk menembak kepalanya. "Aku hanya tertidur, oke? Itu saja!"

"Tentu saja kau tertidur." Tenten kembali tertawa dan suaranya terdengar menyindir. "Kau _selalu_ tertidur di kamar seorang pria, kan?"

"Tenten!" Sakura mengerang putus asa. "Aku akan memutuskan sambungan sekarang."

Tenten tertawa lagi, dan kemudian tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Dalam toilet di taman bermain."

"Benarkah?" Tenten terdengar heran. "Dia membawamu kencan ke sebuah _taman bermain_? Uchiha Sasuke? Sungguh?"

"Aku juga bereaksi sama," Sakura membenarkan. Dia _memang_ terkejut ketika Sasuke melaju ke sebuah taman bermain. Dia adalah, er, _Sasuke_ , dan keliatannya, taman bermain tak terlihat seperti kepribadiannya. "Aku tak tahu."

"Yah, tapi kau menyukai taman bermain!"

"Ya aku sangat menyukainya."

"Jadi bukankah itu bagus?" suara Tenten menggoda.

Sakura melotot pada bayangannya dalam cermin karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dipelototi. "Hanya karena aku menyukai taman bermain, dan bukan karena aku tertarik padanya."

Tenten tak mengatakan apapun beberapa saat, kemudian bertanya, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tidak. Mungkin."

"Kau menyadari apa yang barusan kau katakan padaku, ya?" ketika Sakura tak menjawab, Tenten hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menemuimu nanti, sayang. Telepon aku jika sesuatu yang… _menyenangkan_ terjadi."

"Tenten!" Sakura mulai protes tapi sambungan sudah terputus. Menarik napas dalam, dia menatap dirinya di cermin. Oke, apapun _ini_ , dia hanya tak menduga dirinya berada di taman bermain bersama Sasuke. Ini hampir terasa seperti kencan sungguhan. Menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam tas, Sakura melangkah keluar dan menemui Sasuke di luar.

"Kau terlambat," Sasuke mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Sakura.

Sakura menaikan alis. "Untuk apa?"

"Kapalnya," jawab Sasuke, menunjuk sebuah kapal di kejauhan, "Satu-satunya yang _akan_ membawa kita ke pulau."

"Kita tidak menghabiskan waktu di sini?"

"Di sebuah _taman bermain_? Kau serius?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Aku tak melakukan kencan anak SMA lagi, Sakura."

"Ah," Sakura tersenyum, "Tapi kita kehilangan kapalnya."

"Karenamu."

"Jadi kita habiskan waktu di sini, ya?"

Sasuke menatap enggan. "Hanya sampai kapal selanjutnya datang. Dua jam lagi."

"Bagus!" Sakura bertepuk tangan penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain!"

Terdiam, Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat Sakura tertawa dan menariknya ke antrian untuk menaiki _roller coaster_.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," Sasuke mengejeknya saat mereka menunggu.

"Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi seperti anak kecil yang _galak_ ," Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke menyadari implikasi dari kata-kata Sakura, ia melotot tapi Sakura hanya tertawa. "Jadi aku menyimpulkan kau tidak pernah membawa teman kencanmu ke taman bermain."

"Aku hanya datang ke sini untuk naik kapal," jawab Sasuke pedas. "Tak satupun dari mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu di toilet seperti dirimu."

"Tenten menelepon," ucap Sakura, membela diri, "Dan dia… mencurigaiku. Jadi aku meyakinkannya kalau tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Itu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari yang kuduga ketika dia tahu kita sedang berada di taman bermain, karena, yah, aku menyukai taman bermain."

"Kau suka wahana yang mendebarkan."

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, mereka, yah," Sakura memutar matanya, " _Mendebarkan_. Jelas."

Sasuke menghela. "Aku tak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu."

Sakura tertawa. "Aku juga tak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu."

Mengerutkan dahi, Sasuke menoleh melihat ke baris antrian untuk _rolles coaster_. Ia merasa ini akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit, dan dia tak pernah suka menunggu.

"Jadi apa yang ada di pulau?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke agar pria itu tidak jadi marah-marah.

"Restoran Italia," jawab Sasuke, "Seperti tempat bersantai. Itu pasti mempunyai pemandangan yang bagus."

"Kau tak pernah ke sana sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke, "Tapi Naruto pernah."

"Dan kau mengikuti jejaknya."

"Tidak. Aku kagum pada keasliannya," Sasuke memutar matanya, "Orang itu hanya peduli dengan makanan, jika kau tak menyadarinya."

"Dia pria yang manis," komentar Sakura ringan. "Apakah dia mempunyai pacar?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Tertarik?"

Sakura menyengir, "Yah, aku sudah tertarik pada _seseorang_ , jadi itu tak adil untuknya."

Menatap mata Sakura, Sasuke membalas cengiran Sakura dengan seringaian. "Sangat menarik."

Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Tentu."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura benar-benar bingung.

Yah, ia _merasa senang_ , meskipun ia akan lebih memilih mati daripada mengakuinya.

Dia menghabiskan hari menaiki semua jenis wahana di taman bermain, berhasil menyeret Sasuke bersamanya, mengecewakan pria itu. Wahana _roller coaster_ menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia kira, otomatis membuat mereka terlambat untuk kapal kedua. Saat menaiki wahana di putaran lainnya, tiba-tiba sudah gelap dan Sasuke _bersikeras_ mereka akan naik kapal ke tiga ke pulau. Seperti dirinya, Sakura tahu Sasuke berhak mengambil keputusan untuk membuat kencan ini berjalan sesuai keinginannya, jadi Sakura setuju. Klise seperti seharusnya, mereka berencana untuk melihat matahari tenggelam bersama—hanya saja itu tak terjadi dikarenakan hujan, deras, dan mereka terpaksa duduk di dalam restoran yang indah di pulau untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda. Sekarang, sudah tiga jam, dan Sakura sedang duduk di restoran Italia yang sangat indah—Sasuke benar, pemandangannya _menakjubkan_ , terutama saat malam hari—dan makan makanan terenak yang pernah dia makan. Bahkan mereka tidak menjemput Ino karena wanita itu sampai lebih awal dari perkiraan dan Naruto yang menjemputnya.

Dan sekarang Sakura menemukan dirinya duduk di sini, dalam mobil Sasuke di depan apartemennya. Pintunya terbuka, tapi Sasuke sedang berdiri di sana menghalanginya keluar.

Sakura sangat, _sangat_ bingung mengapa dia merasa sangat senang.

"Akui itu."

"Mengakui _apa_?"

"Akui bahwa aku melampaui harapanmu tentang kencan yang baik," balas Sasuke sombong. "Akui bahwa kau bersenang-senang bersamaku."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura bersinar, dia menantang Sasuke, "Oh, benarkah?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Oke, oke, aku akan mengakuinya," Sakura tersenyum ringan, mengangkat tangan, "Aku sungguh bersenang-senang. Itu merupakan satu dari kencan terbaik yang pernah ku lakukan. Meskipun Sai masih yang teratas."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Sai. Mantan pacarmu, Sai. Kau tak benar-benar berpikir dia lebih baik dari ku, kan."

"Yah, apa yang bisa ku katakan?" Sakura mengedikan bahu, kemudian tertawa. "Jangan terlalu sombong, Sasuke. Lagipula, kau melupakan satu hal paling umum yang biasa mereka lakukan saat kencan."

"Aku tak melupakan apapun," gerutu Sasuke.

"Mungkin. Mungkin tidak," Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimanapun, aku sungguh bersenang-senang daripada yang ku kira, jadi terima kasih."

Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura, matanya membara dalam mata Sakura, dan dalam satu gerakan tiba-tiba, ia menarik Sakura dalam sebuah ciuman di bibir, mereka berbagi napas begitu cepat. Saat Sasuke menatap Sakura, mata wanita itu membelalak dan ekspresinya merupakan salah satu hal terlucu yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

"Jadi," ucap Sasuke, sudut bibirnya menarik sebuah seringai seraya tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

"Jadi," ulang Sakura, pipinya sedikit merona.

"Apakah aku melebihi perkiraanmu?"

Mata Sakura membelalak dan memukul Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, wajahnya merona seperti warna rambutnya, "Apakah kau melakukan itu hanya untuk mengejutkanku? Astaga, Sasuke, yang kau _lakukan_ hanya untuk—"

Menyeringai dan tahu kalau Sakura akan mulai berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasanya, berbicara tak tentu arah, Sasuke meletakan jarinya di bibir Sakura untuk membuatnya diam, " _Sakura_."

Sakura terdiam sambil memelototi Sasuke.

"Selamat malam," gumam Sasuke parau, melangkah mundur untuk memberi Sakura jalan.

"Selamat malam," Sakura berusaha berbicara, melotot pada Sasuke untuk terakhir kali sebelum mulai melangkah.

Mengawasi Sakura berjalan ke depan pintu, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan untuk memanggil namanya. "Sakura!"

Sakura segera menoleh dan itu membuatnya hampir tergelincir. Ia merona seraya menenangkan diri dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Menahan tawanya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau tak ada apa-apa jangan panggil namaku!"

"Kenapa, apa kau tergila-gila dengan ku sehingga lutut-mu bergetar setiap kali aku memanggil namamu?"

" _Kesombongan_ -mu sedikit—"

Sasuke terkekeh, memotong Sakura, kemudian ini merupakan keadaan yang sungguh, sungguh mengejutkan melihat pria itu tertawa. Sakura menatap kagum saat Sasuke tertawa, tertawa _penuh_ , dan berusaha mengingat terakhir kali Sasuke tertawa begitu keras di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa mengingat satupun—mungkin karena Sasuke tak pernah tertawa lepas di depannya sebelum ini—jadi Sakura hanya menatapnya, setengah jengkel, setengah geli, saat Sasuke tertawa.

"Besok, jam tujuh malam," ucap Sasuke, "Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Apa—"

"Pakai pakaian yang hangat."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, ingin protes, tapi sesuatu menyentak hatinya dan membuatnya terdiam, jadi akhirnya ia menyetujuinya, "Oke."

Sasuke menyeringai menang, lalu berbalik dan masuk ke mobilnya. Sakura melihat saat Sasuke mengemudi keluar halaman dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura memeluk dirinya, dia duduk di tangga dan menghela napas berat dan lelah, lalu menundukan kepala diantara kedua tangannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka _ini_ akan terjadi karena… Astaga, Sasuke terkadang berperilaku _brengsek_ dan pria itu senang mengejeknya dan terkadang keluar dari karakternya hanya untuk melihat Sakura malu dan dia kasar dan dia kejam pada banyak orang dan dia seperti bajingan sombomg yang seenaknya berpikir kalau Sakura _jatuh cinta_ padanya—oh, beraninya dia!

Tapi kemudian… tapi kemudian dia membuat Sakura merasa seperti _ini_ , dan seketika Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke benar. Bahwa Sakura mungkin—hanya _mungkin_ —merasa seperti sedikit mencintainya.

Suara bip nyaring dari ponselnya membuat Sakura melompat. Mengambilnya dari tas, ia melirik pada layar—nomor tak diketahui—dan, untuk beberapa alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel.

"Halo?"

Sakura membeku saat sebuah suara mengalun menjawabnya.

"Ini aku, Sakura."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke, bisa dikatakan, merasa puas.

Cukup luar biasa, oleh beberapa jenis sihir mungkin, semuanya berjalan baik hari ini. Naruto menjamin kesepakatan lain dengan perusahaan Hyuuga, dan jika kerjasama mereka kali ini sukses besar seperti terakhir kali, mereka mungkin akan bergabung dan setuju untuk bekerjasama penuh, yang mana akan _sangat_ menguntungkan baginya dan perusahaan Hyuga. Ino pulang ke rumah, dan kedengarannya, dia akan tinggal lebih lama kali ini. Dan kencannya dengan Sakura…

Sasuke tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu. Sakura meneleponnya tengah malam untuk menyuruhnya tidur saat ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Sakura mengunjunginya setiap hari, kadang-kadang membawakannya makanan dan kopi, memberi Sasuke tatapan aneh karena terlalu keras kepala. Sejak awal hubungan mereka, Sakura sering membuatnya merasa sangat kesal hingga membuatnya sangat ingin _menghancurkan_ sesuatu. Sekarang, tak ada tindakan Sakura yang mengganggunya lagi, dan _hal ini_ sangat mengganggunya, dia juga ingin menghancurkan sesuatu sekarang.

Bukan karena Sasuke membencinya. Ini jauh, jauh, _jauh_ dari itu, sungguh. Sakura menyenangkan dan baik dan wanita itu mengerti dirinya tak seperti seorang pun sebelumnya. Ini baru lima, hampir enam, bulan sejak mereka… membuat kesepakatan itu, dan masih terlalu awal untuk Sasuke mengatakan apa yang _mungkin_ dirasakannya—atau mungkin tak dirasakan—pada Sakura, kan?

Bel pintu berdering dan Sasuke bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Hal yang tak diharapkannya, bagaimanapun, adalah _Itachi_ sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

" _Otouto_."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke membeku, dan matanya mengarah pada dokumen yang Itachi pegang—dokumen yang merincikan perjanjian antara perusahaan Hyuuga dan perusahaan Uchiha hari ini, yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau—" Sasuke menatapnya, marah. "Naruto seharusnya mengurus kesepakatan itu."

"Dia melakukannya. Aku bertemu dengannya saat menuju ke sini," jawab Itachi lancar, kemudian menyerahkan file itu ke Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menyipit seraya menerima file itu. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu."

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Cepat katakan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk orang sepertimu."

"Ini tentang waktu di mana aku akan kembali, Sasuke," ucap Itachi tenang, wajahnya datar, tak membuang-buang waktu, "Jadi aku akan kembali. Aku kembali untuk mengurus perusahaan. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Uchiha tertua, dan mereka semua setuju. Aku akan mulai minggu depan."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak."

Sasuke ingin _membunuh_ bajingan ini. "Bagaimana— _sebagai_ apa?

"Aku hanya mengikuti sekitar untuk saat ini." Suara Itachi halus dan matanya tak menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jika aku bisa menangani semuanya dengan baik, aku bisa mendapatkan posisimu."

"Kau ingin menjadi CEO," ujar Sasuke, menyadari dengan baik maksud dari ucapan Itachi. "Kau menginginkan perusahaan. Kau menginginkan perusahaan dari- _ku_."

Itachi menatapnya datar. "Itu wajar."

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya," Sasuke menggeram, megepalkan tinjunya. "Kau pergi ketika semuanya berantakan. Kau pergi ketika _kau_ seharusnya melakukan sesuatu untuk menjaga perusahaan dari kebangkrutan. Kau pergi, kau sama sekali tak peduli dengan perusahaan, dan kau tak layak mendapatkannya, kau _pengkhianat_."

Mata Itachi berkilat aneh. "Namun tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tentang itu."

"Kau tak tahu apa yang mampu ku lakukan sekarang."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. "Kau takut aku akan mengambil semuanya darimu?"

Menggeretak, Sasuke menarik tinjunya dan melayangkannya ke wajah kakaknya.

"Kau tak akan mengambil _semuanya_ ," Sasuke meludah, menyaksikan darah menetes dari mulut Itachi, merah pekat di bawah sinar bulan, "Kau hanya mengambil apa yang penting, kan? Itu satu-satunya cara _kau_ bisa merasa senang."

"Anak pintar." Itachi berdiri, seringai kejam melengkung di bibirnya mengingatkan Sasuke _betapa_ dirinya sangat _terluka_. "Ini hanya soal waktu, kau mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Miyazawa Karin tahu ia terlihat cantik dalam keglamoran, mempesona, seperti kau-tak-dapat-mengalihkan-mata-mu-dariku. Rambut merah menyalanya ia sanggul pada hari kerja dan dikuncir saat akhir pekan. Dua pilihan yang memberinya kesempatan untuk memamerkan anting-anting miliknya yang berkilauan berbentuk kristal silver yang menjuntai yang dibelinya dari hasil merengek menggunakan kartu kredit pacarnya. Matanya coklat, penuh tekad, dan warnanya berubah menjadi merah ruby di bawah sinar matahari. Langkahnya elegan dengan aura percaya diri. Lagipula, dia mempunyai nama dan darah dari Miyazawa.

Mata Sakura terlihat begitu datar dan waspada, punggungnya tegak dan wajahnya tegang. Meletakan tasnya di atas meja, ia memberi senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan pada Karin lalu duduk.

"Sudah sangat lama," ujar Karin, menyilangkan kaki. "Teh atau kopi?"

"Kopi, terima kasih," jawab Sakura. Dia belum mendapatkan asupan kopi rutinnya dan jika pertemuan ini berkemungkinan berakhir buruk—kemungkinan yang cukup besar sebenarnya—ia akan merasa kesal lebih dari biasanya, dan ia tak ingin merasakan itu. Kopi akan membantu. Seorang pelayan meletakan secangkir kopi hitam di depan Sakura dan bergegas pergi untuk melayani meja lain. "Ada urusan apa denganku, Karin?"

Karin tersenyum cerah. "Kau benar-benar tak suka bertemu denganku kan, Sakura?"

Merasakan kejujuran di suara Karin, Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Aku tak terlalu peduli, sayang, sungguh," potong wanita berambut merah itu, meraih cangkir teh dan menyesapnya tenang. "Lagipula ini tak seperti aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Itu—tak masalah."

"Tentu tak masalah," jelas Karin, meletakan cangkir di atas meja. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Pekerjaanmu menggajimu dengan baik?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana—"

"Privasi adalah milikmu, tentu," potong Karin lagi, masih dengan nada menyenangkan. Ia mungkin sengit, tapi Karin tak pernah kehilangan kendali emosi dengan mudah. Selain itu, ini hampir tak berpengaruh baginya. "Aku hanya mengajukan pertanyaan yang berkaitan, Sakura. Apa itu meringankan pikiranmu?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tak peduli bagaimana dan dari sudut mana ia melihatnya, ia hanya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal konyol. Bertemu dengan Karin tak pernah ada dalam agendanya kecuali dikarenakan telepon tadi malam, Sakura berpikir ia tak akan bertemu wanita ini lagi. Itu tak seperti mereka saling membenci, sungguh. Hanya saja mereka adalah sepupu dan usia mereka tak jauh berbeda, namun mereka tak pernah benar-benar bersama.

"Perusahaan menggajiku dengan baik," balas Sakura akhirnya dengan sedikit marah. "Bagaimana denganmu, kabarmu?"

"Eh, aku bisa lebih baik," jawab Karin tanpa basa-basi, matanya memperhatikan Sakura seperti elang dan mangsanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, alasanku memanggilmu ke sini adalah… yah, kakek punya sebuah permintaan padamu."

Sakura berkedip. "Apa itu?"

"Kakek ingin kau datang dan bekerja untuk perusahaan di departemen keuangan," jawab Karin. "Pastinya dengan nama Miyazawa."

"Dia tak ingin aku mengunakan nama ayahku."

"Aku tak akan kaget. Nama Haruno hampir tak memiliki tempat dalam kehidupan sosial kita."

"Aku tak akan mengubah namaku, Karin," ucap Sakura sedih. "Orang tua ku menikah secara resmi dan tak ada yang salah jika aku menggunakan nama ayah ku. Aku pikir dia sudah tahu itu. Lagipula mengapa dia sangat ingin aku bekerja untuknya? Aku tidak istimewa."

"Ya," Karin membenarkan. "Kau tidak istimewa, tapi ibu mu. Mebuki-obasan adalah kesayangan kakek."

"Lalu katakan mengapa dia mengusir ibuku dari rumah tiga dekade lalu," gumam Sakura, mendesah.

Dengan anggun, Karin mengangkat cangkir teh nya dan minum dengan perlahan, menunggu Sakura menyelesaikannya. Ia tak pernah suka membicarakan tentang sejarah keluarga mereka—bukan karena itu menyakitkan, karena hal itu tak menyakitkan. Ia memiliki masa kecil yang sempurna, orang tua yang hebat, dan sekarang ia mempunyai nama Miyazawa di punggungnya. Ia hanya kesal melihat orang-orang begitu marah, karena hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa.

Namun, itu mungkin penting bagi Sakura. Pernikahan orang tuanya diatur, mereka berusaha keras karena mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Namun tepat sebelum pertunangan, perusahaan Haruno bangkrut dan dalam satu malam, kehilangan semua asset mereka. Ada beberapa isu setelah itu, isu yang mengatakan Mebuki masih ingin menikah dengan Haruno Kizashi dan ayahnya mengusirnya keluar dari rumah karena ia menolak untuk menikahi orang lain, bahkan jika itu demi nama keluarga mereka.

Dan sekarang, hampir tiga puluh tahun kemudian, Karin, meminta Sakura untuk kembali ke keluarga—keluarga yang hanya ditemuinya lima tahun yang lalu. Sejujurnya, Karin bahkan berpikir itu konyol, tapi ia tak akan mengatakan itu.

"Dengar," ucap Karin, saat kesunyian sudah mengulur waktu terlalu lama, "Sebenarnya ini cukup sederhana. Jika kau mengubah namamu, kau akan hidup sebagai Miyazawa dan bekerja sebagai Miyazawa. Ini menguntungkan, seperti tidak perlu melakukan reservasi di restoran dan dapat mengakses ke simpanan keluarga kita. Jika kau tidak mengubah namamu, kakek akan memaksamu _kembali_ seperti ia memaksa ibumu untuk _pergi_ , dan aku bisa menjamin itu tak akan menyenangkan."

"Ini konyol," Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Dia tak mengakui keluargaku selama _tiga puluh tahun_ , dan sekarang, entah dari mana, ia menginginkan kami kembali. _Dia_ konyol."

"Selamat datang di duniaku," wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura kemudian, jari-jarinya mengerat di sekitar cangkirnya, "Aku tidak akan kembali seperti anak penurut sementara ia adalah orang yang membuang kami keluar."

"Baiklah," Karin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku akan menyampaikan itu padanya, meskipun aku mengakui kalau aku berharap kau akan mengatakan ya."

Sakura tersentak, waspada. "Kenapa?"

"Jujur saja, ini membuang-buang waktu ku," Karin tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya sedemikian rupa sehingga Sakura dapat melihat kristal perak yang menggantung indah di telinganya. "Dan aku tahu bahwa dia tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sayang, kau memiliki darah Miyazawa Mebuki dalam dirimu," jawab Karin ceria dengan sedikit sindiran dalam suaranya, "Tentu saja dia tak akan membiarkan kau pergi. Aku tidak suka menghancurkan angan mu, Sakura, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lepas dari Miyazawa Akihito—tak ada."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

 _Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari Miyazawa Akihito._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari Miyazawa Akihito._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari Miyazawa Akihito._

Seperti kutukan, Sakura terus mengulang kalimat itu di kepalanya. Bukannya ia ingin—jauh dari itu—tapi sebesar ia tak ingin mengakuinya, dia _tahu_ siapa Miyazawa Akihito dan seperti apa pria itu, meskipun mereka hanya bertemu dua kali sebelumnya dan mereka hampir tidak berbicara, dan jika ada, pria itu hanya orang yang berhati dingin dan kejam.

Siapa pun yang bisa mengusir ibunya keluar dari rumah dan membuat keluarga yang sangat dicintainya _harus_ melakukannya, karena apapun masalahnya, Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ibunya harus dibuang dan tak diakui. Mebuki tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dia hanya jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria paling hebat di dunia, dan benar-benar _berjuang_ untuk bisa bersama dengan pria itu, dan lihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Menanggalkan namanya sendiri, ditelantarkan, dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Sakura."

Terlonjak, Sakura tersentak dan berhenti mondar-mandir. "Sasuke! Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kau tak mengangkat teleponmu," jawab Sasuke, sedikit bingung. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat Sakura berlari menuruni tangga ke mobilnya. "Aku rasa aku sudah bilang akan menjemputmu jam tujuh hari ini?"

"Oh-oh, ya, kau sudah bilang, kan?" gumam Sakura, menutupi matanya dengan satu tangan. Oh Tuhan. Satu pertemuan dengan Karin dan semuanya menghilang dari pikirannya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia menatap Sasuke. "Baiklah, kita bisa pergi sekarang. Jika kau masih menginginkannya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan mengamati wajahnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat, mencoba untuk menekan masalahnya ke bagian paling belakang dalam pikirannya. "Tak ada yang terjadi."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tapi tak mengatakan apapun sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk, mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca spion. Ya Tuhan, tak heran Sasuke bisa mencurigainya; dia terlihat cukup kacau. Sakura harus lebih berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, karena _Hello_ , ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan pria itu sudah punya cukup banyak masalah dalam benaknya, Sakura sungguh tak perlu untuk menyulitkannya lagi. Selain itu, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau belum makan malam, kan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Sakura menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku sedikit lapar."

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke dan mulai menyalakan mobil, mengemudi keluar dari jalan apartemen Sakura.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah restoran di pinggir kota. Melihat sekeliling dengan heran, Sakura setengah menjerit saat Sasuke menggandeng dan membawanya ke dalam restoran. Restoran itu kecil tapi nyaman, dengan nuansa bertema Inggris. Pencahayaannya redup tapi bukan redup yang membuat mengantuk atau pusing. Alunan lembut musik klasik sedang dimainkan dan suasana terasa hangat dan menenangkan tanpa kata norak atau klise.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat Naruto ada di dalam, dan pria pirang itu segera menyambut mereka setelah ia melihat mereka. "Sasuke! Sakura- _chan_!"

"Hai," jawab Sakura, tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kalian berdua sudah di sini, pengujian makanan bisa dimulai!" ucap pria pirang itu, memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dengan nyaman di meja dekat jendela, Sakura melihat menu di atas meja, membaca satu-satu nama makanan. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau membuka restoran," ujar Sakura, saat akhirnya ia selesai. Meletakan menu ke atas meja lagi, Sakura menyilangkan tangan di atas meja dan melirik Sasuke, menunggu penuh harap. "Kau tidak menyebutkan satu kata tentang itu."

"Ini hanya investasi lain, Sakura. Aku tak berpikir itu cukup penting untuk disebutkan."

"Tapi ini adalah sebuah restoran, Sasuke!" seru Sakura bersemangat. "Maksudku, ini hal yang besar. Aku tak tahu kau juga bekerja di bidang ini."

"Pelayanan masyarakat? Tak terlalu istimewa," jawab Sasuke, mengamati vas bunga di depannya. Saat ia mendongak bertemu mata dengan Sakura, ada suatu pancaran di matanya yang tak dapat Sakura jelaskan, "Ini adalah proyek lepas menggunakan tabungan pribadiku. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan."

"Ah," Sakura mengangguk. "Meskipun begitu, ini masih sesuatu yang besar. Aku rasa ini bahkan lebih besar daripada investasi dari perusahaan, karena semua ini dari mu, kan?"

"Jika kau bilang begitu," balas Sasuke, matanya telihat terhibur. Bersama-sama mereka memperhatikan makanan disajikan di meja mereka. "Naruto membantuku mempersiapkannya. Jika berjalan baik, kami akan meresmikannya minggu depan."

Sakura tersenyum. "Itu bagus."

"Ya," ucap Sasuke sedikit lebih lembut. "Kau harus datang."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang!"

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Makanannya, Sakura putuskan, itu enak.

Bahkan, itu sangat enak sampai Sakura tak bisa berhenti makan, kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ia sudah naik dua kilo minggu ini dan ia tak ingin membeli celana baru dulu. Mereka mulai dengan makanan pembuka dan berakhir dengan hidangan penutup—pudding teh hijau yang lembut, salah satu favorit-nya dan ketika mereka selesai, Sasuke menawarkan untuk membawanya pulang. Mereka sedang berada di depan apartemen Sakura sekarang.

"Makanannya enak," Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk makan malam yang menakjubkan, Sasuke. Kau membuat hari ku jauh lebih baik."

"Dengan senang hati," ucap Sasuke spontan. Mengamati wajah Sakura, ia mendesah dan bertanya, "Aku akan menanyakan hal ini sekali lagi, Sakura. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa?" apakah wajahnya tiba-tiba sendu tanpa ia sadari? Ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang Karin dan permintaannya selama makan malam—baiklah, setidaknya tak _terlalu_ —dan ia memastikan kalau dirinya tak tampak seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan hal lain, dan _astaga_ , apakah ia benar-benar transparan?

"Kau menunjukan raut itu lagi," sela Sasuke.

"Raut apa?"

"Raut itu selalu kau tunjukan setiap kali kau tidak cukup tidur atau belum memiliki secangkir kopi harianmu," jawab Sasuke, lelah, seakan berbicara menyakitinya secara fisik. Saat Sakura mencoba untuk protes, Sasuke menatapnya lekat dan berkata, "Kau orang yang bilang kita lebih baik jujur satu sama lain, Sakura."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sakura berhenti menyangkal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu kata-kata itu akan muncul dan menghantuinya sekarang, apakah ia yang mengatakannya?

"Itachi datang tadi malam," Sasuke memulai, seketika menyadari bahwa ia adalah orang yang harus membujuk Sakura kali ini. Dan jika ia ingin membujuk wanita itu, ia akan melakukannya dengan benar. Sasuke harus jujur dengannya. "Dia kembali ke perusahaan."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura, mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku belum yakin," Sasuke mendesah. "Tapi tetua mengetahuinya, dia mungkin menjadi CEO dalam satu, dua minggu kedepan. Mereka memujanya."

"Oh," Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, dan kemudian bertanya, sedikit lembut, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang _bisa_ ku lakukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan pahit.

"Apa itu dibolehkan, kembali ke perusahaan hanya seperti itu? Dan bukankah itu posisi _mu_?"

"Secara teknis, dia salah satu pemegang saham kami, jadi ya, dia memang memiliki hak itu," ujar Sasuke, memperhatikan equalizer pada stereo, "Dia tak bisa mengambil posisiku dengan begitu mudah. Kontrak kerja dan semua itu. Kecuali, yah, dia mendapatkan dukungan dari tetua, jadi ini benar-benar hanya masalah waktu."

Menggerutu, Sakura bergumam, " _Pecundang_ yang manja."

"Memang."

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyerah lagi, Sasuke!" seru Sakura, tiba-tiba menegakan tubuh dan meraih tangan Sasuke, "Ini perusahaanmu. Kau juga memegang beberapa saham, dan kau telah membuktikan dirimu untuk menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik dari dia! Maksudku, kau tidak pergi saat mereka sangat membutuhkan seorang pemimpin. Kau tetap tinggal! Ini bukti! Jika bibi dan paman mu tak dapat melihat itu, yah, berarti mereka buta. Dan bodoh. Yah, sangat bodoh."

Sasuke hampir ingin terkekeh. Yah, hampir. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sakura."

"Bagus!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dan menggerakannya bersemangat. "Tunjukan mereka apa yang kau punya!"

"Jika ada waktu," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tak yakin kenapa, tapi aku tak peduli tentang posisiku lagi. Ada… harus ada cara."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, lalu menatap tangannya, "Meskipun begitu aku tak percaya Itachi ingin melakukannya. Dia benar-benar tak tampak seperti orang macam itu. Apa kau yakin kau mengartikan kata-katanya dengan benar?"

Api menyala di mata Sasuke. "Apa kau mengatakan kalau kau lebih percaya padanya daripada denganku?"

"Tidak!" seru Sakura, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan atau berpikir seperti itu. Lihat, aku mempercayaimu, oke? Dan jika kau sungguh berpikir begitu, maka mungkin itu benar-benar seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya karena yah, kita semua membuat kesalahan. Kau, aku, Itachi. Aku hanya tak ingin mengabaikan pemikiran kalau ia mungkin orang yang baik, karena meskipun ia melakukan kesalahan, itu tak secara otomatis membuatnya menjadi orang _jahat_. Apa kau yakin dia tidak _mempunyai_ rencana tersembunyi, atau sesuatu?"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Aku sudah mengenalnya selama hidupku, Sakura. Aku tak berpikir seseorang bisa berbohong _sepanjang_ hidupnya."

Mendengar ini, Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam, dan kilatan penderitaan melintas dalam matanya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum benar-benar hilang. "Kau tak pernah tahu, Sasuke. Orang yang jahat dapat menjadi orang yang baik pada akhirnya, sedangkan orang baik… bisa menjadi orang jahat pada akhirnya. Orang-orang memiliki topeng, Sasuke. Topeng dan rahasia."

"Sepertimu, ku rasa," balas Sasuke, sedikit emosi. "Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau sembunyikan dariku."

Mendengar tuduhan dalam suara sasuke, Sakura menegakan tubuh dan menatapnya tegas. "Itu karena ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Dan kau pikir seluruh masalah tentang Itachi ada hubungannya dengan _mu_?" Tanya Sasuke menggeretak. "Tidak, Sakura, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan mu. Jadi jawab ini: Mengapa aku menceritakannya padamu?"

"Karena—" Sakura tergagap, "Karena aku peduli padamu, Sasuke, dan kau tahu itu."

"Itu benar," ucap Sasuke, "Karena kau peduli tentangku. Jadi katakan, tidak kah aku peduli padamu?"

Sakura membeku.

"Aku—kau—aku tidak—" Sakura berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan bertanya, "Apakah kau peduli denganku?"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sampai mata mereka sejajar, gelap dan cerah. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibir ragu-ragu. "Apa aku boleh berpikir kalau kau peduli padaku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian melotot pada Sakura. Lalu mengerutkan kening lagi. "Apa aku harus _menjelaskan_ semuanya untukmu?"

"Ya. Tidak." Sakura balas mengerutkan dahi. "Mungkin?"

Menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, Sasuke melotot pada Sakura, mata obsidiannya menatap tajam. "Pertama-tama kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura ragu-ragu. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Bahkan jika itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Anggukan lain, kali ini disertai dengan gerutuan.

Sakura menghela napas, dan memandang tangannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menengadah dan menatap mata Sasuke. "Aku bertemu sepupuku hari ini."

Baiklah, tak terlalu mengejutkan. Belum. Sasuke menunggu.

"Sepupuku ingin aku bekerja untuk mereka." Itu benar, meskipun ada banyak makna yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tapi Sasuke tak perlu tahu itu, dan Sakura tak merasa harus menjelaskannya dengan rinci. "Aku tak menyukai itu, tapi aku rasa kalau ibuku juga ingin aku menerima tawaran itu." Itu juga benar, karena Mebuki _ingin_ memperbaiki hubungan keluarga mereka, dan ini terlihat seperti sebuah kesempatan besar untuk melakukannya. Menerimanya berarti Sakura menghormati ibunya dan darah yang mengalir di pembuluhnya, tetapi juga berarti mengkhianati dirinya, karena konsultan keuangan bukanlah pekerjaan impiannya. Tak pernah. Sakura hanya mengambil jurusan itu di universitas karena saat itu, ia tak tahu apa yang harus diambil dan ia sangat baik dalam hal itu. "Hanya saja… itu menyakitkan jika dipikirkan, itu saja."

"Dan kenapa itu menyakitkan bagimu?"

Sakura mencari-cari alasan dalam kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak benar-benar menginginkannya, karena aku mencintai pekerjaanku yang sekarang dan aku tak bisa melihat diriku bekerja sebagai… sebagai konsultan keuangan," Sakura mengerutkan wajah, "Percaya atau tidak, itu adalah jurusanku di universitas."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Aku sungguh tak melihat kau sebagai tipe orang keuangan."

"Aku sungguh baik dalam hal itu," Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Aku hanya… aku hanya tak benar-benar menyukainya. Aku tak menikmatinya."

"Jadi jangan diterima," ujar Sasuke, terus-terang.

"Ini tak mudah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ibuku ingin aku menerimanya," jelas Sakura, ragu-ragu, "Kami—kami tidak benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga _besar_ kami. Sejak tawaran pekerjaan adalah… yah, sejak itu memberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami dengan keluarga besar, aku rasa ibu akan menginginkanku untuk menerimanya. Tapi aku tak menginginkannya, karena selain fakta kalau aku tidak bisa melihat diriku bekerja sebagai konsultan keuangan, aku juga… aku juga tak bisa melihat diriku bersama dengan keluarga besarku. Mereka, uh, bukan orang yang begitu baik."

Sasuke mendongak penasaran. "Bukan orang yang begitu baik?"

"Mereka _workaholic_ dan mereka lebih peduli dengan reputasi mereka, uang mereka… nama mereka, tempat mereka dalam masyarakat," Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Daripada hal lainnya."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Terdengar seperti diriku."

"Kau tak sepenuhnya seperti itu!" Sakura langsung memprotes. "Kau jauh lebih baik dari itu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tapi tak mengatakan apapun untuk setuju atau tak setuju.

"Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"Kau jauh lebih baik dari itu," ulang Sakura. "Lebih baik."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, diam sesaat, kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Untuk melakukan apa? Untuk meyakinkanmu?" Tanya Sakura, dan ketika Sasuke menggeleng geli, ia melanjutkan, "Oh. Tentang itu. Ya, baiklah…"

"Baik?" desak Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang Itachi?" Sakura membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan," jawab Sasuke muram, "Jika aku harus berjuang untuk perusahaan, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Bagus." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya. "Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus _berjuang_ untuk itu. Itu… juga yang akan aku lakukan."

Sasuke menatap jalinan jari mereka dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Sakura. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

"Aku belum tahu," ucap Sakura, tapi kemudian tersenyum, "Tapi aku akan mencari tahu."

"Bagus," balas Sasuke, dan Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke balas meremas tangannya erat. "Itu sangat, sangat bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Di fic yang asli nama ibu dan ayah Sakura bukan Mebuki dan Kizashi, ini fic lama jadi mungkin saat Seynee- _san_ buatnya nama ibu dan ayah Sakura belum muncul. Jadi biar lebih enak namanya aku ganti ke nama yang asli dari Masashi- _sensei_.

 **Dan maaf baru bisa update hari ini…**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu…**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku merasa sangat tertarik melihatmu tak mencurahkan banyak waktu untuk bekerja seperti dulu, Sasuke."

Sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu, Sasuke mendongak ke sumber suara. Rahangnya mengeras ketika ia menemukan Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu, matanya gelap tanpa ekpresi, tatapannya terfokus pada Itachi. Sasuke tak mengira akan melihat pria itu di kantor, saat larut malam.

"Itachi."

 _Sesuatu_ melintas di mata Itachi. " _Otouto_ tersayang."

" _Otouto tersayang_?" ulang Sasuke tajam,suaranya terdengar sarkastik. "Apa itu yang kau ucapkan untuk memanggilku di depan orang lain?"

Mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke, Uchiha yang lebih tua itu masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Setelah kesunyian yang panjang, ia mengambil dokumen dari meja dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Yah," ucapnya, "Sepertinya kau mengelola perusahaan dengan baik, meskipun tanpa aku."

"Kau tak memberiku pilihan."

Itachi menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau menginginkan pilihan, Sasuke?"

Tangan Sasuke membeku saat sedang menandatangani dokumen lainnya. Dia menggeram, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku tak salah," mulai Itachi, ekspresinya tak terbaca, " _Kau_ adalah orang yang menginginkan perusahaan. Aku tak memberimu pilihan karena kau tak menginginkan pilihan, Sasuke. Kau menginginkan perusahaan, jadi aku memberimu perusahaan." Seringai misterius melengkung di bibir Itachi saat ia menambahkan, "Tentunya untuk waktu terbatas. Aku akan selalu mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi hak ku, bagitu juga dirimu."

Uchiha muda itu mengamati wajah saudaranya, perutnya terasa melillit. Merasa jijik bahwa mereka begitu mirip, baik dalam penampilan dan kepribadian. Jika ia pernah jadi _Itachi_ , bukan _Sasuke_ , ia yakin ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Ini _menyakitkan_ sebesar ia mengakuinya, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi mungkin itu benar. Dia juga akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi haknya, karena ia adalah seorang _Uchiha_ dan itu adalah apa… yang Uchiha lakukan. Tanpa belas kasihan, memaksa mengambil apa saja dan semua yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka tapi sebenarnya bukan milik mereka. Persetujuan tak pernah ada dalam kamus mereka, dan _terutama_ jika harga diri mereka diinjak.

Tapi tak seperti ini.

"Kau kabur," Sasuke menggeram, tinjunya mengepal di bawah meja, "Kau _kabur_ , kau bajingan, dan kau tak memberiku pilihan. Apa kau pikir itu mudah? Apa kau pikir aku _ingin_ merebut perusahaan darimu? Tidak, Itachi, dan sekedar informasi, perusahaan adalah milik _kita_. Bukan milikmu. Bukan milikku. _Kita_. Mereka meninggalkannya untuk _kita_. Aku—" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, merasa ragu untuk sepersekian detik sampai ia menyadari tak ada cara lain untuk kembali, "Aku sudah melihat surat wasiat milik mereka."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau _tahu_?"

Itachi berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela, punggungnya menghadap Sasuke. "Aku juga sudah melihat surat wasiat itu."

"Kapan?"

"Setelah kecelakaan itu."

"Dan kau tak memberitahuku," Sasuke menelan ludah pahit, "Kau tak memberitahuku, dan kau _pergi_. Betapa _pengecut_ -nya dirimu brengsek. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Sebuah seringai pahit menghiasi bibir Itachi, tapi ia tak berani untuk berbalik dan menunjukannya pada adiknya. "Apa yang kau lihat adalah surat wasiat pertama mereka, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, mata _onyx_ -nya menyipit. Dia sangat yakin kalau ia sudah melihat yang asli. Dia sudah berbicara dengan sangat jelas dan seksama tentang ini dengan pengacara mereka, Ichinose Kurama, memastikan bahwa semua harus berjalan baik sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Dia sudah melihat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan ia begitu yakin tak ada kesalahan apapun. Kecuali… kecuali jika ia melewatkan sesuatu. "Itachi?"

"Surat wasiat pertama mereka," ucap Itachi sedikit lelah. "Mereka menulis surat wasiat yang lain setelah yang pertama. Kau melihat yang asli, ya, tapi itu bukan milik mereka… bukan yang _itu_." Mendongak dan menatap mata sasuke, "Ichinose tak sepenuhnya jujur pada mu, Sasuke."

"Apa—"

" _Aku_ meminta- _nya_ untuk menyembunyikan beberapa… ah, fakta sensitif darimu."

"Kau memintanya untuk _berbohong_ ," wajah Sasuke menggelap. "Apa-apaan—"

"Mungkin itu memang bukan keputusan terbaik yang ku buat," Itachi meneyetujui, berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Tapi aku harus. Aku memastikan kau melihat surat wasiat pertama dan hanya yang pertama sebelum aku meninggalkanmu dengan perusahaan. _Aku_ merencanakannya. Ichinose cukup baik untuk membantuku, tapi hanya setelah aku meyakinkannya kalau itu yang terbaik. Itu untuk kebaikan- _mu_."

" _Kenapa_?"

"Kau tak melihat dokumen sah perusahaan, kan?" Itachi balik bertanya, dan ketika mata Sasuke melebar dan sorot frustasi melintas di matanya, ia tersenyum kecut. Mereka sungguh sangat, sangat mirip satu sama lain. "Aku rasa tidak. Aku menyuruh Ichinose menyimpannya dengan aman sehingga kau sekalipun tak bisa melihatnya, karena itu lebih baik daripada kau… tidak." Senyum Itachi menghilang dan tergantikan keseriusan yang tak Sasuke sadari dari kakaknya. "Kita hampir kehabisan waktu."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Apanya yang tak ku ketahui?"

"Perusahaan bukan milik kita, Sasuke," jawab Itachi, "Yah, setidaknya _sekarang_ itu milik kita, tapi suatu saat akan menjadi milik orang lain. Kita punya batas waktu sampai perusahaan diberikan kepada orang lain."

Sasuke menahan geraman. "Siapa?"

Itachi menghela napas berat, memijat dahinya. Ia berharap ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk menjelaskannya, tapi adiknya ini sangat keras kepala seperti dirinya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ia menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pergi bukanlah pilihan terbaik yang ia lakukan. Sebenarnya, itu adalah hal terburuk yang ia lakukan dan merupakan penyesalan terbesarnya. Sekarang, kembali adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia tahu, kembali dan menyelamatkan _semuanya_ sebelum itu hancur. Lagi pula ia adalah saudara tertua, dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melindungi adiknya, tak peduli seberapa besar Sasuke membencinya.

Dan langkah pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, seburuk apapun itu.

"Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke membeku mendengar nama itu, darah mengalir dari wajahnya saat ia mengepalkan tinjunya, rahangnya mengeras. "Apa?"

"Ya, Sasuke," jawab Itachi tersenyum kecut. "Kau dan aku—kita sudah dikhianati oleh darah kita sendiri."

"Bagaimana—"

"Dia mengumpulkan datanya," Itachi memotong sebelum Sasuke bisa bertanya _bagaimana_ dan _mengapa_ dan hal lainnya. Sasuke harus _mengerti_. Dia _harus_. Mereka harus bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, dan _memenangkan_ perusahaan. "Membuat orang tua kita mau menandatangani beberapa dokumen. Menutupi kebenaran, mengumbar kata-kata bohong…" Itachi terdiam, ekspresinya mengeras saat ia melanjutkan, "Dan mengancam hidup mereka. Uchiha Madara adalah orang yang mampu—orang yang sangat mampu melakukan semua itu—terutama saat kesempatan memanfaatkan keahliannya itu tiba untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui ini, Itachi?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sasuke," jawab Itachi serius dan kecut. "Terutama dirimu, harus mengetahui meskipun dia adalah adik ayah dan mereka dibesarkan oleh orang yang sama, bukan berarti mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Uang merupakan sesuatu yang menakutkan, seperti kekuasaan. Kebanyakan hal itu bisa mengubah orang baik menjadi jahat, hasrat yang tak terkendali untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya tak didapatkannya dan dengan kejam menghancurkan segala hal yang menghalanginya. Sekarang, sesuatu yang berada antara dirinya dan apa yang ingin dimilikinya adalah kau, Sasuke." Saat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, Itachi melanjutkan, "Aku sudah bicara dengan tetua kita, dan mereka sudah sepakat kalau kau sudah bekerja keras untuk perusahaan ini. Meskipun surat wasiat dari orang tua kita mengatakan bahwa Madara adalah orang yang akan mewarisi perusahaan setelah beberapa tahun, seharusnya tak terlalu sulit untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang _tetap_ berhak memiliki perusahaan karena semua usaha yang sudah kau berikan. Itu sebabnya aku rasa kau harus bekerja lebih keras, untuk membuat mereka sangat yakin kalau kau cukup penting sehingga mereka akan berusaha untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal, bahkan jika perusahaan menjadi milik Madara."

Sasuke merasa ragu. "Apa kau sedang _membantu_ -ku?"

"Apa itu begitu sulit dipercaya?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. "Saat itu kau pergi, Itachi. Kau _benar-benar_ pergi. Jika kau ingin membantu, kau akan tinggal—dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

"Aku masih muda."

"Aku lebih muda."

Itachi tersenyum kecut. "Jika saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, _otouto_ , aku akan melakukannya."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ini terlihat terlalu mudah jika ia memaafkan Itachi begitu saja. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, semua ini nyata. Ditelantarkan, pengkhianatan, rasa sakit saat ditinggalkan—itu semua nyata.

Nyata dan _kejam_.

"Aku kembali bukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya denganmu, Sasuke," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba, matanya memancarkan begitu banyak emosi yang tak dapat Sasuke pahami. "Aku mengakui kalau aku mengharapkan kemungkinan itu, tapi aku tak berani berpikir bahwa segala hal akan kembali membaik diantara kita. Sekarang satu hal yang aku pinta darimu adalah kau mau bekerjasama denganku untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang sudah dibangun dengan susah payah oleh orang tua kita agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang yang serakah dan tak pantas untuk memilikinya, seseorang yang hanya memikirkan tentang uang dan bukan yang lainnya, seseorang yang benar-benar tak peduli sedikitpun tentang perusahaan."

Sasuke memantap ke arah Itachi dengan penasaran. "Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

Itachi membalas Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan?"

"Madara sudah muncul dengan banyak dukungan selama ini," jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan. "Dia baik dalam melakukan apa yang dikerjakannya dan sebagian besar usahanya untuk perusahaan sudah berhasil. Dia sudah terbukti sangat setia pada Uchiha, baik dalam nama dan dalam tindakan." Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menatap Itachi dalam, "Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu kalau kau adalah orang yang _tidak_ memiliki itu semua?"

Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir Itachi, sebuah seringaian senang dan… puas? Nyaris tertawa, ia berujar, "Terdengar seperti Uchiha sejati."

Mengejutkannya, Sasuke balas menyeringai. Kemudian ia berubah serius, "Aku akan membuat janji dengan Ichinose besok dan… membereskan beberapa hal," ucap Sasuke kemudian, "Tapi aku ingin melihat semuanya, dan itu berarti _semua_. Tak ada fakta yang disembunyikan, tak ada kejutan, dan tak ada rahasia keluarga lagi. Bersumpahlah dengan hidupmu kalau semua yang akan ku lihat besok adalah kebenaran dan semuanya ada di sana."

"Apa itu artinya kau percaya padaku?"

"Tidak," jawaban Sasuke muncul lebih cepat dari kilatan petir saat hujan, tapi kalimat selanjutnya _sudah_ cukup bagi Itachi. "Tapi aku bersedia untuk mendengarkan—hanya jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Itachi memalingkan muka dan tertawa rendah. "Kau sudah dewasa, kan?"

"Aku selalu seperti ini."

"Tidak," tatapan Itachi sedikit melembut, nyaris tak terlihat bahkan untuk Sasuke, "Kau sudah dewasa. Kau berubah. Sasuke yang dulu tak akan memberikan waktunya untuk ku. Dia bahkan tak akan mempertimbangkan apa yang aku katakan, karena dia gegabah dan dia tak suka berpikir terkadang ada sesuatu dibalik suatu hal." Itachi berhenti sejenak lalu berujar, "Siapapun yang sudah mengubahmu, _otouto_ , katakan pada wanita itu aku berterima kasih padanya."

"Wanita itu?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Itachi, dan ada sesuatu di seringai nakalnya yang membuat Sasuke berpikir Itachi mengetahui sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui, "Katakan padanya rasa terima kasih ku—kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud."

Uchiha yang lebih muda itu mengerutkan dahi, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan Itachi yang meninggalkan ruangan dalam diam. Mengakui itu akan _membunuh_ nya, tapi Itachi tak _mengenal_ nya cukup baik. Dia menduga kalau itu hanya hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Lagipula, mereka _sudah_ menghabiskan sebagian hidup mereka bersama-sama. Masih. Itachi tahu kalau _Sasuke_ tahu siapa yang ia bicarakan, dia tahu dengan baik _apa_ yang sudah berubah dan semua alasan dan sebabnya, dan dia benar-benar tahu _siapa_ …

Mungkin dirinya lebih transparan daripada yang ia pikirkan.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Itachi bilang aku akan menemukanmu di sini."

Kepala Sasuke tersentak dari dokumen yang ia pelajari, terkejut saat melihat Ino berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebuah seringai melengkung di bibirnya saat wanita itu melenggang ke dalam ruangan, mengambil tempat duduk di mejanya, mata biru cerahnya menatap serius.

"Kau bertemu dengannya."

"Ya," Ino tersenyum, "Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia keliatan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke diam beberapa saat. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Ino cepat, matanya melebar kaget dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum geli, "Oh, Tuhan, Sasuke, _tidak_! Aku tidak _jatuh cinta_ dengannya. Aku mencintainya, ya, tapi bukan seperti yang kau maksud. Aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Dia seperti seorang kakak yang ingin ku miliki saat aku masih kecil, kau tahu, dan… ya…" Ino terlihat cemas, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Sasuke balas menatap Ino bingung, memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan percakapannya dengan Itachi sebelumnya jauh dari pikirannya sampai ia memiliki waktu sendirian untuk dirinya sendiri, "Apa ada alasan untuk ku terlihat tak baik-baik saja?"

"Kembalinya Itachi?" tebak Ino, dan ketika Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, ia melanjutkan, "Apa aku salah jika khawatir? Lagipula kau masih sahabatku, salah satu orang yang sangat aku pedulikan… dan aku tak ingin kau terluka."

Perasaan senang memenuhi tatapan Sasuke. "Seperti kau tak ingin melihatnya terluka."

"Aku—"

"Ino."

Wanita pirang itu terlihat ragu. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mempercayaiku?"

Ino mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke. "Maaf, apa?"

"Kenapa kau mempercayaiku?" ulang Sasuke, mengucapkan setiap suku kata dengan jelas.

"Apa ini pertanyaan jebakan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku…" Ino menatap Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku mempercayaimu karena kau adalah _kau_ , Sasuke."

"Benar," ucap Sasuke, "Lalu kenapa kau mempercayai Itachi?"

"Karena dia adalah dia," jawab Ino sederhana. "Aku mempercayai kalian berdua. Aku selalu percaya dan akan selalu percaya. Karena kau adalah, yah, kau. Dan karena Itachi adalah Itachi. Karena kita teman. Karena kau selalu ada untuk ku sejak awal dan aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku jika aku sama sekali tak ada di sana untukmu. Karena… karena aku peduli, dan karena aku tak ingin melihat kau terluka."

Lama Sasuke memainkan pen di antara jari-jarinya, jeda yang panjang, tatapannya berada pada pen sebelum berpindah ke Ino, lalu ke pen, kemudian ke Ino lagi.

Dan sesuatu menyentaknya.

Ada sebuah perbedaan antara Ino dan… dan _Sakura_. Ada perbedaan yang sangat besar yang membuatnya tak percaya kalau ia sudah melewatkan hal itu sejak awal. Ino menerima apa yang _orang lain_ katakan padanya dan mempercayai itu dan tak pernah mempertanyakannya, mungkin karena kebanyakan _orang_ mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Ino percaya kalau _ia_ merebut perusahaan dari _Itachi_ , menerimanya, mempercayai itu, tak pernah mempertanyankannya, dan Sakura… Sakura tak pernah seperti itu. Sakura mempercayainya, percaya bahwa ia adalah orang yang _baik_ sejak awal, percaya dengan apa yang _ia_ katakan dan bukan apa yang _Itachi_ katakan.

Mempercayainya sejak awal—meskipun ia adalah pria bregsek, seorang bajingan kejam yang tak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali, pria bodoh yang bertingkah seolah-olah dunia adalah miliknya.

Mempercayainya.

 _Mempercayainya._

Dan semoga, wanita itu mempercayainya sampai akhir.

 _Kau bodoh_ , ujar suara dalam diri Sasuke, _kepercayaan tidak selalu harus berakhir_.

"Sasuke?"

Kepala Sasuke tersentak dan menatap Ino. "Aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Ino terlihat bingung, "Ke mana?"

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Ino."

Mengerjap, Ino hanya mengangguk, menatap bingung saat Sasuke bergegas keluar dari kantor meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja di atas meja.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Dia harus melihat Sakura.

Sebenarnya ia tak yakin mengapa. Dia hanya harus melihat wanita itu. Dia ingin melihatnya dan mengatakan padanya kalau… apa? Dia bahkan tak tahu. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada sakura, apa yang ia inginkan dari wanita itu; tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ia melihatnya. Yang dia tahu saat ini, ia harus melihat Sakura. Dan mungkin saat ia _melihatnya_ , ia akan mengerti kenapa ia sangat ingin melihat wanita itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi kemudian membeku karena pintu sudah dibuka dengan bunyi 'klik' pelan, memperlihatkan Sakura di dalam.

Sakura berkedip. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan datar. "Hai."

"Hai," jawab Sakura, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku—"

"Sakura?" terdengar suara dari belakang Sakura sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara seorang pria, kemudian pria itu muncul di balik bahu Sakura. Saat ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke, seringai melengkung di bibirnya. Matanya gelap, sangat, sangat gelap, dan tatapan terhibur terlihat di sana dengan alasan yang tak Sasuke mengerti. "Siapa ini?"

Sakura terlihat seperti ia ingin mati saat itu juga. Kemudian ia memperkenalkan mereka.

"Sasuke, ini Sai. Sai, ini Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sasuke, ini Sai. Sai, ini Sasuke."

Oke, pikir Sasuke. Jadi ini mantan pacar Sakura. Dia sudah mendengar tentang pria ini beberapa kali sebelumnya. Pria ini adalah orang yang Sakura akui 'belum selesai sepenuhnya'. Seseorang yang merupakan sahabatnya dari SMA dan kuliah dan, saat itu, dapat memahami Sakura lebih dari wanita itu sendiri. Orang yang membuat Sakura sangat menderita merasakan sakitnya putus cinta.

Demi _wajah bodohnya_ apa yang pria itu lakukan di sini?

"Um," mulai Sakura, tapi kemudian terdiam lagi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tatapannya bergantian antara melihat Sasuke dan melihat Sai.

"Halo," sapa Sai santai, mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Shimura Sai. Kau bisa memanggilku Sai."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sai, ia menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sakura sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang, Sakura," ujar Sai menoleh ke Sakura. "Aku harap aku akan bertemu dengan mu dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu di mana bisa menemukanku."

"Tentu." Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Sai. "Terima kasih, Sai."

"Tak masalah," balas Sai ringan, mengangguk pada Sasuke saat ia melewatinya.

Saat Sai sudah pergi dan pintu ditutup, Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil mengangkat alis. Ada rasa nyeri di dadanya yang ia akui sebagai emosi yang dikenal sebagai kecemburuan, tapi ia tak yakin dari mana itu berasal. Merasa cemburu pada Sai dan Sakura mungkin merupakan hal terbodoh yang dirasakannya, terutama karena ia datang hanya untuk… melihat wanita itu.

 _Oh Tuhan_ , pikir Sasuke saat kesadaran menghantamnya seperti satu ton batu bata. Dia _datang_ hanya untuk _melihat_ Sakura. Dia akan _berubah_ seperti apa lagi setelah ini?

"Jadi," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke, "Um, itu Sai."

Alis Sasuke terangkat lebih tinggi, suaranya terdengar menyindir. "Benarkah? Aku tak tahu."

Kepala Sakura tersentak mendengar nada Sasuke, seketika ia merasa bingung, "Tunggu. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak…" Sakura berhenti sejenak, dengan ragu memberanikan dirinya menatap ke dalam mata Sasuke, "Setidaknya, aku tak merasa seperti itu."

Sasuke menghela napas, seolah-olah itu menghilangkan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya. "Aku tidak marah padamu, Sakura."

"Sungguh?" wanita berambut merah muda itu menatapnya ragu-ragu, "Karena tadi kau menekan bibirmu begitu kuat, kau tahu. Dan kau selalu melakukan itu saat kau sedang marah!"

"Hentikan," Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang _dia_ lakukan di sini?"

"Sai?" Tanya Sakura seraya membawa Sasuke ke ruang tamu. "Dia, uh, datang untuk menanyakan kabarku setelah kau mengantarku. Kami mengobrol. Berbagi cerita. Seperti itu."

" _Tengah malam_?"

Sakura melirik jam, rona mewarnai wajah manisnya saat ia menangkap angka yang ditunjukan, dan Sasuke tahu, hanya tahu, kalau wanita itu tak menyadari sekarang sudah tengah malam sampai ia mengungkapkannya. Bukankah itu berarti mereka asyik mengobrol sampai-sampai waktu terlihat tak begitu penting? Sasuke tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa saat ini.

"Yah…" Sakura merasa ragu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak," Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Setidaknya aku tak merasa seperti itu. Kenapa?"

"Ini, um, tengah malam," ucap Sakura menjelaskan, menolak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Aku sungguh tak mengira kalau kau akan datang menemuiku jika tak ada apa-apa. Tapi kalau tak terjadi sesuatu, itu bagus! Lalu, ada apa?"

Sasuke menatapnya, mengamati wajah Sakura tak percaya, seketika merasa tersinggung untuk alasan yang dirinya sendiripun tak mengerti. "Oh, jadi _Sai_ boleh datang ke sini hanya untuk mengobrol denganmu sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Sakura merengut. "Kau membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Tentu saja kau boleh. Kau hanya, yah, kau _tidak_ melakukannya."

"Apa aku harus mempunyai alasan untuk melihatmu?" Tanya Sasuke, mata obsidiannya menusuk tajam. Tak bolehkah ia melihat Sakura karena ia ingin? Ya Tuhan. Terkadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa ia begitu _peduli_. Sakura jelas menyadari maksud Sasuke, dan secara perlahan namun pasti itu akan membunuh Sasuke.

Dan yang mengejutkannya, wanita itu tersipu dengan pertanyaannya. "Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku _tidak_ sedang menggoda," jawab Sasuke ketus merasa lebih tersinggung.

"Baiklah." Sakura memutar matanya, tapi kemudian tersenyum menggoda. "Sejujurnya aku benar-benar tak tahu. Maksudku, Sai _tidak_ seperti dirimu. Dia tidak pernah menggoda. Dia terlalu _to the point_ , bisa dikatakan setiap saat. Dia tidak membuatku bingung seperti dirimu."

Sasuke menyalah artikan maksud Sakura. "Kenapa kau membandingkannya denganku?"

"Benarkah?" Sakura berkedip, rasa senang memancar dari matanya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau memang harus minta maaf," ujar Sasuke. "Jika _dia_ adalah lawanku—maka tak akan ada pertandingan sama sekali."

"Ck, ck, Sasuke, berhenti menjadi begitu sombong," ucap Sakura seraya meninju lengan Sasuke main-main. "Sai masih berada di bagian teratas, ingat?" sebelum Sasuke sempat membantah, Sakura kembali memotongnya. "Baiklah. Karena kau sudah berada di sini dan kau juga tak memiliki maksud apapun, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menonton beberapa film wanita dan makan es krim? Tenten masih di luar. Aku tak yakin dia akan pulang sampai, yah, _cukup_ lama."

"Itu sangat…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mencari kata yang pas namun ia tak menemukannya, "Feminim."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oke," Sakura menatap serius, "Kita bisa makan es krim dan mengobrol, jika itu lebih baik? Aku punya rasa kopi untukmu, jika kau tak suka strawberry cheesecake." Sakura memelototi Sasuke ketika pria itu masih tak bicara. "Baiklah, kau harus setuju, Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah Malam Es Krim dan cara apapun tak akan membuatku mau mengalah, bahkan untuk orang sepertimu."

Sasuke menghela napas, menyadari kalau ia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai, dan melangkah untuk duduk di sofa, menatap ke langit-langit, mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ini _bukanlah_ apa yang Uchiha Sasuke _lakukan_ —bukan kebiasaannya. Tampaknya Sakura mampu membawa keluar sisi berbeda yang tak ia ketahui ada dalam dirinya, dan terkadang—hanya kadang-kadang—Sasuke menemukan dirinya tidak merasa keberatan. Sangat tidak keberatan.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum cerah saat ia pergi ke dapur, kembali dengan dua cangkir es krim dan dua sendok. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke, ia menyalakan TV dan menganti-ganti saluran, berhenti saat layar menyiarkan MTV lalu kembali meletakan remot.

Sasuke menonton, agak heran, saat penari berpakaian minim mengisi layar dan mulai menggerakan pinggul mereka dengan cara yang ia tak ketahui bisa dilakukan seseorang sebelumnya. Hiburan akhir-akhir ini sedikit mengejutkannya dengan cara yang tak menyenangkan, tapi ia tak mengeluh. Sendirian dengan Sakura berarti kesempatan untuk bertanya—menginterogasinya, dan dilihat dari percakapan mereka sebelumnya, sedikit tidak adil kalau Sakura kelihatan lebih banyak mengenal dirinya dibanding ia mengenal wanita itu. Hal itu juga sedikit mengganggunya.

Jadi sang Uchiha memutuskan untuk memulai dengan hal yang paling utama. "Kenapa kau putus dengannya?"

"Apa?" Sakura berkedip lalu meraih remot dan mengubah TV ke dalam mode bisu. "Oh, maksudmu Sai?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Kau punya pacar lain sebelum Sai?"

"Yah," Sakura tertawa ringan, "Aku hanya berpacaran dengan serius dengan Sai."

"Benar," ujar Sasuke dan kemudian menunggu.

Sakura tidak berbicara selama beberapa menit, tapi kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba merona sehingga membuat Sasuke lebih penasaran. Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi karena menanyakan hal yang sama _dua kali_ bukanlah dirinya. Tidak lagi, dan ia harus berhenti sebelum semuanya tak terkendali.

"Baiklah," Sakura memulai dengan ragu, "Sebenarnya alasannya sederhana. Bukan hal yang menggemparkan dunia. Alasannya hanya kami tak pernah bisa membayangkan kalau kami… menikah. Maksudku," ia bergegas menambahkan, "Kami sudah berteman baik begitu lama, meskipun aku merasa kami _mencintai_ satu sama lain, kita tak bisa melihat itu _sekarang_. Kita tidak bisa melihat masa depan, dan hal yang _bisa_ kami bayangkan tidak berkaitan dengan hubungan kami. Jika kami benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang baik, aku rasa seharusnya kami bisa melihat masa depan kami bersama."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Itu perpisahan yang… cukup damai."

"Aku rasa," Sakura tertawa canggung, "Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Hal itu membuat kami canggung dan itu… menyakitkan saat melihatnya dan berpikir kami tidak bisa kembali menjadi diri kami sebelum kami, yah," ia mengangkat jari-jarinya membuat kutipan di udara untuk dua kata terakhir, "Jatuh cinta."

"Dan sekarang kalian adalah teman."

"Tidak juga," aku Sakura, suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Beberapa bulan pertama setelah kami putus, kami hampir tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Aku ingin melempar barang-barang di sekitar atau menangis setiap kali dia di dekatku, dan dia hanya akan membeku seperti patung. Itu… menjadi kebiasaan," lanjutnya perlahan, "Dia adalah sahabatku, Sasuke. Aku harus bisa mengerti dirinya sebanyak dia mengerti diriku, tapi pada akhirnya, hubungan kami menjadi akhir dari persahabatan kami. Itu… cukup menyakitkan. Jangan mengencani teman baikmu jika kau tidak yakin kau akan menikah dengannya," tambahnya, "Itu tidak selalu berakhir dengan baik."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama, jeda yang lama, membiarkan keheningan yang nyaman melingkupi mereka. Sebenarnya ia sungguh tak tahu mengapa ia menanyakannya. Dia hanya ingin… mendapati Sakura melihat dirinya, melihat _mereka_ bersama membuatnya menyadari itu, ia sendiri tak yakin apa atau bagaimana perasaannya pada Sakura, yang jelas ia tidak ingin Sakura bersama orang lain _seperti itu_. Dan jika ia ingin membuat Sakura menjauh dari pria lain dan ingin dirinya bertindak _dengan benar_ , ia harus melakukan beberapa hal yang diperlukan.

Hal yang dirinya sendiri tak yakin ingin melakukannya.

Sakura tampaknya juga sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Saat ia sadar, mata hijaunya penuh dengan tekad, "Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu padamu."

"Ya?"

"Sai…" Sakura merasa ragu, "Sai datang ke sini karena…"

Karena ia ingin menyatakan ia cinta mati pada Sakura? Karena ia meminta Sakura untuk kembali bersama dan Sakura setuju? Karena ia _melamar_ Sakura dan wanita itu menerimanya? Tanpa sadar wajah Sasuke menggelap saat beberapa pemikiran tak menyenangkan melintas di kepalanya. Apakah ia akan kalah telak bahkan sebelum ia _memulainya_?

"Sai ke sini karena sepupuku meyakinkannya untuk membantunya meyakinkan- _ku_ untuk… berkerja di perusahaannya," ucap Sakura akhirnya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Saat kebingungan mewarnai tatapan datar Sasuke, ia melanjutkan, "Sepupuku Karin memiliki pacar yang kebetulan merupakan salah satu teman baik Sai. Namanya Suigetsu. Aku rasa Karin berpikir kalau kami masih bersama—atau meskipun kami tidak bersama, kami masih berteman—jadi dia meminta Sai meyakinkanku untuk berkerja pada mereka. Itu sebabnya dia datang ke sini. Kami... kami tidak berbicara dan mengobrol, aku rasa, tapi tujuannya ke sini memang bukan itu. Tentu saja, hubungan kami sudah berakhir dan perasaan cinta yang kami rasakan satu sama lain sudah hilang. Tapi Karin tidak tahu itu."

"Oke," ucap Sasuke hati-hati, entah mengapa ia merasa lega. Tapi kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, "Jika sepupumu melakukan hal sejauh itu untuk membuatmu bekerja di perusahaan, berarti itu sangat penting baginya."

"Bukan untuknya," aku Sakura, suaranya terdengar sedikit lelah, "Dia tidak peduli apa pun yang ku lakukan. Kami sungguh tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dan kami juga tidak akrab satu sama lain. Dia menjalankan tugas dari kakek, dan… aku rasa, aku _rasa_ bergabungnya aku di perusahaan akan sangat berarti bagi kakek. Itu… bukanlah hal baik, karena kakek… dia kejam. Dan dingin. Dan hanya memikirkan bisnis." Matanya diselimuti dengan penderitaan dan suaranya bergetar. "Dan merupakan seseorang yang paling tak pernah—tak _pernah_ ingin ku temui."

"Sakura—"

"S-Sai bilang jika aku tidak… jika aku tidak datang menemui kakek," sela Sakura, suaranya melemah, "Jika aku tidak datang menemui kakek, kakek akan memaksaku untuk datang padanya. Dan itu berarti… itu mungkin berarti kalau dia akan menemukan ibu ku," Sakura menelan ludah, "Aku tidak ingin kakek bertemu dengan ibu. Tidak setelah… tidak setelah…tidak _setelah_. Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu."

"Tidak setelah apa?" Sasuke tak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Tidak setelah dia mengusir ibu bertahun-tahun yang lalu," jawab Sakura, meremas tangannya dengan erat di atas pangkuan, "Tidak setelah meninggalkannya di jalanan, tidak setelah menghapus namanya dari keluarga dan menyatakan kalau ibu sudah _meninggal_ pada masyarakat. Tidak setelah—"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan ibu jarinya mengelus telapak tangan Sakura dengan lembut, seketika membuat Sakura terdiam.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Sakura menggeleng berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu," ulangnya tegas, "Tidak setelah caranya memeperlakukan ibu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, membenci raut frustasi yang tercermin dalam setiap inci wajahnya, benci melihat matanya berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang menolak untuk jatuh, membenci saat Sakura terlihat begitu _lemah_. Tak mengetahui cara untuk menghiburnya, Sasuke hanya meremas tangan wanita itu.

Sakura mengerjap, terkejut dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba melingkupi jari-jarinya, tapi kemudian senyum lemah melengkung di bibirnya. "Aku rasa aku akan memberitahu ibuku,"

"Ya?"

"Ya," ujar Sakura, "Aku benar-benar tak melihat cara yang mudah untuk keluar dari semua ini. Kakek akan… menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan ibu. Dan ibu adalah orang yang… ingin memperbaiki hubungan keluarga kami. Aku tidak setuju," ucap Sakura cepat, "Tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan untuk melewatkan kesempatan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh ibu dengan begitu saja."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Di satu sisi, ia benar-benar ingin _melakukan sesuatu_ dan membantu Sakura, tapi di sisi lain, ini merupakan masalah keluarga yang tak bisa ia campuri, dan bertahun-tahun pengalaman sudah mengajarkan Sasuke dan jika ada masalah sensitive yang terjadi, itu terkadang berhubungan dengan keluarga sendiri. Sekarang itu adalah hal yang sangat ingin Sasuke hindari. Meskipun dengan Sakura, menghindar sama dengan tidak mungkin. Sialnya dia ingin tahu—darimana _itu_ berasal?

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, memecahkan pikiran Sasuke yang sedang berkelana.

Sasuke segera tersadar. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Kita seharusnya makan es krim dan hanya, kau tahu, _mengobrol_ ," Sakura tertawa seraya menunjuk ke cangkir es krim yang tak tersentuh di atas meja.

"Ini mengobrol."

"Ya, tapi bukan jenis obrolan yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu," Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke mengabaikan sorot menggoda di mata Sakura. "Kau bisa membicarakan apapun denganku."

"Aku tahu." Mata _emerald_ Sakura melembut. "Dan aku menghargai itu. Tapi aku lebih suka untuk tidak mengeruhkan pikiran mu dengan berton-ton hal yang… yang harus diselesaikan oleh ku dan hanya aku. Meskipun, yah," Sakura berhenti sejenak dan tersipu, "Meskipun kau peduli."

Sasuke berjuang menahan dorongan untuk tersenyum, sedikit gagal, dan berakhir menjadi ringisan sebagai gantinya. "Yah—"

Sakura membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi Sasuke yang membuat pria itu terpaku. "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan keluhanku, Sasuke."

Sasuke sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dirinya tak dapat memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan,

"Apa kau tahu obat terampuh saat kau merasa menjadi bodoh seperti diriku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Dan kau tidak bodoh."

Sakura mengabaikan pernyataan Sasuke dan menyeringai sambil menyerahkan es krim rasa kopi yang sudah mencair. "Ini."

Sedikit menggerutu, Sasuke menerimanya dan mengambil sendok, menatap es krim itu seperti benda aneh dengan kepala yang tumbuh menjadi dua. Sakura tertawa dan memengangguk padanya, memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka tutupnya untuk makan. Saat Sakura kembali membesarkan volume TV, Sasuke memikirkan apakah ia harus menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Itachi yang hanya berlangsung sekitar sejam hari ini. Tapi melihat Sakura yang akhirnya terlihat santai setelah memperlihatkan sisi lemah dari dirinya, membuat sasuke memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Dia masih punya waktu, putusnya, dan hal itu bisa menunggu. Dia akan menemui Ichinose besok dan akan memulainya dari sana. Sakura tak perlu tahu tentang hal itu—tidak sampai wanita itu menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu. Sasuke tak ingin menyusahkan Sakura terlebih wanita itu sedang dalam masalah.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua lewat saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tidurlah," ucapnya sambil mengamati Sakura yang berjuang untuk bangkit dari sofa, wanita itu benar-benar terlihat mengantuk dan sangat kelelahan. "Biar aku saja yang menutup pintu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura menguap dan meregangkan lengannya saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu. "Kau begitu baik hari ini, kau pantas mendapatkan penghargaan. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, sejenak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Apapun?"

Sakura terhuyung-huyung menuju lorong dan akhirnya bersandar di dinding untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri, wanita itu sudah hampir setengah tertidur saat menyetujui, "Apapun."

"Oh," ucap Sasuke, "Kalau begitu tutup matamu."

"Apa kau akan menggendongku ke tempat tidur?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hampir menyeringai. Hampir. Bahkan saat sedang terkantuk-kantuk, Sakura masih punya sisi itu dalam dirinya. "Tidak, kau berat."

Mata hijaunya sedikit melebar, selebar yang ia bisa saat sedang mengantuk. "Aku sudah kehilangan berat badan sejak… sejak saat itu," protes Sakura mengingat saat dirinya tertidur di tempat Sasuke dan pagi hari setelah itu.

"Yah…" Sasuke diam sejenak, berpura-pura sedang memikirkannya, kemudia menyeringai pada Sakura. "Mungkin."

Gantian Sakura yang terdiam untuk mempertimbangkan kata-kata Sasuke. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak," ucapnya kemudian, "Aku tak ingin kau menggendongku."

"Itu membuatku lega," setuju Sasuke lebih merasa geli. Dia melangkah maju dan meraih dagu Sakura, "Tutup matamu, Sakura."

"Mm-hmm," gumam Sakura menutup matanya patuh.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, dan mengejutkan Sakura dengan menyapukan bibirnya pada dahi wanita itu dengan cepat dan gerakan lembut. Mata Sakura terbuka dan membelalak, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Dirinya hendak protes saat ia merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya, lengan Sasuke merengkuh pinggangnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura ikut menutup matanya dan mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, meleleh di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadarinya, harga dirinya merasa bangga saat Sakura mendesah lembut dan terengah-engah.

"Jadi," ucap Sasuke, "Strawberry cheesecake tidak begitu buruk."

Sakura tersipu, wajahnya merona saat ia memahami maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke, dan kemudian ia melotot pada pria itu, meskipun kekuatan dari pelototannya berkurang sepuluh persen oleh fakta kalau dirinya sedang merona semerah tomat.

"Jadi itu baru setengah dari hadiah ku," ucap Sasuke lembut, "Aku akan segera meminta setengahnya lagi."

Pipi Sakura bisa tambah merona jika saja itu mungkin. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke membuka pintu dan tertawa, menyukai bagaimana Sakura terlihat seperti dewi saat marah. "Selamat malam, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	15. Chapter 15

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi apa kau mendapatkan izin dari lelaki-mempesona, Sakura?"

Sakura berkedip lalu mendongak. Sai duduk di kursi di sampingnya, meletakan secangkir kopi di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Sakura. Dia meraih cangkir, tatapan menerawang terlihat di wajahnya sebelum ia tersipu, sedikit rona mewarnai pipinya.

"Tidak," aku Sakura akhirnya, "Dia tidak tahu aku ke sini."

"Baiklah?" Sai menaikan alis seraya mengangkat secangkir kopi hitam miliknya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sakura menelan ludah kemudian buru-buru menjawab, "Aku butuh tumpangan."

"Kemana?"

"Rumah orang tua ku," ucap Sakura. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja naik bus atau apapun, tapi itu mungkin akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dari yang diperlukan—waktu yang tidak benar-benar ia _miliki_.

Karin sudah meneleponnya lagi tadi malam, dan kali ini dia tidak hanya membuat jadwal pertemuan, dia juga menjanjikan satu pertemuan antara Sakura dan kakek mereka untuk malam ini. Tak perlu diungkapkan, itu mendorong dan meningkatkan kecemasannya, sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ tak bisa dihindarinya. Sakura merasa wajar saja dirinya meminta Sai untuk pergi bersamanya; Tenten sedang sibuk _lagi_ dan Sasuke… sejak Sasuke tahu tentang masalahnya sekarang, ia tak yakin kalau pria itu siap untuk ke tahap bertemu-orang-tua, mengingat mereka tidak memiliki semacam hubungan yang resmi. Jadi sungguh, satu-satunya harapan hanya Sai—dan fakta bahwa pria itu memiliki _sesuatu_ yang harus dilakukan dengan rencana Karin mendesaknya untuk meminta bantuan pada Sai.

Sai terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum penuh syukur. "Aku akan mentraktirmu sarapan. Dan makan siang."

Sai hanya tersenyum tenang, senyum palsu lagi, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Sakura menemukan dirinya tidak merasa keberatan seperti dulu. "Apa ini benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai, sejenak terdengar ragu, "Lelaki-mempesona mu gampang cemburu. Sepertinya kau memiliki penjaga, Sakura."

Mata Sakura membelalak, sedikit bingung mendapati dirinya berbicara begitu santai mengenai sejenis-semacam-mungkin pacarnya dengan mantan pacarnya, dan sedikit lebih dari bingung dengan kata terakhirnya yang seperti mendukung. Entah kenapa, Sakura berhasil mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. "Dia benar-benar bukan 'lelaki-mempesona' ku atau apapun—ini masih awal," Sakura tersenyum gelisah sambil mengangkat alisnya bertanya, "Dan dia memiliki nama."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu dia, dia cukup terkenal," setuju Sai, "Tangkapan yang bagus, hm?"

"Oh, Sai." Sakura memutar mata. "Ini masih terlalu awal untuk membicarakan tentang hal semacam itu."

"Baiklah." Sai mengangkat bahu, lalu menghabiskan kopinya. Mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dompetnya, ia berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, sebelum terjebak macet."

"Benar," sahut Sakura cepat, mengikuti Sai. "Ayo."

Sai hanya mengangguk dan mengajaknya keluar dari kedai kopi. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat mereka masuk ke mobilnya, dan setelah itu, hanya sekitar dua atau tiga jam mereka sudah sampai di rumah orang tua Sakura yang berada tepat di pinggir kota. Begitu mereka tiba, mereka segera turun dari mobil. Sakura merasa sangat lega dan sedikit menyadari saat Sai tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Itu sudah kembali menjadi lelucon pribadi mereka saat mereka menjadi pasangan, dan itu akan benar-benar menjadi canggung jika Sai mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekarang, ketika Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang dan bagaimana hubungan mereka seharusnya. Itu hanya terlihat canggung.

"Kita sampai," Sai berbicara saat Sakura sudah menatap pintu lebih dari lima menit. "Kau mungkin ingin mengetuk, membunyikan bel, atau sesuatu."

"Mengetuk," jawab Sakura sedikit terengah-engah dengan alasan yang tak dimengertinya. Rasa panik melonjak di dadanya—bukan karena ia akan bertemu orang tuanya, tapi karena ia akan memberitahu mereka sesuatu yang mungkin tak mereka sukai. " _Okaa-san_ benci bel pintu, itu mengingatkannya dengan rumah keluarga lamanya."

Sai memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengetuk pintu, suaranya terdengar pelan dan bergema.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dibuka, dan seorang wanita berusia pertengahan lima puluhan muncul dibelakangnya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning gelap yang ditata menjadi sanggul berantakan di belakang kepalanya, beberapa helai terselip di balik telinganya. Mata hijau gelapnya menyorotkan keramahan dan kebijaksanaan, aura keibuan dan ketenangan melingkupinya. Sai segera menyadari itu adalah Haruno Mebuki, ibu sakura. Wanita itu segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Sakura ke pelukan eratnya, melepaskannya hanya untuk tersenyum pada Sai.

"Halo, kalian berdua!" serunya dengan suara ceria, "Kejutan yang menyenangkan!"

"Mebuki- _san_." Sai tersenyum sopan. "Apa kabar?"

"Aku merasa sangat luar biasa! Hidup di pedesaan sudah memberi _keajaiban_ untuk kesehatanku!"

"Itu terdengar sangat baik," ujar Sakura, perasaan lega membanjiri dadanya.

Kesehatan Mebuki yang menurun merupakan alasan utama mengapa orang tuanya pindah ke pedesaan, sebagian dari keselamatan—sehingga mereka tidak bisa dilacak dengan mudah. Sementara Mebuki ingin menebus kesalahannya, ayah Sakura jelas tak ingin, berpikir bahwa menjauh dari keluarga tersebut merupakan pilihan terbaik. Sakura juga berpikir begitu.

"Nah, kenapa kalian tidak masuk saja?" Tanya Mebuki, melangkah ke samping untuk memberi jalan, "Duduklah dan buat dirimu nyaman."

" _Okaa-san_ ," Sakura meraih tangan ibunya dan menghentikannya sebelum wania itu bergegas membuatan mereka minuman, kue atau apapun, "Dengar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan dan … aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Enam puluh tujuh mil dari Sakura dan Sai, Naruto menyaksikan dengan cemas Sasuke yang sedang mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan.

Menjadi tangan kanan Sasuke, ia sudah mendengarkan setiap detail tentang Itachi dan Madara, memaksanya keluar dari mulut Sasuke pagi ini. Sejujurnya, meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakan itu di depan sahabatnya, Itachi mungkin benar. Madara _sedikit_ mencurigakan, terlebih karena ia _tak pernah_ membuat kesalahan. Dan Naruto, yang sudah dipilih untuk mengawasi bagian itu dengan ketat dari perusahaan, berpikir bahwa semua kesempurnaan yang dilakukan Madara merupakan sesuatu harus diwaspadai.

Bukan berarti Itachi juga tidak dicurigai. Orang waras tak akan mempercayai perkataan pria itu begitu saja, karena sungguh, Itachi sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidupnya dama seperti yang lainnya, dan tak satupun yang ia lakukan enak dilihat.

Untuk Sasuke yang mempunyai darah yang sama dengan dua orang itu… terkadang Naruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia berhasil untuk tetap waras dengan semua ini.

Dan sekarang, dengan semua dokumen yang tersebar di atas meja tepat di depannya… Naruto tidak yakin apa penyebab semua hal ini. Karena jika _ini_ benar—jika ini benar, itu berarti mereka sudah tertipu dan mereka tertipu dalam waktu yang lama. Jika ini benar, berarti tak diragukan lagi kalau Madara lebih dari yang terlihat mata, jauh lebih bajingan yang licik sehingga mereka harus benar-benar membuka mata. Jika ini benar, itu berarti Itachi benar selama ini, dan dia bertindak _demi Sasuke_.

Naruto pikir itu akan menghancurkan Sasuke, gelombang kepanikan bergemuruh di dadanya. Sasuke tak pernah bisa menerima Itachi dan semua yang berkaitan dengan kakaknya dengan mudah, dan fakta kalau ia mungkin sudah bertindak untuk _Sasuke_ selama bertahun-tahun hanya akan… menghancurkannya.

"Jadi," ujar Naruto meraih dokumen yang berada tepat di depannya. _Perjanjian Perseroan Pembelian Kepemilikan Terbatas_. Membaca dokumen itu, mengernyit membaca kata-kata seperti 'kepemilikan' dan 'manfaat' dan 'saham' dan menelan ludah saat ia menemukan 'Uchiha Madara'. Terkejut, ia mendongak ke Sasuke. "Jadi, ini terlihat cukup nyata."

"Sialnya, itu nyata," gumam Sasuke, bersandar di sofa dan menutup matanya, "Ah, brengsek."

Pria pirang itu mendesah, alisnya bertaut seraya pindah dokumen lain. _Perjanjian Pemegang Saham—Tanggal Dokumen—_ … Ah memang brengsek. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya," ujarnya akhirnya, "Kita sudah… dia berbohong pada kita. Kita semua. Itu berarti sesuatu."

"Sesuatu," ulang Sasuke. "Itu berarti sesuatu."

"Ya," sahut Naruto, "Itu berarti sesuatu baginya untuk membuat pertunjukan dengan kita. Dan itu juga berarti sesuatu dari Itachi, menyembunyikan hal penting ini dan tiba-tiba kembali dengan mengatakan ia akan menyelamatkan perusahaan dari kehancuran yang panjang." Naruto menatap dokumen hati-hati dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Kita harus melakukannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap meja. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia dengar dari Itachi, orang yang telah _berbohong_ padanya selama ini. Ini merupakan hal yang jauh berbeda saat melihat semua _kebenaran_ tepat di depan matanya.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sudah diancam untuk menjual saham yang mereka miliki di perusahaan kepada Uchiha Madara, beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan yang menewaskan mereka. Menambah saham yang sudah Madara miliki, yang membuatnya memiliki hapir sekitar 43 persen dari seluruh saham, lebih besar dari orang lain. Secara teknis, dia _memiliki_ wewenang untuk perusahaan—sebagian besar keuntungan mengarah padanya, keuntungan yang ia dapat dengan cara curang.

Dengan mengancam _orang tuanya._

Tahap untuk sebuah kehancuran, pikir Sasuke, tapi direncanakan dengan sempurna sehingga baik Itachi dan dirinya terjebak di dalamnya. Sangat mungkin kalau Madara sudah memperhitungkan segalanya, dimulai dari sifat protektif Itachi yang tak berguna, menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sasuke, dan reaksi Sasuke pada kakaknya yang disebut 'pengkhianatan'. Itu merupakan rencana yang sempurna, tahap yang sempurna untuk kehancuran sempurna yang Mana inginkan. pria itu selalu berada satu langkah di depan mereka, dan Sasuke membenci itu.

Bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu buta?

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendongak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak banyak hal yang patut dipertanyakan. Yang pasti, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan Madara _begitu saja_ , merasa senang meraih kemenangannya, kemenangan _sementara_. dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia bisa membeli sahamnya, atau setidaknya menawarnya, karena Madara tidak akan menyerah seperti itu. Mengambil sahamnya, tapi dampaknya, hal itu akan melanggar perjanjian dalam kontrak dan akan mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat banyak dan memberi dampak negatif pada nama perusahaan, jadi rencana itu tak akan berhasil.

Wajah Sasuke menggelap. Harus ada _sesuatu_ yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya—tapi apa? Dan bagaimana?

"Aku tak tahu," Sasuke mengerang, dan itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. "Sialnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"…Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan," ujar Sakura, tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuannya saat ia menatap lurus ke depan, tatapannya terpaku pada dinding di atas bahu lemah Mebuki. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat sang ibu.

Wanita yang terlihat lebih tua itu tampak acuh tak acuh, tatapannya terkendali dan punggungnya tegak lurus seolah ia mendengarkan dengan seksama kata-kata Sakura, sesekali mengangguk, menggeleng, atau tertawa dengan cara oh-aku-pernah-berada-diposisi-itu. sakura sangat lega melihat ibunya tidak terkejut karena itu akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan wanita itu. Sebaliknya, dia tampak seperti pernah mengalami hal ini bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa, Sakura masih merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

" _Okaa-san_?" Sakura mulai bicara, suaranya terdengar takut-takut, "Aku… aku minta maaf."

"Oh, kau gadis bodoh!" Mebuki berseru cepat, meraih dan meremas tangan putrinya yang gemetar, "Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Aku hanya—" Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang _kaa-san_ ingin aku lakukan."

Mata Mebuki melembut setelah mendengar jawaban putrinya. "Kau anak yang selalu mementingkan orang lain." Bisiknya lirih, "Kau memikirkan apa yang aku ingin kau lakukan bukan apa yang dirimu ingin lakukan… Sakura, kau benar-benar mirip seperti ayahmu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku, aku bukanlah orang yang selalu mementingkan orang lain." Mebuki tertawa. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku dibesarkan dengan kekayaan dan dimanja, semua keinginanku akan dipenuhi. Aku tahu aku berubah ketika aku jatuh cinta dengan ayahmu, dan aku hanya berubah karena itu, dan kau… kau snagat mirip dengannya." Saat Sakura tak menanggapi, Mebuki tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Dengarkan aku, sayang. Kau harus melakukan apa yang kau anggap benar. Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa darimu selama kau mempertimbangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sangat, sangat hati-hati." Dia meremas tangan Sakura dan memberikan tawa kecil. "Meskipun, kakekmu yang melakukan semua ini."

"Bukankah kau… bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya, _okaa-san_?"

Mebuki mengatupkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, namun entah bagaimana senyuman tetap mekar di wajahnya. "Ya," ucapnya pelan terdengar sedih, "Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja… aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kizashi?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kizashi, yang sejak awal percakapan hanya diam dan sedikit merespon dengan 'ah' dan 'oh', kini mendongak ke istrinya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tak ada sedikit pun emosi, dan Sakura merasa hawa dingin mengalir di tulang punggungnya ketika melihat kurangnya kehangatan di wajah ayahnya. Pria ini tak terlihat seperti sosok ayah yang ia kenal dan pahami; dia adalah Haruno Kizashi, yang telah jatuh dan dikhianati ketika ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Namun, sebelum Mebuki menyadarinya, Kizashi tersenyum kecil dan memegang bahu wanita itu untuk menghiburnya. "Jika kau ingin menemuinya," ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut, dan Sakura merasa dirinya kembali mengenal pria ini, "Maka mungkin sudah waktunya untuk berhenti melarikan diri dan menghadapinya, Mebuki."

"Apa maksud _Tou-san_ aku harus menerima pekerjaan itu?" Tanya sakura, suaranya gemetar. Dia seketika merasa senang menyadari Sai sedang menunggu di luar. Jika pria itu mendengarnya sekarang, Sakura tak akan bisa mengatasinya—kecuali jika Sai tidak seburuk itu. "Karena…" dia berusaha untuk bersuara, "Karena jika kau ingin aku melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya, _Otou-san_."

Kizashi tersenyum pada Sakura. "Apa kau ingin menerima pekerjaan itu?"

"Tidak!" seru Sakura cepat, "Ini, oh, pekerjaan yang tak pernah bisa aku bayangkan."

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin tak harus menerimanya," ucap Kizashi.

"Namun," ucap Sakura lagi, beralih ke ibunya, "Bukankah ini berarti kakek ingin menjangkaumu, _Okaa-san_? Bukankah kita… aku tak tahu, apa _Kaa-san_ tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan?"

"Kesempatan, eh?" wajah Mabuki melunak saat mengucapkannya, "Aku ragu apakah dia benar-benar ingin menjangkau ku, atau itu hanya cara lain untuk mengingatkanku tentang apa yang aku korbankan agar bisa bersama dengan Kizashi…" dia meraih tangan suaminya dan Kizashi segera merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya, menghiburnya. "Dalam hal ini, dia benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan itu. aku sangat tahu apa yang sudah aku tinggalkan dan aku tahu pasti bahwa itu tak berarti karena apa yang aku miliki bersama Kizashi… aku akan memberikan apapun untuk menjaganya." Mebuki tersenyum hangat dan damai saat ia menatap suaminya, mata hijaunya melembut dan penuh cinta.

Senyum merekah di bibir Sakura melihat apa yang tersaji di depan matanya, tapi kemudian ia mengingat mengapa ia datang ke sini.

"Dengar, sakura," Kizashi kembali memulai percakapan dengan wajah serius, "Ibumu dan aku… ini bukan hal yang baru bagi kami. Ya, ini merupakan kesempatan baru, dan ya, _mungkin_ itu bisa menjadi suatu hal yang terbaik, tapi kami tidak ingin kau mengorbankanhal yang tak seharusnya. Ini bukan salahmu, dan kau tidak harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Yang kami inginkan adalah kau melakukan apa yang kau anggap benar. Jika kau ingin menerima pekerjaan itu, terimalah—tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengeri _kenapa_ pilihan itu tepat untukmu. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan _tak satupun_ tentang kami harus menghalanginya karena hal yang paling kami inginkan di dunia ini adalah kebahagiaanmu."

Mata Sakura langsung melembut, tenggorokannya berkontraksi saat ia merasakan matanya memanas, "Terima kasih, _Otou-san_."

Mebuki meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakannya di atas tangan Kizashi dan tangannya sendiri, menjalinnya bersama.

"Kami mencintaimu, sayang," ujarnya lembut, "Dan tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, ingatlah itu, apa kau berjanji padaku?"

"Aku janji," jawab Sakura berbisik. Dan kemudian ia sudah membuat keputusan.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, Sai mengerti satu hal yang pasti tentang Sakura. Yaitu setiap kali wanita itu sudah membuat keputusan, sangat sulit, hampir mustahil, untuk mengubah pikirannya. Bukannya ia ingin mengubah pikiran Sakura, karena terus terang, ini bukan urusannya, tapi melihat wanita itu mencengkeram tas tangannya begitu erat, wajah yang pucat, membuat Sai merasa tidak nyaman menyadari dirinya tak bisa berhenti melirik Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya Sai, mobilnya sedikit melambat saat mereka memasuki jalanan panjang Miyazawa. Mereka hanya baru melewati titik keaman pertama; mereka masih punya waktu untuk kembali jika sakura tiba-tiba menginginkannya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura cepat. "Ya, aku ingin melakukan ini."

"Baiklah," sahut Sai, sedikit melajukan mobilnya saat ia melihat tekad menghiasi mata Sakura beberapa detik lalu. Setelah melewati beberapa penjaga keamanan, Sai memarkir mobil di dekat pintu kayu besar kediaman Miyazawa dan keluar. Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetik nomor, suaranya berbisik lirih. Beberapa detik kemudian, pelayan keluar dan mengantar mereka menuju ruang tamu, di mana Karin sudah menunggu. Seorang pemuda berambut perak berdiri tepat di samping kursinya yang Sakura tebak sebagai Suigetsu, pacar putus-nyambung Karin dan hubungan percintaan yang lama.

"Jadi," wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum cerah saat ia berdiri untuk mendekati Sakura, "Sai berhasil meyakinkanmu, ya?"

"Bukan," bantah Sakura lembut, "Dia bahkan seharusnya tidak mencobanya. Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri, Sai tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

"Ah, aku tahu dia tidak akan melakukan seperti yang aku katakan," Karin memutar matanya, lalu melirik tajam Sai yang sedang melihat ke arah lain. "Baiklah, semua berjalan baik. Jika Sai membantumu untuk membuat keputusan, mungkin ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." matanya berbinar. "Kau tahu tujuanmu datang ke sini malam ini, kan?"

"Aku akan menerima tawaranmu?" Tanya Sakura pahit. "Ya, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi aku punya beberapa syarat."

Wanita berambut merah itu sedikit mengangkat alis. "Katakan."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di sini," mulai Sakura, suaranya sedikit lebih tegas seraya wajahnya berubah menjadi tak berekspresi, "Dan aku tidak akan mengubah namaku. Aku seorang Haruno. Aku lahir sebagai Haruno dan aku akan _tetap_ menjadi seorang Haruno selama yang aku inginkan, dan aku sangat menginginkan itu sekarang. Namun aku _akan_ bekerja untuk perusahaanmu, Karin. Aku akan menerima posisi apa pun yang kau tawarkan padaku dan aku akan bekerja sebaik yang ku bisa."

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan _Ojii-san_ katakan tentang itu," ujar Karin pelan, merenung sejenak, "Yah, tapi aku cukup yakin status hidupmu dan nama keluarga mu adalah hal yang dapat di pertimbangkan untuk saat ini. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin dia menginginkan _mu_ secara pribadi."

Senyum Sakura menegang. "Itulah yang aku pikirkan."

"Baiklah." Mata Karin bersinar. "Aku akan membuat semua peraturan yang diperlukan dan segera menghubungimu setelah kau sudah siap untuk bekerja."

"Ya," wanita berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya, memperhatikan dari sudut matanya Sai yang sedang berbicara dengan Suigetsu di sudut ruangan, yang satu terlihat antusias sementara yang lain terlihat terganggu. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa bersyukur Sai sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk ikut campur untuk membantunya membuat keputusan—jika saja pria itu masih menjadi pacarnya, ia pasti akan ikut campur. Sai akan menghentikannya karena ia tahu kalau _Sakura_ tahu orang seperti apa Miyazawa itu. berteman dengan Suigetsu yang merupakan pacar Karin dan yang pastinya juga berhubungan dengan keluarganya bisa jadi sejak lama, semua itu sudah mengajarkan Sai, bagaimanapun, jangan main-main dengan Miyazawa. Tapi ini adalah keputusan Sakura dan dia tahu kalau Sai dan pengalaman masa lalunya tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Sakura berdehem dan menatap tepat di mata Karin. "Baiklah, itu saja. Selamat malam, Karin."

Sakura hendak berbalik ketika Karin tiba-tiba menghentikannya, "Satu nasehat, Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada jalan kembali setelah ini, Sayang," ucap wanita berambut merah itu, dan ada sorot yang tak dapat diartikan dalam mata cerah yang biasanya sengit itu yang membuat Sakura merasa aneh, "Sekali kau terlibat, kau akan terlibat sepanjang hidupmu. Mungkin sangat lama."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Aku tahu."

Karin menatapnya tajam dan penuh harap, lalu bertanya, "Kau tak ingin menunda waktunya lebih lama?"

"Untuk apa?" jawab Sakura pahit disertai tawa nyaring. Sakura membalas tatapan Karin dengan datar, wajahnya jelas terlihat tegas. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku yakin, meminta perpanjangan waktu tidak akan membuat ini menjadi lebih baik. Aku tidak perlu dua hari lagi, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan aku akan melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba Sai menyahut. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baik," Karin mengangkat bahu lalu Mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. "Selamat datang di Miyazawa, Haruno Sakura. Kami bukan sekelompok orang yang ramah dan aku tak bisa mengatakan kau akan menikmatinya—tapi lebih baik kau mempelajarinya, karena inilah, Sayang. Inilah hidup."

Sakura mengangguk dan meraih tangan Karin tanpa keraguan. "Ya."

 _Inilah hidup._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	16. Chapter 16

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau jalang."

Karin meletakan cangkir tehnya dan mengangkat alis, ketika tiba-tiba mendengar pernyataan tak terduga itu, sambil melirik Suigetsu di seberang ruangan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya halus.

Suigetsu memasukan tangannya ke kantong celana dan berjalan ke arah Karin, ia melangkah malas dan dengan seriangainya yang tak terbaca. "Sai menceritakan padaku seperti apa sepupu kecilmu itu."

"Benarkah?" Karin meraih cangkir tehnya lagi dan mendekatkannya ke bibir, matanya memperhatikan Suigetsu yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya," ucapnya, "Dan dia lembek. Seperti marshmallow. Tapi rapuh. Dia akan hancur."

Karin tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah, lalu?"

"Dia akan hancur," ulang Suigetsu, jarinya menangkup dagu Karin sambil menatap ke dalam kolam merah darah milik wanitanya, "Dia akan hancur, kau tahu itu dan kau _tidak menghentikannya_."

"Itu bukan hak ku."

"Bukan, tapi kau bisa membuat semuanya menjadi jelas baginya."

"Apa? Kalau _Ojii-san_ _tidak akan pernah_ membiarkannya pergi karena putri yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkannya dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga semua yang dimiliki putrinya bersamanya sehingga putrinya itu akan kembali?" Tanya Karin sinis kemudian tertawa, "Itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi lebih rumit. Selain itu, sejak kapan kau menjadi baik hati, Sui?"

"Dia akan mendapatkan _pelajaran_."

Karin memutar matanya. "Aku tidak peduli, Sui, sungguh."

"Tapi kau merasa tidak enak," ujar Suigetsu, nadanya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

Alis Karin bertaut dan ia mendorong tangan Suigetsu dari dagunya. "Mengenai apa?"

"Menyeret Sakura ke dalam hal ini."

"Kau biasanya bisa memahamiku lebih baik dari ini, Sui," ucap Karin datar, Suigetsu berdiri dan menarik Karin mendekat padanya. Dia menekan wajahnya pada lekukan leher wanitanya, tangannya mengelilingi pinggang Karin dan wanita itu menarik napas, santai, merasakan bibir Suigetsu bergesekan dengan kulitnya. "Dan kau tahu aku tidak peduli. Pada semuanya."

"Jalang," guman Suigetsu di bahu Karin.

"Sekan kau lebih baik saja," Karin bergumam menggoda, tangannya mencengkeram baju Suigetsu dan melepas kancingnya, "Selain itu, _kau_ yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini."

"Ya." Lidah Suigetsu melesat keluar menjilati kulit lembut kekasihnya. "Karena kau _milikku_."

"Bukan," bantah Karin, mendorong Suigetsu hanya untuk menariknya kembali dan mencium rahang bawahnya yang merupakan titik lemah pria itu. " _Kau_ milikku."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan tapi Sasuke masih duduk di mejanya, membuka satu per satu file beberapa tumpukan yang ada di depannya, menganalisis setiap nomor, membaca setiap baris dengan hati-hati. Dia tak peduli jika apa yang dilakukannya sekarang akan memakan waktu selamanya; dia _akan_ menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu kasusnya. Lagi pula dia tidak punya pilihan dalam hal ini, jika ia ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan—dan ia akan melakukannya. Dia akan melakukannya, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, jadi dia akan mulai dari sini.

Sasuke akan pindah ke tumpukan ke dua saat telepon berdering keras, dan ia mengangkatnya.

"Sasuke?"

Ada helaan kecil dalam suara Sakura yang seketika mengirimkan sebuah peringatan pada Sasuke. Ini bukan nada yang ia harapkan ketika ia mengangkat telepon, karena, oh, demi Tuhan, ini adalah _Sakura_ , dan jika ada sesuatu pada diri wanita itu, hal itu adalah dia tidak akan pernah, tidak pernah, tidak pernah terdengar begitu _sedih_. "Sakura?"

"Hai," jawabnya, kemudian sedikit terbatuk, "Kau di mana? Apa kau sibuk?"

Sasuke melirik dokumen di depannya, dan mendorongnya menjauh tanpa berpikir. "Tidak."

"Benarkah," Sakura berhenti sejenak, merasa ragu lalu bertanya, "Baiklah, kau di mana?"

"Kantor," ucap Sasuke. " _Kau_ di mana?"

"Di rumah," ucap Sakura, dan ada suara gesekan yang terdengar sangat aneh dan isakan, terdengar mencurigakan seolah ia menutupi telepon dengan tangannya atau bantal.

"Oh." Sasuke manatap langit-langit dan membuat keputusan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik. "Apa kau ingin aku ke sana?"

Sakura mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi terdengar begitu lemah dan tidak terlalu senang yang membuat Sasuke seketika merasa khawatir. "Sepertinya," ucap Sakura setelah beberapa saat, suaranya sedikit gemetar, "Jika kau tidak punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan."

"Aku akan berada di sana dalam tiga puluh menit," janji Sasuke cepat dan menutup telepon setelah ia mendengar gumaman Sakura yang teredam.

Sasuke tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua menit untuk keluar dari kantornya, memastikan kalau setiap file berada di tempatnya dan terhindar dari penyusup, dan hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di apartemen Sakura. Sasuke tidak yakin bagaimana ia sampai di sana begitu cepat. Dia cukup yakin dirinya tak mengemudi seperti orang gila, walaupun _mungkin_ bisa jadi seperti itu, jika mengenal dirinya. Sejujurnya, meskipun, semuanya terlihat membingungkan. Dia hanya ingin sampai di apartemen Sakura secepat mungkin.

Ketika Sasuke akhirnya mencapai pintu, Sakura sudah menunggu dengan dua cangkir strawberry cheesecake es krim, seringai tercetak jelas di bibir wanita itu meskipun ia terlihat kelelahan.

"Serius?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap cangkir seolah-olah itu adalah racun seraya berjalan bersama Sakura menuju ruang tamu.

"Serius," Sakura memberinya senyum tenang, memaksa Sasuke menerima cangkirnya. "Ambil lah."

Mendesah berat seolah hal ini membebaninya, Sasuke mengambil cangkir dan duduk di sofa, mengambil sendok dan menusuk es krim dengan curiga. Dia mendongak dan menatap tajam mata Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menatapnya lama, matanya meneliti wajah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, mendesah, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi," ujarnya tiba-tiba, menatap mata Sasuke, "Maksudku, aku tidak bisa… hanya mengatakan padamu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena kita sudah membuat kesepakatan itu. dan kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan… aku ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kebenaran tentang apa?"

Senyum sedih melengkung di bibir Sakura. "Aku menerima tawaran mereka, Sasuke."

"Tawaran yang mana?"

"Tawaran pekerjaan itu," ucap Sakura pelan, memakan sesendok es krim, "Aku menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Karin. Aku akan bekerja sebagai konsultan keuangan seperti mereka ingin aku melakukannya, di mana mereka ingin aku melakukannya, kapan mereka ingin aku melakukannya."

Sasuke menatapnya, mengamati wajahnya.

Sebelum dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura kembali berbicara, "Aku pikir itu yang terbaik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum. "Meskipun itu pekerjaan yang tidak ku sukai, meskipun aku akan lebih memilih untuk tidak menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Aku pikir itu yang terbaik."

Suara Sasuke berubah tajam. "Maksudmu untuk ibumu."

Sakura mengerjap mendengar suara baritone tajamnya, kemudian membuang muka, merasa seperti seseorang telah meremas hatinya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tidak, tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya," desah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau melakukan itu merupakan kesalahan," Sakura bersikeras, menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke, matanya bersinar, "Mungkin itu bukan yang terbaik bagiku, tapi itu yang terbaik untuk ibuku. Untuk keluargaku. Dan mungkin itu akan menjadi yang terbaik bagiku—seiring berjalannya waktu. Maksudku, aku tidak menikmati pekerjaan itu sekarang, tapi itu bisa berubah. Aku mungkin akan menikmatinya nanti. Lagipula, aku akan merugikan diriku jika tidak menggunakan apa yang sudah ku pelajari di universitas. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan 'bakat tersembunyi' –ku atau sesuatu seperti itu," senyum Sakura memudar, "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, kan?"

Sasuke menatapnya. "Itu benar," ia menyetujui, "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kau mencoba."

"Dan itulah yang aku lakukan," sahut Sakura seraya mengangguk, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri daripada Sasuke, "Mencoba. Itulah yang aku lakukan."

"Sakura, aku tidak yakin—"

"Tapi aku _yakin_ ," sela Sakura, meletakan cangkir di atas meja kemudian menyatukan tangannya erat. "Aku _yakin_ , kau tahu? Atau setidaknya… setidaknya aku harus. Aku _harus_ yakin, karena jika apa yang aku lakukan adalah benar… karena jika apa yang aku lakukan adalah benar, maka semua akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Lebih dari baik. Karena orang tuaku—mereka akan senang, dan itulah… itulah yang terpenting bagiku. Hal itu _harus_ menjadi yang terpenting bagitu."

Sasuke memberinya tatapan serius yang lama. "Apa ada hal lainnya yang penting bagimu tapi seharunya tidak?"

"Baiklah, _ya_ ," jawab Sakura, tanpa harus berpikir tentang hal itu, dan tertawa aneh, "Aku khawatir tentang… tentang… banyak hal lainnya. Tapi aku lebih khawatir jika itu akan gagal, kau tahu. Jika kakek ku belum berubah. Jika ibuku pada akhirnya merasa tidak senang karena hal ini. Jika ayahku tidak pernah bisa membuat dirinya _menyukai_ kakek ku, dan jika hal itu akan menyakiti ibuku. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh khawatir. Meskipun aku sudah membuat keputusan yang tepa—dan aku _yakin_ , aku harus yakin, itulah yang kumiliki."

Ada sebuah sorot di mata Sakura yang mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa wanita itu merasa takut, sangat takut, kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan yang sebaliknya, kalau sekarang ia tidak membutuhkan _apa-apa_ selain dukungan, kalau ia ingin Sasuke untuk meyakinkannya kalau dirinya sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat—meskipun ia tidak membuat keputusan yang tepan.

Dan Sasuke sangat, sangat ingin membantunya. Hanya saja ini adalah Sakura, dan sadar atau tidak, Sakura tidak akan membiarkan seseorang membantunya. Wanita itu seperti dirinya—seperti bagaimana dirinya dulu, sebelum Sakura muncul. Hanya saja wanita itu bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke hanya menatapnya, menunggu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku perlu tahu," bisik Sakura kemudian, dan ia terdengar seperti akan menangis membuat rasa panik seketika menyentak di dada Sasuke, "Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar, Sasuke? Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar?" Sakura menatap tangannya kemudian ke Sasuke, "Aku merasa seperti aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, dan itu bodoh. Itu bodoh, kan?"

"Sakura—"

"Oh, ya ampun," Sakura berhenti sejenak, menegakan tubuh tiba-tiba, kemudian tersenyum lemah, "Aku terlihat berantakan, kan?"

"Ya," Sasuke mendesah, tidak merasa terganggu untuk tidak menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya dari Sakura, "Tapi tak apa. Kau tidak yakin kau membuat keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun padamu. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, Sakura, aku tidak akan menutupi kebenaran tentang apa yang aku pikirkan hanya untuk membuatmu senang. Aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat atau tidak," ia berhenti sejenak, membalas tatapan Sakura, "Tapi aku pikir kau bisa membuat sebua keputusan yang salah menjadi benar. Aku pikir selalu ada cara untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu—bukan mengembalikannya, itu tidak mungkin, tapi memperbaikinya. Dan aku pikir," Sasuke berhenti lagi, kali ini meraih tangan Sakura dan menutupi jari-jarinya dengan miliknya, "Aku pikir _kau_ bisa melakukannya, karena—"

Sekarang gentian Sakura yang menatap Sasuke, dan matanya melebar saat ia melakukannya. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?"

"Kau bisa," sahut Sasuke, "Hanya—"

"Ya, tapi bagaimana _jika_ aku tidak bisa?" ucap Sakura masih keras kepala.

"Kau _bisa_ ," ulang Sasuke, suaranya terdengar lebih kuat seraya ia mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti menyelaku dan biarkan aku bicara?"

Sakura sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedikit, tapi itu nyata, dan hati Sasuke terasa sesak saat Sakura berbisik, "Ya?"

Tanpa sadar, mata Sasuke melembut melihat ekspresinya. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan, Sakura," ujarnya, memeperhatikan saat Sakura menyatukan jari-jari mereka lebih erat, "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku sangat yakin tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak," senyum Sakura sedikit melebar, "Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kau mempunyai sesuatu," jawab Sasuke jujur, "Ketika aku melihatmu di pesta itu, aku berpikir kalau kau gila. Lagipula siapa yang memiliki rambut merah muda zaman sekarang dan diusia segini? saat kita bertemu untuk yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, kesekian kalinya… bisa dibilang aku masih berpikir kalau kau gila sekarang."

"Hei!" Sakura meninju lengan Sasuke main-main. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu seperti itu?"

"Bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," jawab Sasuke, menangkap tangan Sakura sebelum wanita itu bisa menyerangnya lagi, dan menggenggamnya, ekspresi Sasuke berubah serius, "Aku berpikir kalau kau gila dalam hal yang baik."

"Sunggung?" Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Seperti apa?"

"Kau hanya gila," jawab Sasuke, menatap mata Sakura dan ada sesesuatu di matanya yang mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia sangat, sangat malu untuk mengakuinya," Sial, kau _lebih_ dari gila. Kau… kau tetap berada di sisiku bahkan setelah caraku memperlakukanmu. Kau mempercayaiku, percaya kalau aku tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Kau membuatku tersenyum. Kau membuatku _tertawa_. Sakura, jika itu bukan gila, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan menjadi gila… membuatmu lebih… yah. Istimewa."

Sakura benar-benar tersenyum sekarang. "Bukankah kau sungguh manis?"

Wajah Sasuke seketika menggelap. Apapun yang ia harapkan, yang pasti bukan itu. "Sakura—"

"Aku pikir kau manis," ujar Sakura, suaranya mengandung ketegasan, "Aku pikir kau sungguh, sungguh manis. Kau tidak harus mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Meskipun itu bohong, aku akan sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan kebohongan."

"Ya?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya dengan elegan, jelas dirinya tidak percaya, meskipun senyumnya terlihat sangat manis dan acuh tak acuh, "Baiklah, apa pun yang kau katakan—hanya saja. Hanya saja terima kasih. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, sungguh."

Gantian Sasuke yang menaikan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk. "Aku hanya merasa seperti… aku bisa melakukannya. Dan meskipun aku tidak bisa," matanya melembut saat ia membalas tatapan Sasuke, merasakan jari pria itu meremas jarinya, "Meskipun aku tidak bisa, kau akan baik-baik saja dengan itu."

" _Tentu_ saja aku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu—"

Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan menaruhnya di belakang leher Sasuke dan menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir pria itu selama sepersekian detik, dan itu berhasil membuat pria itu membeku. Tertawa kecil, Sakura menarik diri untuk memberikan tatapan yang lama padanya, jari-jarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan sangat lembut seraya berkata, "Aku rasa aku tidak akan melihatmu selama beberapa saat ke depan setelah hari ini."

Mata Sasuke menyipit, jelas-jelas menolak pendapat Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka tidak akan memberiku banyak kebebasan, kau tahu," ujar Sakura, "Aku adalah karyawan baru, itu suatu hal yang akan mereka lakukan… aku cukup yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dengan mudah. Atau mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkanya."

"Itu omong kosong," sahut Sasuke. "Perusahaan yang sebenarnya tidak akan melakukan itu kepada karyawan mereka."

"Yah, itulah yang kau pikirkan," Sakura tertawa, kemudian mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya, "Faktanya, Sasuke, kau benar-benar baik kepada karyawanmu. Kau tidak memperlakukan mereka seperti sampah, kau meperlakukan mereka seperti _manusia_. Dan… itu, yak, jarang terjadi."

"Apa kau mengatakan kalau mereka akan memenjarakanmu?"

"Begitulah," Sakura tersenyum, menyelipkan kepalanya dibawah dagu Sasuke, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, "Jadi… menikmati apa yang aku bisa, selama aku bisa."

Sesuatu _menyentak_ di mata Sasuke dan ia tertawa geli. "Kau menyebut _ini_ menikmati?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, "Tidak, Sakura, ini seperti mencelupkan jari kaki ke dalam air ketika kau bisa saja _menyelam_."

Mata sakura bersinar. "Ya?"

"Ya." Sasuke menariknya ke atas, tangannya berada di punggung Sakura seraya dirinya mendorong wanita itu berbaring di sofa dan berada di atas tubuhnya, es krim mereka terlupakan begitu saja di atas meja. "Dan aku akan mengajarkanmu seperti apa _sesungguhnya_ menikmati itu."

Sasuke menciumnya lagi, dari rambutnya, dahinya, hidungnya, kemudian mulutnya.

Ketika bibir pria itu menyentuh lekukan bahunya seperti belain lembut dari angin, Sakura pun menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ehm, Sasuke, langsung tancap gas ckck

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	17. Chapter 17

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terkadang Sakura bertanya-tanya apa ini baik-baik saja.

Ini… _hal_ ini antara Sasuke dan dirinya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa ini baik-baik saja, jika salah satu dari mereka akan terluka, jika _keduanya_ akan terluka. Mereka hanya akan terluka jika perasaan terlibat, dan… dan dia tidak tahu. Apakah ada perasaan yang terlibat? Apakah Sasuke merasakan sesuatu padanya lebih dari apa yang sebelumnya mereka sepakati? Apakah _dia_ merasakan sesuatu pada pria itu lebih dari kesiapannya?

Dia tidak yakin.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu ketika tidak ada orang lain yang melihat, terlihat _berbeda_ , bisa dikatakan begitu. Dia tidak seperti Sai. Dia bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka. Dia mengkhawatirkannya, khawatir tentang kebahagiaannya, tapi tidak menghentikannya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan atau apa yang ia pikir benar, dan Sakura… menghargai itu. Lagipula, semua yang Sakura butuhkan adalah beberapa dorongan, beberapa… beberapa macam _dukungan_ , yang mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

Sai tidak akan memberinya itu. Sai adalah orang yang berterus-terang, tegas, dan percaya kalau dirinya tahu yang terbaik. Mungkin pria itu akan melakukannya—namun Sakura tidak pernah menemukan hal itu pada akhirnya. Sai mempercayainya, tapi di atas itu, pria itu ingin melindunginya.

Sakura tidak membutuhkan perlindungan. Dia tidak ingin perlindungan.

Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk percaya padanya—dan Sasuke melakukannya, malam ini.

Apa Sakura _mencintai_ nya?

Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan untuk Sai, dan dia sudah pernah jatuh cinta dengan Sai—setidaknya, dia berpikir begitu. Apa itu berarti dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke? Sakura tidak tahu.

Semua yang ia ketahui adalah dia tidak keberatan tidak mengetahuinya. Tidak sekarang. Belum. Mereka memiliki prioritas lain, dan ini, apa pun ini, bisa menunggu. Sakura mempunyai keluarga yang harus dipikirkan, dan pekerjaan barunya di Miyazawa, yang akan dimulai besok. Sasuke mempunyai perusahaan yang harus diselamatkan, dan masalah dengan Itachi yang harus diselesaikan.

Ini bisa menunggu.

Ini, apa pun ini, bisa menunggu.

Sakura menutup matanya, membiarkan tidur mengambil alih, dan mempercayai apa yang telah diputuskannya.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Karin tidak menyukai orang yang terlambat. Dia selalu tepat waktu, kadang-kadang sepuluh menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan, dan dia suka ketika orang menghormatinya untuk menunggunya daripada harus membuatnya menunggu mereka.

Itulah mengapa saat Sakura masuk ke kantornya sepuluh detik sebelum jam sepuluh pagi, waktu yang mereka janjikan, dia tidak yakin harus merasa seperti apa. Di satu sisi, dia nyaris tak dapat melakukannya. Di lain sisi, pada dasarnya ia _bersemangat_ , seolah-olah ini merupakan salah satu hari yang sangat membahagiakan, dan entah bagaimana, Karin tidak menyukai itu. Sakura tidak seharusnya merasa bahagia. Ini adalah lubang neraka—untuknya—dan satu-satunya yang diperbolehkan untuk merasa bahagia di sini adalah, yah, orang-orang yang memiliki kuasa. Dan tentu Sakura tidak memiliki itu.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Karin akhirnya, membuang semua pemikirannya.

Sakura tersenyum santai. "Ya."

"Baiklah." Si rambut merah berdiri, mengambil file dari meja dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Aku akan membawamu berkeliling kantor untuk tur kecil dan kemudian mengantarmu ke bilikmu. Kau harus memilah-milah dokumen-dokumen itu sebelum jam kerja hari ini berakhir, ngomong-ngomong, itu buku yang berisi semua aturan yang harus kau ikuti."

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk seraya melirik judul file. Sebuah bilik dan langsung mendapat tugas pada hari pertama. Yah, itu sudah diperkirakan. Lagipula setiap orang harus mulai dari bawah, dan dia bukan orang yang istimewa. Kekhawatiran menarik-narik hatinya untuk sepersekian detik, karena ia tiba-tiba teringat kalau dirinya belum pernah melakukan tugas yang berhubungan dengan keuangan sejak dia lulus, tapi Sakura yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. _Jangan biarkan apa pun merusak harimu_ , Sasuke sudah mengatakan itu padanya pagi ini, dan itulah yang akan Sakura lakukan. Sakura menyelipkan file itu ke dalam tasnya dan menoleh ke Karin. "Jadi… tur?"

Karin mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya mengitari kantor, lantai demi lantai, merinci hal yang paling mendasar untuk diketahui: nama-nama orang yang berwenang, ruang _photocopy_ dan mesin kopi, siapa yang bekerja di mana dan siapa yang mengerjakan apa. Karin terus menunjukkan beberapa hal sebelum mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah bilik kecil di kantor besar Karin.

"Ini akan menjadi ruang kerjamu," nona Miyazawa melanjutkan, "Aku rasa, kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan. Seperti aturan-aturan dasar…" dia tampak berpikir sebentar, "Tidak terlalu banyak, sebenarnya. Hanya hal biasa. Tidak ada musik keras, tidak ada suara keras, tidak berkeliaran di sekitar selama jam kerja. Komputermu terhubung ke jaringan dan transfer file perusahaan pastinya menjadi lebih mudah, tapi semua yang kau lakukan akan dipantau, jadi kau tidak bisa menelusuri apa-apa selama jam kerja. Semua hal yang harus kau ketahui sudah ada dalam file yang ku berikan tadi."

Sakura mengangguk, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kecil. "Terima kasih, Karin."

"Tak masalah… apa kau punya pertanyaan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, jam makan siangmu dari jam satu sampai jam dua tepat, tapi karena ini hari pertama mu, Kakek ingin… berbicara denganmu."

Gantian Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, kita akan makan siang bersama," ucap Karin, jelas terdengar antusias, meskipun ia menyeringai. "Anggap saja hak istimewa, Sakura. Tidak semua orang akan diundang ke ruang pribadi presiden pada hari pertama mereka. Kami biasanya hanya melakukan itu ketika kami ingin memecat seseorang, untuk… mengurangi rasa terpukul, seperti sebutan yang ku sukai."

Sakura tertawa garing, suaranya memelan. "Aku tahu."

"Aku akan menyuruh asistenku untuk datang dan memberitahumu bagaimana mendapatkan persediaan dan bagaimana menggunakan perangkat lunak kami yang terintergrasi sekitar jam dua belas."

"Oke," Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Oke," ulang Karin, "Sampai nanti."

Sakura memberinya tatapan serius dan senyum tenang. "Sampai nanti."

Saat dia melihat Karin berjalan pergi dengan _heels_ merahnya yang membuat hentakan lembut di lantai keramik, Sakura menutup mata dengan tangannya dan mendesah muram. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan lama.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

 _Laporan keuangan_. _Laporan arus kas_. _Perjanjian wewenang_.

Sasuke menatap dokumen dengan berbagai judul di atas meja yang terletak di depannya, kemudian Itachi, dan Naruto. Dokumen mengenai sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dengan Ichinose bersama mereka untuk menganalisisnya.

"Jadi," Naruto menatap tumpukan yang paling dekat darinya dengan gugup, "Ini mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari, ya?"

"Lebih lama," jawab Itachi, tersenyum sedikit, "Dan ini baru permulaan."

"Itu tidak masalah," Sasuke menambahkan, "Ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Benar," setuju Uchiha yang lebih tua, "Ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, karenanya ini adalah awal. Sebuah awal yang sangat baik."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil dokumen pertama, duduk dan mulai membacanya. Sasuke dan Itachi melakukan hal yang sama, dan untuk sesaat mereka begitu tenggelam pada pekerjaan mereka hingga seorang pun tak mendengar suara ketukan di pintu—sampai seseorang datang melenggang ke dalam ruangan.

Uchiha Madara, jelas, terlihat seperti Uchiha lainnya. Rambut hitam, mata hitam yang berkilat cokelat kemerahan di bawah sinar matahari, tinggi, otot yang terbentuk. Namun, ia juga merupakan salah satu orang yang paling sombong yang pernah berjalan di bumi.

"Madara," Sasuke menyapanya dengan tenang, dan meskipun ia terkejut, dia tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Lagi pula Madara akan tahu. "Aku pikir aku sudah bilang pada Setsuna kalau aku tidak ingin diganggu. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Setsuna adalah gadis yang baik, dia membiarkanku. Aku datang untuk membicarakan tentang perusahaan, keponakanku," jawab Madara, "Atau harus aku katakan _dua_ keponakan—Itachi, aku tidak berpikir aku akan menemukanmu di sini. Harus ku akui kalau aku berpikir kau akan lari di bawah semua tekanan seperti yang kau lakukan terakhir kali, saat diberi kesempatan."

Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan tidak begitu menunjukkan indikasi kalau ia mendengar Madara, sambil terus mempelajari dokumen di depannya. Naruto memelototinya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum berbalik, terengah gusar.

"Cukup," geram Sasuke, "Katakanlah apa yang perlu kau katakan, Madara. Kami tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk—"

"Aku menjual sahamku," ucap Madara santai, memotong Sasuke sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu apa artinya, kan?"

"Ya," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya bagitu erat di lengan kursinya, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sejak Madara memiliki saham lebih banyak dari jumlah saham miliknya yang ditambah milik Itachi, itu berarti pengambilalihan atau akuisisi itu pasti terjadi—yang berarti perusahaan Uchiha tidak akan menjadi _milik Uchiha_ lagi, tapi hanya sebatas nama. Sederhananya, itu merupakan mimpi buruk orang tuanya, salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya. "Boleh aku tanya kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku menjual saham?" Madara mengangkat alis dan memberi tatapan merendahkan, tertawa serak, "Yah, sederhana, aku sedih melihat pertusahaan tidak berkerja secara maksimal, jadi… aku menyerah."

Sasuke berdiri, "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Mari kita luruskan ini, keponakanku, aku mungkin terlalu berterus terang…" Madara melanjutkan, "Perusahaan ini tidak bekerja dengan baik seperti seharusnya, katakanlah, kerja keras _ku_. Kau tidak begitu cocok memiliki semua ini, jadi aku melakukan sesuatu mengenai ini."

"Kau—"

"Sasuke."

Penyebutan namanya yang keluar melalui bibir pamannya mengehentikan Sasuke.

"Untuk seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas suatu hal yang besar," ucap Madara, "Perilakumu tidak akan membuatmu maju—atau berkembang, apa kau tahu itu, keponakan?"

Merasa seolah-olah wajahnya telah ditampar, Sasuke hanya menatap dengan kemarahan yang menggelegak, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kata-kata itu akan sia-sia untuk orang ini, dan ia tidak harus menghabiskan waktu untuk _mengatakan_ sesuatu. _Jangan biarkan apa pun merusak harimu_ , pikirnya, dan mengepalkan tinjunya kuat. _Jangan biarkan orang lain merusak harimu_.

Madara menatap Sasuke, lalu Itachi, kemudian Naruto, dan kembali pada Sasuke. "Aku sedang baik dengan mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi," ujarnya akhirnya seraya berjalan ke pintu, "Suatu hari, Sasuke, Itachi—kalian akan berterima kasih padaku."

"Tidak dalam mimpi terliar mu," Naruto bergumam pelan dengan mata terus tertuju pada makalahnya sehingga Madara tidak mendengarnya, "Dasar—dasar brengsek. Aku tidak bisa percaya kalian mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang yang sangat… sangat… _jahat_!"

Itachi tertawa kecil, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar geli. "Jangan masukkan apa yang dia katakan ke dalam hati, Sasuke," ujarnya pada Sasuke, "Kau tahu kalau itu semua omong kosong. Kau melakukan apa yang kau kerjakan dengan baik—aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik."

"Jadi apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. "Dia akan menjual perusahaan? Setelah itu dia menemukan calon pembeli? Dan kita selesai? Tamat?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Jujur saja, aku tidak benar-benar mengerti."

"Yah—intinya adalah, dia memiliki saham lebih banyak dari kami berdua," Itachi mulai menjelaskan, mengerutkan dahi dan menautkan alisnya, "Jadi jika dia menjualnya pada, katakanlah, sebuah perusahaan, akan ada pengambilalihan atau merger, atau kita menjadi perusahaan induk. Sebenarnya ini tidak _begitu_ buruk, tergantung pada _siapa_ yang akan membelinya, tetapi dengan kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi… itu bukan pilihan yang aman. Orang tua kami ingin perusahaan ini hanya menjadi milik kami, hanya milik Uchiha… itu _artinya_ selalu menjadi milik Uchiha. Itulah impian mereka, membangun sebuah perusahaan yang menyelamatkan banyak orang di luar sana, membuat sebuah perubahan dalam kehidupan mereka, dan itu akan menjadi kerja keras _kita_. Jika perusahaan ini dimiliki oleh orang lain, mereka mungkin menginginkan hal yang berbeda dari yang kita lakukan, dan… seperti yang ku katakan, itu bukan pilihan yang aman."

"Baiklah," Naruto mengangguk, "Selanjutnya kita harus melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Ya," setuju Itachi, "Meskipun aku harap itu juga tidak akan memudahkan madara. Dia harus meyakinkan tetua Uchiha, karena mereka juga memiliki beberapa saham… bukan berarti jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka sukai, dia akan membiarkan semua asset kita."

"Dia tidak ingin itu, babi kecil yang serakah," gumam Naruto pedas.

"Tidak, dia tidak ingin itu," Sasuke menyetujui, memelototi langit-langit, kemudian mendesah berat saat ia menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya. Dia menunduk dan mendesah lagi. Detik berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak, mata gelapnya, mata gelapnya bersinar dengan tekad yang lebih membara dari sebelumnya, "Itu sebuah deklarasi perang."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Ya?"

"Ya. Dan… itulah yang akan kita lakukan," ucapnya, arogansi mengisi matanya dan menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kita akan melawan, dan kita akan menang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	18. Chapter 18

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, dan mungkin umur sudah memakan usia pria itu, tapi Haruno Sakura begitu mirip dengan Miyazawa Mebuki.

Atau mungkin itu merupakan fakta bahwa mereka, pada kenyataannya, mempunyai hubungan darah.

Akihito tersenyum—sesering yang dia bisa, meskipun, sebenarnya tidak terlalu sering—dan memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk melayani mereka. Makanan enak di atas piring porselen menghiasi meja, tapi Akihito tetap memusatkan matanya pada Sakura. Cara Sakura menatap balik padanya, tegas dan tenang, sangat mengingatkannya dengan putrinya. Tidak diragukan lagi Sakura adalah putri dari Mebuki, baik di luar maupun di dalam.

Sedikitnya dia tahu bahwa tatapannya sebenarnya membuat Sakura bingung.

Jari-jari Sakura menggenggam tepi kursi dengan erat, menempatkan semua kekuatannya untuk menjaga tatapannya tetap stabil. Lagipula dia tidak melakukan kesalahan, jadi pada dasarnya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasakan sesuatu.

Tapi astaga, orang ini mengintimidasi dengan huruf kapital 'I' pada kata 'Intimidasi'. Menatap mata pria itu seperti tenggelam di kolam air es, karena matanya… tidak berperasaan. Dingin. Kejam. Sakura tidak tahu mata mungkin bisa menampilkan _kekosongan_ , tidak ada apapun. Itu hampir tidak manusiawi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" Akihito menunjuk ke meja.

Karin mengambil sendoknya dan berdeham. Sakura hampir melompat—dia sudah lupa kalau Karin ada di sana, Karin ada _di sini_ , di ruangan ini. Mengingat tentang keberadaan sepupunya membuat Sakura nyaman. Karin mungkin tidak akan pernah membantunya bahkan jika ia dijadikan makanan untuk buaya yang lapar, tapi setidaknya wanita itu berada di sana. Setidaknya Sakura tidak benar-benar sendirian di sebuah ruangan dengan _dia_.

Satu kata bisa mengubah seluruh dunia, pikir Sakura, memperhatikan Akihito mulai makan. Pria itu terlihat nyaman, sangat terkendali, benar-benar sedang berada dalam atmosfernya. Sakura melirik peralatan makan di depannya— _sendok sup tepat di depanmu, Sakura, selalu ingatlah untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan cara yang benar, dan kau akan baik-baik saja_ —dan dengan ragu mengambil sendok terluar dan mencelupkannya ke dalam sup miliknya.

Setelah mendengar suara tawa kecil, Sakura mendongak. Akihito sedang menatapnya. "Aku lihat, Ibu mu sudah mengajarkanmu dengan baik."

Sakura menegang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya pria itu membahas tentang Mebuki di depannya.

"Apa dia sendiri yang mengajari mu?"

Akihito benar-benar berusaha mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Nah, bukankah itu menarik.

"Ya," Sakura berdehem, "Dia mengajariku semuanya."

Sudut bibir Akihito tertarik ke atas, tapi itu lebih mirip cibiran daripada senyuman, "Semuanya?"

"Semuanya," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau Mebuki akan melakukannya," Akihito merenung, "Atau dia akan membiarkannya."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menebak siapa 'dia' yang dimaksudkan. "Yah, Ibu melakukannya," jawab Sakura, sedikit berdesis, "Dan dia melakukannya. Aku akan menghargainya, Akihito- _san_ , jika anda tidak berbicara tentang Ayahku seperti itu. Ayahku adalah seorang pria terhormat—dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Tatapan tenang Akihito tidak gentar. "Kecuali sopan santun, aku tahu."

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Akihito dan tersenyum datar. "Aku menghormati mereka yang pantas mendapatkannya."

Sebuah tawa lolos dari Akihito dan mengejutkan Sakura. "Kesalahan nomor satu."

"Aku tidak melihat bagaimana itu menjadi sebuah kesalahan," balas Sakura, merasa sedikit geram.

Sebagian dari dirinya sedang berteriak. Mungkin sesuatu akan datang dan menamparnya tepat di wajah, tapi untuk semua yang ia pedulikan, _tak seorangpun_ boleh menghina ayahnya. _Tak seorangpun_ , meskipun itu seorang Miyazawa Akihito dan pria ini memiliki cukup banyak orang yang berlutut saat melihatnya. Bagian lain dari diri Sakura menyuruhnya untuk _tutup mulut_ , _diam sekarang_ , sebelum ia menghancurkan semua kesempatan ibunya untuk berdamai dengan _keluarga_ nya.

"Kesalahan nomor dua," ucap Akihito, "Jangan bodoh, itu akan menjadi kehancuranmu."

"Aku tidak bodoh," jawab Sakura, "Aku sedang jujur dengan diri sendiri. Itu berbeda."

"Dan ternyata masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari," Akihito berpaling ke si rambut merah yang duduk dalam diam di antara mereka. "Karin?"

"Ya, Kakek." Untuk pertama kalinya, Karin berbicara. Wanita itu menatap Sakura tepat di mata dan membacakan, nyaris dengan nada bosan: "Tata cara makan, tarian tradisional dan kontemporer, merangkai bunga, berpidato, memasak, upacara teh Jepang. Katakan padaku jika kau sudah menerima salah satu pelatihan professional dari semua itu dan kita bisa membicarakannya."

Sakura menatapnya. "Maaf?"

"Dari daftar itu," ucap Karin tidak sabar, "Pelatihan profesional mana yang pernah kau terima?"

Tidak ada, jika dia boleh jujur. Sakura cukup yakin kalau Mebuki tidak dihitung sebagai seorang professional di mata mereka. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab, Sakura menggenggam sendoknya erat dan menelan ludah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu menjadi urusanmu," ucap Sakura akhirnya, meskipun suaranya terlalu pelan untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai tidak ada," ucap sepupunya kecut, dan kemudian beralih ke Akihito, "Aku akan mengurusnya dan kami akan selesai dalam waktu satu bulan."

"Dua minggu," jawab Akihito.

"Dua minggu?" Karin menautkan alis mendengarnya. Dia terdiam sejenak, melakukan beberapa pertimbangan cepat di kepalanya. "Itu terlalu cepat, tapi tergantung bagaimana kita melakukannya, itu tidak sepenuhnya mustahil."

"Apa yang tidak sepenuhnya mustahil?" Tanya Sakura, kesal melihat mereka bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak ada di sana, dan lebih bingung melihat bagaimana Karin berinteraksi dengan Akihito.

Tingkat formalitas yang mereka gunakan satu sama lain hanya membuatnya bingung, bahkan sedikit menakutkan. Mereka mempunyai hubungan darah dan ini adalah _makan siang_ , demi Tuhan. Apakah sama sekali tidak ada hubungan keluarga antara mereka? Apa semua ini hanya bisnis? Sebuah asosiasi majikan-karyawan? Apa karena kehadirannya? Mungkin mereka bertindak dengan lebih ramah ketika dia tidak ada, meskipun dilihat dari sikap Karin, respon tegasnya, wanita itu terlihat sudah terbiasa. Mungkin ini adalah gaya mereka. Tanpa sadar, Sakura bergidik. Dan ini adalah keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Sakura jelas tidak merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu—ini lebih seperti terasingkan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pelatihan," Karin menjelaskan.

Mata Sakura membelalak. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau belum menjelaskan apapun padanya, Karin?"

Bahkan Karin—tegas, Karin berani, seperti yang selalu Sakura pikir—tersentak mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Akihito, meskipun dia segera sadar dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya kesempatan, Kakek. Maaf, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memilih untuk tidak terlibat. Dia hampir merasa kasihan pada Karin. Menyesap sup, Sakura mencoba untuk membuat dirinya santai. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk itu. Sisa waktu makan siang berlalu dalam keadaan hening sepenuhnya, yang membuat Sakura lega dan heran. Dia hampir berpikir kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan sindiran secara langsung, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Rasanya lebih seperti siksaan mental karena suasana dingin yang sangat kental dan berat itu membuatnya gila. Sakura mengambil setiap kesempatan yang dia bisa untuk melihat Akihito, mengamatinya, menunggu saat dimana pria itu akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda emosi, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Matanya sehitam arang. Sikapnya yang sempurna. Setiap kali pria itu tersenyum, itu bukan senyum yang sebenarnya, itu lebih tampak seperti seringaian. Dia dingin—hanya itu, dingin, hanya dingin. Tidak ada yang lain dalam dirinya yang bisa sakura jelaskan.

Miyazawa Akihito. Darah pria itu mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah Akihito akhirnya pergi, mengatakan kalau dia harus pergi ke sebuah pertemuan bisnis, suasana aneh perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Baiklah, pikir Sakura, tidak begitu buruk, meskipun ia hampir tidak makan. Lagipula, itu bukan tujuan dari makan siang hari ini. Sakura menoleh ke Karin yang sedang menyesap anggurnya. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang menerima pelatihan."

"Tidak," Karin menghela napas, terlihat hampir menyerah, "Tapi aku akan mengatakannya, sekarang."

"Mengapa aku harus menerima pelatihan?" Tanya Sakura, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sakura, sungguh." Sepupunya memutar mata. "Kau _tidak terlatih_. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau bisa menjadi Miyazawa ketika kami hanya memungutmu dari jalan begitu saja?"

Sebagian dari diri Sakura merasa tersinggung sedangkan sebagian lainnya mengatakan dia hanya harus mengabaikannya. Lagi pula Sakura sudah membulatkan tekad, dan ini merupakan salah satu konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya. Tersenyum datar pada dirinya sendiri, ia meneguk air nya. Bertahan dan mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk membantu ibunya. Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

"Aku akan mengurus ini dengan Ougi- _san_ , dan kau akan bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin," ucap Karin tegas, menoleh ke Sakura, keberaniannya seketika kembali terkontrol, "Ougi- _san_ akan mengajarkanmu semua yang perlu kau ketahui dalam waktu singkat. Dua minggu, kau dengar kata Kakek. Dua minggu untuk mempelajari semuanya, dan—"

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah dua minggu?" potong Sakura.

"Tentu saja dia akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai Miyazawa," Karin memutar matanya. "Apa, kau berpikir kalau kau akan bebas? Kami tidak segampang itu. Sakura, kau harus mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi dan lagi dan lagi, dan kau hanya harus _menyimpannya_ di kepalamu bahwa hanya kau yang Kakek miliki dari Mebuki- _obasan_ sekarang. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau bisa menentangnya?"

"Karin—"

"Sayang, jangan membuat dirimu konyol." Mata merah ruby Karin bersinar. "Kau sudah masuk terlalu dalam."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Menarik.

Ya, dia pikir itu kata yang tepat. Menarik. Haruno Sakura _menarik_. Dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan putrinya yang telah lama hilang, ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang Sakura yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Sejujurnya, bertentangan dengan apa yang telah diyakini publik, Miyazawa Akihito tidak selalu mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya. Contohnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan membawa Haruno Sakura dalam hal ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan diraihnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia raih. Semua orang yang tahu tampaknya berpikir kalau ia ingin membawa putrinya kembali, dan mungkin ia memang menginginkan itu. dia tidak benar-benar tahu. Dia tidak _harus_ tahu, tentang segala sesuatu yang berada dalam kekuasaan- _nya_. Dia hanya harus menunggu dan melihat bagaimana ini berjalan.

Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu datang ke kantornya tanpa ragu saat ia memanggilnya hari ini. Sakura tidak pernah mencoba untuk berpaling saat dia menatapnya. Sakura tidak pernah kembali bicara ketika ia berbicara dengannya. Meskipun, ekspresi Sakura tak berarti saat ia menyebutkan nama Mebuki. Apakah Mebuki sudah mengaturnya? Permainan apa yang putrinya mainkan?

 _Putrinya_. Ternyata dia menggunakan istilah yang tidak pernah pudar seiring waktu, meskipun hatinya mengeras dan ia sudah lama harus melepaskan gagasan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang putri bernama Mebuki.

Makan siang mereka singkat, ya, tapi itu cukup baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin ia ketahui: orang seperti apa Haruno Sakura. Ternyata berbeda jauh dari orang-orang Miyazawa selain kecerdasan atau sopan santun Mebuki, karena Mebuki sudah mengajarkan putrinya apa yang perlu dipelajari. Semua terlihat seperti Mebuki sudah siap. Orang biasa tidak belajar keterampilan yang dijunjung Miyazawa, tapi itu yang membedakan mereka dari yang lainnya, apa yang membuat mereka berbeda, apa yang membuat mereka _kuat_ , selama bertahu-tahun. Warisan keluarga mereka, nama keluarga mereka, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimiliki seseorang dengan mudah.

Dalam dua minggu, ia akan memastikan bahwa Haruno Sakura memiliki semua yang harus ia miliki sebagai seorang Miyazawa. Dan dalam prosesnya, mungkin dia juga akan mendapati Mebuki melihat apa yang sudah wanita itu lepaskan dari genggamannya. Dan mungkin, ia akan melihat Mebuki menyesalinya.

"Miyazawa- _san_."

Akihito mendongak mendengar sebuah suara, dan senyum malas mengembang di bibirnya. "Aku akan memanggilmu, tapi aku tidak tahu nama mu."

"Uchiha Madara," jawab orang yang baru datang itu, sepenuhnya tak terpengaruh pada sedikit ejekan dalam suara Akihito. "Terima kasih sudah setuju untuk datang menemui ku, Miyazawa- _san_."

Tidak ada nada mencela dalam suaranya, tidak ada sama sekali, dan seringai Akihito melebar. Untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, mereka muncul untuk menjadi orang yang sama. Sepertinya dia bisa melakukannya dengan orang ini.

"Baiklah," ucap Akihito, "Mari kita bicara soal bisnis."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Orang-orang di sini, Sakura merenung, tidak ramah.

Sakura menemukan dirinya kembali ke kantor satu jam setelah makan siang mereka berakhir, dan sekarang dia sedang mengunyah sandwich daging dan telurnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara dengannya atau menawarkan sesuatu padanya. Pada awalnya dia pikir itu karena dia orang baru, dan semua orang merasa canggung, tapi itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya. Yang membuatnya lebih terganggu yaitu seharusnya mereka menatapnya—lagipula dia _baru_ di kantor—tapi mereka bahkan tidak terlalu sering melirik ke arahnya. Itu membuatnya frustasi dan lega di saat bersamaan. Frustasi karena dia ingin berteman, karena sepertinya dia akan bekerja lebih lama di sini, dan lega karena… yah, karena.

Telepon Sakura bergetar di atas meja, dan ia terlonjak kaget.

"Halo?"

"Sakura." Namanya. Namanya mungkin sapaan terhangat yang ia terima hari ini.

Sakura menghela napas berat, "Hai, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab Sasuke. " _Kau_?"

"Seharusnya bisa lebih baik," jawab Sakura jujur. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, jadi dia melanjutkan, "Mereka memberiku sebuah bilik kecil dan setumpuk file yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kedengarannya kau bekerja dengan baik," ucap Sasuke, dan ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Dalam bekerja, cukup baik sebenarnya," Sakura tersenyum, bagaimanapun perasaannya. Ini menakjubkan dan agak mengganggu tentang bagaimana Sasuke hanya mengatakan sesuatu dan Sakura akan merasa lebih baik. Apa yang dikatakan tentang menjadi seorang wanita yang mandiri? Mungkin ia harus mulai lebih memperhatikan dirinya. "Hanya saja sangat buruk mengenai hal lainnya."

"Apa hal lainnya itu?"

"Seperti mendapatkan teman. Semua orang mengabaikanku."

"Kau karyawan baru."

"Ya, tapi ketika aku masih baru di tempat lama ku mereka sangat hangat dan ramah. Mereka memberiku kue. Di sini, semua orang bertingkah seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Serius," desaknya ketika Sasuke mendengus, "Mereka hanya berjalan melewatiku, dan pandangan mereka akan _melewati_ ku. Ini menjengkelkan, Sasuke, tapi lebih dari itu, sebenarnya ini agak menyedihkan. Mereka tidak terlihat senang sama sekali. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaanmu."

"Orang-orang di perusahaanku terlihat _senang_ saat bekerja?" nada sarkasmenya sangat kental.

"Yah, mungkin bukan _senang_ ," koreksi Sakura cepat, "Hanya, kau tahu, _menyenangkan_. Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti mereka tidak membenci pekerjaan mereka.

"Jadi kau mengatakan kalau semua orang membenci pekerjaan mereka di sana."

"Mungkin mereka tidak membenci pekerjaan mereka," jawab Sakura serius sambil menggigit sandwich-nya. Itu mungkin lebih murah daripada makanan di restoran sebelumnya, tapi rasanya seribu kali lebih baik. Terutama karena dia sedang makan dengan Sasuke yang sedang meneleponnya, tidak peduli seberapa klise itu terdengar. "Mungkin mereka hanya, yah, aku tidak tahu. Tampaknya mereka tidak terlalu menikmatinya."

"Mungkin mereka sepertimu," tambah Sasuke.

"Oh, seperti mereka terpaksa bekerja di sini karena kontrak?" Tanya Sakura, menangkap maksudnya dengan cepat, kemudian tertawa. "Itu hampir tidak mungkin. Aku tidak berpikir kalau Kakekku tidak mengakui anak-anaknya _begitu_ banyak."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Jadi apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku makan siang dengan Kakekku dan Karin hari ini. Itu terasa aneh sekali, dan aku pikir aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ku katakan jika aku ingin tetap tinggal di sini."

Jelas, Sasuke tidak melewatkan nada berat dalam suara Sakura dan ia mendesah. "Sakura…"

"Aku haris tetap bekerja di sini," ucap Sakura cepat, sebelum Sasuke memiliki kesempatan untuk membuatnya _ingin_ berubah pikiran. Sejujurnya, sekarang saja dia sudah menginginkan itu, dan sedikit dorongan dari Sasuke sangat memungkinkan dirinya untuk meraih semua barang miliknya dan menjauh dari neraka si sini. "Aku _harus_."

"Benar," ucap Sasuke, meskipun ia tidak terdengar yakin.

Kata _mengapa_ yang tak terucap oleh Sasuke cukup mendesaknya. Sakura meletakkan sandwich-nya dan menatap foto kecil orangtuanya yang ia punya di dalam tasnya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keluargaku," ujarnya lembut, "Apapun. Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan, atau termaafkan. _Apapun_."

"Aku tahu."

"Bisakah kau mengiatkanku tentang itu setiap kali aku butuh diingatkan?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Sasuke kembali mendesah. "Sakura…"

"Terima kasih," bisik Sakura, meskipun Sasuke belum mengatakan ya. Waktunya begitu pas dengan Karin yang sedang melangkah keluar dari kantornya, matanya menatap Sakura. Buru-buru, Sakura menambahkan, "Hei, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menemuimu nanti—terima kasih sudah menelepon, Sasuke. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu minggu ini, tapi kau sungguh sudah membuat hari ku menjadi _lebih baik_ , aku bersumpah."

Sakura menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke dan dengan cepat memberikan senyuman manis pada Karin. "Hai."

"Ini jadwalmu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan," Karin meletakkan sebuah file di atas mejanya. "Tidak bisa melakukannya dalam dua minggu, tapi kita akan lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya."

Sakura melirik file. Itu berupa kode warna dan terinci dan semuanya. Dia bisa melihat kalau akhir pekannya juga tertulis, dan itu akan berlangsung lebih dari dua minggu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, "Sekarang hal ini tidak akan membiarkanku meninggalkan ruangan terlalu sering, kan."

"Tidak," jawab Karin dengan sangat tegas. "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, mulai hari ini." dia menunjuk jadwal dan Sakura mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk jarinya. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Ougi- _san_ dan dia akan menangani semuanya. Dia kan menemuimu di ruang tunggu lantai satu jam tiga hari ini, jadi jangan terlambat."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?" ulang Karin, mengangkat alisnya, "Aku sudah bersikap baik di sini dengan memberikan hal yang harus kau prioritaskan, Sakura, dan lebih baik kau melakukannya. Jangan menolak keberuntunganmu."

Setelah itu, Karin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dengan pikiran yang campur aduk dan jadwal baru penuh sesaknya.

'Aku rasa aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu minggu ini'? ya, benar. Saat ini, Sakura mungkin harus melewati dua bulan sebelum ia memiliki kesempatan untuk tidur, apalagi bertemu Sasuke.

Dia sudah masuk, dan dia sudah masuk sedikit terlalu dalam. Tapi tak ada jalan untuk kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	19. Chapter 19

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Sakura memulai jadwal barunya, dan dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Jika dia tidak tidur, dia bekerja di kantor. Jika dia tidak bekerja di kantor, dia akan mendapatkan pelatihan. Jika dia tidak mendapatkan pelatihan, dia sedang tidur—terkadang di mejanya.

Ya, Sakura _begitu_ lelah.

Seharusnya dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini, pikirnya. Jenis 'pelatihan' ini biasanya memakan waktu selama satu sampai tiga bulan, dan di sinilah ia, dengan semua pelatihan yang dipaksakan untuk dilakukan dalam dua minggu. Itu _ekstrim_ , tapi Sakura tidak mau mengeluh. Lagipula dia telah membulatkan tekad, dan akan tidak pantas mengubahnya begitu saja karena dia sudah bekerja sampai ke titik kelelahan.

Jika ada hal baik tentang ini, yang ia tahu, setidaknya, orang-orang peduli padanya. Tenten sudah bangun sangat pagi untuk memastikan Sakura mendapatkan jatah dari sarapan 'sehat'-nya, dan terkadang dia menunggu Sakura pulang ke rumah, bahkan meskipun itu tengah malam, siap dengan secangkir teh _chamomile_. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Sejak mereka berdua begitu sibuk, yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu hanya teleponan. Seharusnya _itu_ cukup— _tolonglah,_ Sakura bukan perekat—tapi dia agak merindukan Sasuke.

Pada kenyataannya, Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengubur kepalanya di antara tangannya dengan murung. Dia sudah _dikutuk_. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan tentang Sasuke saat ia harus menghafal tujuh belas teh yang berbeda yang digunakan dalam upacara teh, atau berlatih gerakan dansa, atau mencoba membedakan sendok mana yang digunakan untuk hidangan penutup, atau untuk minuman, atau unutuk sup. Sakura tahu betul ia dilatih dengan cara yang hanya didapatkan oleh seorang Miyazawa—cara yang Karin, dan sangat mungkin Mebuki, lakukan. Dia hanya tidak pernah menyadari berapa banyak usaha yang dibutuhkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura- _san_?"

"Oh!" Sakura tersentak, "Maaf, Ougi- _san_."

Ougi Kazuha, guru yang ditugaskan Karin untuknya, tersenyum padanya. Mata cokelat hangatnya menari geli saat ia duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura, "Satu sen untuk pikiranmu?"

Ougi wanita yang baik dan ada sesuatu yang sangat keibuan di udara yang terasa di sekitarnya. Bahkan dengan rambut beruban, dia tidak kehilangan keanggunannya atau kecerdasan atau mata yang tajam. Tidak mengherankan jika Miyazawa begitu percaya padanya. Dia punya sikap baik, sopan, murah hati, dan lebih dari itu semua, dia tahu bagaimana menempatkan dirinya. Tidak ada rambut yang keluar dari ikatannya. Pakaiannya konservatif dan rapi dan licin. Dia tersenyum tanpa terlalu menarik bibirnya. Dia berbicara dan semua orang mendengarkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Sakura balas tersenyum. Dia cukup menyukai gurunya. "Hanya lelah."

"Ah."Ougi mengangguk paham. Dia melirik Sakura dengan kekhawatiran di matanya, nyaris tampak menyesal, "Aku harap kita bisa menunda ini lain hari, tapi kita benar-benar tidak bisa jika kita tetap ingin mengikuti jadwal."

"Aku baik-baik saja," ulang Sakura, "Kita bisa melanjutkannya."

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Ougi.

Sakura mengangguk, menegakkan tubuh di belakang mejanya. Dia menggeleng, membersihkan pikirannya dari hal yang tidak diperlukan dan focus pada bunga di atas meja, mengingat setiap bunga dari modelnya. _Seika_. _Jiyuka_. _Moribana_. Kemudian, _Nageire,_ bunga terfavorit ibunya.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus menyelesaikannya satu jam lebih awal malam ini. kau masih harus mengambil baju baru dan mencobanya, Sakura- _san_. Itu salah satu hal yang tidak bisa menunggu karena mereka mungkin perlu menyesuaikannya, oke?"

"Oke," ucap Sakura, spontan menampar dahinya. Gaun. Bagaimana mungkin dia bahkan _melupakan_ gaun sialan itu?

Gaun sialan yang harus di pakainya pada malam dia akan diperkenalkan—yang mana, untuk kelegaannya, bukan pesta khusus yang sebenarnya. Itu pesta _launching_ dari salah satu cabang perusahaan Miyazawa, dan Akihito akan membawanya ke sana. Dari apa yang telah Karin katakan padanya, Sakura hanya harus menghadiri itu, tersenyum, bersikap sopan pada orang-orang, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun. Selama dia tidak harus mengubah namanya, Sakura akan merasa senang.

Ougi kembali bicara, suaranya lembut, "Mari kita lanjutkan."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengambil setangkai bunga yang paling dekat dengannya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian mencelupkan bunga itu ke dalam vas.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

Sasuke menatap dokumen yang berada di tangannya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja. Dia bersandar ke kursi dan memejamkan mata. Mereka sudah bicara dengan para tetua Uchiha beberapa hari terakhir, memastikan bahwa mereka menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang akan Madara lakukan—dengan sederhana, jelas, kalimat yang _tidak memihak_ —dan maksud dari tindakannya, baik dan buruk. Jika tidak memiliki konsekuensi apapun mereka mungkin akan mengambil jalan menanjak dan berbicara hanya tentang dampak buruknya, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa para tetua lebih cerdik dari itu. Mereka hanya _terlihat_ seperti mereka tidak mengerti.

Sasuke akan tahu; lagipula ia telah menghabiskan _seluruh_ hidupnya mencoba untuk membuat mereka terkesan.

"Lelah?"

Sasuke membuka matanya tapi tidak bergerak. "Aku merasa seperti sampah."

Naruto memberikan tawa serak yang pelan. "Kau sudah memperkejakan bokongmu tanpa henti beberapa hari ini, Sasuke. Wajar saja. Kenapa kau tidak istirahat?"

Sasuke mendengus. Istirahat, seperti itu adalah hal yang paling masuk akal untuk dilakukan ketika perusahaannya berada di tengah-tengah krisis dan ketika mereka akan melakukan pertemuan yang sangat penting dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ya benar. Akan jadi orang seperti apa dia jika pergi begitu saja?

"Jadi aku menerima pesan dari Sakura untuk menyuruhmu istirahat," Naruto melanjutkan, ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya, " _Menyuruh_ , ku katakan padamu. Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua beberapa hari ini?"

"Tidak banyak," itu respon datar Sasuke.

Dan itu benar. Beberapa hari ini, mereka tidak melakukan banyak hal. Ini tidak seperti mereka _bisa_. Sasuke sangat sibuk dan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sakura hanya dua menit, karena Sakura harus 'mengikat benda ini ke benda itu' atau lainnya, dan bahkan itu tiga, empat hari yang lalu. Percakapan mereka tidak begitu berarti beberapa hari ini.

"Sungguh." Naruto skeptis.

"Sungguh," jawab Sasuke, terlalu lelah untuk berdebat sambil menutup matanya lagi.

Hal yang begitu mengejutkan Sasuke, Si Pirang itu tidak medesaknya. Naruto duduk di seberang Sasuke dan mulai bersenandung sendiri.

Sasuke menatap malas pada sahabatnya. "Dia mengirim pesan padamu?"

"Hanya pagi hari ini." Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Dia mengirim pesan pada Naruto. Dia mengirim pesan pada Naruto dan dia tidak mengirim pesan pada- _nya_. Ada _apa_ dengan _itu_? tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya saat ia menegakkan tubuh di kursinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, dan ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya, "Cemburu?"

"Dalam mimpimu." Sasuke memelototi sahabat pirangnya. Tentu saja dia tidak cemburu! Dia hanya bingung. Mengapa mengirim pesan pada Naruto untuk memberitahunya untuk istirahat ketika Sakura bisa saja mengirim pesan padanya dan bilang sendiri padanya? _Che_. _Wanita_. Sungguh membingungkan. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sakura dan Naruto biasa berkirim pesan. Dia selalu menganggap mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara lagi. "Apa kau sering mengirim pesan satu sama lain?"

Usahanya untuk terlihat samar dan licin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan gagal total, saat Naruto mendengus dan melemparkan lirikan yang mengandung arti menggoda dan paham, tidak mengatakan apa-apa sambil terus menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Tidak terlalu sering," jawab Naruto setelah hening beberapa saat, "Hanya, yah. Ketika hal-hal tertentu terjadi pada orang-orang tertentu, aku rasa."

Nah, sekarang _itu_ baru samar. Sejak kapan Naruto lebih baik dalam menutupi kebenaran dari Sasuke?

Sebelum Sasuke bisa menjawab pertanyaannya atau menanyakan hal lain, Si Pirang menambahkan, "Jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir," ucap Sasuke membela diri.

"Benar." Naruto mengangguk polos. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku bilang aku _tidak_ khawatir."

"Dan _aku_ bilang tidak perlu khawatir," balas Naruto lancar, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu Sasuke seraya berdiri. "Baiklah, baiklah, Sasuke. Kau harus istirahat. Mengapa masalah sederhana seperti ini bisa membuatmu berpikir keras?"

"Aku bukan—"

Telepon di meja Sasuke berdering keras, dan Naruto bergerak untuk mengangkatnya. Dia berbicara selama beberapa detik kemudian menutup telepon. Ketika ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, semua raut dari kegembiraan atau keceriannya sudah hilang dari wajahnya. "Dia di sini."

"Panggil Itachi." Sasuke melirik jam dinding. "Huh. Dia datang cukup awal."

Naruto mengangguk dan menekan tombol, berbicara kepada sekretaris Sasuke, Setsuna, dangan cepat. Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiri dan menumpuk file-nya dengan rapi di sudut meja, dan menyelipkan semua file penting dalam sebuah map.

"Itachi bilang dia akan menemui kita di lantai bawah," Naruto memberitahunya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menyelipkan satu file terakhir ke map dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. Seringai di wajahnya cukup optimis saat ia berbicara, "Waktunya pertunjukan."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Ada tiga hal yang sangat tidak disukai Uchiha madara di dunia ini: jelly, orang-orang yang lebih pintar darinya, dan menunggu.

Sekarang, baginya ini semua sangat wajar. Yang pertama, jelly memiliki bentuk dan rasa yang aneh, dan warnanya—oh tuhan _warnanya_ —membuat matanya terbakar. Selanjutnya, dia juga membenci orang yang lebih pintar darinya dan _tahu_ kepintaran itu akan mereka gunakan untuk keuntungan mereka. Orang cerdas sangat banyak; mereka hanya tidak pernah berpikir kalau mereka cerdas sehingga mereka tidak pernah repot-repot untuk menggunakan otak mereka. Namun hal yang paling ia benci dari itu semua adalah _menunggu_.

Dan lihatlah, rekan bisnis yang paling prospektif-nya telah berhasil menjadi dua dari tiga hal yang paling dia benci di dunia ini.

Jika urusan di antara mereka tidak akan berjalan lancar, Madara sudah akan menghancurkannya, seperti dia menghancurkan orang tersayangnya sebelumnya, atau keluarganya, atau karyawannya, atau orang lainnya.

Bukan berarti itu mudah, karena Miyazawa Akihito tidak seperti orang lainnya. Ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang membuat sesuatu bekerja dengan cara tertentu. Dan dia tampaknya juga tahu itu—sesuatu yang menjengkelkan Madara tanpa akhir.

Akihito terlambat _sepuluh_ menit dari waktu pertemuan yang sudah mereka sepakati. Madara sudah menyarankan untuk bertemu lima belas menit sebelum pertemuan untuk membahas syarat dan kondisi tertentu, tapi jelas, rekan bisnisnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Terlambat _sepuluh_ menit. Jadi dia adalah direktur salah satu perusahaan terbesar, perusahaan yang paling terkenal di Jepang, namun dia tidak memiliki disiplin waktu?

"Madara- _san_?" sekretarisnya mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu. "Miyazawa- _san_ sudah berada di ruang pertemuan bersama Sasuke- _san_ dan Itachi- _san_. Sebagian yang lainnya juga sudah berada di sana."

"Baiklah." Madara melambaikan tangan remeh. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Menepis debu imajiner dari jas hitamnya, ia menuju keluar dari kantornya dan langsung menuju ke ruang pertemuan.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Jadi _ini_ adalah Miyazawa Akihito, pria yang memerintah perusahaan Miyazawa dengan sebuah tangan besi.

Ini adalah orang yang akan menjadi korban penjilatan Madara—orang yang berpotensial besar untuk menjadi pembeli perusahaan Uchiha.

Anehnya, dia tidak terlihat tua seperti yang terlihat di media. Bukan berarti itu akan membuat semua menjadi berbeda, seperti perusahan Uchiha tidak akan ke _mana-mana_ , bahkan tidak untuk pengusaha paling berbakat seperti dewa di bumi dalam beberapa decade.

Ekspresi Akihito terlihat santai, berbeda dengan sekretarisnya, yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan kaku, terlihat seperti tumpukan kegelisahan.

"Selamat sore," ucap sekretaris itu kaku saat ia melihat Sasuke.

"Selamat sore," balas Sasuke, sopan, dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Miyazawa Akihito mengalihkan perhatian penuhnya pada Sasuke. "Selamat sore," ucapnya, senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya saat ia menjabat tangan Sasuke, dan kemudian Naruto. "Jadi kau adalah CEO nya."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, sedikit gelisah pada pernyataan Akihito.

Yang mengejutkannya, seringai di wajah Akihito sedikit melebar. "Kita akan lihat bagaimana kau melakukannya."

Tidak yakin maksud dari ucapan Akihito, Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya kea rah ruang pertemuan. "Di sini."

Ketika mereka masuk, beberapa tetua Uchiha sudah duduk mengelilingi meja besar. Naruto duduk di kursinya dan Sasuke duduk di ujung meja. Itachi menempati kursi di sampingnya. Basa-basi memenuhi ruangan sampai akhirnya Madara memasuki ruangan.

Senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya saat ia menangkap tatapan mata Sasuke, dan Sasuke merasa tegang di kursinya. Itachi menyadarinya, dan menendang kaki Sasuke di bawah meja, dan Uchiha muda itu segera santai. Sangat tabu untuk menunjukkan emosi ketika saat untuk berurusan dengan musuh nomor satu mereka telah tiba.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mengamati semua yang hadir, kemudian berdeham, mata tanpa ekspresinya menyapu semua wajah dua puluh, tiga puluh orang.

"Mari kita mulai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Happy New Year !

Selamat tahun baru semuanya!

Sayonara 2015~~~

Semoga kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik di tahun 2016 ini. Aamiin.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	20. Chapter 20

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura ingin menyebut ini peningkatan.

Serius.

Setengah kagum, setengah menilai, ia memeriksa sekelilingnya, tatapannya mengarah pada meja kerjanya, vas bunga kosong, buku metalik tergeletak di atas meja dan… apa itu? Sakura membungkuk ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas benda aneh yang tersimpan di sudut mejanya. Oh. Sebuah mesin penghancur kertas. Sebuah mesin penghancur kertas _manual_. Bagus, sekarang iatidak hanya harus membuang kertas yang tidak terpakai, ia juga harus melatih lengannya. Sakura melakukan beberapa perhitungan cepat di kepalanya: mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar lima menit untuk pergi ke gym setiap hari, meski sejujurnya, beberapa hari ini ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya.

Namun, suara optimis di dalam kepalanya memutuskan, ini _adalah_ peningkatan. Alih-alih sebuah bilik yang sangat kecil dengan jendela yang sungguh tidak ada privasi, ia malah punya ruangan sendiri. Sekarang ia harus bekerja—atau tidur—dengan damai tanpa ada yang akan memberinya tatapan aneh. Sakura _sungguh_ bisa melakukan itu tanpa tatapan aneh, terutama hal itu. Ia telah bekerja selama sepuluh hari dan masih, _masih_ tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak bicara, kecuali wanita di kafetaria yang cukup baik untuk memberinya pelayanan ekstra setiap kali Sakura makan di sana. Sakura mencoba membuat teman, tapi ia segera menyadari itu sia-sia. Mereka melihatnya menerima perlakukan khusus dari 'atasan', dan berpikir kalau Sakura itu hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa, itu hanya menjadi alasan lain untuk menghindarinya.

Sakura menghela napas dan duduk di kursinya. Ia juga mendapat kursi berputar. Sakura mungkin tidak memiliki teman, tapi setidaknya kehidupan kerjanya sedikit lebih baik. Ia _sudah_ sibuk seperti biasanya, tentu saja, dengan pelatihan tambahan dengan Ougi dan _fitting_ gaun dan yang lainnya, tapi ternyata pekerjaan apapun yang diberikan untuknya cukup untuk membuatnya naik jabatan di perusahaan Miyazawa.

Atau itu adalah, yah, fakta bahwa ia _adalah_ seorang Miyazawa. Berdasarkan darah. Semacam itu.

Sakura menatap penuh kerinduan pada ponselnya. Orang yang paling sering dihubunginya akhir-akhir ini adalah Ougi, yang, sebagai penghargaan darinya, _sungguh_ baik, tapi Sakura merindukan orang lain. Ia merindukan Tenten. Ia merindukan orang tuanya. Ia juga merindukan Sasuke. Mereka tidak bicara selama beberapa hari, dan dilihat dari kesenyapan pria itu, ia pasti juga sangat sibuk.

Terdesak oleh dorongan tiba-tiba untuk bicara dengan Sasuke atau hanya mendengar suaranya, Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan memencet nomor Sasuke.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke terdengar parau dan kelelahan saat ia mengangkat telepon pada dering ke tiga. "Hei."

"Hei, Sasuke," sahut Sakura, terdengar lebih tergesa dari pada yang ia kira. "Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sibuk?"

Terdengar suara dari gesekan kertas, kemudian Sasuke berdehem lagi. "Aku bisa mengobrol. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura dengan jari mengutak-atik pegangan mesin penghancur kertas, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Aku baru saja naik jabatan."

"Hanya dengan sepuluh hari?" Sasuke terdengar geli. "Kalau begitu aku anggap kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Semacam itu," gumam Sakura setengah hati, "Bagaimana dengan- _mu_? Apa kau yakin kau tidak sibuk? Karena aku bisa… karena kita bisa bicara nanti, atau besok, atau kapan pun. Aku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar punya tujuan saat meneleponmu, atau apa pun, atau…" Sakura berhenti ketika ia menyadari kalau dirinya terdengar bertele-tele, "Maksudku…"

"Tak masalah," jawab Sasuke, dan Sakura bisa membayangkan Sasuke sedang bersandar di kursinya, mendongakkan kepala dengan rambut kusut dan mata tertutup, tampak sangat lelah dan ponsel terselip antara bahu dan pipinya. Suara Sasuke melembut saat ia kembali berbicara. "Aku baru saja berpikir untuk meneleponmu."

Sakura merasakan perasaan senang membuncah di dadanya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke bersungguh namun datar. "Apa kau punya waktu untuk makan siang di luar?"

Sakura memicingkan mata ke arah jam di atas meja. "Kurasa."

"Oke."

Memilih menunggu Sasuke kembali bicara, Sakura memainkan berkas di atas gaunnya, merapikan kertas satu per satu. Jarinya menyapu ujung kertas terlalu cepat dan ia memekik "Ow!" pelan saat jarinya tergores cukup panjang dan darah keluar dari sudutnya.

Sasuke tersentak seketika. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Tergores kertas," gumam Sakura enggan, menyelipkan ponsel antara bahu dan pipinya saat ia mengeluarkan selembar tisu dan melilitkannya di jarinya, darah merembes melalui helaian tipis tisu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. "Kau sangat _ceroboh_."

"Baiklah, kau tidak—"

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," Sasuke menyela sebelum Sakura dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau mereka mungkin akan saling melontarkan argumen jika Sakura menyelesaikannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin makan siang?"

"Sekarang?" Sakura mengangkat tas ke mejanya dan merogoh isinya. Ia _tahu_ ia selalu menyimpan plester luka di sana.

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah itu cara Sasuke menyebut namanya—terdengar lebih ramah daripada kebanyakan orang di sini, dan Sakura bahkan tidak melebih-lebihkan—atau itu hanya bayangannya karena akan bertemu Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak bisa menahan kegembiraan mengembang dalam perutnya, dan itu terdengar dalam suaranya meskipun ia berusaha untuk tetap mengendalikannya, "Tentu! Di mana kita akan bertemu?"

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Baiklah," Sakura mengetuk dagu dengan serius, "Aku senang kau bertanya. Ada restoran Korea di pusat kota dan katanya tempat itu bagus. Apa kau bisa ke sana?"

"Ya."

"Bagus," ucap Sakura, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lima belas menit lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Tentu," ulang Sakura, kesal mendengar suara Sasuke yang datar—sangat datar, sangat _lelah_. Sasuke harus santai. _Ia_ ingin Sasuke merasa santai. Jadi ia mencoba untuk membuat lelucon, suaranya terdengar menggoda saat ia menambahkan, "Oh, dan Sasuke? Aku mengharapkan bunga!"

"Bunga?" Sasuke terdengar bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Bunga," Sakura menegaskan dengan suara lembut, "Kau belum mengucapkan selamat padaku karena aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, dan aku sudah naik jabatan."

" _Baik_ ," ujar Sasuke, berusaha terdengar jengkel dan gagal total.

"Terima kasih." Bayangan lain tentang Sasuke muncul dalam benak Sakura, kali ini pria itu sedang menyeringai seolah-olah Sakura telah mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. Sakura memutuskan dirinya menyukai itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan segera menemuimu."

Usaha Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke merasa santai lewat telepon mungkin belum begitu berhasil, tapi setidaknya itu akan meringankan pikiran Sasuke, meski hanya sementara. Bagaimanapun, Sakura punya waktu makan siang untuk mencoba membuat Sasuke keluar dari kesuntukannya, dan ia yakin itu akan berjalan baik.

Selain itu, Sakura juga akan mendapatkan bunga. Oh, _ya_.

Sakura merasa jauh lebih senang daripada beberapa hari ini, ia menyampirkan tas tangannya di bahu dan menuju pintu seraya bersenandung untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke bersandar di mobilnya, tangannya disilangkan di dada dengan tatapan menyapu area parkir, mencari seorang wanita berambut merah muda tertentu. Ia berencana datang sedikit terlambat, tapi ternyata dirinya sampai lebih dulu dari Sakura.

Mencari bunga yang _tepat_ , ternyata, membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang ia kira. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada begitu banyak jenis bunga dan begitu banyak arti yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap bunga itu. Sebelum pikirannya melayang, dan menjelajah seluruh toko bunga hari ini, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa bunga hanyalah, yah, bunga. Cukup memilih yang tercantik dari rangkaian, memesan buket, dan ia akan menatanya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan jumlah bunga dalam sebuah buket mempunyai _makna_. Dua belas mawar adalah pernyataan cinta. Lima puluh mawar berarti cinta tanpa syarat. Dua puluh dua mawar, itulah yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk sebuah ucapan selamat sederhana, kalimat 'Semoga Beruntung!' sederhana, yang, yah, juga tersirat rasa cinta. _Itulah_ makna luas dari mawar.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin memilih bunga yang lain selain mawar, tapi penjualnya bersikeras— _tiga kali—_ bahwa ia hanya harus memberikan mawar ke 'teman wanita istimewa'-nya, dan ia akan mendapatkan diskon. Sasuke mengalah tanpa terlalu memikirkan hal itu—penjual yang menjengkelkan dan ia harus _diam_ karena ia sudah memunculkan perempatan siku di dahi Sasuke—tapi sekarang, berdiri menunggu di sini, Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus mengganti bunganya dengan jenis lain. Mawar merupakan hal yang romantis, dan sementara hubungan mereka berjalan dengan alaminya, ia tidak yakin mereka siap untuk _benar-benar_ mengarah ke sana.

Namun, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kembali keputusan yang muncul tiba-tiba karena hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, Sakura dengan tergesa muncul di hadapannya, Sasuke menghentikan lari kecil Sakura saat wanita itu tepat di depannya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Sedang terburu-buru?"

"Maaf!" Sakura menyatukan ke dua tangannya dengan maksud meminta maaf. "Ternyata ini lebih jauh dari perkiraanku."

"Kau jalan kaki?"

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum seraya menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lembut. "Kantorku tidak begitu , setidaknya aku _pikir_ begitu." Bagian terakhir kalimatnya lebih terlihat seperti renungan. Sakura melirik Sasuke, dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul, menunggu.

Memutuskan untuk menjahili Sakura, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuatku harus _bertanya_ ," gumam Sakura tampak tersinggung, "Tapi baiklah. Aku akan menghiburmu. Uchiha Sasuke, di mana bungaku?"

Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, seorang pria melangkah mendekati mereka—terlalu dekat hanya untuk lewat, jadi pria itu pasti mempunyai maksud lain—dan mereka berdua menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Selamat sore."

 _Miyazawa Akihito_.

Sasuke merasa isi perutnya dicengkeram dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Pertemuan terakhir mereka telah menjadi hal pertama dari semua yang ia harapkan untuk datang, tapi sebenanya hal itu tidak terlihat baik bagi mereka. Madara telah mengejutkannya dengan menjadi menarik _dan_ cerdas, dan dengan Akihito di sisinya mereka tidak akan mempunyai celah untuk dihancurkan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke terus bekerja keras untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa, bersama dengan Itachi dan Naruto, menghabiskan hampir dua puluh jam di kantor setiap hari. Namun meskipun demikian semua masih belum terlihat begitu baik. Mereka mungkin membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban.

Tetap saja. Apa yang _ia_ lakukan di sini? Dan ia bahkan tidak melihat Sasuke—ia melihat _Sakura_.

"Pergi keluar untuk makan siang, Sakura?" mata pengusaha itu bersinar dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan, sebelum mata itu beralih dan menatap Sasuke. "Uchiha- _san_."

Kesopanan tak hilang dari diri Sasuke, meskipun sebelumnya ia terkejut. "Miyazawa- _san_."

"Ini… sungguh tak terduga bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Akihito ramah, "Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal cucuku."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "… Cucumu?"

Sakura mengernyit melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan menelan ludah. Ia terdiam tapi juga sedikit jengkel, dan ia juga mempunyai alasan yang bagus. Di satu sisi, Sakura belum _menyetujui_ hal itu. Di lain sisi, itu merupakan kebenaran. Sakura hanya berharap dia sudah mengatakannya pada Sasuke lebih cepat, karena ia tak dapat menyangkal kalau ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari reaksi Sasuke sekarang.

"Ya, cucuku," Akihito menunjuk Sakura, "Aku tidak sadar kau berteman dengan Uchiha- _san_ , Sakura."

"Aku…" Sakura ingin melotot, benar-benar ingin, tapi ia tidak tahu apa atau _siapa_ yang harus ia pelototi, jadi ia menelan ludah dengan gugup. Sakura tidak tahu harus lebih terkejut seperti apa; caranya untuk memperkenalkan Sasuke pada kakeknya yang entah muncul dari mana, atau fakta bahwa kakeknya mengenal Sasuke yang merupakan pria yang dengan suka rela _berbagi_ 'rahasia' kecil dengannya. Sakura ingin memberitahu Sasuke, sungguh, dan ini _bukan_ cara yang Sakura inginkan agar Sasuke mengetahui semua itu. Hati Sakura mencelos dan perutnya melilit saat ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Um…"

Jelas merasakan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan, Akihito memberi mereka sebuah anggukan dan menghilang ke restoran, meninggalkan dua orang itu di tempat parkir.

Sakura merasa ragu, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura, tidak terganggu dengan guncangan dalam dirinya. "Apa itu benar?"

"Yah…" Sakura menatap tangannya, tiba-tiba merasa kuku bergaya Prancis-nya terawat dengan sangat, sangat menarik. "Ya. Kurasa."

"Kau cucu Miyazawa Akihito?" tuntut Sasuke, "Kau seorang _Miyazawa_?"

"Berdasarkan darah, ya." Sakura tampak bingung, masih belum paham mengapa Sasuke bereaksi begitu kuat tentang itu. Sakura tahu ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang Miyazawa, tapi itu karena ia tidak dibesarkan sebagai salah satu dari mereka, sungguh… meskipun begitu, itu seharusnya tidak cukup untuk menjadi salah satu alasan Sasuke menunjukkan reaksi begitu galak. "Tapi aku tidak—"

"Dan kapan kau berencana untuk mengatakannya padaku?" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura memucat mendengar suara Sasuke, terkejut dengan kepahitan dalam suaranya yang membuat Sakura dengan spontan mendongak. Ada yang salah, karena segera setelah ia menangkap tatapan Sasuke, darah terkuras dari wajahnya. Sasuke tidak melotot padanya. Melainkan matanya menyipit tajam, menusuk, pada Sakura, dan sebagian wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kosong. Bukan hanya itu. Tinjunya terkepal di sisi tubuh, seluruh badannya bergetar, dan meskipun Sakura tidak dapat _melihat_ -nya, ia hampir bisa _merasakan_ ketegangan menyelimuti Sasuke dengan gelombang kemarahan, dan nyaris _mengerikan_. Mata Sasuke membelalak dan Sakura merinding. Semua keadaannya berlawanan; tatapan Sasuke panas namun Sakura merasa sangat kedinginan.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu…" Sakura tergagap, benar-benar bingung. "Maksudku, aku _akan_ memberitahumu, aku bersumpah. Sesegera mungkin. Kau tidak pernah bertanya—"

"Ah, dan itu untuk kepentinganmu, bukan?" sela Sasuke, suaranya begitu dingin sampai Sakura merasa bongkahan es terbentuk di perutnya. "Jadi kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku?"

Bola mata hijau Sakura membelalak tak mengerti, bahkan saat ia bersikeras, "Aku tidak akan berbohong jika kau menanyakannya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata sehitam arangnya, hawa panas menjalar di wajahnya. Ia melenggang mendekati Sakura dengan sebuah ancaman di matanya, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sampai ia bisa merasakan napas Sakura di lehernya. Sakura memucat, memutih, bahkan saat ia berjuang untuk tetap menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu sikap itu.

Itu adalah sikap yang dilakukan semua orang saat mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan, ketika mereka ingin menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Untuk _Sakura_ yang melakukan sikap itu padanya… kata-kata Sakura melintas dalam benaknya—

 _Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk keluargaku. Apa pun. Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan, atau termaafkan—Apa pun._

Apa pun.

Apa pun.

 _Apa pun_.

—dan kemudian Sasuke mengerti.

Tentu saja. _Tentu saja_. Ia sudah begitu bodoh— _sungguh_ begitu bodoh.

Apakah ia benar-benar percaya bahwa seseorang seperti Sakura akan muncul dalam hidupnya begitu saja, seperti hadiah tak terduga dari Tuhan—satu hal yang _tak_ pantas ia dapatkan—dan tidak memiliki motif apa pun? Tentu saja tidak. Ia _tidak_ pantas mendapatkan hal indah dalam hidupnya, karena ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkan _apa-apa_. Tentu saja wanita ini—wanita yang sebanarnya membuatnya merasakan _sesuatu_ , sesuatu yang bisa saja disebut _cinta_ —baiklah, wanita itu jelas tidak menginginkannya untuk apa pun selain—selain… oh, Tuhan.

 _Oh, tuhan_.

Bagaimana ia bisa begitu buta? Bagaimana ia bisa percaya, bahkan hanya dalam sekejap, kalau Sakura _peduli_ padanya, pada Sasuke—bukan Uchiha Sasuke, bukan CEO perusahaan Uchiha—tapi hanya dirinya, _Sasuke_?

Sakura sangat baik padanya, dari awal. _Terlalu baik_. Sakura percaya padanya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. _Sangat mempercayainya_. Tentu saja Sakura menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Tentu saja.

Sakura adalah seorang _mata-mata_ , mata-mata sialan yang dikirim dari Miyazawa sehingga mereka bisa dengan mudah mengambil perusahaan Uchiha dari tangannya, dan… oh, Tuhan. Itu seperti rencana yang sudah disusun dengan hati-hati, dan sungguh pintarnya dirinya tidak melihat semua itu. Namun sekarang, ia bisa melihatnya. Semua terlihat begitu sederhana, bagitu mudah. Sakura sudah berada di dekatnya cukup lama dan ia mempercayai wanita itu, dan ia akan menceritakan _semuanya_ pada Sakura, termasuk rencananya dengan perusahaan—dan ia, oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan—dan Sakura hanya tinggal menyampaikannya pada kakeknya, dan kakeknya akan memberitahu Madara, dan mereka akan selalu berada selangkah di depannya.

Begitu sedehana. Begitu mudah.

Dan ia telah jatuh ke dalam perangkap mereka, _dengan gampang_.

Ia hampir memberikan segalanya pada Sakura—atas _kemauannya_ sendiri, dan tidak kah itu berarti?—dan itu semua hanya untuk _omong kosong_.

Tapi sekarang Sasuke mengerti, dan kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam satu ton batu bata.

"Oh," ucap Sasuke menghela, "Oh, aku _tahu_."

"…Sasuke?" Sakura menatapnya cemas.

"Aku tahu," ulang Sasuke seraya melangkah menjauh dari Sakura, "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa," Sakura mengerutkan dahi, menatap Sasuke dengan putus asa, lebih bingung dari sebelumnya, "Aku tidak mengerti… Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, bertanya-tanya berapa banyak kebohongan yang sudah Sakura berikan padanya melalui bibir itu, bertanya-tanya berapa banyak kebohongan yang sudah ia terima dari Sakura dengan patuh seperti anak anjing, dengan gampangnya.

"Jangan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada pahit, sambil melotot pada Sakura dengan cara hampir seperti mengancam. "Jangan _pernah_ menyebut namaku atau aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku akan _menghancurkanmu_ , Haruno Sakura."

Sakura merinding mendengar ucapan Sasuke, merasakan sengatan besar dari mata Sasuke daripada apa pun. Cara Sasuke menatapnya… membuatnya terpaku, takut, dan lumpuh.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau sudah merencanakan semuanya selama ini."

"Merencanakan apa?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan nada putus asa dalam suaranya, " _Apa_ yang aku rencanakan?"

"Seharusnya aku tahu," lanjut Sasuke, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, "Kalau mempercayaimu adalah ide yang buruk."

Sakura mengernyit, dan Sasuke merasa aneh, aneh saat melihat Sakura _terluka_ terasa seperti ia sedang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sakura meraih tangannya tapi ia tersentak menjauh dari sentuhannya seolah-olah Sakura adalah batubara panas, dan menatap Sakura dengan rasa jijik di matanya. Apa Sakura pikir ini sudah selesai? Oh tidak. Jauh dari itu. _Ribuan yar_ jauhnya dari itu.

Sasuke baru memulainya.

"Kau menang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, kembali melangkah menjauh dari Sakura. "Kau menang. Perusahaan Uchiha akan segera menjadi _milikmu_. Dengan apa kakekmu menyuapmu, hah?"

"Aku tidak… demi Tuhan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku pikir kau berbeda," ujar Sasuke, "Aku rasa aku salah."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah itu cara Sasuke menatapnya—matanya, dengan kehangatan minim dan penuh dengan begitu besar rasa jijik yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya—atau cara Sasuke tersentak menjauh dari sentuhannya seperti ia adalah orang hina, atau kata-kata Sasuke, tapi… tapi _ya Tuhan, itu menyakitkan_.

"Kau sudah memanfaatkanku selama ini, bukan? Kau sengaja berteman denganku, dari awal, sengaja berusaha untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Sengaja membuatku _percaya_ padamu," Sasuke meludah, seolah-olah 'kepercayaan' adalah sebuah kata yang menjijikan untuk diucapkan. "Dan ketika aku membiarkan pertahananku melemah… kau akan menyerang. Semua itu demi perusahaan Miyazawa." Tatapan Sasuke membara. "Selama ini, kau berpura-pura peduli. Cerdas sekali, Sakura. Tak terduga. Dengan apa mereka menyuapmu… agar membuatmu membungkuk serendah ini, hah?"

Perkataan Sasuke menyerap di kepala Sakura, dan ia menggeleng dengan putus asa, "Mereka tidak—!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" geram Sasuke, kata-katanya setajam pisau, matanya sedingin gletser dengan berkaca-kaca "Persetan dengan ini. Persetan dengan semua ini. _Persetan_."

Mata Sakura membelalak dan ia terhuyung ke belakang, benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, tapi Sasuke terlalu marah untuk menyadarinya. Atau peduli dengan itu.

Sasuke membuka mobilnya dan meraih buket bunga—mawar, semua berwarna merah, dua puluh dua mawar itu berwarna merah—dan kemudian melemparkannya ke kaki Sakura. Pita yang mengikatnya terbuka karena tersentak dan semua mawar tersebar di sekitar sepatu Sakura. Sakura tersentak, terkejut, dengan cepat berlutut untuk meraihnya, menyatukan mawar sebanyak yang ia bisa—kemudian berdiri, mengumpulkan mawar itu di lengannya. Matanya melesat ke Sasuke saat pria itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sasuke, _tunggu_ —"

Sasuke _menatap_ Sakura, dan tak ada yang lain selain kemarahan di matanya yang tak dapat Sakura artikan. Kesedihan? Penyesalan? Penderitaan mendalam? Sakura tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengartikannya karena ekspresi Sasuke segera berubah, kembali datar tanpan emosi apa pun bahkan saat ia berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

 _Oh tidak_ , benak Sakura mulai panik dan ia membuka mulutnya meskipun tidak ada suara yang keluar, _oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak, tidak, oh tidak—_

Sasuke membanting pintu, mesin meraung hidup, dan tiba-tiba Sakura sudah sendirian.

Menekan bunga ke dadanya, Sakura menatap ruang kosong di mana mobil Sasuke berada beberapa detik yang lalu, tidak mengerti, belum merasa seolah-olah ia mungkin hancur dan _benar-benar_ ingin menangis saat itu juga. Lima belas menit; hanya segitu waktu yang diperlukan untuk menghancurkan hubungan apa pun yang ia miliki dengan Sasuke—dan yang terburuk adalah ia tidak _mengerti_ bagaimana ini semua bisa berakhir _mengerikan_.

Sasuke tidak percaya padanya. Sasuke tidak percaya padanya. _Sasuke tidak percaya padanya_.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat sakit, kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan di hadapannya atau kenyataan bahwa Sasuke _tidak percaya padanya_. Sakura ingin menangis, ia ingin memukul seseorang; sialan, ia ingin _membunuh_ seseorang…

Hidung Sakura mencium bau yang samar, bau manis mawar, dan tatapannya jatuh pada buket merah. Hanya ini yang tersisa dari Sasuke. Ada catatan putih kecil terikat pada satu tangkai. Sakura melepasnya dan membuka kertas itu. Tulisan tangan Sasuke yang rapi terpampang di hadapannya:

 _Sakura. I believe in you._

(Sakura. Aku percaya padamu.)

Tidak ada nama, tidak ada tanda tangan, tidak ada yang lain di sana, tapi begitulah Sasuke—caranya melengkungkan huruf 's' –nya, caranya menghiasi huruf 'i' –nya—lima kata yang cukup untuk membentuk gumpalan di tenggorokannya, memberinya rasa sakit saat ia tersedak.

Merasa benar-benar, benar-benar tak berdaya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, air mata panas tumpah dan membasahi pipinya, dan Sakura menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Astaga! Maafkan saya karena updatenya kelamaan. Membuat reader-reader menunggu kelamaan. Menelantarkan fic ini kelamaan..

Sekali lagi maafkan saya..

Terima kasih juga untuk semua reader yang udah ngikutin Bad Behaviour sampai sejauh ini, menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, dan mau menunggu lanjutannya…

Arigato gozaimasu…

Dan… review dari reader-reader sekalian sudah ada beberapa yang saya balas lewat PM untuk yang login.

Nah, buat semua reviewer yang non-login. Saya ucapkan **Terima kasih banyak…**

Review kalian, penyemangat saya…

Berkali-kali lagi untuk semuanya… terima kasih, arigato, thank you, merci, gracias, xie-xie, syukron! :))

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…**


	21. Chapter 21

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tenten berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengamati ruang tamunya.

Bantal sofa, cek. Dua kotak tisu, cek. Es krim strawberry cheesecake, cek. Di tengah-tengah semua itu, duduk di sofa dengan mata terpaku ke layar TV, ialah Sakura, menekuk lututnya ke dada dan terlihat sangat, sangat menyedihkan.

"Sakura…" Tenten melangkah ke sofa, menjatuhkan tasnya sembarangan di lantai dan melebarkan lengannya untuk memeluk teman serumahnya, alisnya berkerut khawatir. "Oh, Sakura, oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tidak bergerak untuk menarik diri. Sebaliknya, ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Tenten, menyusut hidungnya menyedihkan. Setelah makan siang terkutuknya dengan Sasuke, ia kembali ke kantor dan berhasil berkerja sepanjang hari ini. Saat makan malam tiba, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memulai latihannya dengan Ougi, ia cukup terkejut dan bersyukur, kegiatan terakhirnya itu ditunda. Ternyata tidak ada gunanya mencoba untuk berlatih ketika pikirannya sedang memikirkan hal lain—yang mana akan menghabiskan waktu selama setahun untuk dimengerti. Sakura sudah menghabiskan _setiap_ waktunya memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini, karena ia tak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal itu meski hanya sedetik. Begitu ia sampai di rumah, Sakura mendirikan tenda nyamannya di ruang tamu, berencana untuk menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menonton ulang _Friends_ dan bermuram durja. Sudak tiga jam sejak ia menonton _Friends_ , dan ia sudah tenang.

Setidaknya, hal buruk sudah terlewati.

"Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah _siapa_ ," gumam Sakura dalam pelukan Tenten, "Tuhan, Tenten, itu sangat mengerikan. Dia tidak percaya padaku lagi!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tenten mengerutkan dahi, "Siapa yang tidak percaya padamu?"

" _Sasuke_ ," Sakura menarik diri, berusaha menghentikan hingus di hidungnya. Ia meraih selembar tisu dan menghembus di sana, melemparkannya dengan kekuatan maksimum ke tong sampah yang diletakkan dengan nyaman di dekat kakinya saat ia menyadari kalau dirinya menangis saat film akan dimulai. Sakura menatap Tenten dan mulai bercerita pada teman serumahnya itu tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dengan sedetail yang ia bisa.

Ekspresi Tenten berubah-ubah dari terkejut, ke bingung, kembali terkejut, dan kemudian, ketika Sakura selesai, ekspresinya berubah menjadi benar-benar marah. "Apa-apaan itu?" Tenten melotot pada meja mereka, "Apa-apaan itu? Dia tidak percaya padamu? Bagaimana dia bisa begitu _bodoh_?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Aku pikir dia hanya sedang… yah."

"Sedang apa? Sedang apa tepatnya, Sakura?"

"Berhati-hati. Lagi pula, perusahaannya sedang terancam, dan aku pikir dia hanya… benar-benar tertekan saat ini."

"Yah itu bukan alasan!" seru Tenten, tampak sangat marah, dan ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya, ia mengangkat jari, "Tidak. Jangan _pernah_ membelanya, Sakura. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu—ya, _kau_ tahu—kalau apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Dia kasar, dia kejam, dan dia _meragukanmu_ disaat kau _tidak pernah_ menunjukkan suatu pengkhianatan padanya! Dia hanya—dia hanya—oh Tuhan, aku ingin menusuknya hidup-hidup sekarang!"

"Tenten—"

"Oke, jadi _meskipun_ dia mempunyai hak untuk berhati-hati, tidak ada alasan untuk sikap buruknya, dan betapa mengerikan dia memperlakukanmu—"

"Tenten—"

"Dan kenapa," novelis roman itu memelototi Sakura, "Dan _kenapa_ , tolong katakan, apakah kau sungguh tenang tentang ini? kau seharusnya marah! Kau seharusnya kesal! Kau punya hak! Apa kau tidak marah sama sekali?"

"Ya," ucap Sakura, dan saat Tenten terlihat tak yakin, ia mengulangi, "Sejujurnya, _ya_. Tapi aku begitu _lelah_."

"Lelah kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura memberikan teman serumahnya tatapan sedih. "Segalanya?"

Tenten menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk Sakura sekali lagi.

"Ini seperti… aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang _seharusnya_ kurasakan. Aku selalu berpikir… aku selalu berpikir kalau dia cukup percaya padaku, kau tahu… aku selalu berpikir seperti itu tidak peduli dari mana keluargaku berasal," gumam Sakura, memijat pelipisnya perlahan sambil bersandar, merebahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit. "Tapi ternyata tidak. Begitu banyak kebetulan."

"Sakura…" Tenten menghela napas. Ia bersumpah ini sedikit tidak seperti Sakura biasanya. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin membantahmu atau apa pun, tapi… tapi sebenarnya, sayang, dia salah paham padamu dan dia tidak pernah peduli untuk mendengar semuanya dari sudut pandangmu."

"Tapi begitulah Sasuke, kau tahu," Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Itu sungguh dirinya. Dia sulit ditebak."

Dan Sakura benar. Sasuke sulit ditebak. Pertemuan pertama mereka cukup menjadi bukti; Sasuke mengira Sakura mata duitan. Bahkan setelah mereka membuat kesepakatan itu, Sasuke masih menjaga jarak dari Sakura sampai pria itu menceritakan kebenarannya dan yang lainnya.

Sampai, yah… sampai malam _itu_.

Sakura mengerang. "Oh, Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kami tidur bersama."

"Apa kau bilang?" mata Tenten membelalak saat Sakura tidak menjawab, "Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana? Kapan? Dimana? Tunggu, tunggu, jangan dijawab, aku tidak _ingin_ tahu rinciannya—aku hanya… apa?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu," rintih Sakura, mencoba mendorong gambaran tertentu dari otaknya yang tak mau bekerjasama.

Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. _Oh Tuhan_.

"Dua atau tiga minggu lalu," gumam Sakura, "Dan sekarang kami bahkan tak saling bicara." Tiba-tiba, Sakura tidak yakin apakah ia ingin tertawa histeris atau menangis seperti sebuah kecelakaan menyedihkan. Bahkan mungkin keduanya. "Ironis."

Tenten menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau pikir orang sepertinya akan sedikit lebih berkepala dingin."

Sakura menghela napas, ingin menyangkalnya tapi ia tahu bahwa ia memiliki alasan untuk _tidak_ melakukannya. "Aku kira. Meskipun ini… ini ssesungguhnya bukan salahnya. Ini salahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… aku seharusnya mengatakan padanya sesegera mungkin. Bagitu aku bisa mengataknnya." Sakura menggigit bibir. "Itu kesepakatan kami. Itu adalah kesepakatan kami. Untuk jujur satu sama lain." Sebelum Tenten bisa menjawab, Sakura mengerang. "Oh, Tuhan, kalau saja aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku adalah seorang Miyazawa sejak awal—"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sudah mengatakannya padanya?" sela Tenten. "Bisakah itu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik? Saat kau tertangkap basah, bukankah _dia_ sudah tahu tentang masalah perusahaannya dan apa yang dipertaruhkan? Mari kita pikirkan baik-baik. Kau harus mengakui kalau dia begitu cepat menarik kesimpulan. _Terlalu_ cepat, sebenarnya," Tenten merasa sedikit panas, "Terutama ketika dia tidak memberitahumu bahwa Miyazawa lah yang akan membeli perusahaan Uchiha. Apa dia memberitahumu, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak… tidak. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Jadi dia juga tidak pernah _sepenuhnya_ jujur padamu, kan?"

"Yah…" Sakura tampak bingung saat mulai memahaminya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. ia menggigit bibir dan mengaku, "Tidak. Aku rasa tidak."

"Dan itu berarti kalau ini _juga_ salahnya, kan?" lanjut Tenten.

"Aku… benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Tenten menggeleng tak percaya. " _Tentu saja_ itu juga salahnya, Sakura. Kau sudah bilang padanya jika saja dia memberitahumu kalau Miyazawa adalah orang yang akan membeli perusahaannya. Dan jangan coba untuk protes!" Tenten mengangkat jarinya tegas, matanya menajam, "Aku mengenalmu, Sakura, aku _tahu_ seperti apa dirimu. Kau tidak akan mampu untuk tetap tenang!"

"Semua ini _terlihat_ seperti terlalu banyak kebetulan…" suara Sakura melemah tak berdaya.

Tenten menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menuntut, "Baiklah, apakah dia bilang padamu jika saja sejak awal kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau adalah seorang Miyazawa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin?" Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Dia cukup jujur tentang hal lainnya. Kurasa. Kecuali," tatapannya meredup, "Kecuali dia mungkin ingin menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Ah, dan kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Dia tidak ingin aku khawatir. Dulu. Sekarang. _Dulu_."

Tenten mengabaikan keraguan di akhir kalimat Sakura. "Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya sebelumnya?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia khawatir…" suara Sakura melemah, mulai melihat kesimpulan dalam sesi tanya jawab mereka. "Oh…"

"Ya," sahut Tenten, " _Oh_ , memang. Ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman yang cukup besar. Benar-banar salah satu contoh ekstrimnya."

"Salah satu yang tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah." Suara Sakura terdengar murung.

"Tidak," setuju Tenten, "Mungkin tidak. Tapi kau harus mengakui bahwa itu bukan hanya kesalahanya, juga bukan hanya kesalahan- _mu_. Butuh dua belah pihak untuk membuat sebuah hubungan berjalan, Sakura, dan butuh dua pihak yang sama juga untuk membuat sebuah kesalahpahaman. Oke?"

"Oke," jawab Sakura, kemudian menatap Tenten kagum, "Wow, Tenten. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika tidak ada dirimu?"

"Kau akan muram selama berhari-hari, benar-benar lupa kalau masalah ini harus dilihat secara objektif. Kau akan menambah berat badanmu karena terlalu banyak makan makanan cepat saji dan es krim," Tenten menunjuk meja mereka, yang tertutupi oleh tujuh keripik berbeda rasa dan dua cup es krim strawberry cheesecake, Tenten berbicara datar, "Dan kau tidak akan pernah, tidak akan pernah, _tidak akan pernah_ berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri," sekarang ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Untuk itulah, aku _ada_ di sini."

"Ya, dan terima kasih Tuhan, logikamu menyelamatkan kami."

Tenten tersenyum. "Hei, aku bukan seorang penulis amatir."

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum, dan meskipun tidak terlalu ceria namun tidak suram seperti sebelumnya. "Dan sialnya kau yang terbaik dalam hal itu."

"Terima kasih!"

"Tidak, _terima kasih_."

Keheningan menyelimuti dua wanita itu sekarang, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tenten memperhatikan Sakura, mengamati wajahnya perlahan, alisnya berkerut seakan-akan suatu hal sungguh, sungguh mengganggunya.

Dan seketika mendapat pencerahan, ia bertanya, "Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

"Apa!" sembur Sakura dengan sangat keras sampai ia hampir jatuh dari sofa dan menjatuhkan kotak tisu ke lantai. " _Apa_! Barusan—barusan _apa_ maksudmu bilang begitu!"

"Persis seperti apa yang kukatakan: Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu—"

"Yah, _aku_ tahu, dan _aku_ –lah novelis _romance_ di sini." Mata Tenten berbinar. "Kau pergi kencan, kau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama baik itu di telepon maupun tatap muka, dan kau bersedia _tidur_ dengannya dan tidak menyesalinya… aku yakin orang lain juga akan menarik kesimpulan yang sama."

"Aku tidak—" Sakura ingin tersedak.

"Dan," suara Tenten terdengar nyaris gembira, " _Dan_ dia juga jatuh cinta padamu, kan?"

Kali ini, Sakura _benar-benar_ tersedak melihat tatapan menggoda dari mata cokelat teman serumahnya, "Sekarang—dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Ini hal biasa, sayang, hanya hal biasa," Tenten tersenyum, menepuk tangan Sakura riang, "Dia terlalu buta untuk menyadari kalau ada celah dalam hypothesisnya—" Sakura mendengus mendengar pilihan katanya, tapi Tenten tetap melanjutkan, "—dan kau, kau terlalu buta untuk menyadari kalau kau perlu melihat hal ini dengan netral."

"Dibutakan oleh apa? Kemarahan?"

"Itu juga."

"' _Juga_ '?" tuntut Sakura.

"Di antara hal lainnya." Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang _ingin_ kau lakukan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau akan melakukan apa yang kukatakan?"

Sakura menatapnya ragu. "…Mungkin?"

"Bagus. Aku menyuruhmu membersihkan sampah-sampah ini sekarang—aku bantu, jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu," Tenten tertawa, "Selanjutnya kau mandi busa hangat, pakai piyama paling nyaman milikmu, dan kembali ke sini. Aku akan memasak makan malam."

"Sunggu?"

"Sungguh." Tatapan Tenten melembut. " _Stur-fry_ terdengar bagus?"

" _Terbaik_." Sakura mengangguk, tampak sangat senang. Tanpa peringatan ia menarik sahabatnya ke dalam pelukan erat, "Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Aku berhutang _banyak_ padamu untuk ini, sumpah."

"Terima kasih," Tenten tersenyum, balas memeluk erat, "Dan Tuhan, Sakura, kau _bau_. Kau akan memakai dua sampo, kan?"

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Kau terlihat berantakan."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku serius, Sasuke. Kau terlihat _berantakan_. Seperti, sangat berantakan dari pada berantakan. Seperti, terlalu berantakan dari—"

"Aku bilang _terima kasih_."

Naruto menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mengangkat alis, melangkah lebih dekat ke garasi rumah Uchiha. "Baiklah, _seseorang_ punya mood yang bagus hari ini."

"Oh, persetan, tidak bisakah kau diam?" Sasuke membentak kesal, jelas tidak berminat untuk bermain-main. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Alis itu naik lebih tinggi, dan Naruto membungkuk untuk melihat ban depan Lexus hitam Sasuke. Bagian luarnya gundul total—tanda mengebut ekstrim dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Naruto mengeluarkan suara tawa serak pelan saat ia berdiri tegak dan menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan katakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau menghabiskan waktu selama tujuh jam untuk makan siang. Dan dilihat dari raut wajahmu sekarang…" Naruto terdiam, "Aku tidak berpikir kalau itu merupakan sesuatu yang baik. Apa kau sudah menemui Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke?"

Sasuke melotot, menolak untuk menjawab.

Naruto mendesah, "Kenapa kau tidak cerita apa yang terjadi?"

"Pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah kenapa aku _harus_ memberitahumu segalanya."

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu kejam. Kau tahu kau membutuhkanku."

"Aku pasti membuat kesalahan dalam penilaian saat aku memilihmu untuk menjadi tangan kananku," Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian bergumam muram, suaranya rendah tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh pria di sebelahnya, "Sepertinya aku sudah membuat _banyak_ kesalahan dalam penilaian akhir-akhir ini."

Naruto membungkuk ke depan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Persetan," Sasuke menggeram, menendang ban yang sudah diperiksa Naruto, "Persetan dengan semua omong kosong ini," ia melotot marah, "Persetan _denganmu_. Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu segalanya?"

"Baiklah, itu bukan hal yang baik untuk diucapkan," Si pirang mendesah, sangat paham untuk tidak menganggapnya serius, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke dengan geram. "Dengar. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun padaku, dan itu tak masalah, tapi mengeluarkannya akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, percayalah."

" _Aku_ —" Sasuke kembali menendang ban, "membiarkan—" dan lagi, "itu—" dan lagi, kali ini dua kali, "— _keluar_."

"Kau mengebut."

Bungsu Uchiha itu menjawab sinis, "Oh, _benarkah_? Aku tidak tahu."

"Sasuke—"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Tapi—"

" _Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu_. Tuhan, Naruto, bagian mana dari kalimat itu yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah," Naruto mengeluh dalam kekalahan, " _Baiklah_."

"Baiklah," Sasuke membeo.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan menelepon Sakura- _chan_ dan bertanya padanya," Si pirang mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakuranya dan mulai menekan tombol, "Aku yakin dia akan jauh lebih membantu daripada dirimu."

Tanpa peringatan, pria berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangan dan menepis tangan Naruto begitu keras sehingga ponselnya terjatuh dan berputar-putar di bawah mobilnya. Naruto menatapnya kaget, dan ia memelototi sahabat sekaligus bosnya itu. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Jangan pernah," ucap Sasuke, mata obsidiannya begitu gelap dan kelam, sungguh dalam, seperti jurang, " _Jangan pernah_. Aku tidak ingin kau meneleponnya, aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannua, dan aku tidak ingin kau berbicara tentangnya lagi. Sebut namanya dan kau _mati_ , Uzumaki."

Begitu nama keluarganya lolos dari bibir Sasuke, Naruto berdiri tegak, seribu kali lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. Setiap kali Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, itu berarti _bisnis_ , dan ia tahu lebih baik untuk tidak berdebat, terutama saat pikiran pria itu sedang kacau.

"Baiklah," setuju si pirang, "Baiklah. Tapi ini tidak akan menjadi akhir dari hal itu."

Sasuke mengabaikan itu. "Apa Itachi di dalam?"

"Belum, tapi dia akan segera datang. Kita bisa memulai rapatnya," Naruto merasa ragu saat pria berambut hitam itu mengunci Lexus-nya dengan satu bunyi _bib_ dari kuncinya. "Satu pertanyaan, Sasuke."

"Tidak."

Mengabaikan orang idiot yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat, si pirang bertanya, "Siapa Sakura bagimu?"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke menyipitkan mata gelapnya, "Pengkhianat," kemudian ia meninggalkan garasi dan membanting pintu di belakangnnya.

Naruto berdiri, dan terpaku.

 _Pengkhianat?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	22. Chapter 22

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gaun yang cantik.

Itu adalah potongan yang sangat indah, dramatis dalam warna tapi sederhana dalam gaya. Renda merah mengelilingi pinggirannya, menghias dari bahu kanannya jatuh ke lantai. Gaunnya terbuat dari satin yang sangat rumit, menempel pas pada lekukan badannya tapi tidak terlalu ketat hingga membuatnya merasa tercekik. Gaun itu hanya menutupi setengah punggungnya dan ia merasa sedikit terbuka, tapi ia tidak mengeluh—ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluh. Bibirnya sekarang diwarnai dengan warna _pink glossy_ , _eye shadow_ -nya bertabur bubuk emas dengan sedikit semburat merah. Berlian kecil yang biasanya ia pakai tergantikan dengan sepasang anting emas dengan bunga yang menggantung tiga inci di bawah telinganya, yang menggelitik lehernya setiap kali ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Ougi sudah datang melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memastikan Sakura terlihat sungguh, sungguh, sungguh baik, dan sementara semuanya terlihat baik, baik adalah hal terakhir yang ia rasakan malam ini.

Sebenarnya, baik adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura rasakan sepanjang minggu ini.

Sudah delapan hari sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Sasuke. Sudah empat hari sejak Tenten akhirnya _jengah_ dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia harus berhenti bermuram durja. Sudah dua hari sejak Karin melakukan kunjungan mengejutkan padanya di kantor—dan memperhatikannya menggunakan pemotong kertas manualnya—dan mengatakan, dengan sangat jelas, bahwa Sakura harus menghadiri makan malam bulanan Miyazawa.

"Apa?" Sakura tersedak, matanya melotot, "Tapi aku bukan seorang Miyazawa!"

" _Ojii-san_ menyuruhmu datang, dan kau akan datang. Kau bisa memakai salah satu gaun yang dirancang Kurenai- _san_ untukmu, sebaiknya pilih gaun malam karena ini acara formal. Oh, ngomong-ngomong kami sudah mengundang orang tuamu."

" _Orang tua_ ku?" hal ini mengejutkan Sakura lebih dari apapun, dan kata-katanya lolos sebelum ia bisa menghentikan dirinya. "Apa dia _gila_?"

Karin tidak terpengaruh. "Aku lebih suka untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Sayangnya, atau mungkin untungnya, ayahnya sudah menolak undangan tersebut dengan alasan karena harus bekerja lembur Sabtu ini, dan ibunya hanya menolak untuk hadir tanpa suaminya. Sakura sungguh mempercayai mereka—lagipula ayahnya _memang_ memiliki jadwal yang cukup sibuk—dan menurut Karin, _Sakura_ harus hadir.

Jadi di sinilah ia.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu."

Sakura memusatkan pandangannnya melalui cermin untuk menatap Sai, yang bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan ekspresi sangat acuh tak acuh di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sambil lalu dan menoleh. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Apa kau siap?"

"Untuk diperkenalkan seperti benda oleh Miyazawa Akihito?" Sakura balik bertanya, "Ya, aku tidak punya pilihan. Menjadi orang yang berada di bawah pengawasan dan kecaman dari orang-orang Miyazawa… aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan."

Pemikiran itu membuat perutnya sakit, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Itulah yang perlu ia lakukan.

Sai mengenakan jas biru tua rapi yang membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa, sangat _pas_ , dan Sakura berani mengatakan, ia tampan. Sai juga merupakan pasangannya untuk malam ini, untuk sebuah kewajiban daripada kemauan. Sakura tidak memprotes tentang hal ini, tapi itu juga karena ia tidak mempunyai orang lain untuk diajak.

Sakura sudah mencoba mendekati Sasuke selama beberapa hari terakhir—melalui telepon karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain—tapi itu tidak berhasil. Ia bahkan menghubungi Naruto, tapi si pirang itu sangat bingung dan menyesal saat meminta maaf, ia tidak bisa bicara dengan Sakura lagi karena beberapa alasan, dan oh, mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu…

Waktu.

Jujur, Sakura juga membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Ia belum sepenuhnya tahu apa yang akan ia katakan _jika_ Sasuke setuju untuk berbicara dengannya—tidak dapat membayangkannya sepenuhnya, tapi Sakura pikir ia akan mencobanya. Kembali berpikir, mungkin Sasuke yang menghindarinya seperti wabah merupakan hal yang baik. Mereka berdua perlu waktu.

"Tenanglah."

Terlempar keluar dari lamunannya, Sakura memberikan senyum miring pada Sai. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sai menatap bayangan Sakura di cermin saat ia mendekati wanita itu, gelap, mata gelapnya terpaku pada _emerald_ Sakura. "Ibumu meneleponku."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau mematikan teleponmu." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, baterainya habis," Sakura berbohong dan mengangkat bahu. "Apa? Ponsel memang melakukan hal itu setiap waktu."

"Aku percaya."

Sakura mengangguk ke arah Sai. Ia hanya tidak ingin siapa pun mengubah pikirannya, dan berbicara dengan ibunya mungkin akan membongkar kesepakatannya. Dengan Sasuke yang sedang seperti ini, hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah melarikan diri dan menyangkal nama Miyazawa selama mungkin, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Akihito ingin memperkenalkannya pada 'keluarga'-nya malam ini, dan ia tidak ingin melarikan diri. Pria itu pasti punya rencana untuknya, dan sejauh yang Sakura khawatirkan, pria itu juga ingin memperkenalkan Mebuki pada keluarganya secara perlahan, dimulai dari putrinya. Maskipun Akihito terlihat kejam dan tak berperasaan, namun Sakura menyerahkan semua itu padanya: pria itu ingin putrinya kembali dengan cara apa pun, dan ia sudah lelah dengan permainan kejar-kejaran yang mereka mainkan. Dan karena Sakura tidak bisa membantu Sasuke… ia akan membantu ibunya.

Itulah yang paling bisa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa ia meneleponmu?"

"Sebagian besar, kahawatir tentangmu," jawab Sai singkat, "Bertanya apakah kau yakin untuk melakukan hal ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mundur _sekarang_ ," Sakura menghela napas. "Apa yang bisa kau sarankan, melompat keluar dari jendela atau sesuatu? Pada ketinggian seperti ini aku akan sangat beruntung jika masih hidup. Otakku akan pecah, darahku akan memuncrat, dan…" ia berhenti sebelum bisa melanjutkan, terganggu dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Makan malam rutin Miyazawa bulan ini diadakan di sebuah restoran yang sangat populer di lantai dua puluh enam di Hotel Hyuga.

"Aku bisa membuat alasan untukmu."

"Arakaki Sai!" Sakura berpaling ke mantan pacarnya, geli dan sedikit terkejut. "Apa itu sebuah tawaran?"

"Semacam itu," jawab Sai datar.

Sakura menggeleng dan tertawa. "Berpikir kalau mereka akan mempercayaimu dengan begitu mudah."

Dan itu benar: Sai _dipercaya_ oleh Miyazawa. Mungkin itu pengaruh Suigetsu atau Karin, tapi Miyazawa benar-benar percaya padanya. Itu juga sebabnya, Sai disuruh menemaninya, pikir Sakura.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak benar-benar peduli."

"Yah… tidak."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Sai. "Ya."

"Ini adalah keputusanmu, Sakura. Dan belum tertalu terlambat untuk mengubahnya."

"Apa orang tuaku menyuapmu atau sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura, tidak mampu menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?"

Sebuah lipatan terbentuk antara alis Sai. "Kau lupa satu hal yang paling mendasar antara kau dan aku, Sakura."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Kita adalah teman baik."

Mata Sakura sedikit membelalak tapi keterkejutannya segera hilang dan ia tersenyum lembut pada Sai. "Kita, benarkah? Teman baik."

"Mm-hmm." Sai tidak menatap Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berpaling untuk melihat cermin, mengamati refleksi mereka berdua. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Melihatmu, tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi. Berdiri di sisimu seperti ini," Sakura tampak berpikir, "Tidak benar-benar terasa seperti itu lagi…" ia berhenti, kemudian menoleh dan _benar-benar_ menatap Sai sekarang, hijau _emerald_ bertemu dengan cokelat gelap. "Aku pikir, aku melampauimu, Sai. Dalam hal baik."

"Aku pikir kau sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, Sakura." Sai tersenyum kecut, tapi itu nyata. "Dalam hal baik."

Sakura tersenyum pada Sai. "Aku harap."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita memulainya lagi?" Tanya Sai, mengulurkan tangannya, "Demi masa lalu?"

Sakura meraih tangan Sai, tawaran persahabatan, dan lengan sai melingkari pinggangnya, jari-jarinya bertumpu santai pada pinggang Sakura, namun tindakan itu tidaklah posesif tidak juga romantis. Wajah Sai tetap tenang meskipun Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Kau siap?"

Kali ini, Sakura mengangguk, dan kemudian Sai membawanya keluar menuju cahaya.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Berhenti minum itu sekarang, Sui, aku ingin kau tetap sadar untuk orang tuaku," perintah Karin segera setelah melihat pacarnya mengambil segelas anggur. Ia tau Sui memiliki toleransi yang sangat tinggi pada alcohol, tapi ini adalah makan malam bulanan Miyazawa, demi Tuhan, dan setidaknya mereka harus lebih berusaha untuk _terlihat_ sadar.

Suigetsu menggerutu tapi tetap menyingkirkan gelasnya seperti yang diperintahkan, sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan pada Karin dan menariknya ke tubuhnya, memberikan ciuman malas pada tulang selangkanya. Ia membelai gaun ungu Karin, berpikir bahwa merobek gaun itu nanti malam akan membuatnya malu-malu.

Namun, Karin mempunyai hal lain yang sedang dipikirkan. Ia menggumamkan serangkaian rutukan dengan pelan saat ia melihat Sakura dan Sai muncul di sisi lain ruangan. Menyambar lengan Suigetsu, ia menyeberangi ruangan, masih berusaha untuk terlihat anggun meski sedang bergegas.

"Dengar," ucap Karin segera setelah Sai dan Sakura berada dalam jangkauan untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya, "Biarkan aku memberimu sedikit pengarahan singkat, sayang." Ia menunjuk anting-anting Sakura, dan dengan diam-diam pada seseorang dikejauhan. "Kau lihat seorang wanita yang ada di sana? Yang mengenakan gaun hijau lumut, sedang berbicara dengan suaminya, sangat kurus dan tinggi?" Sakura mengangguk, dan Karin melanjutkan, "Ya, anting itu miliknya, dan kau harus berterima kasih padanya."

Untuk menghargainya, Sakura terlihat tidak terganggu. "Baiklah."

"Namanya Megumi. Miyazawa Megumi. Kami memanggilnya Megumi- _obasan_ , tapi kau mungkin harus menggunakan '- _san_ ' dulu…" suara Karin memelan serius. "Ya, seharusnya begitu."

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum sebentar pada sepupunya. "Kau sangat baik."

Suigetsu mendengus, dan Karin menyikut tulang rusuknya. Ia bersungut pada Sakura dan berkata, "Hanya melakukan pekerjaanku. Baiklah, sekarang kuserahkan padamu, Sai."

Sai mengangguk, membawa Sakura pergi, tangannya berada di punggung kecil Sakura. "Dia mulai ramah padamu, kau tahu."

"Siapa?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Karin? Kau serius?"

Sai tampak benar-benar geli sekarang. "Dia bilang kau 'tidak terlalu buruk untuk ditoleransi'. Aku yakin, itu setara dengan suka dalam kamusnya."

"Dia _sudah_ sangat baik," gumam Sakura, tampak bingung sekarang, "Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Lakukan hal ini dulu," Sai mengingatkan. "Ini dia."

Miyazawa Megumi berusia dua puluh tahun ketika ia menikah dengan Miyazawa Kenji, kakak Mebuki, dan otomatis masuk ke dalam keluarga Miyazawa. Ia jelas beberapa tahun lebih tua sekarang, kerutan halus menggambar garis pucat di wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang indah berwarna cokelat keemasan, dan mata birunya begitu dalam. Ada aura bangsawan dalam dirinya dan tidak ada yang dapat menyangkalnya; wanita itu sangat sempurna. Senyumnya anggun, teranggun di dunia—ia melihat mereka sebelum mereka melihatnya.

" _Well_ , _well_ , _well_." Sudut bibir wanita itu melengkung ke atas. "Apa yang kita dapatkan di sini, Sai?"

Sai kembali tersenyum datar dan memperkenalkan mereka berdua, dengan bijak menghilangkan nama keluarga Sakura. "Megumi- _san_ , ini Sakura. Sakura, ini Megumi- _san_."

"Putri Mebuki- _san_ , kan?" Megumi mengangguk pada Sakura, senyumnya sedikit melebar. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura- _san_."

"Juga sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan- _mu_ , Megumi- _san_ ," jawab Sakura dengan lancar, menyadari lebih baik untuk tidak mencoba untuk berjabat tangan saat Megumi tidak mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk membiarkanku meminjam anting-antingmu. Ini sangat indah."

"Itu cocok dengan gaunnya," jawab Megumi, masih tersenyum, "Lagipula, aku tidak memakainya lagi. Apa yang lebih baik daripada mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu mereka yang kurang beruntung, mereka yang lebih membutuhkannya, benar?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura sangat, sangat menyadari duri dalam kalimat Miyazawa, kata apa yang tersirat. Namun, Sakura bertekat untuk berprilaku dengan sangat baik malam ini, jadi ia membuat wajahnya tetap tenang dan bernada renyah, acuh tak acuh. Ia bisa pulang dan membuang semua anak panah yang ia inginkan nanti, tapi sekarang ia hanya harus menahannya. Tidak masalah. "Itu hal yang paling mengagumkan darimu, Megumi- _san_."

Sai berdehem, merasakan kesempatan untuk pergi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," ucapnya, "Sakura, kita masih harus pergi untuk menyapa yang lainnya. Megumi- _san_ , kami permisi."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap Sakura, melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum cerah.

Megumi melambaikan tangannya acuh dan mereka dengan cepat melarikan diri, membuat jalan ke arah prasmanan. Sakura mengamati pilihan minuman untuk mereka, dan Sai menghela napas, mengambil yang paling dekat dengan mereka—minuman tak berwarna dalam gelas tinggi dengan sepotong lemon—dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Orang-orang memperhatikan," ujar Sai ringat saat Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Menjengkelkan sekali," gumam Sakura pelan seraya menerima gelas dan memberikan Sai tatapan terima kasih.

Sakura berbalik dan mengamati seluruh ruangan. Semakin banyak orang yang hadir di sana, dan otomatis, semakin banyak mata yang tertuju padanya dan Sai. Sakura yakin semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah putri Mebuki dari cara mereka memandangnya—ketidaknyamanan, ketidaksukaan, bahkan jijik—dan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di mata mereka. _Apakah ini putri Mebuki? Bukankah Mebuki melarikan diri? Bukankah dia tak diakui? Setelah bertahun-tahun, apa yang putri Mebuki lakukan di sini?_

Jika ibunya kembali ke keluarga ini, maka Sakura yakin satu hal: ia harus mengubah pemikiran mereka. Ia harus menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa ibunya tidak membuat kesalahan. Ia harus menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang Miyazawa, putri Mebuki ini, dibesarkan dengan baik, dibesarkan seperti bangsawan, seorang sosialita seperti mereka. Ia hanya harus menunjukkan kepada mereka.

Dan ia akan. Ia akan menjadi putri yang paling sempurna malam ini. Ia akan melakukan semua hal yang sudah diajarkan Ougi padanya: menawan tanpa merendahkan diri, apresiasi diri tanpa melewati kepercayaan diri, menyenangkan tanpa terlalu banyak menyanjung. Ia akan menerima semua yang mereka lontarkan padanya dan menggunakannya untuk melawan mereka.

Oh ya.

Malam ini, Haruno Sakura akan berperilaku dengan sangat baik, dan Miyazawa akan mengakui kekalahan mereka.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Di sisi lain kota, Sasuke berdiri, juga sedang mengamati ruangan di depannya—namun itu tidak sama. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap balik ke arahnya dengan cemas; beberapa bahkan ketakutan. Ia sudah memanggil seluruh perwakilan stafnya untuk pertemuan malam ini dengan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Naruto, Itachi, dan mereka. Tetua Uchiha sudah mempercayakan tugas tertentu ini padanya, dan seberapa menjengkelkannya itu masihlah tugas.

"Bu-bukankah ini berarti kalau a-akan ada PHK?" seorang pemuda pemalu pertengahan dua puluhan, lulus dari perguruan tinggi, dengan tergagap memecah keheningan mengerikan itu. "Seperti… seperti redudansi?"

"Kami tidak ingin berbohong, kalian berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari itu," Sasuke tampak muram, "Maka dari itu jawaban kami adalah ya. Ya, jika kita berakhir bergabung atau diambilalih dengan perusahaan Miyazawa—atau dengan perusahan lainnya—akan ada risiko yang lebih tinggi untuk PHK. Dengan kata lain," tambahnya, menatap wajah bingung orang-orang malang itu, "Dengan kata lain, pekerjaan kalian dengan Uchiha bisa sementara atau secara permanen dihentikan."

"Tapi… tapi _kenapa_?" seorang karyawan perempuan bertanya, dengan tatapan horor.

"Jika kita berakhir bergabung, atau seperti yang Sasuke katakan, semoga saja tidak terjadi, diambilalih dengan perusahaan lain," Itachi mulai menjelaskan, "Akan ada dua kali lipat jumlah karyawan dari yang biasanya perusahaan butuhkan, dan sebagian besar bagian akan mempunyai dua karyawan. Hal ini, seperti yang seharusnya _sudah_ kalian ketahui, berarti pengeluaran lebih besar bagi perusahaan dan itu sangat jelas, tidak ada cara agar kami bisa mempertahankan kalian semua sekaligus—kecuali jika kalian ingin bekerja dengan gaji lebih kecil dari biasanya, tapi aku sangat ragu kalian menginginkan itu."

Wajah wanita itu memucat memikirkan kalau dirinya akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan ia melorot di kursinya, merintih, dan Naruto segera mengasihaninya.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada penggabungan atau pengambilalihan," si pirang menambahkan, "Tapi jika itu terjadi… semua akan terjadi."

"Kami juga tidak menyukai hal itu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang jelas di ruang pertemuan, "Bahkan, kami sangat membencinya. Kami berharap itu tidak harus terjadi, tetapi peluang kami sangat tipis. Kami tidak ingin menakut-nakuti kalian—kami hanya ingin membiarkan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Seperti yang tertulis dalam kesepakatan dengan serikat pekerja," tambah Setsuna, sekretaris Sasuke, saat ia melihat wajah-wajah bingung di seluruh ruangan atas pernyataan Sasuke.

"Ya, seperti yang disepakati dalam kesepakatan dengan serikat pekerja," setuju sang Uchiha lelah seraya melesatkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Bukan pertanyaan." Karyawan lain, kali ini lebih tua, pria yang terlihat kasar. "Oke, baiklah, pertanyaan. _Bagaimana hal brengsek ini bisa terjadi_?"

"Bahasa, Nagi- _san_ ," Setsuna mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Wajah Itachi serius. "Percayalah, kami juga marah tentang hal ini seperti kalian. Ini bukan kasus pasti, tentu saja, karena kami masih mempunyai kesempatan—yang sangat tipis, tapi kesempatan tetap kesempatan— dan kami jamin kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

" _Nagi-_ san _."_

"Tidak apa-apa," ulang Itachi, meskipun suaranya terdengar dingin sekarang, "Nagi- _san_ , kan? Bisa dikatakan kalau salah satu dari orang kami telah berhasil menggunakan pemikirannya untuk menyatakan bahwa perusahaan ini bekerja dengan kemampuan yang kurang dari seharusnya, dan berpikir kalau akan lebih baik berada di bawah perusahaan lain."

Baiklah, pikir Sasuke, memberikan kakaknya sebuah tatapan, yang dapat diartikan—jujurlah tapi tidak perlu mengatakan terlalu banyak. "Itu benar," ia mengangguk saat Nagi menatapnya untuk sebuah konfirmasi. Yang begitu mengejutkannya, para karyawan tidak mempercayai Itachi sebesar mereka memepercayainya. Itu wajar, tentu saja, sejak Itachi muncul di kantor dan menempatkan dirinya sebagai penguasa dengan tiba-tiba, tetapi anehnya itu juga membuatnya senang karena hei, mereka _baik_ dalam beberapa hal yang berbeda. "Meskipun aku akan menyarankanmu untuk berbicara dengan lebih sopan, Nagi- _san_. Kita semua mempunyai masalah yang sama di sini."

"Maaf," gumam Nagi, menyesal, menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menatap Naruto penuh arti. "Naruto."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada tumpukan kertas di depannya dan menyerahkannya pada sekretarisnya, yang kemudian dibagikan ke semua orang yang ada di ruangan. "Pada akhirnya," ucapnya, "Pada akhirnya keputusan berada pada setiap pemegang saham di perusahaan. Dan karena kita bekerja dengan keuntungan yang dibagi pada mereka yang menginginkannya, intinya, kita—dan _termasuk_ kalian—mempunyai suara dalam hal ini. Nyaris tak dihargai, mungkin, tapi katakanlah begitu. Dokumen yang baru aku bagikan merupakan rincian yang perlu kalian ketahui, semua yang perlu kalian persiapkan untuk rapat terakhir kita bersama perusahaan Miyazawa…"

"Artinya, baca itu," Itachi mengambil alih, raut tidak suka terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Pelajari tanggungjawab kalian, pikirkan dimana sebenarnya kalian memihak dan apa yang benar-benar kalian inginkan dari kami. Kalian masing-masing mendapatkan suara."

"Sudah diputuskan bahwa rapat akan dilaksanakan tepat sepuluh hari dari sekarang, hari senin minggu _depan_ , pukul 4 di sini. Wajib datang, dan aku tidak akan menerima alasan," tambah Sasuke, dan sementara wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, suaranya terdengar tegas dan memenuhi udara. "Dengan beberapa keajaiban dan saling bekerjasama, mungkin kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hasil akhir dari rapat minggu depan," ia mengangkat alis, "Apa ada pertanyaan lain?" ketika tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan atau berbicara, ia menyimpulkan, "Sekian untuk hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasama dan pengertiannya, dan kalian semua boleh pulang."

Saat ruangan itu kosong oleh karyawan kecuali Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Naruto meraih bawah meja, ke dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebotol sampanye. Ia meletakkannya di meja bersama dengan tiga gelas kertas, dan memberikan Uchiha bersaudara itu seringaian sambil menuangkan sampanye ke dalam gelas. " _Bollinger's blanc de noirs_ ," ucapnya saat Itachi memandang botol penasaran, "Aku rasa kita harus minum."

"Tepatnya, minum untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke lelah.

"Untuk masa depan," jawab Naruto optimis dengan berseri-seri pada Sasuke.

Itachi ikut tersenyum, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "Untuk keberuntungan."

"Sangat _berkelas_ ," nada sarkasme terdengar kental dalam suara Sasuke, namun ia membungkuk ke depan dan mengangkat gelasnya, mendekatkannya ke bibir dan menghirupnya. Ia meletakannya dan melihat dua orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Salah satunya merupakan sahabatnya dan satunya lagi adalah saudaranya, dan mereka berdua ada, malam ini, untuk dirinya. Ia mungkin tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk minum, tapi setidaknya ia bukanlah seorang pria malang. "Untuk masa depan," ulangnya, lalu mengangkat gelasnya, keduanya mengikutinya, "Untuk keberuntungan."

Mereka minum.

"Untuk keajaiban."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 _*Bollinger_ = nama perusahaan pembuat sampanye.

 _*blanc de noirs_ = wine putih yang terbuat dari anggur hitam

Sudah diperbaikiii… astaga.. typo-nya banyak sekalee hahah kalau masih ketemu typo dihalalkan sajaa yaaah ^.^v

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	23. Chapter 23

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Minggu pagi, Sakura terbangun karena mencium bau makanan.

Ini bukan kejadian aneh jika Tenten sudah pulang; wanita itu sering menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan memasak dan memanggang sesuatu, tapi kali ini ia sedang pergi. Yang, tentu saja, terasa aneh jika Sakura bisa mencium manisnya pancake madu saat tak ada orang di rumah.

Mengenakan jubahnya, Sakura melangkah ke kamar dan mengambil ponsel untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tenten?" panggil Sakura ke arah dapur, "Aku pikir kau akan menginap sampai minggu—Ibu!"

Ternyata, itu Mebuki yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu dengan memakai apron, di tangan kanannya terdapat spatula kayu dan tangan kirinya memegang sepiring pancake. Ia tersenyum cerah pada Sakura. "Selamat pagi. Sayang."

"Ibu! Apa yang Ibu lakukan di sini?"

Mebuki meletakkan piring ke atas meja sebelum menegakkan tubuh. "Aku hanya berpikir pasti menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini… kecuali jika kau mempunyai rencana lain, tentu saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya rencana!" Sakura tersenyum seraya menarik ibunya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Bagaimana kabar Ibu?"

"Baik," ucap Mebuki lembut, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Mengantuk, tapi aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik setelah mencicipi pancake-mu. Mereka yang terbaik!" Sakura berseru riang. "Apa Ayah datang dengan Ibu? Bagaimana Ibu bisa ada di sini?"

"Dia mengantarku dan pergi bermain golf," jawab Mebuki, "Dan kemudian aku membiarkan diriku masuk dengan kunci cadanganmu."

Sakura mengangguk, matanya melirik ke makanan di atas meja. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat bagaimana meja ditata. Ibunya pasti ingin berbicara dengannya tentang sesuatu yang penting; Mebuki tidak pernah menyiapkan sarapan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan. "Baunya enak."

Mebuki berseri-seri. "Mengapa kita tidak makan sekarang?"

Sakura menelan ludah lagi. Ini merupakan pertanda lainnya. Mebuki selalu menegaskan bahwa mandi merupakan hal paling pertama yang harus dilakukan di pagi hari sebelum melakukan hal lain. Itu hanya berarti kalau apa yang akan dibicarakan merupakan masalah yang sangat penting, dan Sakura tidak dapat menerka apa itu. Kecuali… kecuali, oh, apakah ia bercanda? Tentu saja ia punya gambaran—gambaran yang jelas, sebenarnya. Lagi pula, ia memutuskan semua komunikasi dengan Mebuki saat makan malam Miyazawa kemarin malam. Wajar saja kalau Ibunya ingin membicarakan hal itu sesegera mungkin.

"Bagaimana?" Mebuki menaikan alisnya.

Tanpa bicara, Sakura duduk di meja makan dan mengangguk sopan saat Mebuki duduk di hadapannya. Mereka makan dalam ketenangan beberapa saat sebelum Mebuki akhirnya meletakkan garpunya dan menyangga dagu pada kepalan tangannya, menatap putrinya dengan serius.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku," mulai Mebuki perlahan, "Bagaimana makan malamnya?"

"Makanannya sangat enak," jawab Sakura hati-hati.

"Sai menjadi pasanganmu, kan?"

"Ya."

Keheningan beberapa detik—sebelas, hitung Sakura—sebelum Mebuki mengangguk dan bertanya, pelan, nyaris tersendat, "Bagaimana kabar Kakekmu?"

Sakura menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan waspada. "Dia… ambisius, seperti biasanya."

"Saat makan malam?"

"Dia memperkenalkanku dengan semuanya dan membiarkanku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri," jawab Sakura, tak dapat mempertahankan kedataran dalam suaranya, "Itu seperti _refreshing_ , meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau tak ada yang bisa dilakukan meskipun Sai menjadi pasanganku."

Akihito sudah sangat, sangat tenang, tidak berusaha untuk melakukan apa pun dan hanya membiarkan Sakura mengelilingi ruangan untuk menyapa kerabat penting dan 'perlahan-lahan' pada orang-orang Miyazawa, juga untuk berbincang. Bahkan tidak ada perkenalan yang istimewa, hanya sekali saat mereka mulai makan dimana Akihito meminta perhatian semua orang dan mengatakan pada mereka, dengan sangat jelas, bahwa ia adalah Haruno Sakura, putri dari Miyazawa Mebuki. Ada saat dimana Akihito terlihat seperti akan menyebutkan nama Kizashi tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Anehnya, orang-orang Miyazawa menerima kabar itu dengan anggun dan tenang. Beberapa orang cukup baik untuk berbicara dengannya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya cukup yakin bahwa acara itu berlangsung sedikit tenang karena Sai ada di sisinya sepanjang waktu. Karin memang benar dengan menunjuk Sai sebagai pasangannya. Semua orang— _semua orang_ —menyukai Sai, dan untuk menyederhanakannya, kemarin malam pria itu merupakan malaikat penyelamatnya.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana kabar Ibuku?"

Menyadari perubahan dari Mebuki saat menyebutkan orangtuanya, Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Miyazawa Yukina adalah wanita yang baik, senyumnya hangat dan berseri-seri. Ia bicara dengan suara yang rendah dan menenangkan yang membuat Sakura terkadang merasa sedikit gugup. Sebenarnya, Yukina sangat berbeda dari Akihito, itulah yang mengherankan bagaimana mereka bisa menikah, malah, sudah begitu lama—tapi meskipun begitu, dengan mengenal keluarga itu, pernikahan mereka bisa jadi merupakan sebuah perjodohan.

"Aku pikir dia merindukan Ibu," ucap Sakura lembut. Yukina pernah bertanya tentang Mebuki sebanyak tiga kali selama percakapan dua menit mereka.

Mata Mebuki melembut. "Aku juga merindukannya."

Dan inilah mengapa Sakura sangat yakin tentang apa yang ia ingin— _perlu_ —lakukan. Mebuki mungkin tidak pernah mengeluh karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya selama tiga puluh tahun, tapi Sakura tahu ibunya merindukan mereka. Dan cara terbaik apa yang bisa membuatnya senang daripada memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukannya?

"Sakura… aku sudah memikirkan ini."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menemui mereka."

"Oke…?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Aku ingin menemui mereka," ulang Mebuki, "Dan… aku pikir aku akan melakukannya. Kali ini, pasti. Aku… tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi baru-baru ini, aku bicara dengan Nenekmu dan… kurasa dia juga mendukung."

"Dia ingin Ibu kembali?"

"Oh, tidak!" ada kesedihan, senyum kaku merusak wajah cantik Mebuki. "Kami tidak seperti itu. Dia Ibuku dan kami saling menyayangi, tapi ada sebuah nama yang harus diutamakan, kau tahu, sayang." Ia menghela napas, ketika Sakura mendengus, "Menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakan dunia jika mereka menemukan Miyazawa Akihito mengambil sampah yang dengan gampangnya dia buang bertahun-tahun yang lalu?"

"Ibu!" wanita berambut merah muda itu berteriak marah, mata _emerald_ -nya menyala dalam kemarahan, "Ibu _bukan_ sampah! Ibu baik dan Ibu adalah Ibu terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Jangan bilang begitu!"

"Oh, tidak, aku tahu aku bukan sampah," Mebuki tertawa mendengar semburan putrinya, "Itu hanya bagi beberapa orang, Sakura, ada beberapa hal yang lebih bernilai daripada darah. Kau… kau sudah bekerja dengan Miyazawa, aku yakin kau tahu seperti apa itu: betapa sibuknya di sana, berapa banyak keuntungan yang mereka peroleh dari hari ke hari, seberapa besar pengaruh yang mereka miliki dalam dunia bisnis…"

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan semua hal itu?"

"Bayangkan ini: Miyazawa Akihito, CEO dari salah satu perusahaan yang paling menonjol dan berpengaruh dalam perekonomian Jepang, mengambil kembali apa yang sudah dibuangnya. Itu seperti dia menarik kembali kata-katanya sendiri, seperti mengakui bahwa dia salah, tidak tegas…" Mebuki menatap putrinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi Sakura, "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Akan sangat bohong jika ia bilang tidak, jadi Sakura menghela napas dan mengangguk enggan.

"Tepat. Orang akan mendengar hal ini dan mereka akan berpikir Akihito telah membuat kesalahan. Dia tidak mampu untuk itu. _Perusahaan_ tidak bisa menahannya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang? Bagaimana hal itu akan mempengaruhi hubungan bisnisnya? Dunia bisnis tidak akan tetap stabil, Sakura. Itu tidak… konstan. Orang mendengar sesuatu dan mereka segera berasumsi buruk. Tidak," Mebuki mengangkat satu jari ketika Sakura hendak protes, "Tidak, itu tidak adil, tapi begitulah dunia berjalan. Kau mungkin berpikir kalau dia egois, tapi… yah, katakan saja dia sebenarnya _ingin_ aku kembali, dan dia membawaku kembali. Itu bisa saja membuat nama perusahaan tercemar, dan tebak siapa yang akan menerima dampaknya? Ribuan orang yang bekerja di perusahaan. _Itu_ namanya egois, Sakura."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lagipula, apa yang Mebuki katakan merupakan kebenaran.

"Aku tidak bilang itu hal baik," lanjut Mebuki, "Tapi itu pasti terjadi."

"Apa yang Ayah pikirkan tentang ini?"

"Ayahmu mengerti."

Wajah Sakura merengut. Tentu saja Kizashi mengerti. Lagipula ia dibesarkan sebagai seorang pewaris dari perusahaan besar juga, dan ketika keluarganya tidak lagi berpengaruh atau terkenal seperti perusahaan istrinya, tentu saja ia mengerti darimana semua itu berasal. Sebagian besar merupakan hal bodoh, menurut Sakura, tapi itu tidak seperti ia bisa melakukan sesuatu mengenai itu. Tidak sendirian.

"Aku… tidak ingin kembali ke Miyazawa," ujar Mebuki, suaranya melembut, "Bukan itu yang aku inginkan, bukan itu yang aku butuhkan. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang tuaku lagi dan… jika takdir membiarkan kami, mungkin kami akan memperbaiki semuanya. Apa yang aku lakukan memang buruk—"

"Menikahi Ayah bukan sebuah kejahatan!" Sakura tampak khawatir.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Itu hal terbaik kedua yang pernah terjadi padaku—"

"Apa yang pertama?"

Mata _viridian_ itu melembut. "Memilikimu."

"Oh, Ibu," Sakura tersedak, matanya memanas seketika. "Itu—"

"Aku senang kau hadir setelah Ayahmu," Mebuki tertawa lembut, "Aku senang kau menjadi orang yang hangat, peduli, baik seperti Ayahmu. Juga tidak egois. Apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu, Sakura? Aku selalu merasa—aku selalu merasa sangat _bersyukur_ memilikimu dan Ayahmu, sangat tak tergantikan. Kalian berdua sudah menjadi perisaiku, pedangku, bentengku… tapi sekarang saatnya aku untuk tumbuh. Kali ini aku mengakui kalau melarikan diri, tiga tahun lalu, merupakan kesalahan pengecut."

"Ibu…"

"Ayahmu sudah setuju," lanjut Mebuki, mengusap poni Sakura yang menutupi, "Kami sudah… sepakat bahwa ini waktunya untuk kembali. Lebih penting lagi, ini waktunya _diriku_ untuk berhenti bersembunyi di belakang kalian berdua dan mempertanggung-jawabkan tugasku. Ini waktunya aku untuk menjadi berani, berhenti berlari. Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri selamanya, dan aku tidak ingin melarikan diri selamanya."

"Aku…" Sakura menelan ludah. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan apapun. Kau tidak harus _melakukan_ apapun. Kau dan Ayahmu sudah sangat manis padaku selama ini, dan sekarang giliranku untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua. Sakura… jika kau ingin keluar dari perusahaan itu, kau harus melakukannya."

Ada senyum menenangkan dan lembut di bibir Mebuki, dan itu sangat mengingatkan Sakura pada Yukina dan hal itu membuatnya mengerjap. "Ada… ah, ada kontrak kerja yang sudah kutanda-tangani," ucap Sakura akhirnya, "Tapi… itu tidak masalah, Bu. Aku sudah… terbiasa. Aku akan mengakui kalau itu bukan pekerjaan yang kuimpikan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada yang kupikirkan. Mereka semua sudah sangat… ramah."

"Ramah," ulang Mebuki, kata itu keluar dari bibirnya dalam sebuah bisikan, "Apa kau pikir… apa kau pikir mereka akan ramah denganku, juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura menyesal, "Tapi… tapi aku akan ada di sana. Aku tidak berhenti. Diriku yang ada di sana akan membantu Ibu, bukan?"

"Yah—"

" _Bu_."

"Baiklah," wanita yang lebih tua itu menggelengkan kelapa, jarinya menggenggam jemari Sakura dan meremasnya lembut, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk keluar. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk tinggal. Kau melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, apa yang pikir benar. Bagaimanapun, jika itu bukan apa yang kau inginkan, _tolong_ jangan lakukan. Itu hidup yang kau jalani, keputusan yang kau buat. Kesalahanku bukan kewajiban yang harus kau bayar, dan aku tidak akan hanya diam dan memperhatikanmu menanggung bebanku demi diriku."

"Aku ingin melakukan ini, Bu," Sakura menggenggam jemari Ibunya, "Aku tahu ini sangat… tak terduga, tapi aku _ingin_ melakukan hal ini. Bukan… bukan hanya untukmu. Bukan untukku. Tapi… tapi untuk hal lain."

Mebuki menaikkan alisnya. "Hal lain?"

Tersadar, mata Sakura melesat ke mawar layu yang Sasuke buang ke kakinya. Ini sudah sembilan hari sejak saat itu, tapi ia tetap merawat bunga itu. Ia meletakkan bunga itu ke dalam vas kaca besar di atas nakasnya, mengganti air setiap hari dan memastikan bunga itu tetap segar seperti seharusnya, menjauhkannya dari sinar matahari langsung… satu hal yang tidak ia coba adalah pengawet bunga, dan meskipun bunga itu terlihat baik-baik saja, ia tahu mawar itu akan segera mati.

Waktu bunga itu sudah habis, seperti waktunya.

"Hal lain," akhirnya Sakura menegaskan, "Hanya… sesuatu yang belum bisa kukatakan. Aku tidak… aku masih memikirkan hal itu."

Untungnya, Mebuki hanya mengangguk. "Jika kau bilang begitu." Ia meremas tangan Sakura. "Tapi, ingatlah: Aku selalu di sini untukmu, Sayang, dan aku menyayangimu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Bu," balas Sakura, dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya dari bunga, Ia berusaha tersenyum cerah pada Mebuki. "Dan aku sangat tahu itu, aku tahu."

"Benar," Mebuki balas tersenyum. "Sakura? Semua akan membaik."

Senyumnya lembut, menenangkan, tapi cahaya dalam matanya penuh tekad kuat, dan itu membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa Ibunya benar: ini waktunya untuk menjadi berani, berhenti bersembunyi, berhenti lari, lakukan apa yang ia pikir benar.

Ini waktunya.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Suara Akihito tajam, menuntut, tapi Sakura tidak terpengaruh. Ada sesuatu yang perlu ia lakukan, dan Akihito merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengabulkan harapannya. Sakura melangkah maju dan dengan berani duduk di depan mejanya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Gelap, mata gelap itu berkilau. "Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma."

"Aku tahu itu!" Sakura tersentak reflek mendengar nada kasar itu, kemudian menelan ludah saat ia menyadari sikapnya tidak akan membantunya mendapatkan apapun. "Aku tahu itu," ulangnya pelan, membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Dan itulah mengapa aku kemari. Untuk membuat sebuah kesepakatan denganmu."

"Sebuah kesepakatan," suara Akihito datar. "Kesepakatan seperti apa?"

"Jangan—jangan beli perusahaan Uchiha."

Akihito menaikan alisnya. "Dan kenapa tidak?"

"Mereka bekerja dengan baik dan aku yakin mereka akan terus bekerja dengan baik tanpa bantuanmu," jelas Sakura, "Perusahaan itu… bekerja dengan cara yang berbeda dari perusahaanmu. Perusahaan itu… berbeda. Perusahaan itu bukan—bukan _hanya_ sebuah mesin pembuat uang."

Ada sinar tak terbaca dalam mata hijau gelap itu. "Apa kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak melakukan hal yang benar pada perusahaan ini, Sakura?"

"Tidak," balas Sakura cepat, "Aku hanya bilang kalau—kalau kau… _cara_ -mu mungkin tidak pas dengan perusahaan Uchiha."

"Hmm," Akihito meletakkan penanya dan menyandar di kursinya, mengamati wajah Sakura, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama itu terucap dengan santai, wanita berambut merah muda itu meringis, wajahnya merengut. "Aku… bukan. Bukan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Semua yang aku katakan adalah Sasuke—bukan, _Uchiha_ —mengetahui perusahaannya luar dalam, dan dia… aku pikir dia peduli dengan perusahaannya. Aku pikir dia satu-satunya orang yang layak mengenai perusahaannya. Dan aku tahu… aku tahu kalau karyawannya hanya akan senang bekerja dengannya, daripada bekerja _untukmu_ —atau orang lain—"

Akihito mengangkat alis, "Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui ini?"

"Aku pernah bekerja sebelumnya. Bukan di bagian atas seperti dirimu sekarang. Aku pernah… berada di bawah, bekerja sebagai orang kecil. Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya punya sedikit uang, merasa sangat khawatir… harus bekerja dan bekerja dan bekerja tapi sadar kalau hal baik tidak akan pernah datang," Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Tapi aku juga tahu seperti apa rasanya ketika 'atasan' peduli tentang itu. Ketika dia tidak hanya peduli tentang meraih keuntungan, atau reputasi perusahaan, atau dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia peduli denganmu. Ketika dia bekerja sangat keras untuk membuatmu yakin kalau kau akan selalu mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang untuk keluargamu. Ketika dia bekerja, dan bekerja, dan bekerja, dan tidak hanya mengandalkanmu yang bekerja untuknya."

Untuk sesaat emosi tak terbaca melintas di mata gelap Akihito, tapi Sakura tetap menjaga tatapan teguhnya pada wajah pria itu. Ia tak akan mundur. Ia sudah sangat dekat— _sangat dekat_.

"Jadi apa yang kau usulkan untuk kulakukan?" Tanya Akihito.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan perusahaan Uchiha seperti itu," balas Sakura cepat, berdoa agar suaranya terdengar cukup tegas dan percaya diri, "Jangan membelinya. Itu merupakan perusahaan yang bagus dengan cara mereka."

"Mereka bisa lebih menguntungkan di bawah kendali Miyazawa. Lebih banyak uang untuk semua orang, dalam jangka panjang."

"Tapi itu bukan hal yang paling penting, kau tahu," balas Sakura, "Itu bukan hal yang paling penting… atau _seharusnya bukan_."

Akihito berdiri dan mengambil beberapa file dari rak di belakangnya, kemudian melemparnya di hadapan Sakura. "Apa kau tahu apa yang bisa Miyazawa lakukan untuk perusahaan itu? Untuk karyawannya? Untuk masyarakat umum?" tuntutnya, "Lihat angkanya, Sakura. Kau seorang konsultan keuangan, kau harusnya lebih tahu jika bekerja untuk Miyazawa bisa menguntungkan sebuah perusahaan seperti Uchiha—dan juga keuntungan yang bisa _kita_ dapatkan dari bekerja dengan mereka."

Jemari Sakura gemetar saat ia mengangkat dokumen dari meja, matanya menyapu file itu dengan cepat secepat fakta dan angka yang terekam dalam kepalanya. Meletakkan kertas itu kembai, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu buat kerjasama. Kerjakan sebuah proyek bersama. Dekati perusahaan itu dengan cara berbeda, bukan dengan pengambilalihan. Itu memberi kesempatan kepada kedua perusahaan untuk meraih keuntungan dari satu sama lain untuk waktu yang tak terbatas sambil meyakinkan bahwa kerjasama itu _bekerja_. Kau…" ia berdehem dan memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "K-kau, seharusnya, lebih _tahu_ kerugian dari sebuah pengambilalihan, aku yakin."

Akihito tertawa mendengar tantangan dalam suara Sakura, meskipun itu bukan tawa sinis seperti yang Sakura pikirkan. Sebaliknya, itu lebih seperti… geli. "Mungkin akan ada konflik manajemen dan pemecatan karyawan secara massal? Aku tahu lebih baik daripada orang lain."

"Tepat."

Akihito mengangguk mendengar penegasan Sakura dan kembali duduk, matanya mengamati setiap inci wajah Sakura sebelum ia akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Ada… ada sesuatu—seseorang—yang ingin kulindungi," sahut Sakura cepat, "Dan aku akan melakukan apapun sebisaku untuk… melakukannya. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya."

Akihito menyandar di kursinya dan memberi Sakura tatapan meneliti yang lama. "Siapa?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Lagipula, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah perusahaan itu sangat berarti baginya, dan dia… dia sangat berarti bagiku," Sakura menarik napas dalam, "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka disaat _diriku_ bisa menghentikan itu dengan kedua tanganku."

Akihito menatapnya lama, sebelum kemudian, seringai lemah tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau begitu mengingatkanku dengan putriku."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa meskipun ia mendongak dan menatap mata Akihito.

"Dia, juga, rela membiarkan dirinya menderita atas nama cinta." Suara Akihito datar, dan ada tatap nostalgia, lelah, penyesalan dalam mata yang biasanya tak berekspresi itu. "Sebelumnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu… dan kau, kau begitu mirip dengannya."

Masih terdiam.

"Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu cuma-cuma," Akihito berdehem, kembali ke gaya bisnis dan tenang, "Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku jika aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan… jika kau memiliki _apapun_ untuk ditawarkan padaku, bukan begitu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau ingin kulakukan," suara Sakura tetap terkontrol dan tenang. "Aku tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi jika kau bilang begitu. Selama kau tidak membeli perusahaan itu—dan melakukan apa yang kau bisa untuk mencegah perusahaan itu agar tidak dibeli—aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan. Meskipun kau bilang kau ingin bertemu… bertemu ibuku. Apapun. _Apapun_."

Akihito menyandarkan dagu di kepalan tangannya, jari telunjuknya menutupi bibir bawahnya, sangat mirip dengan gaya Mebuki. "Jadi jika aku menyuruhmu untuk mengganti namamu menjadi Miyazawa dan pindah ke rumahku, kau akan melakukannya?"

Jawaban Sakura keluar kurang dari sekejap saat ia mengangkat tatapannya ke wajah Akihito, menusuk tajam. "Ya."

Akihitu mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban Sakura dan menatapnya tajam, seolah menantangnya untuk mengubah pemikirannya, untuk menyerah, untuk melarikan diri secepat yang ia bisa, tapi Sakura mempertahankan tatapannya dengan mantap padanya.

Ingatan Sakura tenggelam dengan semua kenangan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tak seorang pun di dunia ini pernah datang mendekat untuk membuatnya merasakan sesuatu seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, dan ia ragu ada yang bisa melakukannya. Tak seorang pun bisa membuatnya bahagia, dan ironisnya, tak seorang pun bisa begitu _melukainya_. Ini, pada dasarnya, adalah bagaimana ia mengetahui kalau ia melakukan hal yang benar. Karena tak seorang pun bisa membandingkannya. Karena Sasuke berarti baginya, meski ia tidak berarti bagi pria itu. karena Sakura ingin Sasuke bahagia, meski bukan dengannya."

Karena—demi tuhan, betapa _menyakitkannya_ untuk mengakui ini—Sakura mungkin mencintainya. Dan karena bagaimanapun… bagaimanapun, ia masih tetap mencintai Sasuke.

Dan itu yang membuat Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya. Tidak akan pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	24. Chapter 24

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menyingkirkan poninya dan meoleh ke asal suara tersebut, kemudian berhadapan dengan satu-satunya Miyazawa Akihito. Seringai lemah mengembang di bibir pria tua itu, mata hijaunya berkilat senang.

"Miyazawa- _san_ ," Sasuke mengangguk. "Anda datang lebih awal."

Ini hari senin dan sekitar sejam lagi rapat terakhir antara dua perusahaan akan dimulai. Setiap orang di dalam gedung terngiang dengan semangat dan antisipasi, sementara dalam diri Sasuke terdapat segumpal kegelisahan, dengan beberapa tekad Sasuke berusaha terlihat percaya diri dan menyendiri seperti biasa.

Hari ini adalah puncaknya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan mengetahui keputusan akhir bagi perusahaan Uchiha, apakah perusahaan akan tetap berada di bawah pimpinannya atau Miyazawa Akihito. Terus terang, di balik itu semua, Sasuke merasa lega. Mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik beberapa minggu ini, dan akan lebih baik jika mereka semakin cepat menemukan jawabannya. Hanya satu hal yang pasti: ia akan bersantai nanti malam, minum-minum baik untuk tenggelam dalam kesedihannya atau merayakan kemenangannya.

"Ah, ya." Akihito balas mengangguk. "Sebelum itu, ada suatu hal mendesak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah," Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto dan Itachi, kemudian menunjuk ke arah ruang pertemuan. "Kalau begitu, mari kita ke sana?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika memimpin Akihito menuju ke ruang pertemuan dan mereka berempat duduk di kursi masing-masing. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka saat mata hijau gelap Akihito terfokus hanya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan intens. Sebagai balasan, Sasuke hanya menatap balik, tatapannya teguh dan kuat.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, Akihito membuat keputusan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan," mulainya serius, "Dan aku pikir ini akan membuatmu senang. Kalian semua."

"Maaf?"

"Baiklah… Bagaimana menjelaskannya menjadi sederhana?" ujar Akihito, lebih ke diri sendiri, dan kemudian membungkuk ke depan. Mata hijaunya berkilat senang saat ia bicara. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Apa!" Naruto menganga. "Tapi itu berarti…"

"Benar," Akihito mengangguk, "Aku tidak membeli perusahaan Uchiha. Tidak ada pengambilalihan, tidak ada penggabungan, tidak ada apa-apa."

Sesuatu di dalam mata hijau gelap itu mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa Akihito menikmati setiap momen ini, di mana ia yang merupakan orang yang paling berkuasa dan yang lainnya hanyalah bawahannya. Sasuke menatap curiga pada CEO itu. "Dan kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sebaliknya," seringai di bibir sang Miyazawa mengembang puas saat ia menjawab, "Aku akan mengajak perusahaan Uchiha untuk menjadi rekan kerja atau bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Miyazawa… kau pasti tahu itu akan menguntungkanmu."

Mata Itachi sedikit menyipit. Menjadi rekan kerja atau bekerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan yang berpengaruh seperti perusahaan Miyazawa akan sangat menjamin posisi mereka di pasaran, dan dengan itu, tetua tidak akan pernah bermimpi untuk menjual perusahaan kepada orang lain—setidaknya selama kerjasama mereka berlangsung. Tidak hanya memberi mereka banyak waktu untuk mencegah Madara berusaha melakukan hal lain, itu juga akan menyingkirkan para pesaing mereka. Di satu sisi, itu adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang bisa terjadi pada mereka, jika dilakukan dengan benar.

"Tentu saja, kalian tidak perlu membuat keputusan sekarang. Kita akan membahasnya jika saatnya tiba," lanjut Akihito, suaranya terdengar puas, "Aku hanya mebuat tawaran. Apakah kau memutuskan untuk menerimanya atau tidak itu hakmu. Biarkan aku mengingatkanmu bahwa ini bisa sangat menguntungkan bagi perusahaanmu… pastinya juga menguntungkan perusahaanku."

Kernyitan tidak percaya muncul di antara kedua alis Itachi. "Atas dasar apa?"

Kesenangan melintas di wajah Akihito, singkat tapi jelas. Sasuke punya firasat kalau kakaknya tepat sasaran.

"Aku merasa tersinggung kau bertanya, Uchiha- _san_ ," wajah Akihito menjadi datar, "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu tawaran setengah-setengah. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Tapi tentu saja, hal ini _tak terpikirkan_ , seorang Akihito akan memberikan tawaran, terutama di saat ia bisa saja memiliki seluruh perusahaan Uchiha untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak hanya sebagian, dan _itu_ akan lebih menguntungkan.

Akihito tersenyum. "Bingung?"

"Saya tidak mengerti," aku Sasuke. "Kenapa anda melakukan ini?"

Senyum itu melebar, tapi tidak sampai ke matanya. Sang Miyazawa duduk santai di kursinya, menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil tetap menatap Sasuke meneliti. "Aku sudah melakukan pembicaraan yang sangat menarik dengan cucuku beberapa hari lalu, Uchiha Sasuke."

 _Sakura. Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?_ Sasuke menyipitkan matanya meskipun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dia menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan denganku."

 _Kesepakatan?_ Sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan memelintir perut Sasuke, dan ia merasa seolah-olah ia menelan sebuah batu. "Kesepakatan apa?"

"Kau mungkin ingin menanyakan itu padanya," balas Akihito menolak menjelaskan. "Bisa dibilang itu mengubah pemikiranku. Jika bukan untuknya, aku tidak akan melewatkan rapat kita hari ini. Pamanmu akan sangat senang dengan itu, aku yakin."

"Apa itu—"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Akihito tidak tersenyum lagi, dan nada suaranya jauh dari kata senang. Sebaliknya, suara itu terdengar begitu tajam seolah bisa membelah udara. Ekspresi di wajahnya mengerikan dan matanya lebih gelap dari yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Akihito mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dari kursinya dan mengistirahatkan sikunya di atas pemukaan meja yang licin, jari-jarinya ditautkan seraya kernyitan terbentuk di antara kedua alisnya.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan pada cucuku, itu membuatnya melakukan hal yang _tidak_ ingin dilakukannya," ucap Akihito singkat, "Dan apa pun yang dia lakukan, dia melakukannya untukmu."

Sasuke menatapnya. "Maaf?"

"Aku mungkin menjadi seorang pemimpin yang sangat sukses di kerajaan bisnis," jelas Akihito, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti, tidak juga menyadari perasaan orang lain. Meskipun aku senang dia membuat inisiatif sendiri untuk melibatkan diri, tapi aku tidak mengharapkannya untuk melakukan itu di luar kewajiban atau karena putus asa. Tindakan akan sangat bernilai ketika mereka menyelesaikan sesuatu di luar keinginan sendiri—demi orang lain, dan aku yakin kau, sebagai pemimpin dari perusahaan ini, bisa mengerti." Kali ini ia tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang ramah. "Sekarang, izinkan aku menanyakan satu hal padamu. Siapa dirimu, Sasuke- _san_ , bagi Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto tersentak, tidak dapat menahan kediamannya lebih lama lagi. "Apa hubungan Sakura- _chan_ dengan semua ini?"

Akihito berpura-pura terkejut. "Oh? Kau belum mengatakannya pada mereka?"

Dengan gaya khasnya, pria pirang itu membanting kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Dia belum mengatakannya!"

"Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke kaku, "Adalah cucu Miyazawa- _san_."

Itachi menghela napas mendengarnya dan mengangkat tangan untuk memijat pelipisnya. Bagus. Bagus sekali. Mereka punya rapat yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari sejam lagi dan _tidak ada_ yang berlangsung seperti seharusnya. Memang, dengan rencana yang diungkapkan Akihito, hal yang perlu dilakukan hanya menjelaskannya kepada semua karyawan dan para tetua. Tapi ini… sekarang ini terlihat lebih rumit daripada seharusnya. Apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan dan untuk siapa pun ia melakukannya, Akihito _tidak_ terlihat senang, dan membuat marah yang berkuasa selalu merupakan ide yang buruk.

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sasuke?_

"Jika anda menanyakan apa hubungan yang saya miliki dengan Haruno Sakura, Miyazawa- _san_ ," mulai Sasuke, matanya tertutupi dengan emosi yang begitu _gelap_ , "Maka aku rasa aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dijelaskan. Tidak ada apa pun di antara kami."

Bibir Akihito melengkung. "Ah. Bisa kupegang kata-katamu?"

"Saya tidak berbohong."

"Bagus. Begitu juga aku." CEO Miyazawa itu kembali tenang di kursinya. "Sebagai seorang Miyazawa dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk terlibat hal tidak penting yang mana akan membuat hal yang dia sia-siakan lebih banyak daripada yang diraih, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harap kau bisa menghargai itu."

Mata obsidian itu menggelap. "Apa sudah selesai?"

"Ya," jelas Akihito. "Ingat ini: Terlepas dari yang sudah kukatakan, tawaranku untuk perusahaan Uchiha masih berlaku." Ia berdiri. "Sekarang, jika kau mempersilahkan, aku punya rapat lain yang harus dihadiri."

Itachi seegra bangkit dari kursinya juga. Bersikap sebagai pengusaha yang sempurna, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Akihito untuk berjabat tangan dan tersenyum sopan. "Haruskah saya mengantar anda, Akihito- _san_?"

Setelah kata-kata penutup dan terimakasih saling diucapkan, Itachi mengantar Akihito keluar. Segera setelah pintu tertutup dengan bunyi _klik_ kecil, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Oke, apa itu tadi?" tuntut Naruto, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau sepertinya sangat tahu jelas apa yang dia katakan. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan penolakanmu untuk membicarakan apa pun yang menyangkut Sakura- _chan_? Kesepakatan apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa yang—"

"Naruto, tutup mulutmu, aku sedang berusaha untuk berpikir."

Pria pirang itu mnegerutkan dahi. "Apa Sakura- _chan_ benar-benar seorang Miyazawa?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mendengus. "Dia tidak mengatakannya. Aku tahu sendiri."

Wajah Naruto mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang akan mengira kalau Saura adalah bagian dari orang-orang berdarah dingin itu, pebisnis keras? Dia terlihat sangat _berbeda_. Caranya yang setiap kali menghubungi Naruto untuk mengingatkan Sasuke agar beristirahat, menyadari jika dia sendiri yang mengirim pesan pada Sasuke akan membuat Sasuke terganggu. Caranya tersenyum begitu cerah seolah tak ada hal buruk yang _pernah_ terjadi. Caranya _peduli_ tentang Sasuke, meskipun pria Uchiha itu mungkin terlalu buta untuk melihat hal itu apalagi mengakuinya.

Jadi Sakura adalah seorang Miyazawa. Aneh kalau dia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Orang lain pasti akan memamerkan hubungan mereka dengan keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di perekonomian Jepang itu. Aneh kalau dia tidak pernah mengakui dirinya sebagai bagian dari mereka. Kebanyakan orang Miyazawa punya riwayat berkelas dan mereka muncul di media setiap saat, baik untuk acara amal, sebagian gosip hangat, kesepakatan bisnis, atau yang lainnya.

Aneh kalau Sakura sebenarnya _tidak_ terlihat sebagai bagian dari keluarga itu. Seluruh orang Miyazawa terlihat dan bersikap sangat elit. Sakura sangat baik, tapi dia jelas tidak terlihat elit. Bahkan, dia lebih sederhana daripada kebanyakan orang yang Naruto kenal.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

"Kau menyebutnya pengkhianat," Naruto mengingatnya. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya pengkhianat, Sasuke?"

"Karena dia memang _pengkhianat_."

"Dia seorang Miyazawa dan itu membuatnya menjadi seorang pengkhianat?"

Mata obsidian itu melotot tajam. "Bukankah itu jelas?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Kau selalu buta."

"Tidak," tegas Naruto, mengabaikan nada mengejek dalam kalimat sahabatnya, "Aku tidak _melihatnya_. Yang terlihat jelas adalah _kau_ punya masalah dengannya, masalah yang berasal entah darimana dan sejujurnya, itu membuatmu terlihat seperti orang gila, orang gila breng—"

"Itu tidak berasal _darimanapun_ ," desis Sasuke berbahaya, nada sengit meresap dalam suaranya.

"Oke," Naruto mengalah, mengangkat bahu, "Jadi kesepakat itu tentang apa?"

Pintu kembali terbuka sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab dan Itachi masuk, mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dia tidak melangkah mendekat, melainkan menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mengamati adiknya melewati deretan kursi.

"Caramu bersikap dengan Akihito bisa dikatakan tidak sopan, Sasuke. Aku harap kau mengerti apa artinya itu. Tawarannya masih berlaku tapi aku tidak ragu jika dia kurang terkesan." Itachi mengerutkan dahi. "Jelaskan."

Perintah itu terdengar kasar, tapi keotoritasan dalam suara kakaknya membuat Sasuke mengalah, dan kata-kata mengalir keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

Ketika Sasuke selesai, Naruto menoleh padanya dengan keraguan dalam mata yang biasanya cerah dan bersinar itu. "Sasuke," bisiknya, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau Sakura- _chan_ berbohong padamu?"

" _Sudah_ kukatakan, dia bekerja untuk Miyazawa—"

"Jika dia benar-benar bekerja untuk Miyazawa, apa dia akan membuat kesepakatan itu dengan Akihito, Sasuke?" sela Itachi, pertanyaannya diucapkan dengan sangat santai, begitu ringan, sehingga menyentak ketenangan Sasuke. "Apapun yang dilakukannya, itu _menyelamatkan_ kita, tak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak. Akihito sendiri mengakui itu. _Sakura_ mengubah pemikirannya."

Darah mengalir dari wajah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan." Uchiha sulung itu tetap tenang. "Jika dia benar bekerja untuk Miyazawa, apa dia akan berusaha menyelamatkan perusahaan kita? Tidak. Seharusnya tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sasuke!" Naruto membanting tinjunya ke meja, benar-benar marah, " _Tidak ada_ tapi! Kau salah, dan dari raut wajahmu… _kau juga tahu itu_."

Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Sasuke…" suara Naruto nyaris terdengar sedih, simpatik, "Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menyakiti Sakura- _chan_ sampai kau puas?"

"Oke— _kenapa_ kau harus peduli?" balas Sasuke membela diri dengan marah. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya seperti dirimu, mungkin," Naruto menyetujui, terlihat lebih letih, "Tapi ironisnya, _Aku_ cukup mengenalnya untuk percaya bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini pada orang lain. _Aku_ tahu dia tidak seperti itu. _Aku_ tahu dia bukan pengkhianat, dan sialan, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sejauh dirimu!"

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, dan bertanya dengan sangat pelan, "Apa dia pernah bertanya padamu siapa calon pembeli kita?"

"Tidak! Dia tidak perlu bertanya, kan, karena dia sudah tahu itu!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahu?" tekan sulung Uchiha, mata hitamnya menyipit pada wajah adiknya. "Kau tahu bagaimana semua ini berlangsung. Rencana pengambilalihan biasanya tidak diberitahukan kepada para karyawan kecuali hal itu benar-benar terjadi, dan kau tahu kita bahkan belum membuat kesepakatan apa pun dengan Miyazawa, aku ragu Akihito memberitahunya. Aku ragu dia mengatakannya pada orang lain tentang hal ini, kecuali kepada asistennya. Kau _tahu_ bagaima orang sepertinya bekerja. Sakura tidak berbohong."

"Dia juga tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

"Oh, jangan bercanda!" Naruto menepuk dahi dan merosot di kursinya. "Jika dia tidak tahu kalau mereka akan membeli perusahaan kita, dia bisa saja berpikir kalau itu tidak masalah jadi dia tidak mengatakannya padamu!"

"Baiklah, itu menjadi masalah _besar_ jika dia menyembunyikannya dariku," balas Sasuke, sama frustasinya meskipun untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti sekarang, "Kita semua _tahu_ betapa berpengaruhnya Miyazawa. Itu _jelas_ , bodoh."

"Apakah pernah terpikirkan olehmu kalau mungkin saja karena _mereka_ sangat berpengaruh makanya dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu?" renung Itachi, "Pikirkan itu. Dia seorang Haruno. Aku cukup yakin politik keluarga Miyazawa berjalan seperti keluarga kita. Siapa pun yang menikahi seorang Uchiha akan mengubah namanya menjadi Uchiha, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki… mereka menikah _dalam_ keluarga. Itu sistem untuk menjaga martabat _clan_ dalam masyarakat. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika orang-orang Miyazawa melakukan itu…"

"… tapi dia seorang Haruno," Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat Itachi. "Seorang _Haruno_. Apa itu menjelaskan sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke menegang. Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Dalam kasus apa pun, hal itu akan menjadi skandal jika seseorang bernama Haruno sebenarnya adalah seorang Miyazawa," lanjut Itachi, menyadari sedikit perubahan dalam ekspresi Sasuke. "Maksudku, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang seseorang yang bernama Haruno yang mempunyai ikatan keluarga dengan Miyazawa. Apa kalian pernah mendengarnya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."

"Pikirkan, tidak mustahil kalau dia menjaga hal itu tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia."

"Tapi—tapi dia merahasiakan itu dari- _ku_."

Pemahaman menyentaknya, dan Itachi mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau berpikir dia akan menceritakan segalanya padamu?"

"Aku—"

"Seluruh hal akan lebih rumit daripada yang terlihat."

Keheningan yang tegang menyita mereka sebelum Naruto berbicara, suaranya melemah: "Apa kau lupa tentang Ino, Sasuke? Apa kau lupa bagaimana Ino menyuruhmu untuk bersama Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku tidak—" Sasuke menghentikan dirinya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak yakin. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Ino; ia hanya memikirkan kemarahannya pada pengkhianatan Sakura sehingga lupa kalau Ino sudah terlibat dari awal. "Ino mungkin sudah membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah untuknya."

"Aku tidak percaya kau menjadi begitu keras kepala," Naruto menggelengkan kepala, meskipun ekspresinya terlihat menyesal. "Pikir, Sasuke, _pikir_. Aku selalu berpikir kau orang yang pintar dan sekarang kau bersikap sepeti ini! Sebagai seorang yang dianggap jenius, kau luar biasa _bodoh_. Jika dia berniat membantu Miyazawa, maka dia tidak akan mengajakmu makan siang di sana, kan? Terutama ketika Akihito ada di sana di waktu yang sama. Dia tidak akan mengatakan _apa pun_ padamu tentang keluarganya atau perpindahan tempat kerjanya. Serius," Naruto menjilat bibirnya, "Jika dia sudah berbohong padamu selama _enam bulan_ , maka dia adalah seorang penipu yang handal dan _tanpa_ celah sedikitpun."

Sasuke merasa seseorang telah memukul cahaya kehidupan keluar dari dirinya. Seseorang mungkin memang telah melakukannya.

Hatinya terhempas.

 _Enam bulan. Sudah selama itu kah?_

… _Apa aku sudah membuang_ enam bulan _begitu saja, tanpa berpikir?_

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku—aku butuh—"

"Tidak," sela Itachi. "Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, itu bisa menunggu. Kita punya rapat yang harus dilaksanakan. Itu tidak bisa menunggu. Sasuke, kau tahu itu. Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau Miyazawa adalah satu-satunya pilihan Madara?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku butuh…"

 _Bertemu Sakura. Bicara dengannya. Menanyakan kebenaran itu padanya._

Tapi tak satu pun dari hal itu terdengar benar, dan ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan adalah tetap tenang dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Itachi benar; mereka punya rapat yang harus dilaksanakan dan ia harus ada di sana. Madara masih _di sini_ , mengintai, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menerkam. Menyingkirkan rintangan pertama mereka bukan berarti mereka sudah menang—masih cukup jauh dari itu.

"Udara segar," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, rahangnya terkatup. "Aku butuh udara segar."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Kau memanggilku?"

Akihito mendongak dari dokumennya ke arah wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ya, aku memanggilmu."

"Oh." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia masuk ke ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berdiri diam di sana beberapa detik sebelum mengerahkan keberaniannya dan melangkah ke meja Akihito, mendudukan diri di kursi tamu. "Baiklah… aku di sini sekarang."

Akihito tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mengatakan topik utamanya. "Aku sudah melakukannya sesuai permintaanmu."

"Benarkah?" mata Sakura membelalak. _Secepat itu?_

"Ya. Aku menarik kesepakatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke—" Sakura sedikit meringis mendengar nama itu tapi Akihito tetap melanjutkan, "—dan aku menawarkan padanya sebuah kerjasama dengan Miyazawa. Dia belum menjawab, tapi dia akan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh jika dia menolaknya."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Aku cukup yakin dia tidak sebodoh itu."

"Aku akan memegang kata-katamu."

"Benar…" Sakura menelan ludah gugup. "Baiklah, uh, terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih," balas Akihito, menyingkirkan dokumennya, "Selama kau menyadari bagianmu dalam kesepakatan. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Sakura menganguk.

"Bagus." Akihito menegakkan tubuh di kursinya dan menatap wajah Sakura. "Sekarang, mari kita bicarakan tentang kesepakatan ini?"

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Jadi… begitu?"

Ichinose Kurama, tiga puluh tujuh tahun dan salah satu pengacara terbaik di kota, berhenti bicara dan menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Untuk sekarang." Nadanya tenang, datar saat ia bicara, tapi ada sedikit senyum simpatik bermain di bibirnya, sebelum ia menghilang keluar dari pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas dan bersandar di kursinya, mengangkat jarinya dan menekannya ke kelopak mata. Beberapa hari terakhir sedikitnya sudah begitu gila.

Setelah ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada karyawannya dan pemegang saham di rapat hari senin, ia menghubungi Miyazawa Akihito untuk mendiskusikan hubungan kerjasama mereka. Pria itu terdengar senang daripada biasanya, dan Sasuke merasa apa pun yang sedang terjadi, terjadi sesuai dengan keinginan pria itu.

Sekarang perusahan Uchiha di pasaran sudah diperkuat dan cukup terjamin, para tetua terlihat mengerti kalau bekerja bersama dengan Miyazawa kemungkinan besar akan memberi mereka begitu banyak keuntungan, menghasilkan reputasi baik dan dengan pasti membantu mereka memperoleh peningkatan dalam pasar saham, jadi menjual perusahan menjadi pilihan terakhir. Sederhananya, rencana Madara ditegur, ditentang, dan kemudian dianggap tidak layak.

Yang mana, tentu saja, membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Sekarang rencana Madara sudah gagal, wajar kalau ia ingin balas dendam. Syukurlah, Ichinose mengambil tindakan cepat dan segera menawarkan beberapa bantuan dalam bentuk nasehat hukum sementara Itachi mencari beberapa bukti bagaimana Madara mengancam orang tua Sasuke. Dokumen lama diambil dan dites keasliannya. Dengan presentasi dalam rapat dewan, hak dan tujuan Madara dipertanyakan di depan seluruh dewan dan reputasinya cukup hancur.

Dengan masalah yang _akhirnya_ terselesaikan, Sasuke begitu lega, ia mungkin merasakan surga dalam beberapa detik.

Matanya menangkap sebuah undangan berwarna emas teletak jauh di ujung mejanya. Menggapainya, ia membalik undangan itu dan membaca: ' _Undangan untuk UCHIHA SASUKE — Pesta Tahunan Miyazawa_ ', terhias dengan warna keemasan. Warna itu begitu mengingatkannya dengan gaun yang dulu pernah dipakai _seseorang_ , itu mungkin sudah menjadi sebuah mimpi saking lamanya.

Beberapa masalah sudah selesai, kecuali satu.

Pesta itu diadakan Minggu ini, dan pesta itu sangat penting untuk ia hadiri sekarang karena hubungan kerjasamanya dengan Miyazawa. Itu hanya untuk kesopanan dalam bisnis, tapi Sasuke merasa lebih dari enggan untuk menghadiri pesta itu, alasannya karena seseorang yang namanya dimulai dengan huruf 'S' dan diakhiri dengan huruf 'A' dan mempunyai tiga suku kata.

Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, _Sakura_.

Nama itu terdengar asing, _salah_ , di pikirannya, di bibirnya, di telinganya. Sudah kurang lebih sebulan, dan… Tuhan, ia benci itu.

Ia benci bahwa dirinya merindukan wanita itu.

Ia benci bahwa nama itu adalah hal terakhir yang muncul dalam pikirannya sebelum ia tertidur setiap malam, benci bahwa senyuman Sakura muncul setiap kali ia melamun, benci bahwa air mata Sakura _menghantuinya_ setiap dirinya terjaga. Ia benci rasa bersalah yang merobek jiwanya, benci mengetahui bahwa perkataan terakhirnya membuat Sakura menangis, benci menyadari bahwa Sakura terlalu baik untuknya.

Ia benci cara Sakura membuatnya merasakan sesuatu, benci caranya membiarkan dirinya merasakan sesuatu setiap kali Sakura di dekatnya—seperti ada sebuah harapan, seperti ia tidak perlu menjadi orang lain, seperti ia cukup baik menjadi diri sendiri, hanya dirinya, _terutama_ menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ia benci bahwa ia mungkin mencintai Sakura. Ia benci bahwa Sakura mungkin mencintainya.

Ia benci mengetahui itu setelah semuanya… tidak ada lagi cara membuat semua itu menjadi mungkin.

Sakura, Sakura, _Sakura_.

Tuhan memainkan lelucon yang kejam padanya. _Pertama_ ia menemukan seseorang yang begitu istimewa yang membuatnya ingin memberikan _seluruh_ miliknya padanya, selanjutnya ia menyadari bahwa dia jauh _lebih_ berharga daripada segala yang ia miliki.

Itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Kau hanya akan _benar-benar_ mengetahui apa yang kau punya setelah kau kehilangan itu.

"Hei."

Sapaan pelan itu memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel di wajahnya. "Dengar. Aku sudah cukup."

"Tentang apa?"

"Melihatmu murung seperti ini!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. "aku sudah cukup. Kau harus sadar dan _melakukan sesuatu_. Serius, Sasuke, kau bahkan belum _menghubunginya_. Kau bertingkah seperti kau mempunyai takdir paling buruk di dunia tapi kau belum melakukan apa pun tentang itu!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Atas dasar apa kau berpikir kalau dia akan memaafkanku?"

Mata bitu itu menyipit jengkel. "Yah, jika kau _meminta maaf_ kau mungkin kau punya kesempatan untuk itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu pantas—"

"Itu pantas," potong Naruto dengan nada final, menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sejak kau… sejak kau membuat kesepakatan dengannya, Sasuke, kau lebih banyak tersenyum. Kau lebih banyak tertawa. Kau makan dengan lebih baik, kau tidur cukup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu atau apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua, tapi aku tahu kau cukup tahu kalau kau… kalau kau, yah, _membutuhkannya_ , Sasuke."

Sasuke menegang. Apakah dirinya begitu transparan?

"Dia membuatmu bahagia," suara Naruto melembut. "Dia _pedulu_ denganmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak tahu itu."

"Oh, tapi aku tahu," balas Naruto, mendudukkan dirinya di meja Sasuke. "Aku tahu. Apa kau tahu hal pertama yang selalu ditanyakannya padaku, setiap kali ia menelepon, sebelum segala hal menjadi gila?"

Hening.

"Dia selalu bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja," pria bermata bitu itu menjawab dirinya sendiri, "Apa kau sehat. Apa kau makan teratur, apa kau tidur cukup. Dia selalu menanyakan tentangmu. Apa dia… apa dia tidak berharga, Sasuke?"

 _Tentu saja dia berharga. Bukan dia masalahnya. Tapi aku._

"Sudah terlambat."

"Belum terlambat," bisik Naruto, menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Bukankah terlalu… aku tidak tahu, _menyedihkan_ jika kau menyerah tanpa berusaha? Kau adalah _Uchiha Sasuke_. Kau membuat sesuatu menjadi mungkin!"

"Itu gila."

"Kau selalu bilang kau ingin seseorang satu-yang-terbaik." Naruto menepuk punggungnya. "Sekarang _dia_ adalah satu yang terbaik."

" _Kau_ gila."

Senyum menggoda mengembang di bibir Naruto, mata biru cerahnya bersinar dengan kegembiraan. "Siapa kau, seorang wanita?" tuntutnya, "Jadilah pria! Uchiha Sasuke yang aku kenal tidak akan mundur dari tantangan."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik, dan kemudian: "Kau selalu mengatakan omong kosong yang konyol."

Tapi hatinya merasa lebih ringan daripada beberapa hari ini, dan ia telah mengakui: Naruto punya pendirian. Dia selalu memilikinya. Jika bukan karenanya, ia mungkin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura, dan jika bukan untuk itu, ia mungkin tidak pernah menjadi seorang pria seperti saat Sakura bersamanya.

Dan kemudian suara Sakura bergema di kepalanya, kuat dan tegas dan mengatakan padanya apa yang perlu ia lakukan:

" _Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berjuang untuk itu."_

Ia menginginkan Sakura.

" _Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berjuang untuk itu."_

Dan untuk itu, ia harus—

" _Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berjuang untuk itu."_

—berjuang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	25. Chapter 25

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sai suka berpikir selain menjadi seorang pengusaha paling sukses diusianya, ia juga seorang pelukis. Seorang seniman, kau akan menjadi—seseorang yang bisa melihat fisik luar, seseorang yang bisa menemukan keindahan di balik celah dan ruang, seseorang yang bisa benar-benar _melihat_.

Sakura selalu terlihat anggun. Dia tidak sepenuhnya menakjubkan, tapi Sai tahu keindahan dan ia tahu Sakura menarik. Sebenarnya, jika Sakura dilukis dia akan menjadi lukisan yang sangat bagus sekarang, berdiri bangga dengan sebuah senyuman bermain di bibirnya dan bersikap dengan sangat sempurna kepada siapa pun yang menghampirinya. Sakura tersenyum pada setiap orang yang tersenyum padanya, merespon dengan jelas, suara yang tenang saat bertanya, dan mengangguk sopan kepada setiap orang yang tertangkap pandangannya. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi, dagunya didongakkan ke atas, bahasa tubuhnya formal, berhati-hati, tapi tidak kaku. Mungkin hal yang paling aneh adalah matanya; sementara bibirnya melengkung dan tawa lolos dari tenggorokannya, mata _emerald_ -nya tidak tersenyum. Sebaliknya, dua hal itu terpisah, tidak terhubung—nyaris dingin.

Sebuah paradox.

Ketika Sakura melihat Sai, ia tersenyum dan berbicara, suaranya terlalu rendah untuk didengar orang lain kecuali Sai: "Gaunku gatal."

"Terlihat bagus dengan sepatumu."

"Sepatuku _juga_ gatal," gumam Sakura pelan, tetap tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang salah, "Sai, aku tidak menikmati ini sama sekali!"

"Aku percaya kau tidak harus menikmatinya," jawab Sai datar, "Selain itu, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Seperti seharusnya."

Sakura menghela napas. "Benar."

Pesta tahunan Miyazawa merupakan acara berkumpul bagi semua orang yang terlibat dalam satu hal atau lainnya dengan perusahaan, dari karyawan, dewan direksi, sampai klien dan cukup banyak orang lainnya. Tujuannya sederhana—untuk menunjukkan _betapa_ ramahnya orang-orang Miyazawa—dan ini lebih seperti pesta perayaan lainnya, dengan _wine_ mahal dan dekorasi yang indah. Malam ini juga merupakan malam yang dipilih Akihito untuk memperkenalkan Sakura—dengan resmi—kepada masyarakat, di awal acara, sebagai 'anggota keluarga Miyazawa yang hilang dan akhirnya ditemukan'. Meskipun Akihito telah menyatakan bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seharusnya diajukan saat konferensi pers yang dijadwalkan dalam waktu dekat, itu tidak mengurangi lautan reporter dan wartawan yang berdesak-desakan di ruangan, semua dengan mata dan telinga mengelilingi Sakura.

Seiring dengan pengetahuan bahwa Sasuke mungkin ada di sini malam ini, tidak juga menenangkan kegelisahannya.

Jadi Sakura berdiri di sana, berjuang menjaga ketenangannya dengan segelas _wine_ di tangan, mengamati ruangan. Ia bersikap sesuai yang diharapkan: sopan mempesona tanpa terlalu ramah atau hangat. Ia melakukannya dengan baik, mungkin karena ia pernah melakukannya pada makan malam bulanan beberapa hari lalu. Sesuai dengan yang Akihito katakan, akan sangat sulit untuk membedakan antara buatan dengan yang asli setelah beberapa bulan bersama Ougi dan hidup sebagai seorang Miyazawa.

Mengganti nama telah menjadi bagian paling pertama dalam kesepakatan. Prosesnya lambat, dan banyak masalah hukum yang harus diselesaikan. Hal ini pasti menimbulkan banyak hal, tapi Sakura bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk beradaptasi.

Bagian kedua dari kesepakatan… Sakura masih tidak tahu apa itu. Ia seharusnya sudah melihat _itu_ , tapi ia terlalu asyik dengan hal lain yang membuatnya benar-benar mengabaikan kemungkinan _itu_. Sekarang hal itu sudah ada di depannya dan ia harus memutuskannya. Nanti, syukurlah bukan malam ini.

"Senyum."

Mendengar peringatan Sai, Sakura menyadari ia sudah merengut. Spontan ia mengatur kembali ekspresi wajahnya, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil lagi, kerutan di antara alisnya menghilang seakan itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Ia menerima lengan Sai saat pria itu menariknya mendekat, tangan Sai melingkari pinggangnya.

"Apa—?"

" _Senyum_."

Sakura melakukan seperti yang dikatakan, membiarkan tatapannya menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan seraya merapatkan dirinya pada Sai.

Dan kemudian, tentu saja, Sakura melihatnya.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke menelan ludah.

Sakura terlihat cantik. Nyaris tenang, dan begitu… begitu _acuh tak acuh_.

Itu sangat tidak pas, sangat _salah_ —ironisnya lagi, itu cocok untuknya dalam ketidakwajaran, dengan cara berbeda. Lengan Sai merengkuhnya dan dia merapat pada pria itu, dan Sasuke hampir bisa melihat penghalang yang Sai buat di antara mereka dan seluruh dunia. Sakura sedang tersenyum sekarang, mengangguk pada Sai saat mereka bicara satu sama lain. Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk membaca gerak bibir mereka, tapi beberapa orang akan menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan, saling memberikan kenyamanan, suasana santai terpancar dari mereka berdua dan betapa dekatnya mereka berdiri satu sama lain. Yang terburuk dari semuanya, Sakura terlihat seperti tidak keberatan, bahkan _menerima_ perlindungan Sai…

Seakan Sakura memang seharusnya di sana, berada dalam rangkulan Sai.

 _Dan bukan di sini bersamaku_ , sebagian dari dirinya—pikiranya? _Hatinya_?—berbisik mengejek, berkhianat.

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Ini konyol, tentu saja, mengingat ada jarak dalam hubungan mereka dan betapa kecilnya pengetahuannya tentang dunia Sakura sekarang.

"Minum, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menerima gelas dari Naruto dan meneguk isinya. Kuat, rasa agak pahit menyambutnya, meskipun begitu ia masih tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

"Jadi dia sedang berdiri dengan siapa?"

"Arakaki Sai," jawab Sasuke kaku. "Mantan pacarnya."

"Benarkah," nada senang terkandung dalam suara Naruto, "Mantannya, eh? Mereka terlihat mempunyai hubungan yang… sangat akrab. Agak romantis." Sebagian dari dirinya ingin tertawa ketika Sasuke menatap tajam tapi ia menahannya, tahu kalau masih ada hal yang bisa dipancing. "Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

Dengan tak acuh, Sasuke mengaku, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah," mulai Naruto, memberikan nada mengejek pada Sasuke, "Kau akan tahu jika kau bertanya padanya. Sekarang, mungkin?"

Bagian tergila dari otak Sasuke menyetujuinya, berteriak nyaring, pada saran Naruto. Bagian warasnya mengatakan bahwa jika ia menghampiri Sakura dengan ceroboh, kesempatan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia dapatkan akan sia-sia. Dan hey, apakah ia punya banyak kesempatan malam ini.

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja. "Mungkin."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke menatap tepat ke arah Sakura.

Mustahil untuk benar-benar melewatkannya, dengan intensitas yang diberikan mata itu. Mata yang sama yang berkerut dengan kebahagiaan setiap kali dirinya membuat sebuah lelucon, mata yang sama yang dipenuhi dengan kenakalan ketika mereka saling mengejek, mata yang sama yang tepaku pada wajahnya tepat saat ini, meskipun ia berada di lengan Sai dan Sai mengajaknya ke lantai dansa…

Mata yang sama yang, dengan ironinya disadari Sakura, telah _terbakar_ dengan kebencian beberapa hari lalu.

Hanya satu hal yang jelas: jika Sasuke ada di sini, itu artinya Akihito benar-benar melakukannya sesuai permintaannya dan sekarang sedang menunggu Sakura melaksanakan bagiannya dalam kesepakan.

Wajah Sakura mengerut dalam kecemasan, dan matanya fokus pada pria yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Sai." bisik Sakura, "Menurutmu apa yang Akihito- _san_ inginkan dariku? Dia tidak mungkin hanya ingin aku mengganti namaku, kan?"

Pria itu menatapnya, ekspresi terhibur melintas di wajahnya, "Apakah kau sudah memikirkan tentang itu sepanjang waktu?"

"Aku—aku sepertinya harus," gumam Sakura, sedikit membela diri, rona menghiasi wajahnya, "Maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperkirakan, seperti… apa dia akan memberiku kontrak kerja? Memotong lima puluh persen gajiku?"

"Sakura," Sai menghela napas, "Kau lupa kalau kau berurusan dengan Miyazawa Akihito. Dia tidak butuh lebih banyak uang dari yang dimilikinya sekarang."

"Bukan berarti dia tidak _menginginkannya_. Aku hanya—"

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu sekarang," ucap Sai tenang. "Kita akan membicarakannya nanti."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Oke."

"Bagus," sahut Sai, "Karena Uchiha Sasuke di sini."

Sakura berputar—ini waktunya—dan dengan cepat kembali melingkari lengan Sai, wajahnya memutih seputih kertas dan matanya membelalak. Sasuke memang berada di seberang lantai dansa dengan tekad di wajahnya, matanya terpaku pada mereka.

Dalam keputus-asaan, Sakura mencengkeram bahu Sai, memohon dengan matanya. "Tetap bersamaku."

"Ya."

Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Sakura dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke, dan, dengan sedikit enggan, menambahkan, "Sai."

"Ah, Sasuke," balas Sai lemah, perlahan namun ia tidak membiarkan Sakura pergi, lengannya mengencang melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku tidak sadar kalau kita saling memanggil dengan nama depan."

"Waktu telah berubah," balas Sasuke kaku, kemudian menoleh ke wanita yang terlindungi dalam lengan Sai. "Sakura…"

"Halo," Sakura tersenyum, tapi kehangatan itu tidak sampai ke matanya, "Aku tidak mengira akan melihatmu di sini malam ini. Selamat datang. Apa kau menikmati _wine_ -nya? Mereka mengimpornya terutama dari… dari mana, Sai?"

" _Côte de Nuits_ ," tambah Sai santai.

"Ah, benar, _Côte de Nuits_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa ringan, "Bodohnya aku."

Tenggorokan Sasuke mengetat. Ia tidak menduga ini. Ia kira Sakura akan memukulnya, mungkin. Menamparnya, menendangnya, meninjunya, bahkan mungkin berteriak memaki di wajahnya. Itu hal yang ia tahu pantas diterimanya dan lebih dari siap untuk menerimanya. Tapi ini…

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar dari kakek-ku transaksi itu tidak terjadi," lanjut Sakura tenang. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi prihatin. "Sayang sekali. Perusahaan Uchiha pasti akan menjadi lebih baik di bawah perusahaan kami."

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, merasa ragu, "Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Sudut bibir Sakura mengetat. "Mengapa aku bersikap seperti apa?"

"Seperti… bukan dirimu," jawab Sasuke, hampir tak terdengar.

 _Seperti kau adalah seorang Miyazawa. Seperti aku benar… namun aku tidak ingin menjadi benar. Aku ingin diriku salah, hanya tentang ini._

Tapi Sakura juga mengenalnya begitu baik.

"Seperti seorang Miyazawa?" tebak sakura, "Itu karena aku _memang Miyazawa_. Kau benar tentang semuanya, tapi… sekarang aku bisa melihat kalau kau tidak menduganya, kan?" rasa kasihan memenuhi matanya. "Oh, Sasuke."

Suaranya alami. Mengoyak. Suaranya tidak dingin, tapi acuh tak acuh. Tidak ramah. Itu bukan _Sakura_ , Sasuke menyadarinya dengan kepahitan. Suara Sakura seharusnya hangat, ramah, _Sakura_. Dan sial, Sakura tidak seharusnya menatapnya seperti itu. Dia tidak seharusnya menatapnya seolah-olah apa pun yang mereka miliki semata-mata hanya bisnis, seolah-olah dia tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya, seolah-olah apa pun yang telah terjadi di antara mereka sudah berlalu dan selesai. Dia seharusnya menjadi… Sakura. Hangat. Polos. _Bukan seperti ini_. Dia seharusnya… tidak.

Tidak. _Tidak_.

"Aku—aku perlu bicara denganmu." Spontan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura.

"Tidak!"

Mata Sasuke membelalak saat Sakura menyentak lengannya darinya, dengan kasar, seolah-olah sentuhannya menyakitkan, seolah-olah sentuhannya membakar.

Sakura, juga, terkejut mendengar betapa dingin suaranya. Terlebih, ia terkejut pada apa yang dirasakannya saat jari-jari Sasuke menyapu kulitnya. Hanya butuh satu detik bagi Sakura untuk menyadari hal tak menyenangkan mengencang dan memelintir perutnya.

Terlalu cepat. Terlalu menyakitkan. Menatap Sasuke sambil memikirkan kejadian ketika pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan untuk sesaat, hanya itu yang dapat Sakura pikirkan. Kata yang diucapkan Sasuke di depan wajahnya. Bagaimana matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan muak. Bagaimana suaranya terdengar setajam silet. Berapa banyak ketidakpercayaan yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya, dan…

Dan oh, betapa itu _menyakitkan_.

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke, kemudian menarik tatapannya ke wajah pria itu, mengulangi dengan lembut dan lebih tenang: "Tidak."

Sakura tidak percaya, ekspresi terluka melintas di mata Sasuke, begitu kuat, begitu _nyata_ yang untuk sedetik membuat Sakura lupa cara bernapas.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," ulang Sasuke setelah ia kembali tenang, dan tatapannya memohon pada Sakura, "Secara pribadi."

"Apa pun yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sai boleh mendengarnya juga," balas Sakura dengan ketenangan yang sudah kembali, "Sasuke- _san_."

 _Suffix_ itu lebih menusuk dirinya daripada namanya di bibir Sakura, karena dengan itu Sakura menempatkan Sasuke di tempatnya—yang mana bukan di sebelah Sakura, di depan Sakura, atau di mana pun di dekat Sakura. Jika ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan dia adalah Miyazawa Sakura, maka itu hanya berarti satu hal: hubungan mereka tidak ada. Mereka bahkan bukan kenalan, apalagi teman.

Mereka bukan apa-apa.

 _Sasuke_ bukan apa-apa

 _Ini yang telah kau lakukan padanya, kau brengsek_ , sebuah suara mengejek terdengar dari dalam kepalanya, dan dengan perasaan hampa Sasuke menyadari itu adalah suaranya sendiri, _inilah yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Semua ini_ kesalahanmu _, kau sampah. Sebuah keajaiban dia masih di sini, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Dia tidak lari saat melihatmu. Dia masih bisa tersenyum dan bersikap ramah. Dan siapa yang kau salahkan? Dirimu sendiri. Kau melakukan ini padanya. Kau, hanya kau. Apa kau senang sekarang?_

Sasuke mendongak, dan tiba-tiba Sai melangkah di antara mereka, dengan lembut melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura. Hati Sasuke menjadi lebih hampa ketika ia menyadari Sakura tidak menolak perlindungan itu.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke parau dan agak memohon, nyaris putus asa, "Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal. Hanya… bisakah kita bicara? Aku sudah—sudah begitu bodoh, dan aku perlu… bicara denganmu. Aku tidak… aku… hanya beri aku waktu sebentar. Dengarkan aku selama lima menit. Lima menit, hanya itu yang kupinta, Sakura—kumohon—"

Sakura sedikit menegang, tatapannya jatuh pada cengkraman Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati—ia tidak sadar dirinya meraih tangan Sakura lagi—dan segera melepaskannya. Cengkramannya pasti sangat kencang sampai meninggalkan garis merah di kulit putih Sakura tepat di mana ia menggenggamnya.

Dan kemudian Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya ditekan kuat seraya dirinya mengangkat tangannya ke dada, seolah mencari perlindungan.

Hati Sasuke semakin hampa. "Sakura—"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam.

Bibir sakura melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman sedih. "Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tapi Sakura menggelengkan kepada, dan wanita itu terlihat hancur hingga membuat hati Sasuke seolah terhantam sesuatu dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sai mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sakura, melangkah ke depan melindunginya sekarang, dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku pikir dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Sasuke- _san_." Suaranya terdengar senang namun aneh saat ia bicara, meskipun sinar di matanya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Aku hanya…" suara Sasuke tersendat dan berhenti. Hatinya tercekat meskipun ia mundur. "Aku…" ia merasa ragu, jelas terlihat sedih. "Maafkan aku." Kata itu menghambur keluar dari mulutnya bahkan sebelum ia sadar bahwa kata-kata itu mengambang di pikirannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Ia berbalik dan menghilang di kerumunan.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sai tidak suka bagaimana ini berlangsung.

Di dalam rangkulannya adalah wanita yang dulu ia cintai, wanita yang dulu memiliki hatinya, wanita yang ingin ia lindungi dengan hidupnya—dan masih seperti itu, bahkan sampai sekarang, bahkan saat semuanya berbeda, bahkan saat mereka tidak seperti dulu, terutama ketika mereka tidak seperti diri mereka yang dulu.

Karena Sakura yang ini bukan Sakura yang ia kenal. Bahkan tidak dekat.

"Sakura."

Perlahan, wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangkat pandangannya ke wajah Sai, menatap matanya tanpa berkedip. Ada ketenangan menakutkan di udara dari diri Sakura, sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Wanita itu tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyuman milik _Sakura_. Sial, dia tersenyum tapi itu bukan sebuah senyuman—Sai bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sai.

"Jelas, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," balas Sakura, "Tapi tak apa. Ini sudah berakhir dan selesai."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong." Seolah untuk menegaskan, Sakura tersenyum pada Sai lagi, cerah dan bersinar.

Sai menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu," ucapnya, "Itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Senyum itu menghilang saat Sakura menyandar padanya, lengan Sai melingkar di pinggangnya reflex, spontan.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura berbisik di pundak Sai, "Aku sungguh, sungguh menyesal."

Sai tertawa datar. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Semuanya." Suara Sakura teredam. "Karena menjadi menyedihkan. Karena tersenyum dengan begitu bodoh. Karena… tidak cukup kuat. Aku hanya—" ia tersedak, dan Sai mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku melihatnya dan aku berantakan. Itu bodoh. Itu _menyedihkan_ ," ia tertawa, dan saat ia menarik diri, masih di dalam pelukan Sai, wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali ceria, "Aku tidak siap melihatnya, tapi tak apa. Ini sudah berakhir dan selesai. Bahkan, aku pikir aku hampir melampauinya. Aku tidak memikirkannya begitu—"

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu berbohong."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong," ulang Sai, "Tidak denganku. Lagi pula kau tidak bisa bohong padaku. Dan kau juga tidak bisa benar-benar berbohong padanya. Kau pembohong yang buruk, Sakura. Jangan pernah mencobanya."

Sakura menegang selama sedetik, namun kemudian bibirnya melengkung sedih. "Itu benar," ia tertawa, nyaris pahit, "Kau selalu bisa membacaku, kan? Aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong padamu. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang… tidak selamanya, mungkin."

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong," ucap Sai, lebih lembut kali ini, "Tidak denganku."

Kemudian ia memeluk Sakura dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya, tangannya jatuh ke pinggang Sakura, menghiburnya dengan satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu. Sebagai balasan, Sakura mengaitkan lengannya ke belakang leher Sai dan menempel padanya sedekat mungkin, wajahnya masih terkubur di bahu Sai, mengikuti gerakannya dalam tarian pelan.

"Aku tahu," bisik Sakura, "Aku tahu."

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Di suatu tempat di sudut ruangan, memengang segelas _wine_ dan menyeringai pada diri sendiri melihat kejadian yang berlangsung di depannya, Akihito merasa sangat, sangat senang.

Sakura dan Sai terlihat berada dalam pelukan yang sangat intim, menempel satu sama lain seraya berdansa perlahan. Lebih penting lagi, wartawan berbondong-bondong di sekitar mereka seperti elang tapi mereka terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri bahkan untuk menyadarinya! Semuanya akan berjalan _persis_ seperti yang diinginkannya, dan ia tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia.

Ini, Akihito memutuskan, sangat mudah. Terlalu mudah.

Tiba-tiba, jari Yukina yang melingkar di lengannya mengencang, mengeluarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Yukina, apa—"

"Akihito," potong Yukina segera, terlihat nyaris ketakutan saat ia mengintip ke arah pintu masuk aula, "Katakan padaku… apakah mataku menipuku?"

Merasa bingung, Akihito mengikuti tatapannya tanpa bicara.

Di bawah gerbang perak yang merlangkung di sana, berdiri seorang wanita dalam balutan gaun biru kehijauan, rambut kuning kemerahannya dihiasi dengan sebuah jepitan cantik, mata hijau viridiannya menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan tertarik. Ada keanggunan tersendiri dalam caranya bersikap, rahasia kecil bermain di matanya. Ketika ia mulai berjalan, langkahnya lambat tapi anggun, bahkan saat ia berbalik untuk memberikan isyarat pada pria yang mengawalnya. Ia menatap sekeliling aula sebelum matanya akhirnya menemukan Akihito, dan dengan sangat tenang, senyum elegan melengkung di bibirnya saat hijau tua bertemu hijau tua.

Gelas Akihito terjatuh dengan bunyi pelan, dan anggur merah itu menyebar seperti darah, membuat noda jelek dan besar di atas karpet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	26. Chapter 26

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 26**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia adalah Miyazawa Mebuki.

Miyazawa Mebuki yang kuat, anggun, putri dari Miyazawa Akihito dan merupakan pewaris dari perusahan paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Begitu cantik seperti api, keanggunannya dalam berjalan begitu alami. Ekspresinya tenang, namun ada semacam ketegasan di rahangnya yang tetap tidak mempengaruhi ketenangan di udara sekitarnya.

Ini adalah Miyazawa Mebuki setelah tiga puluh tahun menghindar dari mata publik, setelah tiga puluh tahun menghilang di mana tak ada yang tahu di mana ia berada, di mana tak seorang pun tahu jika ia bahkan masih hidup, setelah tiga puluh tahun melarikan diri…

Dan ia kembali.

Ada sedikit ketenangan nyata dalam keramaian saat mata dinginnya menyapu ruangan dengan ringan, senyuman bermain di wajahnya saat seorang pria mengulurkan tangan padanya dan ia meraihnya, meluncur menyeberangi lantai berkarpet dengan ketenangan terlatih. Tak ada yang mengingat—atau bahkan mungkin tahu—siapa, tepatnya, wanita ini, namun kehadirannya sendiri, caranya membawa dirinya, caranya berjalan, caranya _bernapas_ —sudah cukup menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa dia adalah wanita yang berpengaruh, penting—wanita ini adalah _seseorang_.

Tapi siapa?

Tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dan bisikan lirih yang mengambang di sekitarnya, ia membiarkan pria yang membimbingnya membawanya menyeberangi jalan untuk bertemu dengan Miyazawa Akihito dan istrinya.

"Selamat malam," ucap Mebuki, suaranya merdu dan lembut, "Sudah sangat, sangat lama."

Dengan linglung, Yukina mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putrinya, seolah memeriksa apakah dia nyata atau hanya ilusi. "Mebuki…" bisiknya lirih tidak percaya, "Kizashi… apa itu kau…?"

Mata hijau itu bersinar cerah di bawah cahaya. "Ibu," guman Mebuki, suaranya pelan saat ia berbalik ke arah Akihito, "Ayah."

Akihito tergagap, terkejut saat ia berada di hadapan putrinya setelah tiga dekade tanpanya. Tiga puluh tahun yang panjang, dan dia tidak berubah—dewasa, ya, bahkan lebih bijak, namun udara di sekitarnya tetap sama. Senyum main-main di wajahnya, cahaya di matanya, garis tegas di rahangnya… dia tetaplah Mebuki.

Putrinya, Mebuki.

 _Putrinya._

Tiba-tiba merasa pusing, Akihito mencengkeram tangan istrinya, hanya untuk merasakan istrinya meremasnya kembali dengan lemah. Keduanya berdiri, sepenuhnya tak dapat berkata-kata, saat wartawan mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka dan kamera mulai dinyalakan dan catatan dan pen mulai di siapkan. Mendengar keributan itu, Mebuki hanya tersenyum, mempertahankan sikapnya, saat Kizashi menatap tajam semua wartawan dan satu per satu dari mereka mundur, hampir seperti mereka takut padanya, melihat tatapan dingin dalam mata biru keabu-abuannya.

Kizashi menguasai hal ini dan ia mempertahankan ketenangannya dengan ketenangan yang mengatakan pada dunia gemerlap ini bahwa dirinya masih berada di sini, di kalangan atas, dan Akihito harus mengakui bahwa ia memang dari kalangan atas. Haruno begitu terhormat sebelum mereka jatuh dari kejayaan, salah satu yang terbaik.

"Akihito- _san_ ," suara Kizashi tenang, terkontrol, dan tatapannya melebihi itu, "Yukina- _san_. Sudah sangat lama."

"Kita harus…" Yukina tampak seolah ia hendak tersedak, "Kita harus bicara di tempat lain."

"Jika kau mempersilahkan," Mebuki mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka dikawal menuju ruang pertemuan pribadi oleh manajer hotel Hyuuga bersama Sakura dan Sai, yang telah dipanggil beberapa saat lalu. Ketika pintu di tutup di belakang mereka dan _privacy_ mereka terjamin, Sakura segera berlari ke arah orang tuanya.

"Ibu! Ayah! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu, benar-benar bingung dan terkejut, "Aku pikir kalian ingin—"

"Sakura," potong Mebuki pelan, menangkup jemari putrinya dengan miliknya, suaranya lirih dan tatapannya lembut, "Tak apa," ia mengangkat pandanganya ke pria yang berdiri di belakang Sakura, cahaya di matanya penuh dengan rasa syukur, "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya untuk diriku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan putriku menanggung beban atas kesalahan yang telah _aku_ lakukan."

Khawatir, wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh pada Sai, "Apakah kau—?"

"Tak apa," Kizashi menyelanya kali ini, juga meraih tangan Sakura, "Tak apa. Kami di sini."

Setelah melemparkan tatapan putus asa pada Akihito dan Yukina, yang telah duduk di sofa di hadapan mereka, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuh, mundur ke sebelah Sai dengan bahu membungkuk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan ketakutan dan keraguan.

Berbeda dengan putrinya, Mebuki merupakan gambaran sempurna dari ketenangan, ekspresinya terkontrol dan tenang, kakinya disilangkan dan lengan suaminya melingkari tubuh rampingnya dengan sikap protektif. Ketika Kizashi meremas tangannya dengan hangat, ia menoleh pada orang tua yang telah melahirkannya satu per satu, senyum cerah terbentuk di bibirnya.

Tanpa diduga, Akihito menjadi orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan menakutkan ini.

"Mebuki," suaranya sedikit bergetar, namun tatapannya terlihat acuh tak acuh, "Kizashi."

Mata hijau Mebuki berkilauan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Ayah?" tanyanya lembut. Ini merupakan kali pertama ia mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang Ayah.

Kali ini, suara Akihito terdengar sedikit parau, terdapat sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya yang biasanya datar. "Baik," jawabnya, "Aku baik."

"Itu bagus," gumam Mebuki, matanya berkilauan, "Itu sangat bagus. Aku senang."

"Bagaimana…" napas Akihito tersendat, "Bagaimana _kabarmu_?"

Mebuki memberikan tatapan lembut pada suaminya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kizashi sudah merawatku dengan baik," ucapnya penuh kasih sayang namun bersungguh-sungguh, "Dia adalah suami yang hebat dan seorang Ayah yang luar biasa—" Akihito sedikit meringis mendengar pernyataannya, tapi Mebuki berpura-pura tidak melihat dan melanjutkan, "—dan tidak ada alasan lain, _tidak ada alasan lain_ lagi, yang membuatku bisa melakukan ini, bisa berada di sini, jika bukan karenanya."

Suara Akihito terdengar serak saat ia bicara. "Aku—Aku sudah mengusirmu, Mebuki."

"Ya, Ayah," Mebuki membenarkan, "Tapi aku juga tidak berusaha dengan baik, aku pergi begitu saja. Itu merupakan langkah seorang pengecut, dan jika ada sesuatu yang kusesali di dunia, hal itu adalah tidak menjadi cukup berani untuk berjuang— _benar-benar_ berjuang—untuk pria yang kucintai dan untuk keluarga yang kuinginkan untuk kami miliki, keluarga yang kau tidak inginkan untuk kami miliki," ia melirik Sakura dengan penuh sayang seraya meraih tangan putrinya, "Keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang."

Di sebelahnya, tangan Yukina gemetar, "Tapi kau kembali."

"Tidak," mata hijau itu melembut, namun terlihat menyesal, nyaris sedih, "Aku tidak datang untuk diriku malam ini. Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta padamu… untuk membiarkan Sakura pergi."

"T-tapi—"

"Ibu," sela Mebuki, meskipun suaranya lembut, "Dari semua hal yang telah kupelajari di luar sana, aku telah belajar bahwa yang pertama dan utama dari segalanya, aku diberkahi dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa dalam hidupku. Kau dan Ayah… juga Kizashi dan Sakura," ia tersenyum singkat dan melirik suaminya penuh cinta, "Kizashi adalah orang yang mengajarkanku bahwa… ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan melakukan apa pun sekuat tenaga untuk membuat mereka bahagia, jadi…" ia menarik napas dalam dan kemudian berdiri, berlutut di karpet di sebelah orang tuanya dengan kepala tertunduk, "Maafkan aku," suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, "Karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat kalian berdua bahagia. Maafkan aku karena aku egois dalam mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan aku menyakiti kalian."

Mata Yukina berkaca-kaca, ia meraih tangan putrinya, "Mebuki—"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah pergi," bisik Mebuki, "Dan maafkan aku karena tidak berani untuk segera kembali."

Dengan kejadian itu, Sakura memperhatikan, nyaris sesak dan bingung, saat Miyazawa Akihito yang berkuasa hancur di depan putrinya, seorang putri yang tidak dilihatnya dalam tiga dekade dengan sangat, sangat sedikit pun kontak tidak pernah ada, putri yang dicintainya, sebelumnya.

Seorang putri yang tidak pernah berhenti dicintainya, tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, bahkan sedetik pun tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah.

Suaranya pecah. "Mebuki…"

Mendengar namanya, Mebuki mendongakkan wajahnya, nyaris tersentak. "Ayah?"

Akihito menatapnya, mata hijau itu tertutupi dengan begitu banyak emosi yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Mebuki melirik suaminya, gelisah, ragu-ragu, tapi Kizashi hanya mengangguk membalasnya, bibirnya melengkung, mata biru terangnya bersinar dengan kehangatan dan dorongan.

"Kizashi…" mulai Mebuki, berdehem, kemudian berbicara lagi, suaranya lebih tegas dalam setiap suku kata, "Kizashi adalah pria yang aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya, Ayah. Aku hanya tidak bisa… aku tidak ingin memilih. Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku… aku mencintainya, kau tahu?" matanya bergetar, "Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya dengan cinta yang membuatku ingin bersama dengannya apa pun yang terjadi. Dan aku tahu dia merasakan hal yang sama. Ayah, kami… kami tidak berencana untuk pergi begitu lama. Hanya satu atau dua bulan sampai kau siap menerima kami. Kami... kami mengirim pesan untukmu, tapi kau… tidak pernah membalas. Aku pikir semua sudah berakhir, tapi Kizashi… Kizashi membantuku untuk tetap menjadi kuat. Kizashi membuatku terus maju. Dia membantuku _berusaha_ karena dia mengenalku begitu baik, dan dia tahu aku akan menyesal jika aku berhenti…"

Napas Akihito menjadi sesak.

Mebuki menatap suaminya, dan ada begitu banyak cinta dalam matanya hanya dalam sedetik, nyaris tampak seperti hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dunia, bahkan saat ia melanjutkan dengan lembut: "Dan aku tidak akan ada apa-apanya tanpa dia. _Tidak ada apa-apa_."

"Bunga… bunga-bunga itu, kue-kue itu, dikirim tanpa nama," Akihito mulai gemetar, "Apa… apa itu semua darimu?"

"Ya."

"Ibumu juga berpikir begitu. Dia bilang kau punya cara khusus dalam memanggang, dan merangkai bunga, jadi dia tidak pernah mempertanyakannya." Akihito melirik istrinya, yang menunduk menatap pangkuannya, tangan wanita itu gemetar. "Dia membawa semuanya ke dalam meskipun semua itu bisa saja beracun. Dulu Ibumu percaya itu darimu, dan aku… aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya." Suaranya berubah samar, teredam. "Tidak sekali pun."

Mebuki tersenyum. "Tidak ada sehari pun dalam hidupku di mana aku tidak memikirkan dirimu, Ayah."

"Tidak ada…" bibir Akihito gemetar. "Tidak ada sehari pun di mana _aku_ tidak memikirkan _dirimu_."

Dan kemudian hal yang paling menakjubkan terjadi.

Garis wajah Akihito melembut, lipatan di antara alisnya menghilang saat ia meraih putrinya— _putrinya_ —menangkup wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang keriput, tangan kokohnya, dan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi putrinya, menyeka air mata yang mentes dari mata Mebuki tanpa disadarinya. Ekspresi di wajahnya merupakan bentuk rasa penasaran, kesangsian, ketidakpercayaan, penyesalan dan kebimbangan dan keraguan dan kegelisahan dan kelalaian dan kelelahan dan begitu banya hal lainnya yang ia tanggung di sana, memegang putrinya— _putrinya_ —dengan linglung, seakan semua hal di dunia menghilang kecuali ia dan putrinya, seakan tak ada hal penting lainnya kecuali putrinya.

 _Putrinya._

"Pulanglah—" paraunya, suaranya serak dan nyaris memohon, nyaris meminta, nyaris _putus asa_ , "Pulanglah ke rumah, Mebuki. Pulang. Bawa Kizashi dan Sakura bersamamu. Bawalah siapa pun, apa pun yang kau inginkan. Bawa seluruh dunia bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli—" ketika Mebuki membuka mulut, Akihito menggeleng, kata-kata mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, "—aku tidak peduli jika semua orang benpikir aku gila. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka katakan pada wartawan, pada publik. Mereka bukan _dirimu_. Mereka tidak penting. Dan kau—" ia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam, dengan gemetar, "Kau putriku, dan aku menginginkanmu—aku ingin kau pulang. Aku butuh kau untuk pulang."

"B-benarkah?"

"Aku… aku seharusnya tidak mengusirmu," balas Akihito, "Aku seharusnya tidak… membutuhkan apa pun darimu, menginginkan apa pun darimu, selama kau tetap di sini. Bersamaku. Dan selama kau tetap bahagia."

Dia mencintainya, Sakura menyadarinya, jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan dalam dadanya. Dia mencintainya. Lebih dari apa pun di dunia. Lebih dari siapa pun di dunia. Dia adalah putrinya, putri _satu-satunya_ , dan dia mencintainya.

Dia sungguh, sungguh, sungguh mencintainya.

Seperti apa rasanya, wanita berambut merah muda itu bertanya-tanya, agak merasa ngeri, mendapati putrimu sendiri menolak dirimu, melarikan diri darimu, kabur darimu ketika kau hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya? Seperti apa rasanya membuat satu— _satu_ —kesalahan dan tiba-tiba melihat hal itu mengubah begitu banyak hal? Seperti apa rasanya mencintai seseorang melebihi cintamu pada kehidupmu sendiri, dan kemudian mendapati hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka tetap bersamamu?

Seperti apa rasanya hidup dengan perasaan sakit, mengetahui bahwa itu semua perbuatanmu—atau bukan—dan kau bisa saja melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya, tapi kau tidak melakukannya?

Tidak heran dia begitu dingin. Begitu kasar, begitu tak berperasaan. Begitu… begitu _tidak lengkap_.

Selama ini, Sakura berpikir dia mengusir Mebuki, dengan egois, tanpa malu-malu menilainya sebagai orang yang kejam, tidak punya hati karena menelantarkan putrinya sendiri, meninggalkannya, menghianatinya. Selama ini, Sakura pikir Ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling merasa menyesal dan bersalah di dunia. Selama ini Sakura berpikir Akihito hidup tanpa beban, kehilangan satu-satunya putrinya seperti hal itu tidak penting karena putrinya tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dia harapkan.

Tapi Sakura salah.

Sakura dengan tak terbayangkan, tak terpikirkan, tak dapat dipercaya telah _salah_.

Faktanya, ketika sebuah hubungan hancur… kedua pihak pasti tersakiti, tidak peduli siapa pun mereka. Yang satu mungkin lebih terluka daripada yang lainnya, yang satu mungkin tidak terlalu terluka seperti yang lainnya, namun kedua pihak pasti tersakiti. Sebuah hubungan—hubungan _yang nyata_ —memiliki dua sisi. Hubungan tidak akan menjadi sebuah hubungan jika hanya satu pihak yang mempertahankannya.

Itu tidak akan menjadi _nyata_.

"Kizashi." Nama itu meluncur dari bibir Akihito, tapi kali ini tidak ada keraguan sama sekali. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku. Terima kasih sudah berada di sana untuknya—bersamanya. Terima kasih…" ia mengulurkan satu tangan mengisyaratkan Ayah Sakura untuk mendekat. Ketika Kizashi menurut dan mendekat padanya, Akihito meraih tangannya, dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Mebuki, mempatkan tangannya sendiri di atas jari-jari yang saling terkait penuh cinta. "Terima kasih sudah mencintainya."

Mata biru Kizashi melembut saat ia menggenggam tangan Ayah mertuanya untuk pertama kali dalam tiga puluh tahun. "Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku."

Sekarang, Yukina sudah berlutut di lantai, air mata mengalis di pipinya. Akihito segera mengikutinya, kedua lengannya merengkuh istrinya dan juga putrinya saat ia menarik mereka ke dalam pelukan yang erat, seolah semua hal lainnya terlupakan, seolah tak ada yang penting selain mereka, seolah hanya mereka yang ada di dunia.

Seolah mereka tidak akan pernah dibiarkan pergi.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Di sebuah tempat di pinggir kota, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menuangkan _vodka_ ke dalam tenggorokkannya.

Ia merasa seperti sampah. Dan ia pasti juga terlihat seperti itu karena seorang bartender terus melemparkan tatapan kasihan padanya dan memberinya satu per satu gelas _vodka_ , seolah dengan tenggelam dalam minuman keras entah bagaimana akan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya atau setidaknya membuat semuanya pergi sementara waktu. Ia mungkin sudah begitu mabuk.

Sasuke mengangkat gelas dari meja, menempatkan tepiannya ke bibirnya dan memiringkan gelas sehingga cairan agak kental itu meluncur ke dalam mulutnya, belakang tenggorokannya terasa terbakar dengan rasanya.

Ponselnya menjerit-jerit. Naruto pasti benar-benar _gila_ setelah menyadari bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya. Merasa agak terganggu, Sasuke berpikir untuk membuang ponselnya ke dalam gelas—agar setidaknya tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggunya—tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat benda itu diam. Mengambil ponsel dari saku, ia menatap layar—tujuh belas panggilan tak terjawab—dan kemudian menggantinya ke mode diam. Dia akan berurusan dengan Naruto besok, ketika dirinya merasa cukup waras. Cukup kuat.

Setelah Sakura terang-terangan menolak untuk bicara dengannya, ia merasa seperti benar-benar mati dan yang bisa di proses otaknya hanya perintah sederhana.

 _Pergi. Pergi dari sini. Cari sebuah bar yang jauh, jauh sekali. Minum. Minum lebih banyak. Minum lagi._

Ia bajingan. Dia, tak dapat disangkal, dengan mengerikan, menjengkelkan, adalah bajingan.

 _Minum._

Perusahaannya tidak berantakan lagi. Posisinya sebagai CEO lebih tak terbantahkan dari sebelumnya. Namun satu hal yang _benar-benar_ ia inginkan adalah satu hal yang tidak akan mungkin pernah ia dapatkan, seberapa keras pun ia berusaha.

 _Minum._

Sungguh, dirinya sudah begitu bodoh. Atas dasar apa ia berpikir bahwa Sakura akan memaafkannya, bahkan dalam sekejap? Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya percaya bahwa segalanya akan kembali seperti semula? Bagaimana ia bisa begitu—begitu—

 _Minum._

… tolol?

 _Minum. Minum. Minum._

"Tuan?"

Ketika ia mendongak, seorang pelayan bar perempuan berumur sekitar dua puluhan berdiri di belakang bar. Dia kecil dan mungil, wajahnya penuh kebahagiaan, dan tulisan 'Yori' terpampang dalam keemasan pada tanda pengenal yang dipakainya di atas saku di dadanya.

"Malam yang buruk?" Tanyanya simpati.

Sasuke melotot. Ia sedang tidak punya _mood_ untuk sebuah percakapan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yori tersenyum cerah, tidak terpengaruh dengan reaksi tidak ramahnya. "Sudah waktunya untuk pelayanan terakhir kami, tuan," jelasnya, "Apa ada hal lain yang mungkin kau inginkan?"

Terkejut dengan pemberitahuan wanita itu, Sasuke melirik pada _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir jam dua pagi. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk minum, meskipun ia menyadari denyutan semakin kuat dalam kepalanya. Tapi sekarang…

"Segelas lagi," Sasuke mendorong gelas kosongnya ke konter, "Dan segelas _Bloody Mary_."

"Tentu." Perempuan itu mengangguk dan pergi, kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan pesanannya. Memberinya senyum terakhir setelah menerima bayaran, kemudian menghilang untuk menemui pelanggan lainnya.

Sasuke menatap dua gelas yang terletak di depannya, mengangkat _vodka_ -nya dan meneguknya. Ia menghabiskan waktu sambil memegang _Bloody Mary_ -nya, mengingat kembali seberapa sering Sakura bersikeras bahwa itu adalah _cocktail_ kesukaannya. Ini disajikan dengan dikocok, dituang di atas es, dihiasi dengan batang seledri dan potongan lemon. Perlahan, ia mengangkat gelas itu ke bibirnya dan menyesapnya, menikmati rasa yang diperolehnya sambil memperhatikan satu per satu pelanggan beranjak dari bar sampai hanya tinggal dirinya di sana.

"Tuan?"

Kali ini, seorang bartender laki-laki. Terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku pergi, aku pergi," ucap Sasuke padanya, mengambil jaket sutera hitamnya. Ketika dia bangun, kepalanya berdenyut panas dan ia termundur, kemudian menopang dirinya pada kursi bar yang tadi ia duduki. Serangkaian umpatan muluncur dari bibirnya, ia melangkah keluar dari bar dengan kesulitan dan menemukan mobilnya, ia merosot di kursi kemudi saat dirinya mengeluarkan ponsel.

Ia pasti sudah cukup tolol telah membiarkan seseorang seperti Sakura pergi, tapi setidaknya ia tidak cukup ceroboh untuk membiarkan dirinya mengemudi saat mabuk.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Ketika ponselnya berteriak nyaring, Naruto melompat dari tempat tidurnya, meraba-raba mencari ponselnya di dalam kegelapan.

"Sasuke," gumam Naruto pada si penelepon, "Sasuke, kau brengsek, kau meninggalkanku!"

"Jemput aku."

Terdengar suara gesekan, tapi Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke.

"Jemput aku," pinta Sasuke lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih keras, "Kemari, kau sial—"

Naruto duduk dan mengusap matanya. "Sasuke, apa kau _mabuk_?"

"Tidak cukup mabuk," gumamnya, "Hampir tidak cukup mabuk."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto, beranjak dari tempat tidur, mulai melepaskan celana orange kesukaannya. Ketika Sasuke minum terlalu banyak dapat berarti bahwa sesuatu yang begitu buruk telah terjadi, dan Naruto hanya bisa berharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, terutama setelah dirinya pergi dari pesta tahunan Miyazawa. Naruto juga tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya menderita sendirian. "Di mana kau?"

"Aku—aku sialan." Terdengar tawa sinis dan pahit. "Aku bertanya, sial, tapi dia tidak ingin bicara denganku tak peduli apa yang kukatakan. Bahkan dia tidak—" ia cegukan, "—tidak memberiku _kesempatan_ —"

Naruto merasa bingung, tapi ia bergegas memakai celananya. "Apa?"

"Dia hanya berdiri di sana dan _melihatku_ , seperti aku adalah—orang brengsek, bajingan… dan mungkin memang begitu, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa berpikir, aku terlalu bingung dan terlalu pusing…"

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" ulang Naruto, lebih tergesa. "Aku akan datang menjemputmu."

"Aku di…" hening sejenak, "Aku di bar yang kita lihat di dekat bengkel mobil pusat Kiba. Jemput aku."

"Tetap di sana, aku akan datang."

"Bawakan aku beberapa _vodka_ ," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengambil kuncinya dari meja, menggoyangkannya di antara jari-jarinya saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar, "Kau sudah mabuk."

"Tidak cukup mabuk," balas Sasuke, sesaat terdengar seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

Mengalah, Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah," ucapnya menyerah, "Beri aku dua puluh menit," ia berbelok ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol _vodka_ dari pintunya, "Sebenarnya, cukup sepuluh menit. Jangan pergi ke mana—"

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras.

Naruto membeku. "Sasuke, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Hanya suara gesekan yang menjawabnya, suara pecahan, dan Naruto merasakan getaran kegelisahan mengalir di tulang punggungnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sambungan terputus.

"Sial," umpat Naruto, dan bergegas keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	27. Chapter 27

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Telur rebus di atas potongan roti panggang yang renyah, jus jeruk yang segar, dan peralatan makan yang terlihat mahal menghiasi meja kayu besar. Beberapa hari lalu, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi akan melakukan sarapan yang sebenarnya, tapi hari ini ia menemukan dirinya sedang duduk di ruang makan besar Miyazawa, menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berubah secepat ini. Oh Tuhan, reunian Mebuki dengan keluarganya hanya kemarin malam, dan sekarang dia sedang bersama Yukina di kamar lamanya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian bersama Akihito untuk melakukan 'sarapan menyenangkan' bersama.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak terlalu akrab dengan Akihito. Jauh dari itu. Terakhir kali ia bersamanya, hanya mereka berdua, adalah ketika Akihito mengatakan padanya untuk mengubah namanya dari Haruno menjadi Miyazawa. Ia pastinya tidak mengira bahwa dirinya akan melakukan 'sarapan menyenangkan' bersama Akihito. Justru sebaliknya, Sakura hanya ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Ini mulai terasa begitu canggung.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

Syukurlah, Akihito menjadi orang yang memecah kecanggungan, keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya, "Dan ini akan melibatkan statusmu."

Setengah lega, setengah cemas, Sakura menelan ludah. "Oke…?"

"Pertama-tama, mengenai namamu," mulai Akihito, "Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan kau tetap memakainya. Kau dilahirkan sebagai seorang Haruno, dan kau bisa tetap menjadi seorang Haruno selama yang kau mau. Aku percaya bahwa kau suka mendengar hal ini?"

Kelegaan membanjiri wajah Sakura. "Ya, terima kasih."

CEO Miyazawa itu menoleh pada Sakura, tampak tegas, kecuali ketegangan yang biasanya menggantung di udara di sekitarnya sedikit menghilang. "Namun, itu tidak berarti kau bukan seorang Miyazawa. Aku sudah mengumumkan bahwa kau seorang Miyazawa, dan mulai hari ini, kau _akan_ dianggap sebagai bagian dari Miyazawa di mata publik."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang kedua, berhati-hatilah pada reporter dan wartawan di kantor hari ini. Mebuki akan datang bersamamu dan untuk setiap atau semua pertanyaan yang diajukan, katakan pada mereka bahwa semuanya akan dijawab di konferensi pers kita," kali ini Akihito mendongak pada Sakura, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendorongmu atau Mebuki, tapi semakin lama kau menghindar dari media, akan menjadi semakin buruk, jadi akan lebih baik jika kau muncul dan menghadapinya."

"Masuk akal," Sakura membenarkan, "Apa lagi?"

"Yang ketiga," Akihito menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, "Menurutmu bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan Sai?"

Sakura mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu. "Menikah?" ulang Sakura hampa, senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya, tergantikan dengan raut kebingungan, "Dengan Sai?"

"Sai orang dekat dan berasal dari keluarga teman yang dipercaya dan dia adalah pilihan yang sangat masuk akal," jelas Akihito, terdengar _to the point_ , "Dia adalah orang pandai dalam dunia bisnis dan dia telah membuktikan dirinya mampu memperluas dan mengurus kerajaan bisnis seperti Miyazawa. Dia bekerja denganku dua kali sebelumnya dan dia sangat kompeten. Wajar saja jika kau menikah dengan seseorang yang berbakat seperti dirinya."

"Aku… kurasa," aku Sakura, meskipun matanya melebar terkejut, "Tapi, uh, _menikah_?"

Akihito menatapnya. "Kau berteman baik dengan Sai, bukan?"

Dengan semua waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama akhir-akhir ini, dan dengan dia yang sangat membantu Sakura beberapa minggu terakhir, Sakura rasa _ya_ , mereka benar-benar teman baik. Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan—atau harus—menikah! Perasaannya pada Sai tidak seperti itu lagi, dan perasaan Sai padanya, untungnya, juga sebatas saudara.

"Aku hanya tidak berpikir bahwa pernikahan itu sesuai bagi kami," aku Sakura, " _Atau_ untukku."

Akihito terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil mengangakat jus-nya dari permukaan meja yang mengkilap, sebelum akhirnya melihat cucunya. Sakura belum memanggilnya dengan benar, namun untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, ia tahu kalau Sakura tidak bodoh. Justru sebaliknya, dia pintar. Akihito tidak ingin merusak hubungan rapuh yang mereka miliki dan menghancurkan setiap kebaikan yang telah ia tunjukkan padanya, tapi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Miyazawa, ia harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan untuk melakukan itu, ia butuh Sakura mengerti.

"Ini juga bukan apa yang aku inginkan untukmu, setidaknya bukan sekarang," ucap Akihito, sedikit terlihat tidak nyaman, "Tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat diandalkan, seseorang yang dapat dipercaya, untuk menggantikan tempatku sesegera mungkin."

"Menggantikan tempatmu? Mengapa?"

Akihito nyaris tersenyum. Nyaris. "Aku tidak muda lagi, Sakura. Kau pikir berapa usiaku?"

Dengan bijak, Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, lebih memilih untuk menatap tertarik pada piringnya yang hampir kosong.

Akihito tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin pensiun," ujarnya, "Tapi agar aku bisa tenang aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurus perusahan Miyazawa untukku, seseorang yang bisa melakukan lebih dari apa yang sudah perusahaan lakukan. Ayahmu merupakan salah satu kandidat, tapi dia tidak terlihat bersedia."

Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya. Kizashi tidak suka bermain besar, dan memimpin kerajaan bisnis seperti Miyazawa bukan sesuatu yang disukainya. Dia mungkin telah dibesarkan untuk itu, tapi semenjak dia pergi, dia menemukan hal-hal yang disukainya, seperti membantu bisnis kecil untuk tumbuh dan menjualnya. Menjadi seorang raja bisnis tidak cocok untuknya.

"Sekarang, aku yakin kalau Sai mewarisi sebuah tempat di perusahaan bersama dengan Suigetsu," lanjut Akihito santai, "Aku akhirnya bisa memepercayakan perusahaan Miyazawa pada orang yang tepat, dan pensiun dengan tenang."

"Aku mengerti," Sakura tersenyum lemah, dan ia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Akihito telah memimpin Miyazawa selama dua generasi—generasinya dan anaknya—dan dia tidak terlihat antusias untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia telah melakukannya lebih dari lima puluh tahun, dan mungkin dia tidak merasa hal itu semenarik dulu. "Tapi aku hanya tidak tahu jika… _pernikahanku_ dengan Sai adalah jawabannya. Suigetsu akan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, aku yakin."

"Oh, aku tidak meragukan dia akan melakukannya," sang Miyazawa membenarkan, "Naluri bisnisnya yang terkemuka dan dengan Karin di sisinya, dia akan menjadi salah satu yang terbaik. Namun, Suigetsu tidak memiliki hal utama yang dibutuhkan setiap pemimpin perusahaan. Dia nekat, sering impulsif dalam membuat keputusan. Membutuhkan bertahun-tahun untuk membuatnya matang. Tapi apa yang tidak dimilikinya, seseorang seperti Sai bisa membantunya."

Tentu.

Sai berpikiran tenang dan hampir menuju ke tingkat sangat bijaksana. Kecerdasannya juga tidak perlu dipertanyakan, setelah lulus dengan menjadi juara ke mana pun dia pergi. Ditambah dia mempunyai beberapa perusahaan bisnis yang sangat sukses, bar merupakan salah satunya, dan dia telah membuktikan dirinya pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin yang luar biasa.

Dibicarakan seperti itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sempurna. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Apa Sai tahu apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memikirkannya."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Itu tidak bisa dibilang setuju!"

"Tidak," Akihito membenarkan setelah beberapa detik, "Memang tidak. Tapi Sai mengerti cara pandangku. Kecuali… kau lebih memilih orang lain?" tawarnya, mengamati cucunya dengan tenang dan serius.

Sakura menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang lain seperti… Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin?" Akihito melontarkan nama itu tak acuh, santai, melengkungkan alis sempurnyanya pada Sakura. Sakura memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka dan kerutan dahi menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Akihito bergeser di kursinya dan menilai reaksi Sakura. Dia tidak bodoh. Apa pun hubungan yang dimiliki Sasuke dan Sakura, pasti ada sesuatu. Dia tidak yakin jenis hubungan apa tepatnya, namun jika itu bisa mendorong Sakura untuk membuat semacam kesepakatan dengan Akihito, maka itu pasti berarti sesuatu.

Dan dilihat dari respon cucunya, kelihatannya mereka belum berbaikan.

"Tentu," tambah Akihito dengan sikap acuh tak acuh ketika keheningan mengulur waktu terlalu lama, "Dia dari banyaknya pilihan. Masih ada Toushirou Sagi, Matsuda Hiro—"

Tak dapat menghentikan dirinya, Sakura akhirnya berseru, "Aku belum—aku belum ingin menikah!"

Akihito memandangnya. "Kau sudah diumurmu, Sakura."

"Tapi pernikahan bukan jawabannya!" bantah Sakura, wajahnya memanas, "Aku yakin kalau, katakanlah, _Karin_ cukup baik untuk memimpin perusahaan. Dia tidak harus hanya berada di sisi Suigetsu! Dirinya sendiri adalah seseorang yang mungkin kau inginkan, tak bisakah kau lihat itu? pernikahan—" ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, "— _bukan_ jawabannya!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu," jelas Akihito, sekarang terlihat lebih geli pada ledakan emosi tiba-tiba dari Sakura, "Dan aku tidak akan memaksa, aku berjanji. Tapi aku percaya bahwa terlepas dari alasan itu, ibumu sendiri akan merasa lebih tenang jika kau menemukan suami yang baik."

Sakura merosot di kursinya, menyadari bahwa Akihito benar. Mebuki tidak pernah terang-terangan mengatakannya, tapi Sakura tahu ibunya ingin dirinya menikah. Jika dengan Sai, semua akan lebih baik.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Sakura." Suara Akihito terdengar aneh, kaku, tapi tidak kasar. "Luangkan waktumu. Cukup pertimbangkan itu. Tak ada yang perlu dikejar. Jika kau akan mengatakan tidak, maka luangkan waktumu untuk bilang tidak."

Sakura memandang Akihito— _Kakeknya_ —dan bertanya-tanya, iseng, bagaimana seseorang bisa berubah begitu banyak dalam semalam. Ia biasa berpikir bahwa pria ini begitu dingin, kejam, berhati batu, hanya peduli dengan bisnisnya, tapi itu tidak benar. Jauh dari itu. Ia telah berprasangka, dengan mengerikan, dengan salah. Dirinyalah yang telah menjadi mengerikan.

Dan Sakura berhutang padanya.

Ia berhutang pada Akihito karena membiarkannya tetap menggunakan namanya, karena melakukan permintaannya dan juga membatalkan kesepakatan dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

Sakura benar-benar berhutang padanya, dan tak ada yang akan mengubah itu—kecuai ia melakukan kewajibannya.

Dengan ketenangan yang sudah kembali, Sakura menarik napas dalam dan mengagguk, enggan tapi cukup tegas.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Kepalanya _berdenyut-denyut_.

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengerang dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke mata dengan ringan. Oh Tuhan, sudah sangat lama dirinya tidak mabuk, ia sudah lupa apa hal _menyebalkan_ itu. Membuka matanya hati-hati, ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mengamati sekelilingnya. Seprai orange. Tirai orange. Ia di tempat Naruto, dan satu-satunya pertanyaan adalah: bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini?

Memaksa dirinya untuk duduk, ia menekan jarinya ke kebelakang leher dan berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin. Bekerja di kantor. Perdebatan. Perdebatan lagi. Pesta terkutuk sialan. Berkendara jauh. Mabuk. Menelepon Naruto. Dan kemudian… apa? Ia mengerutkan dahi. Ia mungkin pingsan karena dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa lagi yang terjadi.

Menggerakkan kakinya, ia melangkah keluar pintu dan menuju ruang tengah. TV menyala—musim kedua film _Private Practice_ sedang diputar, dari suaranya—ia bisa mendengar suara itu bakan saat kakinya tersandung menyusuri lorong. Menebak itu Naruto, ia terkejut ketika sebaliknya, dirinya melihat seseorang duduk di sofa kulit hitam milik Naruto, secangkir teh di tangan kiri orang itu dan remot di tangan lainnya.

 _Ino._

"Selamat pagi." Ino tersenyum, mendongak ketika Sasuke masuk. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Pusing," jawab Sasuke serak, terkejut mendengar betapa serak suaranya.

Mata biru Ino berkilauan, tapi lengkungan di bibirnya terlihat simpati. "Pasti begitu," ujarnya, diam sejenak, terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat, "Aku… aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Kau begitu mabuk tadi malam dan kau pingsan bahkan sebelum Naruto sampai ke tempatmu."

Memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Ino, Sasuke bertanya, "Di mana Naruto?"

"Berangkat kerja."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Sasuke segera melirik jam dinding. Sekarang jam satu siang. Ia kesiangan.

Ino berdiri seraya memberikan senyum simpati dan mengambilkan segelas air saat Sasuke duduk di sofa. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa saat ia minum, tubuhnya tenggelam di bantal kursi dan meminta minum lagi. Ia tidak menyadari betapa haus dirinya.

Kesunyian yang menenangkan melayang di udara saat Ino menyibukkan diri di dapur. Ia keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan segelas jus jeruk dan beberapa roti panggang dan telur di atas nampan. Sasuke membuka satu mata saat Ino menyenggolnya.

Senyum Ino lembut namun membujuk. "Kau harus makan."

Menghela, Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dan mulai makan. Ino tidak pernah terlihat memasak, tapi wanita itu bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Dia mungkin tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk memasakan makanan yang luar biasa dari bahan sederhana, tapi setidaknya dia bisa memasak sarapan yang tepat. Sarapan tepat, _yang lezat_.

"Ino."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menatap Ino, tiba-tiba serius. "Mungkin kita harus menikah."

Ino mengerjab. Dan mengerjab lagi. Dan kemudian tertawa _terbahak-bahak_ begitu keras untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya berusaha berhenti, wajahnya memerah dan ia mencengkeram perutnya, mata birunya berkilauan dengan geli. Ia berusaha menarik napas kemudian menatap Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata.

"Setelah sekian banyak waktu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memintanya padaku, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Ino terengah-engah dengan tawa, "Apakah itu sekarang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya menyipit memandang wajah Ino dengan jengkel.

Cekikikan lainnya lolos dari bibir Ino saat dirinya meraih tangan Sasuke untuk meremasnya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lembut, bersungguh-sungguh, "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Dan mengapa tidak?" tuntut Sasuke, "Kau menginginkan ini."

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku _pikir_ aku menginginkannya, dan bahkan, bukan untuk alasan yang tepat," matanya melembut dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius, namun tidak kasar, "Itu tidak benar. Tidak untukku, dan tidak untukmu."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tatapan menusuknya mengamati Ino dengan intens. Ini adalah _Ino_ , teman masa kecilnya, seorang wanita yang akan ditemuinya ketika segala hal menjadi serba salah, jalan keluar teramannya. Jika mereka bersama, semuanya akan menjadi… benar. Mudah. Lancar.

"Kita bisa melakukannya dengan mudah."

"Tapi, itulah _masalahnya_ , bukan?" Tanya Ino. "Ini seharusnya tidak mudah, Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana kita tahu kalau sesuatu berharga untuk diperjuangkan ketika kita tidak perlu memperjuangkannya dari awal? Hanya pengecut yang memilih jalan keluar yang mudah. Hanya pengecut yang melarikan diri. Aku tidak," jarinya meremas Sasuke, "Ingin menjadi pengecut lagi. Dan aku rasa _kau_ juga tidak ingin menjadi salah satunya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kita berdua pengecut, Sasuke- _kun_ , atau setidaknya, kita bertindak seperti itu," sela Ino, masih dengan senyum itu di bibirnya, "Aku melarikan diri setiap kali sesuatu menjadi buruk. Aku melarikan diri dari masalah tanpa memberikan semua kemampuanku untuk menyelesaikannya. _Kau_ adalah jalan keluarku, tapi—tapi aku tidak boleh memiliki itu lagi. Aku tidak _seharusnya_ memiliki itu."

Mata obsidian Sasuke menyipit, tapi ia tidak bicara.

Cahaya di mata Ino melemah, lembut. "Orang tua kita ingin yang terbaik untuk kita, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Ino, suaranya lirih, "Dan itulah mengapa mereka ingin kita bersama. Itulah mengapa mereka akan segera setuju jika kita menikah. Karena-karena aku tidak bisa menyakitimu seperti yang Sakura lakukan," Sasuke menegang mendengarnya, tapi Ino melanjutkan, "Dan kau tidak bisa menyakitiku seperti… itu. Kita tidak bisa menyakiti satu sama lain, Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak seperti itu. Tidak… itu tidak cukup untuk kita bedua. Itu bukan alasan yang cukup."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi pada Ino. "Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sasuke menjadi kaku mendengarnya, dan matanya menatap menuduh pada Ino. "Kau tidak pernah meragukanku sebelumnya."

"Tidak," bisik Ino, "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Tapi aku meragukan _kita_. Kau tidak jatuh cinta denganku, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan aku…" ia tersenyum geli, "Aku juga tidak jatuh cinta denganmu."

"Kita bisa menjadi baik."

"Kita bisa menjadi baik," Ino membenarkan dengan mudah, "Tapi kita tidak akan bahagia."

Sasuke menegang, mata obsidiannya menggelap saat menatap wajah cantik Ino. Senyum lainnya bermain di bibir Ino, meskipun kali ini adalah kekecewaan, saat kata tak terucapnya mengambang dengan berat di udara di sekeliling mereka:

 _Kita hanya akan bersedih jika bersama._

"Dan kita tidak menginginkan itu untuk satu sama lain, kan?" Tanya Ino, "Kita ingin _kita_ bahagia. Dan kau… kau punya kesempatan untuk itu, Sasuke- _kun_ , tepat sekarang."

Tawa pahit lolos dari tenggorokkan Sasuke mendengar pernyataan lembut Ino. "Itu sangat dibuat-buat, bukan," gumamnya masam, "Disaat dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku meminta maaf?"

"Seorang Sasuke- _kun_ yang kukenal tidak akan menyerah setelah gagal diusaha pertama."

"Yah, Sasuke- _kun_ yang kau kenal sudah mati. Pergi. _Aku_ membunuhnya."

Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa mendengarnya, jelas lebih ceria daripada dirinya beberapa saat lalu. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujarnya, "Jadi dia menembakmu kalah saat pertama kali. Itu hal besar. Itu hanya usaha pertamamu. Pergi gapai dirinya. Pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu kalau dia hanya ingin kau berjuang untuknya?"

Sasuke menghela. "Ini bukan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau harus menunjukkan padanya kalau dirinya pantas untuk diperjuangkan," jawab Ino, "Dan kau _akan_ berjuang untuknya. Mungkin seperti itu."

Ino masuk akal. Dia benar-benar masuk akal.

Sasuke melotot dan ia mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Aku membencimu."

Bibir Ino melengkungkan sebuah seringai menggoda seraya dirinya berdiri, mengangkat nampan dari meja. "Aku yakin."

Kemudian Ino melenggang ke dapur, tertawa lembut pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali dengan ptotongan pisang di piring dan segelas air putih. Ketika ia melihat Sasuke, pria itu akhirnya mengalah.

"Terima kasih… Ino."

Senyum Ino benar-benar senang, dan seketika, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ini merupakan hal benar pertama yang ia lakukan ketika melihat Ino berseri-seri, sebuah bisikan lolos dari bibir wanita itu.

"Kapanpun."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Tenten sedang menonton _Accidentally on Purpose_ di rumah ketika ia mendengar pintu dibuka. Tidak peduli untuk bangkit dengan anggun, ia melompat berdiri dan menyerbu ke ruang masuk apartemennya, bantal yang dipeluknya terbuang ke atas lantai berkarpet.

"Sakura!" Tenten berseru ketika dirinya melihat sesosok berambut merah muda muncul dari kegelapan, kelegaan membanjiri wajah dan suaranya. "Kau kembali."

Sakura tersenyum lemah padanya, terlihat benar-benar kelelahan saat dirinya berjuang untuk masuk ke ruang tengah. Begitu ia berada di depan sofa dan dengan hati-hati, walaupun sedikit kasar, namun mendarat dengan aman, ia menghempaskan dirinya dan tenggelam ke sofa yang nyaman, mengubur wajahnya permukaan beludru.

Ini merupakan hari yang sangat, sangat _panjang_.

Akihito tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan akan ada reporter yang menunggunya dan Mebuki di kantor, tapi dia gagal memberitahukan bahwa akan ada setidaknya _tiga puluh_ orang. Ketika Sakura sampai, ia mengira mereka hanya dua atau tiga—lima orang mungkin, tapi bukan _tiga puluh_!—dan hingga ia _terpana_ pada rentetan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan padanya. Mebuki terlihat jauh lebih anggun, hanya tersenyum sopan dan menjawab dengan singkat, tidak spesifik. Ternyata foto-nya ada di _Tokyo Daily_ hari ini—kecil, ia tidak berada di _headline_ —dan itu cukup membuat wartawan berhiruk-pikuk.

Untungnya, dan yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut, apa yang mereka tulis di koran itu tidak merendahkan. Tidak nyaman dan sedikit mengada-ada, mungkin—contohnya, ia jelas _tidak_ menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Akihito mengumumkan dirinya sebagai cucunya yang telah hilang—tapi setidaknya berita itu tidak terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Ia bisa menerimanya; ia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dikhawatirkan… seperti Sugiyama Noriaki, seorang polisi pribadi yang tiba-tiba ditugaskan untuk mengawalnya.

Ibu dan Kakeknya telah bersikeras bahwa itu demi keamanannya, tapi Sakura _tidak_ menyukai ide mengenai Sugiyama yang mengikutinya sekitar dua puluh empat kurang tujuh jam! Setelah perdebatan tak berujung dan melelahkan bersama Ibu _dan_ Kakeknya, mereka akhirnya setuju untuk menyuruh pria itu pergi segera setelah dia mengantar Sakura pulang dengan selamat. Sekarang Sakura tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi terkenal dengan dihormati dan ia menemukan dirinya membenci lampu sorot lebih dari sebelumnya.

Berguling, Sakura menangkap Tenten sedang menjulang di atas sofa dengan mata cokelat hangatnya mempehatikan dirinya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura memberikan apa yang ia maksud sebuah senyum meyakinkan, "Hanya lelah."

"Sangat lelah, aku bisa melihatnya," Tenten balas tersenyum, meskipun kerutan cemas di antara alisnya tidak menghilang, "Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Teh hijau panas? Cokelat moka? Makanan? Aku lupa kau tidak di rumah dan memesan _Thai_ untuk makan malam."

"Itu terdengar bagus," Sakura mengangguk penuh terima kasih pada teman serumahnya sambil berusaha bangun dari sofa, "Tunggu, aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak. Kau kelelahan, kau lapar, dan hal terakhir yang aku inginkan terjadi padamu adalah kau pingsan di dapur."

Tenten kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sepiring _Thai_ hangat dan secangkir teh. Meletakkan nampan di atas meja, ia duduk di lantai di sebelah sofa, dan mendongak melihat Sakura. "Sai datang pagi tadi."

Mata hijau _emerald_ membelalak kaget, "Benarkah? Mengapa?"

"Untuk mengantarkan ponselmu," jawab Tenten, meraih sebuah benda dari meja dan memberikannya pada teman serumahnya, dan menatap Sakura. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku meninggalkan ponselku dengannya," aku Sakura saat ia pindah duduk di sofa, memeriksa ponselnya. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab, tapi tak satupun dari Sasuke. Merasa sedih, ia meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja lagi dan menghembuskan napas berat dan lelah. Ia mengangkat sumpitnya dan mulai makan. "Aku bertemu Sasuke tadi malam."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Yah…" Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Bisa dibilang aku panik dan benar-benar mengacaukan kesempatan kami… untuk kembali seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya…" ia menarik napas kasar, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melupakannya. Matanya, tuduhannya, suaranya… aku tidak yakin aku bisa menlupakan itu, kau tahu? Rasanya seperti saat dia muncul, di depanku, tepat di sana, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya seberapa besar dia menyakitiku sebelumnya. Dan aku—"

"Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan ragu-ragu milik Tenten, mata _emerald_ kembali berkilauan dengan bendungan air mata.

"Tak apa," bisik Tenten, menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan tangannya, "Tak apa jika kau tidak bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Beberapa hal tidak akan pernah terlupakan, dan selain itu, ada beberapa hal yang _tidak_ boleh dilupakan. Terus terang, aku pikir ini salah satunya. Tentu saja, itu berlaku padamu dan dirinya."

Sakura terlihat bingung. "Menurutmu aku tidak boleh melupakan hal ini?"

"Menurutku tidak apa jika kau tidak melupakannya… jika kau tidak bisa."

"Mengapa?"

Senyum Tenten agak keibuan. "Karena terkadang apa yang dia lakukan adalah salah," ucapnya lembut, "Dia adalah manusia, sama seperti kau yang juga manusia atau aku pun manusia. Dan manusia, yah… kita membuat kesalahan. Tapi inilah intinya, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap, dan sebulir airmata bergulir di pipinya saat ia bertanya dengan suara serak, "Apa?"

Jawaban Tenten polos dan sederhana: "Kita belajar dari itu."

"Tidak selalu."

"Tidak selalu." Tenten segera mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi tak peduli kita mempelajarinya atau tidak itu adalah pilihan yang kita buat, bukan, Sakura? Itu seperti berdiri di persimpangan jalan dan memilih antara dua jalan yang jelas berbeda. Pilihan pertama, kau tidak belajar dari kesalahanmu dan kau membuka resiko dirimu akan melakukan hal itu lagi di masa depan. Pilihan kedua, kau menerima apa yang kau dapatkan dari hal itu, mempelajarinya, dan terus maju."

Sakura terdiam, dan Tenten merasa kalau kata-katanya akhirnya dipahami.

"Dia membuat kesalahan, Sakura," lanjut Tenten, "Dia bersalah padamu dan karena itu kau berhak marah padanya, tidak memaafkannya. Tapi dia telah melakukan apa yang dia bisa, dan sekarang _kau_ yang harus memilih. Kau akan memaafkannya dan terus maju, memperbaiki semuanya bersamanya, atau kau akan berpegang pada kesalahannya dan hidup merana mengingatnya, melepaskan sesuatu yang bisa jadi benar-benar… istimewa?"

Raut Sakura lelah, tapi di dalam matanya terdapat cahaya yang hanya dapat dilihat sekilas oleh Tenten. "Itu pilihanku," ujar Sakura, memahami, "Dan aku akan memutuskannya."

"Ketika kau siap."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ketika aku siap."

"Bagus." Tenten tersenyum. "Sekarang, menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke Okinawa?"

"Okinawa?" Sakura mengerjap kaget. "Dalam rangka apa?"

"Penelitian untukku," jawab Tenten, "Dan beberapa waktu untukmu untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu dan mencari jawaban. Sekitar seminggu, dua minggu awal bulan. Hanya sampai aku mendapatkan semua yang kubutuhkan dan melihat semua yang ingin kulihat."

Tanpa bicara, Sakura meraih ponselnya dan ibu jarinya berlarian di atas tombolnya, menekan tombol tengah. Cahaya merah di atas ponselnya berkedip malas pada Sakura, menandakan pesan baru dan panggilan tak terjawab yang belum diperiksanya. Tak satupun dari itu—ia mengingatkan dirinya dengan sedih—dari Sasuke. Sakura menatap layar beberapa detik dalam diam sebelum jarinya menutupi tombol merah, mematikan ponselnya, layarnya memudar menjadi hitam.

Dan kemudian ia menatap Tenten dan telah membuat keputusan.

"Kapan kita pergi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	28. Chapter 28

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Itu hadiah, kupikir."

Sasuke meneliti kontrak di depannya dengan cermat, membaca setiap kata dengan ekstra hati-hati untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada celah yang dilewatinya. Ketika ia selesai, ia meletakkan map itu di atas meja dengan hati-hati, hampir seolah-olah itu merupakan kumpulan dokumen paling penting yang pernah ia temui selama dirinya menjabat sebagai CEO—dan mungkin memang begitu. Isi dokumen itu sangat sensitif, informasi rinci yang tidak akan dapat dibantah yang akan berguna bagi mereka di masa depan: catatan kesalahan milik Madara, rincian tentang pengkorupsiannya tentang bidang yang dipercayakan padanya, dokumen saldo, laporan arus kas dan keuntungan dan rekening kerugian dimulai saat Sasuke dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin, saham orang tuanya dan banyak dokumen penting lainnya.

Setelah beberapa hari, tetua mengadakan sebuah pertemuan untuk membahas status Madara dalam perusahaan. Sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk sepenuhnya menghapus Madara dari dewan direksi, membiarkannya untuk tinggal di perusahaan dengan hak terbatas. Seperti seorang Uchiha pada umumnya, Madara berusaha mempertahankan jalan keluarnya tapi keputusan telah disepakati. Penurunan pangkat atau pemecatan, dan Madara, yang tak mampu menahan beban lagi, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perusahaan untuk selamanya. Sekarang, tak ada yang tahu apakah dia akan memutuskan untuk menyerang lagi, namun sejauh yang Sasuke perhatikan, perusahaan Uchiha akan aman untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama.

"Itu hadiah," Sasuke membenarkan, memberikan dokumen itu kepada Itachi untuk di simpan dalam lemari yang aman saat ia mendongak. "Terima kasih, Ichinose."

"Tak masalah," jawab pengacara itu lancar, menyelipkan dokumen lainnya kedalam tasnya. Ia berdiri, diikuti oleh Uchiha bersaudara, lalu menjabat tangan mereka. "Semua berakhir menyenangkan, Itachi, Sasuke."

Dengan berakhirnya salam perpisahan, Itachi pergi menemani Ichinose keluar dan mengurus dokumen, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kantornya. Uchiha bungsu itu menyandar di kursinya, mengambil napas dalam dan tatapannya jatuh pada telepon yang berada di atas mejanya. Perlahan, ia membungkuk ke depan dan mengangkat gagang telepon, jarinya menekan sebuah nomor yang telah dihubunginya berkali-kali selama beberapa hari terakhir yang tak perlu diingatnya lagi karena tubuhnya, cukup jelas, melakukannya.

Dan seperti upayanya yang lain, kali ini juga sia-sia. Suara yang menjawabnya bukanlah suara yang ingin didengarnya; sebaliknya itu adalah operator yang mengatakan padanya bahwa nomor yang dihubunginya tidak terjangkau untuk saat ini dan ia harus mencobanya lain waktu.

Jadi ia melakukannya. Dan ia melakukannya. Dan ia melakukannya, mungkin sebanyak lima kali setelah itu. Mungkin dirinya menjadi sangat keras kepala, tapi ini merupakan salah satu hal yang tak bisa dibiarkannya. Sakura adalah salah satu hal yang tak bisa dibiarkannya—dan tak ingin dibiarkannya.

Sial, wanita itu berada pada urutan teratas, dan ia akan menjadi bajingan jika dirinya hanya berdiri dan membiarkan hidupnya mengabaikan hal itu.

Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan hal terbaik lainnya yang ia bisa.

Resepsionis di kantor Miyazawa mengangkat telepon setelah dering ketiga, terdengar riang dan optimis. "Selamat pagi! Hisajima Shiho berbicara, dan ini adalah kantor pusat Miyazawa. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Tolong."

"Baiklah, dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Uzumaki—" ucapan Sasuke berhenti tepat waktu, bahunya menegang. Apa untungnya berbohong? Itu tidak akan mungkin membawa posisinya lebih baik daripada tempat di mana dirinya berdiri sekarang, dan ia pastinya tidak menginginkan hal itu. "Maksudku Uchiha," koreksinya, "Kau bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Jika Shiho mencurigainya, wanita itu akan memutuskan sambungan dengan cepat. "Oke, tunggu sebentar…" ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali pada Sasuke. "Saya rasa Haruno- _san_ sedang ada perjalanan, Pak. Apa ada pesan yang ingin dititipkan?"

Sasuke menegang di kursinya. "Dia sedang ada perjalanan?" tanyanya, membenci suaranya yang terdengar lemah, bimbang, "Apa kau tahu berapa lama dia akan pergi? Atau kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Dia seharusnya kembali dalam dua atau tiga minggu, Uchiha- _san_." Suara Shiho terdengar lembut dan menenangkan sekarang. "Jika ada hal yang mendesak dan tiba-tiba mengenai pekerjaan, Pak, saya bisa menyambungkan anda pada pengganti sementaranya. Saya yakin Amaru- _san_ juga memenuhi syarat untuk membantu anda, dan dia…" 

Namun sisa kalimat Shiho diabaikan oleh Sasuke, ia hanya bisa mencerna kalimat awal.

 _Dua atau tiga minggu_. Oh Tuhan, kemana Sakura pergi? Mengapa? Dan yang lebih penting, _bagaimana_ bisa dirinya tidak mendengar apa-pun tentang hal ini sama sekali? Setelah pesta sekitar dua minggu lalu, media sudah benar-benar gila dengan pengungkapan bahwa Miyazawa Akihito memiliki cucu yang telah lama hilang. Konferensi pers yang dilakukan setelah itu telah membantah luapan rumor yang tak berujung dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Sakura dan orang tuanya. Ia sudah melihat itu di TV ketika dirinya sedang tidak bekerja. Meski begitu, media masih menganggap Sakura sebuah teka-teki, mengikuti gerak wanita itu dan berspekulasi setiap kali dia melakukan atau tidak melakukan sesuatu. Sakura sering muncul dalam berita, terkadang di majalah gosip dan di lain waktu hanya disebutkan secara sekilas. Cih, mereka benar-benar merilis biodata Sakura di sebuah majalah remaja, menyebutnya Cinderella modern. Sasuke mendengar Sakura bahkan sudah menugaskan pengawal pribadi, yang membuat Sasuke—

"Uchiha- _san_ , apa anda masih di sana?"

Saat mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dikursi. "Aku masih di sini."

"Bagus! Sekarang, bolehkah saya menyambungkan anda kepada Amaru- _san_ atau anda ingin meninggalkan pesan untuk Haruno- _san_?"

"Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Shiho terdengar menyesal. "Aku pikir tidak, Pak."

Dengan helaan kecewa, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya lalu menutup telepon, merenung tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. Dua atau tiga minggu. Sangat lama. Ia membutuhkan Sakura lebih cepat daripada itu. Ia butuh Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, dan ia butuh Sakura untuk tahu itu segera, sebelum _Sakura_ bisa melepaskan _dirinya_.

Dan sebuah ide melintasi pikirannya, dan Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya sekali lagi.

"Setsuna, aku ingin kau mencari tahu sesuatu untukku."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Sai tidak merasa geli. Jauh dari itu.

Menyilangkan tangannya, ia menyandar di kursi dan menatap tamunya, ekspresinya seperti kertas kosong. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini," ujarnya, ada sindiran dalam suaranya meskipun ada sedikit rasa gelisah saat ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

Mata Sasuke bertemu dengan matanya. "Aku punya sumberku."

"Kita mempunyai itu," Sai membenarkan dengan tenang. "Mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah… _mengapa_ kau menemuiku?"

Sasuke menyapukan jarinya di rambut, memaksakan diri untuk mengumpulkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Sejujurnya, berada di sini mungkin merupakan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan terjadi pada dirinya, namun ia harus melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Sakura pergi."

"Ah, ya," Sai mengangguk. "Apa hubungannya dengan dirimu yang sedang berdiri di sini?"

"Apa kau tahu dia ada di mana?"

Bibir Sai melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak."

Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak," ulang Sai. "Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu di mana dia. Tapi Sakura sudah dewasa dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan sangat baik. Dia butuh waktu untuk menjauh, dan dia tahu itu."

"Jadi dia melarikan diri dari dunia? Begitu saja?"

"Dia akan kembali."

"Apa dia sendirian?"

Pengusaha berambut hitam itu menggeleng, "Tenten bersamanya."

Sasuke menerima informasi ini dan merenungkannya di kepalanya, merasa dirinya sedikit lega, sedikit tenang. Jika Tenten bersamanya, maka hampir seratus persen dijamin Sakura aman. Tak seorang pun tahu dan mengerti Sakura seperti Tenten.

Sai membungkuk ke depan, mengistirahatkan dagunya di balik telapak tangannya. "Terus terang, Uchiha- _san_ , jika dia tidak memberitahumu dia ada di aman, mungkin dia tidak ingin kau mencari tahu. Apa kau mempertimbangkan itu?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke kaku, "tapi aku juga harus mempertimbangkan alternatifnya."

"Yang mana?"

"Dia ingin aku berjuang untuknya." Diam sejenak. "Dan aku harus mengingatkannya bahwa _aku_ juga ingin berjuang untuknya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, sudut bibir Sai mengejang dan perasaan terhibur diam-diam menari di dalam mata _onix_ gelapnya. Ia menatap Sasuke lama, tatapannya terpaku pada pria yang berdiri di depannya. "Ah, aku mengerti sekarang."

Sasuke mneyipitkan matanya curiga. "Mengerti apa?"

"Perbedaan di antara kita," jawab Sai pelan, menggerakkan kakinya. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah sampai mereka saling berhadapan, berdiri satu atau dua inci lebih tinggi daripada sang Uchiha. "Sedikit perbedaan di mana aku gagal dan kau bisa—dan akan—berhasil."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Tapi Sai, yang tidak merasa terintimidasi, hanya mengatakannya, dengan sangat sederhana: "Kau mencintainya."

"Apa _kau_ tidak?"

"Tidak sebesar dirimu," jawab Sai tanpa basa-basi, " dan jelas, tidak seperti caramu."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Mungkin aku dulu mencintainya," lanjut Sai, suaranya sangat tenang, sangat santai sehingga terlihat agak masam, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal, Uchiha Sasuke: aku membiarkannya pergi."

Sasuke menyeret kakinya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. "Bukan itu yang dia katakan."

Sai tiba-tiba merasa tertarik. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Kalian berdua saling melepaskan."

Rasa ingin tahu itu seketika berubah menjadi geli. "Itu memang gaya Sakura."

Dengan enggan Sasuke mengakuinya, "Aku tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu," teriak Sasuke. "Aku _tahu_ dia seperti apa. Aku tahu apa yang telah dia alami—"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang dialaminya dua minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Sai. "Di saat dia membutuhkanmu, kau membalikkan tubuhmu dan pergi menjauh. Apa kau tahu tentangnya, Uchiha Sasuke? Apa _hak_ yang kau miliki untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya? Kau melihatnya di pesta. Bagaimana kau tahu dia akan memaafkanmu?"

Sasuke menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku bisa mencobanya."

"Dan jika kau gagal?"

"Bukan _kau_ yang memutuskan."

"Bukan," Sai membenarkan. "Aku rasa bukan. Seperti yang kukatakan, ada sebuah perbedaan di antara kita, dan _ini_ merupakan perbedaan itu."

"Berbicara denganmu seperti berbicara kepada seorang kasim yang sedang mengoceh, Arakaki Sai," ungkap Sasuke jengkel, "Kau mengarah ke hal yang membingungkan. Cukup sampai di sana."

Sai menatapnya lama, dan untuk hal yang mengerikan, Sasuke berpikir Sai menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Namun kemudian dia tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum.

"Aku melewatkan kesempatanku, Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya, kali ini dengan ketabahan, tak peduli seberapa lemah, "Aku membiarkannya pergi. Tapi untukmu, kesempatanmu masih ada," ia berhenti sejenak, "Jangan biarkan itu pergi. Jangan biarkan _dia_ pergi." Matanya melembut. "Atau itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan kau sesali."

 _Apa kau menyesalinya?_ Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi tidak, suaranya tenang. "Aku tahu."

Meraih sebuah memo, Sai menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Ini nomor baru Tenten. Jika kau ingin _dia_ memaafkanmu, maka kau mungkin masih harus berusaha untuknya."

Sasuke mengamati kertas itu dengan curiga. "Mengapa kau membantuku?" tanyanya, ketidakpercayaan jelas terdengar dalam suaranya, "Kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu," balas Sai, tenang namun tak terbaca. " _Kau_ membenci- _ku_."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sedikit menjadi egois, aku ingin Sakura bahagia. Dia pantas menerimanya lebih dari siapa pun, setelah semua yang telah dia alami, setelah semua yang keluarganya lakukan padanya… setelah semua yang _aku_ lakukan padanya." Sai meraih Koran yang telah diabaikannya yang tadi sedang dibacanya ketika Sasuke datang menerobos ke kantornya. Tanpa bicara, ia melipat Koran itu dengan rapi, memastikan setiap sudutnya menyentuh sudut yang lain, ujung ke ujung, dan itu membuat Sasuke sadar betapa miripnya mereka. "Aku pikir kau bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Dia membenciku,"

Sai mendongak. "Tidak, dia tidak membencimu. Dia marah. Dia berhak melakukannya, dan kau juga tahu itu."

Sasuke melotot. "Kau—"

"Jangan uji kesabaranku, Uchiha sasuke," sela Sai. "Pasti ada alasan mengapa kau barusan datang kemari menerobos kantorku di siang hari."

Tidak mempunyai jawaban apa pun, Sasuke memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya, dan mulai melangkah keluar sebelum dirinya berhenti di ambang pintu. Merasa tidak perlu melihat ke arah Sai, ia bergumam enggan, malas, "Terima kasih."

Sai tidak melewatkannya. "Sama-sama."

Kali ini Sasuke berbalik, matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Sai, hitam bertemu hitam, saat ia mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya, dan akhirnya menyelinap keluar pintu sebelum pria yang lainnya dapat menjawab.

Mungkin jauh, jauh di masa depan, atau mungkin di kehidupan lain, mereka bisa menjadi teman.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Kurang ajar.

Mengeluarkan serangkaian kutukan, Tenten melotot pada sepatunya, menutup pintu kaca di belakangnya saat dirinya melangkah keluar ke beranda. Sialan, sialan, _sialan_.

"Tenten, apa kau di sana?"

Ia _seharusnya_ tahu dengan sangat baik untuk tidak mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal! Sekarang ia terjebak dengan konsekuensi bahwa seorang pria keras kepala menolak untuk menyerah kecuali ia mengatakan di mana dirinya—namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Memastikan Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya, ia menghela di telepon. "Ya. Ya, ini aku, Sasuke. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ada keraguan dalam suara Sasuke saat ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Teratasi," jawab Tenten, memberikan raut meskipun Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya.

Itu benar: Sakura _teratasi_. Tidak baik, hanya teratasi—dan itu mulai membuatnya gila. Dia tidak menjadi lebih baik. Dia tidak _bergerak_ , dan Tenten tiba-tiba merasa sangat tidak berguna. Ia awalnya berpikir bahwa berada jauh dari semua kekacauan yang Sakura sebut rumah akan memberikan hal baik untuknya, tapi melihat saat Sakura hampir tidak membaik, penulis novel itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan.

"Dia tidak sedih, tidak mengacau, tidak marah," Tenten menerangkan pada peneleponnya dengan malas, lelah, seraya mendudukkan dirinya, "Dia makan dengan benar, tidur cukup, menjaga dirinya dengan baik…"

"Tapi?"

Tenten bersumpah. Ini terlihat seperti Sasuke memiliki indra keenam, sungguh. "Tapi dia tidak bahagia," ucapnya. "Dia bukan _dirinya_. Dan aku benci itu, Sasuke, oh Tuhan, aku sangat benci itu. Dan aku benci kau menelepon _diriku_ bukannya dia!"

Sasuke menjawab datar namun sabar. "Aku akan meneleponnya jika dia mau bicara denganku, Tenten."

"Aku tahu."

"Hmm."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan mengatakan di mana kau sekarang?"

Tenten menggigit bibirnya, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri di pikirannya. Di satu sisi, selama waktu terlewati tidak membuat Sakura bahagia sedikit pun, mungkin dia butuh sedikit waktu lebih lama. Di lain sisi… perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak berdamai dengan masalah sama sekali, yang mana pastinya akan menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar. Menjebak perasaan hanya berkerja begitu banyak, begitu lama; meskipun itu bukan cara terbaik—atau merupakan sebuah _cara_ sama sekali, sungguh—untuk mengatasi masalah. Pada tingkat ini, Tenten tidak peduli Sakura akan mendinginkannya untuk sementara—mereka adalah sahabat, mereka sudah lebih dari itu—namun ia tidak bisa berdiri di pinggir dan memperhatikannya _layu_ lagi.

Menghela lagi, Tenten menempatkan siku di pangkuannya, membungkuk ke depan, dagu di telapak tangannya. "Kami di Okinawa."

Sasuke terdengar tidak percaya. " _Okinawa_?"

"Ya. Okinawa."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke, lalu ia benar-benar diam untuk mengetik di keyboard-nya.

"Baiklah?"

"Baiklah apa?"

"Jangan bilang padaku kau ingin tahu hanya untuk itu!" Tenten membentak tidak sabar, "Kau akan datang ke sini atau tidak?"

"Kesabaran merupakan sifat bijak, Tenten," Sasuke terdengar geli, "Aku baru saja membeli tiket untuk diriku. Aku akan ke sana malam ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Tenten segera merasakan gelombang kelegaan yang begitu kuat yang membuatnya sedikit mengabaikan Sasuke, agak mengejek kebaikan hatinya. "Aku akan memegang kata-katamu," ucapnya. "Kami bermalam di hotel Hyuuga, kamar nomor dua belas-nol-dua. Aku akan mengaturnya dengan resepsionis jadi dia akan tahu untuk membiarkanmu masuk."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

Tenten menatap ke dalam ruangan ke arah Sakura. Sahabat berambut merah mudanya meringkuk dengan bantal dan selimut di sofa, matanya terpaku pada TV. "Ini harus menjadi lebih baik."

Balasan Sasuke terdengar ringan, santai, tapi serius. "Aku tahu."

Namun Tenten belum selesai. Kalimat selanjutnya diucapkannya dengan lembut, pelan, seakan ia menahan napasnya dan berdoa untuk yang terbaik.

" _Kau_ harus menjadi lebih baik."

Ada jeda sejenak, dan kemudian, "Aku tahu."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Haruno Sakura menyukai pesta.

Ia menyukainya karena pesta berisik, mengalihkannya dari pikirannya yang tak dapat diajak bekerjasama dari seseorang yang telah bersembunyi di belakang pikirannya. Ia menyukainya karena pesta merayakan sesuatu, mengingatkannya bahwa sementara dirinya tidak benar-benar bahagia, banyak orang di sekitarnya yang bahagia. Ia menyukai pesta karena ada musik dan tarian dan ia akan bebas dari—

"Sendirian?"

—orang-orang yang mengganggunya.

Memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, Sakura menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang pria awal tiga puluhan. Dia mempunyai rambut cokelat dan mata biru terang yang akan mengingatkannya dengan mata Naruto kalau saja mata itu tidak melihatnya seperti ia merupakan suatu objek khusus yang dibuat untuk kebejatannya, kesenangan sesaatnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura akhirnya, senyum sopan mengembang di bibirnya, "Sahabatku ada di sini."

"Aku yakin dia ada di sini," pria asing itu mengangkat alisnya sambil menyeringai, jelas tidak yakin, "Baiklah, dia salah jika meninggalkan seseorang sepertimu sendirian. Namaku Daisuke, aku baru putus dengan pacarku, dan aku akan merasa senang untuk menemanimu sampai sahabatmu kembali— _jika_ dia kembali."

Sakura balas tersenyum terpaksa. "Dia perempuan, dan tidak, terima kasih."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura, mengangkat gelas _cocktail_ -nya, rasa tak asing dari martini meluncur di tenggorokannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Daisuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan rasa ingin tahunya. "Aku tahu kau," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Kau Sakura. Pewaris yang lama hilang dari Miyazawa—"

"Bukan," Sakura memotongnya sebelun pria itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Merasa geli, ia mengangkat gelas _cocktail_ -nya, rasa tak asing dari martini meluncur di tenggorokannya. Jadi ia seorang _pewaris_ sekarang? Majalah-majalah gosip itu jelas perlu menerbitkan cerita yang lebih baik—kebenaran, untuk sebuah perubahan, akan lebih baik. Meletakkan gelas, ia menatap pria itu dengan mata hijau dingin, "Aku bukan Miyazawa Sakura."

"Kau jelas terlihat seperti dia."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah mengatakannya."

Pria berambut cokelat itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum dia maju, tangannya meremas jari-jari Sakura yang melingkar di gelasnya. "Apa kau yakin," mulainya, bibirnya dekat ke telinga Sakura, napasnya, samar-samar berbau alkohol, menyapu pipi Sakura, "kau tidak ingin aku tetap menemanimu? Aku bisa memberikanmu minuman lainnya."

Sakura segera menarik diri dengan kasar, berhati-hati untuk tidak menujukkan rasa jijik yang menyebar di perutnya, dan mendorong pria itu menjauh dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku yakin."

Anehnya, senyum pria itu melebar, begitu senang dengan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, sayang sekali."

Sakura tidak menjawab, berdoa kepada Tuhan mana pun yang ada untuk segera mengirim pria tukang rayu ini menjauh, jauh darinya. Ia memilih untuk turun ke bar hotel sementara Tenten menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya di kamar mereka setelah makan malam, ia tahu kalau ada pesta akhir pekan di mana dirinya bisa mendapatkan minuman gratis. Ia bahkan memilih kursi di meja kecil di luar bar menghadap ke kolam renang dan taman, berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa mendapatkan ketenangan, waktu untuk berpikir. Langit malam merupakan selimut yang indah, beludru biru, terhiasi oleh kumpulan bintang-bintang, dan ia sendirian di luar sini.

Atau setidaknya, ia seharusnya sendirian, karena ini jauh dari kata 'sendiri' seperti seharusnya dan ia mulai menyesali keputusannya. Jika ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan berurusan dengan seseorang yang mempunyai kesopanan buruk dan kurang ajar seperti pria ini ketika dirinya hanya menginginkan ketenangan, ia akan mengunci dirinya di sebuah lemari dan tinggal di sana seharian. Setidaknya _itu_ akan memberinya seluruh ketenangan dan ketentraman yang ia rindukan.

"Itu sangat disayangkan _untukmu_ , maksudku," lanjut Daisuke santai, nadanya basa-basi seraya dirinya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura, sebuah kilatan jahat di dalam mata biru terangnya, " _Aku_ menyukai wanita sepertimu. Kau bermain sulit didapatkan, kau berpikir dirimu tantangan," tangannya di letakkan di lutut Sakura, dan ketika Sakura mencoba menjauhkan jari-jari pria itu, cengkramannya terus mengerat, "tapi pada akhirnya kau hanya seorang gadis kesepian yang membutuhkan teman—"

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya, tapi pria itu belum selesai.

"—atau, terus terang, seseorang untuk _bercinta_."

Mendengar sindirannya, komentar kejinya dan diikuti celaan mencemooh, Sakura menegang di kursinya, jarinya mengerat di sekeliling gelas _cocktail_ yang di pegangnya.

"Sangat menarik, bukan," ujar Sakura setelah menenangkan dirinya, tidak ada sedikit pun emosi di wajah cantiknya, "Dari pernyataan itu, Daisuke- _san_ , itu terlihat seperti _kaulah_ yang membutuhkan teman. Aku heran kenapa seperti itu, hmm?" alis rampingnya terangkat di atas mata _emerald_ -nya, "Apakah pacarmu menendangmu karena kau kurang bijaksana? Karena perilaku tidak sopan dan mengerikanmu? Bahasamu yang selalu berwarna-warni?" ia berhenti sejenak, dan mata hijaunya menggelap, "Atau dirimu sendiri, karena kau sangat _menjijikan_?"

Pria itu membuka mulut, otot-otot wajahnya menegang dengan kemarahan.

"Aku kasihan padamu," Sakura menyelanya, suaranya terdengar manis sangat manis yang nyaris seperti ejekan, "Tapi aku lebih kasihan padanya, sejujurnya. Karena berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sangat… _sangat buruk_ mungkin bukan pengalaman menyenangkan untuknya, kurasa. Dan sekarang kau di sini, bahkan tidak _berusaha_ untuk membuat dirimu menjadi lebih baik tapi malah mengganggu wanita yang akan lebih memilih _mati_ daripada bersama dengan seseorang yang menjijikan seperti dirimu."

Mata pria itu menyipit. "Kau—"

"Memalukan sekali," bisik Sakura. "Begitu _menyedihkan_."

"Kau jalang!" sentak Daisuke, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan kemarahan. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan wanita itu tersentak, kaget, saat pria itu menarik dagunya dengan kasar, memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya, bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci. Mata hijau Sakura menyala marah dan memberontak, namun cengkraman pria itu kuat dan mantap. "Dengar," desisnya, "Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara seperti itu padaku, jadi tutup mulutmu. Wanita sepertimu tidak lebih baik dari sampah, dan satu-satunya hal bagus darimu? Bercinta, kau dengar aku? Hanya itu yang bagus darimu. Bercinta."

"Kau bajingan," Sakura meludah, tersedak dengan napasnya yang tercekik, rasa jijik membakar matanya berkali-kali lipat, "Kau _penjahat kelamin_."

Cengkraman di lengan Sakura mengerat dan pria itu melepaskan dagu Sakura, menarik tangannya, dan Sakura menahan napas, menggeliat di kursinya saat matanya tertutup spontan, menguatkan diri untuk merasakannya…

Namun tamparan itu tidak pernah datang.

Sebaliknya, tinjuan keras diberikan tepat di wajah pria itu sehingga membuatnya terkejut, tersentak dari tempat duduknya, cengkramanya di tangan Sakura mengendur saat tubuhnya meluncur. Dia mencengkeram pipi kanannya, melolong kesakitan, jeritannya melengking dan menusuk tajam saat dia mundur—sebelum pukulan lainnya mendarat pada dirinya lagi dan kali ini, dia jatuh ke tanah seperti serbet yang telah dipakai, melengkingkan rasa sakitnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas ia tidak sadar sudah menahannya, matanya membelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya, punggung pria itu menghadapnya. Rambut hitam arang, lekukan lehernya, bahu yang tidak asing yang sedang bergetar penuh kebencian…

"Sa… Sasuke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Ada yang sadar adegan ini mirip dengan pertemuan pertama SasuSaku? ;)

Maaf update lama.. author-nya sibuk baca Sherlock Holmes :))

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	29. Chapter 29

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan terkesiap, Sasuke menegang meskipun ia tidak segera membalikkan badan. Sebaliknya, ia mengabaikan Sakura dan berjongkok di depan Daisuke, menarik kerah pria itu.

Ketika ia bicara, suaranya bergetar dengan kemarahan memuncak. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tuntutnya, dan ketika Daisuke tidak menjawab, ia mengguncang pria itu keras, mata obsidiannya menggelap dengan kemarahan yang tersembunyi saat suaranya mendesis rendah, "Aku _bertanya_ padamu."

"Aku—" pria berambut coklat itu tersentak, menggeliat dalam cengkeramannya, "Aku tidak ingin—aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku tersumpah! Bukan apa-apa! Aku bersumpah—!"

"Jawaban yang salah," bisik Sasuke, berdiri seraya menarik Daisuke bangun, jarinya meremas belakang kerah pria itu sehingga menempel di sisi lehernya, "Jawaban yang salah."

Dengan mata melebar ngeri, Sakura menerpa Sasuke tanpa berpikir, tanganya melingkar di bahu Sasuke erat. "Sasuke, berhenti!"

Sentuhan Sakura terasa seperti api di kulitnya, mengirimkan aliran listrik di bawah tulang belakangnya dan ia tersentak, jarinya spontan melepaskan cengkramannya. Terbebaskan dari cengkraman erat Sasuke, Daisuke tersungkur ke tanah merintih kesakitan, menggigil ketakutan saat ia memeluk dirinya sendiri protektif, isak ketakutan menyapu seluruh tubuhnya dengan tak terkendali.

"Pergi," perintah Sasuke setelah beberapa saat keheningan, suaranya keras, "Jika aku melihatmu lagi, aku bersumpah aku akan—"

Daisuke mengeluarkan suara keras, hampir seperti jeritan ketakutan dan langsung bergegas berdiri, berlari ke arah taman dan jatuh beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya hilang di balik semak-semak. Hanya ketika pria itu hilang dari pandangan Sasuke berhenti gemetar hebat, meskipun gemetar di kepalan tangannya tidak berhenti, ketegangan meluncur di tubuhnya dalam gelombang panas. Merasakan hal itu, Sakura tidak menyingkir, tangan kanannya dengan lembut mengusap lekukan di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sasuke dengan tenang namun tidak berhenti, atas dan bawah, atas dan bawah, atas dan bawah—sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik diri beberapa saat kemudian, melepaskan diri dari Sakura dan berbalik tajam, punggungnya menghadap Sakura.

Suaranya dipenuhi dengan pembelaan kosong ketika dirinya bicara. "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya."

Sebaliknya, suara Sakura terdengar menyetujui dengan lembut. "Aku tahu."

"Aku hanya akan—memberinya pelajaran."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tidak bicara. Sakura memperhatikan punggung Sasuke bergetar dalam keheningan, menunggu sampai Sasuke merasa tenang, punggung kokoh itu melemas, bahunya merosot, napas tak teraturnya menjadi lebih dan lebih terkontrol. Kegelisahan, suasana tegang melebur ke dalam ketenangan sekali lagi, dan Sakura merasa detak jantungnya jauh lebih tenang.

"Sasuke?"

Namanya lolos dari bibir Sakura, dalam bisikan yang begitu samar, begitu teredam, begitu lembut sehingga jika Sasuke tidak begitu terbiasa dengan Sakura, ia pasti akan menganggap itu sebagai imajinasinya.

"Aku…" napas Sasuke tercekat dan untuk kedua kalinya ia berjuang mengucapkannya. "Aku…"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu, hitam obsidian dengan kilauan hijau _emerald_.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya parau, nada suaranya tercekat rendah dengan emosi dan diwarnai oleh kefrustasian, pancaran dalam mata gelapnya mengatakan pada Sakura segalanya yang perlu wanita itu ketahui, "Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal."

Ada keheningan beberapa saat sebelum Sakura mengambil langkah perlahan ke arahnya, melintasi jarak antara ya dan tidak, dan mengistirahatkan dahinya pada punggung Sasuke, matanya bergerak menutup.

"Aku tahu," bisik Sakura, dan meskipun kata-katanya meluncur lirih, namun tegas, rasa tak asing memenuhi Sasuke dengan ketenangan dan ketentraman yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Sakura, saat wanita itu mengulang, "Aku tahu."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Dari tempat mereka berdiri, langit bagaikan selimut beludru berwarna biru malam, dihiasi oleh berbagai kumpulan bintang yang mempesona, bintang-bintang yang bersinar dan lampu-lampu kota yang berkilauan. Cangkir porselin di antara tangannya terasa hangat, rasa dari kopi dengan krim dan dua balok gula terasa tak asing di lidahnya saat ia menyesapnya dengan sangat perlahan, matanya melirik sekilas dengan hati-hati pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak mereka kembali ke kamar Sakura, sementara itu kesunyian yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman mulai dirasakan Sakura. Sakura hanya berpikir bahwa dirinya memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk memulai duluan. Pria itu di sini, bukan? _Dia_ datang untuk- _nya_ , sepenuh hati, dan satu hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan yakni menghargai Sasuke dengan memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa pun yang dia ingin—atau butuh—untuk dikatakan, tak peduli apa pun itu.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekatkan cangkir ke bibirnya dan kembali menyesapnya, duduk di teras. Angin malam, tidak kencang, terasa segar dan sedikit dingin, jadi ia meletakkan minumannya dan membungkus bahunya dengan selimut tipis. Berharap sedikit kehangatan akan terasa di ujung jarinya, ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar cangkir lagi.

Tenten tidak ada di kamar ketika mereka masuk, wanita itu meninggalkan pesan di atas meja mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak perlu cemas, ia baik-baik saja dan ia akan menghabiskan malam di tempat lain. Wanita bercepol itu pasti sudah tahu kalau si Uchiha akan datang, bahkan mungkin ikut andil di dalamnya, namun sekarang yang Sakura rasakan saat ini hanya rasa syukur. Sakura bahkan tidak ingin berpikir apa yang bisa—apa yang _akan_ — terjadi jika Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Daisuke orang yang keras kepala dan agresif, dan tamparan yang ingin diberikannya pada Sakura merupakan salah satunya, ia yakin itu.

Memikirkan hal tak menyenangkan itu, Sakura bergidik di kursinya, getaran tak enak berlarian ke atas dan bawah tulang belakangnya dan matanya mengerjap tertutup saat dirinya berusaha menyingkirkan pemikirannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga membuat Sakura terdiam tapi hanya sementara sebelum ia membuka matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya, setengah berbaring dan setengah tidak. Senyum lemah mengembang di bibirnya, ia menatap Sasuke melalui bulu matanya yang panjang, ucapannya selanjutnya lebih jujur namun penuh perhatian, "Kau di sini." Sejenak ia merasa ragu, berhenti, sebelum bertanya, "Apa _kau_ baik-baik saja?"

Perasaan tak enak menggumpal di bawah perutnya bercampur dengan sesuatu yang mirip dengan kehangatan meskipun ekspresinya tidak berubah. "Tentu saja."

Sakura mengamatinya. "Kau memukulnya."

"Ya."

"Dua kali."

Sasuke menghela. "Ya."

"Apa hanya pemikiranku," Sakura berhenti sejenak, menunggu sampai Sasuke menoleh, benar-benar melihat padanya, "kalau luka di buku jarimu datang dari perkelahian lain, di hari lain?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia seharusnya tahu lebih baik jika memukul seseorang di wajah akan selalu ada kemungkinan terkena gigi depan. Meskipun ia tahu itu sia-sia—lukanya tidak panjang namun darah keringnya tidak membantu—ia menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang punggungnya dan menjawab singkat, "Ya."

Bibir Sakura melengkung dengan terhibur dan ia berdiri, langkahnya ringan di lantai saat dirinya berjalan ke Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam kepalan tangan Sasuke yang terluka, ibu jari kanannya mengusap buku jari Sasuke dengan lembut. Keringanan melesat di belakang leher Sasuke pada sentuhan dingin Sakura, tapi Sakura melepaskannya dan itu berakhir sebelum Sasuke bisa mencerna sensasi aneh itu—meskipun Sasuke tidak harus melakukannya, sungguh tidak, karena ia sudah tahu apa itu. Ia memperhatikan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan, kembali dengan tisu basah, dan kemudian membiarkan Sakura memegang tangannya saat wanita itu dengan cekatan membersihkan darah dari kulitnya, mata Sasuke menurun untuk melihat lukanya.

Berdiri dekat seperti ini dengan angin yang berhembus ringan, Sasuke menangkap aroma Sakura: bau strawberry yang samar dengan sesuatu yang manis dan lembut yang selalu berhubungan dengan Sakura namun ia tak tahu apa namanya. Tanpa sadar ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, bibir keringnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari sapuan mahkota kepala Sakura sebelum wanita itu menarik diri tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu di sini," ujar Sakura, "Aku akan mengambil perban."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghilang ke dalam ruangan sebelum Sasuke bisa mengatakan apa-apa, meninggalkan dirinya dengan sebuah sensasi yang mirip seperti kerinduan yang segera hilang ketika Sakura kembali dengan perban yang dikatakannya. Membiarkan Sakura melilit kulitnya, rasa sakit sedikit berdenyut karena ujung jari Sakura yang dingin. Ketika Sakura selesai ia menarik diri perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya dalam sebuah genggaman erat yang cukup untuk menghentikannya agar tidak bergerak menjauh namun cukup longgar sehingga tidak mengejutkan Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Ya."

"Aku…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, bersusah payah dengan kata-katanya seraya melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Cepat-cepat Sakura melipat bungkus bekas perban menjadi persegi panjang kecil. "Ini hal biasa, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil lalu, "Lagipula, jika kau tidak ada di sana—"

"Bukan, bukan untuk ini," sela Sasuke, "Maksudku… ini juga, tapi lebih untuk apa yang kau lakukan untuk Uchiha," kalimat terakhirnya hampir seperti renungan, "lebih untuk apa yang kau lakukan untukku."

Sakura menegang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan meskipun suaranya terdengar sempurna, matanya menyipit. "Kau tahu."

"Ya," aku Sasuke, "Aku tahu."

Meletakkan kertas ke atas meja, ia mendongak. "Kakekku mengatakannya padamu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya: "Apa kau berencana untuk mengatakannya padaku?"

Bibir Sakura melengkung membentuk senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan oleh Sasuke. "Tidak."

"Mengapa tidak?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengedikkan bahu, mendudukkan dirinya lagi seraya mengangkat kopinya untuk menyesapnya. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya sebelumnya," ucapnya lembut, setelah beberapa saat, matanya terpaku pada cangkir di antara jari-jarinya, "Aku sejujurnya berpikir kita tidak akan pernah melihat satu sama lain lagi. Lagi pula itu tidak penting jadi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakannya padamu. Selain itu, kau marah padaku, bukan?" ia mendongak, bertemu dengan mata Sasuke ketika pria itu tidak bicara. "Itu akhirnya."

 _Itu akhirnya._

Kata-katanya menampar pria Uchiha itu lebih keras dari yang ia perkirakan, Matanya melebar. Untuk beberapa saat ia bertanya-tanya apakah kedinginan, rasa nyeri yang menusuk tajam di dadanya disebabkan oleh apa yang Sakura katakan atau _cara_ wanita itu mengucapkannya, begitu pasrah, begitu sabar, begitu lugas—seolah dia akan menyerah, seolah dia menyerah, seolah dia _sudah_ menyerah.

Kecuali _dirinya_ — _Sasuke_ belum menyerah.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, memperhatikan Sakura beberapa saat sebelum pertanyaan yang sudah lama dipikirkannya meluncur dari bibirnya: "Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Mengapa aku melakukan apa?"

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkan perusahaanku?" Tanyanya. "Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, bola mata hijaunya terpaku pada Sasuke intens, menatapnya penuh dalam keheningan, hati-hati, saat ia mempertimpangkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan mengambil satu tegukan perlahan. "Sejujurnya? Aku tidak tahu," responnya, suaranya lembut dan gemetar dengan sangat kentara, senyumnya lembut, menunjukkan ketenangan pikiran yang sepertinya sudah dimilikinya dari saat dimana mereka mulai bicara, "Itu hanya terlihat seperti sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan saat itu."

"Meskipun apa yang telah kulakukan?" tuntut Sasuke.

Alis ramping itu naik di atas mata hijau bulatnya. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan kalau aku mungkin bukan melakukannya untukmu?"

Terkejut mendengar saran seperti itu, pertanyaannya selanjutnya mendesak keluar, kaku. "Kau tidak melakukannya untukku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ulang Sakura. "Seperti yang kukatakan, itu hanya terlihat seperti sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan saat itu. Sesuatu yang _harus_ kulakukan. _Satu-satunya_ hal yang bisa kulakukan… untukmu. Itu terlihat…" ia berhenti sejenak, mencari-cari kata yang tepat, "benar."

Kata-kata Sakura terserap dalam pikirannya dan ia mengabaikan kekecewaan yang tenggelam di dasar perutnya, dan malahan mencoba fokus pada masalah yang dihadapi. Terlepas dari mengapa Sakura melakukannya dan untuk siapa dia melakukannya, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah fakta bahwa _dia_ melakukannya—dan untuk itu ia berhutang padanya. Sakura menyelamatkannya.

Dan dia melakukannya lebih dari satu kali.

"Apa itu berhasil?" pertanyaan Sakura lembut, ekspresinya muram.

Sasuke mengangkat tatapannya untuk menatap Sakura. "Seperti keajaiban," jawabnya, suaranya bercampur dengan sesuatu mirip seperti keberatan meskipun ia tidak memiliki keyakinan yang biasanya identik dengan namanya, "Madara keluar seletah Dewan menekankannya untuk melakukannya. Kami selamat. Perusahaan Uchiha selamat—" ia berhenti, _aku selamat. Karena dirimu._

"Bagus." Bibir Sakura berkedut membentuk setengah senyum, sudut mulutnya tertarik ke atas hanya sedikit saat ia menangkap tatapan Sasuke. "Aku senang aku melakukannya. Jika itu menyelamatkan apa yang bisa diselamatkan maka itu memang pantas…"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" sela si Uchiha, menyisir rambut kusutnya, sekilas ekspresi yang terekam dalam obsidian itu mirip dengan kefrustasian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih marah: fakta bahwa ia tidak di sana ketika Sakura membutuhkannya, atau fakta bahwa _Sakura_ ada di sana untuk _dirinya_ terlepas dari segalanya. Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke memutuskan bahwa dua hal itu sama-sama membuatnya kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Seperti apa hidupmu, sekarang setelah semuanya berubah?" suaranya merendah, dalam. " _Kau siapa?_ "

Seketika Sakura terpaku pada meja teras, jari-jarinya mengusap pola yang menghiasinya, membayangi setiap lingkaran dan menurun tajam pada setiap sudut. Bahkan nada suaranya agak menjengkelkan ketika ia bicara, "Kadang-kadang kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat sulit, Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir _aku_ mempunyai semua jawabannya? Karena aku tidak punya jawabannya," ia melanjutkan seraya tangannya masih berada di lingkaran labirin yang rumit, "Aku tidak punya semua jawabannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan memiliki semua jawabannya, dan aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah mempunyainya. Aku _tahu_ aku tidak akan pernah mempunyainya—tapi setidaknya aku tahu siapa diriku. Mereka bisa memanggilku dengan semua nama yang mereka inginkan. _Kau_ bisa memanggilku dengan semua nama yang kau inginkan, tapi aku akan selalu menjadi sepeti diriku sendiri."

Sasuke tidak berani untuk berbicara.

"Aku adalah seorang Miyazawa, Sasuke," ucap Sakura, dan itu terdengar lebih percaya diri dari pada tangannya yang terasa bergetar, "Aku tidak akan menyangkal nama Ibuku. Aku seorang Miyazawa, tapi itu tidak berarti aku bersikap atau berpikir seperti kebanyakan dari mereka. Aku adalah putri Ibuku sebanyak aku adalah anak Ayahku, dan aku juga seorang Haruno. Apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku terjadi pada _mereka_ , Sasuke—membuat mereka menjadi diri mereka dan pada akhirnya, menjadi bagian dari siapa _diriku_."

"Kau—"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggerakkan matanya dan menyela datar, "Akihito- _san_ ingin aku untuk menikah dengan Sai."

Kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia dorong itu ke dalam tenggorokkannya saat ia menatap Sakura, keterkejutan terlihat jelas dalam matanya. Perjodohan bukan hal aneh dalam keluarga lama, keluarga kaya, tapi Sakura… dan Sai… pemikiran itu mencengkeram perutnya.

"Apa kau—kau akan—apa kau _ingin_ melakukannya?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi…"

"Jadi aku akan mengatakan tidak, tentu saja," ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku mungkin seorang Miyazawa, tapi aku juga seorang Haruno, dan bahkan sebelum itu—"

"Kau Sakura," potong Sasuke. "Sebelum menjadi Miyazawa, sebelum Haruno, sebelum _hal lainny_ , kau adalah Sakura. Selalu seperti itu, akan selalu seperti itu. kau hanya—kau adalah _dirimu_."

Helaian merah muda itu mengalir dari mata hijaunya saat sudut dagunya terbuka terkejut. Ia mengangguk dalam diam, dan untuk beberapa saat yang mengerikan namun tidak tertarik ia terlihat seperti dirinya ingin menangis. Ia tidak melakukannya, meskipun, hanya menarik napas tajam, topeng tidak peduli masih terpasang di wajahnya dengan beberapa retakan yang hanya bisa dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke—karena dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang _bisa_ melakukannya, yang bisa menyakiti Sakura seperti itu, yang bisa menghancurkan Sakura seperti itu—seperti hanya _Sakura_ yang bisa menghancurkan _dirinya_.

Sungguh sangat konyol, pikir Sasuke.

Sungguh sangat konyol, gila, tolol, menggelikan, lucu, tidak masuk akal— _bodoh_ —inilah… _sesuatu_ yang tidak dapat dipahami, tidak dapat diukur, membingungkan yang mereka sebut hubungan. Bagaimana bisa hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang alami? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terselip dalam pikirannya bahwa ia bisa menyakiti Sakura dan Sakura bisa menyakitinya seperti tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melakukannya sebelumnya? Dan bagaimana bisa, pikirnya, hal ini pernah terlewati dari matanya bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka adalah, yah, _diri mereka sendiri_?

Hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu ia adalah seorang kepala batu yang terobsesi dengan pekerjaan, begitu bersikeras membuktikan dirinya tanpa tujan lainnya dalam pikiran. Saat itu ia tidak tahu betapa drastis hidupnya akan berubah, bahkan jika hidupnya memang bisa berubah. Saat itu ia bahkan tidak pernah _mendengar_ terntang Haruno Sakura. Dan hari ini…

Dan hari ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa _mulai_ membayangkan hidupnya akan menjadi seperti apa jika tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Jika Naruto tidak membujuknya untuk datang ke pesta itu. Jika ia tidak menerima tantangan pria pirang itu dan mengantar Sakura pulang. Jika ia tidak bertemu Sakura lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Jika Sakura tidak membuat kesepakatan yang mengubah dasar hubungan mereka. Jika—

—jika ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Ini, ia sadar, tidak kurang, jelas, positif _aneh_. Ini tidak pernah terpikir olehnya sampai malam ini— _sama sekali_ tidak—betapa besar pengaruh _seseorang_ bisa mengubah hidup orang lain. Betapa besar pengaruh sesuatu yang begitu sederhana bisa membuat hal yang begitu besar. Betaba besar pengaruh seseorang seperti Haruno Sakura bisa mengubah seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Akan jadi seperti apa dirinya jika tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, pikirnya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dan yang lebih penting, akan menjadi _siapa_ dirinya?

"Itu terlihat benar," ulangnya pelan, "Kau menyelamatkanku karena itu terlihat benar."

"Aku tidak akan menyebutnya menyelamatkanmu." Senyum Sakura datar. "Tapi ya, aku melakukannya karena itu terlihat benar. Karena itu _memang_ benar."

Hanya itu penjelasan yang Sasuke butuhkan.

"Aku membuat kesalahan," ucap Sasuke perlahan, ketulusan dalam suaranya saat ia melangkah menjauh dari tangga dan mendekati Sakura, langit biru malam melengkung di atas mereka, "Aku mempertanyakan kelayakanmu. Aku merendahkanmu. Aku meragukanmu. Aku pikir kau bukanlah… dirimu. Aku pikir kau adalah _mereka_. Aku pikir kau menghianatiku. Aku pikir kau peduli padaku hanya kau melihatku sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuanmu," napasnya tersendat, "Sebuah tujuan di mana tidak ada namaku berada di sebelah namamu."

Sakura tidak bicara, menunggu penuh harap saat Sasuke menuju ke arahnya, langkah Sasuke tak bersuara menapaku lantai beranda, mata gelapnya sayu. Pemandangan itu mencuri napas Sakura sebanyak kata-kata Sasuke, tapi Sakura menenangkan diri, berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan diri. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke berjuang dengan dirinya sendiri, hampir seperti terjadi pedebatan dalam kepalanya, namun beberapa saat kemudian pria itu dengan mudah menakhlukan keduanya.

"Aku salah," ia berhenti di depan Sakura, suara baritonnya melembut sembari merendah, parau, dalam, meskipun kejujuran dalam matanya tak dapat dipungkiri, "dan aku berharap kau memberiku kesempatan lagi."

Kata-kata Sasuke yang terangkai menjadi sebuah permintaan, namun dikombinasikan dengan suaranya terdengan berbeda di telinga Sakura. Penyesalan. Permintaan. _Permohonan_. Pengampunan.

Pengampunan _Sakura_.

Sesuatu tercekat dalam tenggorokannya saat ia mencatat sebuah harapan dalam suara Sasuke, disamarkan oleh nada monoton. Ia berdebat dengan dorongan untuk tersenyum, mendongak pada Sasuke dan berbicara dengan tersendat nyaris tak terdengar, "Kau _lelaki_ bodoh."

Kelegaan dalam mata obsidiannya terlihat begitu jelas, mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak peduli untuk menutupinya dari Sakura, malahan menunjukkannya _tepat di sana_ di depan Sakura untuk dilihat. Tapi bukan hanya itu, karena tatapannya penuh terpaku pada Sakura menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. sesuatu yang lebih… _istimewa_ , jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, nyaris terdengar meledak-ledak ketika pikirannya tidak menyengkalnya. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sesuatu yang hanya _Sakura_ terima dari Sasuke.

Sesuatu, yang Sakura pahami, memberikan pengampunan, mengasihi, dan menghilangkan keegoisan diri karena terkadang, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada harga diri.

Hal yang sama seperti yang ia tangkap dalam mata Sasuke, tepat saat ini.

Seperti—

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Cinta.

 _Oh._

Untuk sedetik Sakura menemukan dirinya tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sejak—" berdehem, rona merah menyebar di pipinya seraya bulu matanya bergetar, matanya melebar, "Sejak _kapan_?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak." Mata Sasuke melembut. "Mungkin dimulai ketika kau bilang padaku kau mempercayaiku bahkan meskipun tak ada seorang pun yang percaya padaku. Mungkin dimulai ketika aku sadar betapa menyebalkannya dirimu—tapi _aku_ tetap kembali padamu. Mungkin dimulai saat kau bilang padaku untuk berjuang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, tapi apa itu penting?"

Sakura melepaskan tawa bergetar. "Aku… kurasa tidak."

Sasuke meraih tangannya, mata segelap malam menatap mata cerahnya. "Apa kau tahu mengapa Naruto memilihmu dari ratusan wanita di ruang dansa saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Sakura menggeleng, terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku tidak benar-benar berusaha menolaknya?"

"Tidak…"

Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura dalam diam. "Yah… aku juga tidak tahu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum tertahan.

"Tapi aku tahu aku harus banyak belajar," ucap Sasuke, suaranya rendah dan lembut, jari-jarinya mengait jemari Sakura lembut namun erat, "Aku tahu aku harus menebusnya. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjamin semuanya akan mudah—tidak untukmu, dan tidak juga untukku, dan … pastinya tidak untuk _kita_. Dan aku tahu, di atas hal lain dan lebih dari orang lain, setelah semua yang telah kulakukan, setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara kita… kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Sakura membuat suara untuk protes, tapi Sasuke menggeleng dan bibirnya kembali tertutup.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia, tapi aku bisa menjanjika bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu—ketika kau membutuhkanku dan bahkan ketika kau _tidak_ membutuhkanku," Sasuke mengarahkan tangan Sakura ke bibirnya, menyapukan kecupan lembut pada lekukan ibu jarinya, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa kita tidak perlu berjuang, tapi aku bisa berjanji padamu untuk apapun itu, aku akan selalu berjuang untukmu," satu kecupan di buku jari Sakura, ringan dan lembut, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa segalanya akan selalu benar," bibirnya menyapu di punggung tangan Sakura sebelum menarik diri untuk menatapnya, "tapi aku bisa berjanji bahwa kita bisa _selalu_ membuat semuanya bekerja."

Sakura menatapnya dengan cara yang membuat darah Sasuke menggelegak, yang membuat kulitnya terbakar, yang menyapunya dengan kehangatan. Warna hijau matanya berkilauan dan bersinar dalam gelapnya malam. Sasuke mengamati dengan tertarik saat sebutir air mata terbentuk di sudut mata Sakura, menyelinap melalui bulu mata gelapnya dan jatuh ke punggung tangan Sasuke. Menangkup wajah Sakura, ia membungkuk, bibirnya menempel ringan di sudut bibir Sakura menjatuhkan tetesan mata lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan…

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan dunia," bisik Sasuke, napasnya terputus-putus namun hangat di bibir Sakura, "tapi aku bisa menjanjika semua milikku, seluruh diriku—" berhenti sejenak, cahaya hangat dari tekad memancar dalam matanya, "—adalah milikmu."

Untuk sesaat waktu membeku.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menarik napas dalam, bahkan air mata mengalir lebih banyak dari matanya. "Sasuke, aku—aku juga mencintaimu."

Membungkuk, Sasuke mengklaim mulutnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut namun intens, jarinya terkubur dalam helaian merah muda Sakura saat lidahnya melewati bibir Sakura sebelum Sakura mulai merespon, memiringkan kepala, lengannya mengalung dibelakang leher Sasuke memperdalam ciuman. Sasuke menariknya lebih dekat, mengurung tubuh ramping wanita itu saat tangannya merayap dibelakang punggung Sakura dan bertumpu pada lekukan pinggangnya, sebelah tangannya mengusap dagu Sakura saat wanita itu luluh dalam rangkulannya. Sakura terasa seperti campuran kesempurnaan antara air mata dan kopi dan Sasuke bisa merasakan _segalanya_ ; bulumatanya menyapu pipi Sasuke saat ia membalas ciuman pria itu dengan semua yang ia miliki, lenguhan lembutnya terdengar rendah dan parau, membuat tubuh Sasuke bernyanyi, betapa jemari lembut Sakura bergetar di belakang lehernya…

Betapa ia sungguh mencintai wanita ini.

Merasa Sakura membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke dengan enggan menarik diri, memberikan jarak beberapa inci di antara mereka. Hembusan napas Sakura berdesir di kulitnya dan ia merasakan sebuah gelombang pesona dari kepuasan seorang pria menyelimutinya saat ia menyatukan dahi mereka. Menyapu rahang Sasuke dengan bibirnya, Sakura menurunkan tangannya pada lekukan bahu Sasuke dan menutup matanya, menempatkan wajahnya di bawah dagu Sasuke saat pria itu menariknya mendekat, erat.

Dan kemudian ia menarik diri, jari-jarinya menyentuh lembut kerah Sasuke saat ia mengusap rambut pria itu. Pipinya dipenuhi rona merah muda dan ketika ia akhirnya mendongak mempertemukan tatapan mereka, mata hijaunya berkilauan lebih cerah dari yang pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya.

"Ini…" suaranya lembut, terengah, matanya berkilauan dengan air mata, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum bahagia. "Ini sebuah awal, bukan?"

Satu detakan, dua detakan, dan tiga, sebelum Sasuke meraih tangannya, jarinya menggenggam jemari Sakura, kebahagiaan terpancar dari matanya penuh dengan tekad. Genggamannya lembut, dan ketika dirinya membungkuk untuk mencium Sakura lagi, ia berkata:

"Ini sebuah awal tentang _kita_."

Dan itulah jawaban yang Sakura butuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite.**


	30. Chapter 30

**BAD BEHAVIOUR © Seynee**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 _ **Chapter 30**_

 **(lima bulan kemudian)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jumat pagi yang begitu cerah, sekitar dua menit sebelum alarmnya berdering pada jam tujuh, Uchiha Sasuke bangun dan menemukan tempat tidur yang kosong dan kaos biru favoritnya menghilang.

Sekarang, bertentangan dengan kepercayaan populer, hal ini bukan kejadian langka. Lagipula, Sasuke memang terbiasa bangun pagi dan jam alarm peraknya tak lebih dari sebuah hiasan dari hal lainnya. Terutama tempat tidur yang kosong, seprai belum dirapikan, dan kaos favoritnya menghilang bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Ketika Sakura pindah dengannya ke apartemen besar namun rapi miliknya beberapa bulan lalu, Sasuke menemukan bahwa wanita itu bahkan bangun lebih awal daripada dirinya.

Melempar selimutnya, Sasuke menggeser kakinya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Sakura sedang berada di dapur ketika Sasuke selesai, bau makanan mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya bahkan sebelum ia melihat wanita itu. Sejak koleksi resep dari Mebuki sampai beberapa minggu lalu, wanita berambut merah muda itu menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di dapur setiap pagi, memasak ini dan itu. Tidak mengherankan, makanan buatannya pernah gagal dan berubah menjadi hambar tak karuan jika tidak sedikit hangus, meskipun Sasuke harus mengakui ia diam-diam menikmati melihat Sakura berkerja di sekitar dapurnya—dapur _mereka_ , koreksi Sasuke.

"Pagi."

Mendengar sapaan ringan itu, Sakura melompat kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan spatula ke wajan di depannya. Ia berbalik, tangannya di pinggul sedangkan mata hijaunya menyipit pada Sasuke. "Sasuke! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau memakai bajuku."

Memang benar. Bahkan, Sasuke cukup yakin kalau bajunya merupakan _satu-satunya_ hal yang Sakura pakai, dan bawahannya… _yah_.

"Aku tahu." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Apa? Ini nyaman."

Sasuke menuangkan segelas air untuknya. "Apa yang kau masak?"

"Nasi goring salmon."

Mengambil beberapa tegukan dengan tenang, Sasuke meletakkan gelas di meja dan menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak kah kau masak terlalu banyak untuk sarapan?"

"Aku berencana untuk memberikan beberapa pada Kakek agar ia mencobanya," jawab Sakura, dengan semangat menggunakan spatulanya untuk mengaduk nasi, "Hanya untuk meyakinkan ini terasa seperti buatan Ibu."

"Benarkah?" balas Sasuke berpura-pura bersungguh-sungguh, berusaha melawan keinginan untuk menggoda Sakura. Mebuki merupakan koki terbaik, tapi itu jelas baginya kalau Sakura mewarisi keterampilan yang bukan di bidang kuliner dari Ayahnya. Terakhir kalinya ia diundang makan di rumah Haruno, Kizashi salah mengambil gula untuk garam dengan cara yang buruk—daging _Szechuan_ pedas dan terong mereka berubah menjadi aneh, nyaris manis memualkan. Tentu, ia memakan makanan itu dan berhasil memenangkan hati orang tua Sakura. Lagi.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berpaling pada Sasuke cukup lama untuk mengirim pria itu tatapan tajam, meskipun sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut curiga. "Mengejekku sekali lagi dan tak akan ada sarapan untukmu, Sasuke."

Melangkah maju untuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai dan memberi satu kecupan malas di lekukan bahu Sakura. "Kantin di kantorku punya cukup makanan untukku selama seminggu, aku yakin."

Sakura mendengus. "Kantin di kantormu punya cukup makanan untukmu selama _sebulan_ penuh."

"Memang," Sasuke membenarkan, melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura mengangkat penggorengan dari kompor dan mulai mengaut nasi ke dua piring dan satu kotak makan besar, yang terakhir jelas untuk kakeknya. Saat Sasuke menuang air untuknya lagi, Sakura menaruh wajan ke wastafel dan menyerahkan nasi goring pada Sasuke sebelum mereka berdua duduk di meja makan.

"Ini hari terakhirku di perusahaan Miyazawa," ujar Sakura, menyendok sesendok penuh nasi, "Jadi aku hanya berpikir aku harus berterima kasih padanya, kau tahu. Maksudku, aku sudah mulai memanggilnya Kakek beberapa bulan terakhir dan dia sangat senang, Ibuku juga… itu membahagiakan." Ia mengendikan bahu, " _Dia_ cukup baik, sebenarnya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, menyadari sepenuhnya kebenaran dari kata-kata Sakura. Ketika mereka bersama hampir setengah tahun lalu, respon yang Akihito berikan cukup baik—di mana, menjadi pendengaran Sasuke terlatih untuk bisnis, terdengar mencurigakan seperti sebuah persetujuan atau bahkan dorongan. Sejujurnya, cukup aneh melihat Akihito berinteraksi dengan Sakura seperti yang biasa dilakukan seorang Kakek dengan cucunya dalam kantor kepala Miyazawa, tapi itu telah menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke. Akihito _benar-benar_ peduli pada Sakura, dan itu cukup baginya.

Percakapan mereka bergeser ke topik yang lebih santai saat mereka menyelesaikan acara makan mereka: bagaimana pencarian pekerjaan Sakura (yah, Sakura sudah mendapatkan panggilan _interview_ rabu depan), restoran Italia baru di pusat kota yang sudah dicobanya dengan Tenten hari selasa (bakso di sana enak tapi sangat, sangat tinggi kalori), dan orangtua Sakura yang akan menginap di kota malam ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang perlu diselesaikan.

Untuk yang terakhir, Sasuke tiba-tiba tersedak, hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan di matanya. "Mereka bilang begitu padamu?" tuntut Sasuke, "Kapan?"

"Kemarin malam," jawab Sakura, rasa bingung tercetak di alisnya. "Itu aneh, sebenarnya. _Otou-san_ mengambil cuti hari ini, dan dia _tidak pernah_ melakukannya kecuali sesuatu yang penting terjadi, kau tahu benar pekerja keras seperti apa dirinya! Dan aku tidak bisa percaya _Okaa-san_ menyetujuinya juga!" ia menusuk sepotong salmon, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

 _Sial._

"Mungkin mereka hanya ingin liburan," jawab Sasuke sedatar yang ia bisa, meraih segelas jus apel di atas meja. "Atau mungkin mereka hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Hmm…" Sakura mengunyah sambil berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin. Kau tahu, _Okaa-san_ berpikir untuk kembali bekerja. Untuk membantu _Ojii-sama_ sekarang Kakek sebenarnya sudah membuat rencana serius untuk pensiun.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar itu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Mebuki, tak peduli seberapa cerdas dan ahli dia terlihat, tidak menyerang Sasuke seperti di kantor. Selain itu, sudah _bertahun-tahun_ sejak terakhir kali wanita itu berurusan dengan segala hal tentang bisnis; karena itu, agak aneh melihatnya kembali.

"Ya, tapi Kakek menentangnya, jadi aku tidak berpikir Ibu akan melakukannya."

"Masuk akal."

Sakura terlihat ragu. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku pikir bisa dibilang Kakekmu memanjakan Ibumu, Sakura. Aku rasa dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi dia melakukannya."

Bibir Sakura melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat mata hijaunya melembut, meskipun kekhawatiran di matanya tidak hilang. "Itu benar. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan ada masalah kali ini. maksudku, tidak biasanya mereka datang ke kota hari Jumat…"

Mendorong sedikit rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan ke dalam perutnya, Sasuke mengelap mulut dengan serbet kertas. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Jika kau bilang begitu."

Mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja untuk meremas tangan Sakura, ia mengusap ibu jarinya di buku jari Sakura dan menyeringai. "Aku bilang begitu."

 **o.o.o.o.o**

"Ah, Sakura, Sasuke- _san_ —senang melihat kalian."

Beberapa bulan lalu, Sasuke akan berpikir kalau menerima sapaan dari Akihito di pagi hari merupakan hal yang mustahil. Hari ini, hal itu sudah menjadi seperti rutinitas biasa sehingga ia tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

"Akihito- _san._ "

Tentu, itu tidak berarti mereka membuang semua sikap formal.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang, Kakek," Sakura melangkah dari sisi Sasuke, meletakkan kotak makan di meja, "Nasi goreng salmon. Dengan telur, kesukaanmu."

"Aku akan segera mencicipinya," ucap Akihito, ekspresi di wajahnya muram meskipun Sasuke tahu pria itu senang. CEO Miyazawa itu mengangguk pasti pada mereka dari balik mejanya beberapa saat, sebelum dia akhirnya mengambil sebuah dokumen dari rak dan menyerahkannya ke cucunya, kembali ke sikap bisnis seketika. "Itu rincian keuangan untuk proyek kita bersama Uchiha, Sakura. Pahami itu dan katakana padaku apa yang kau pikirkan," ucapnya, mengangkat tatapannya ke Sakura, "Itu akan menjadi tugas terakhirmu di perusahaan ini."

Senyum menawan mengembang di bibir Sakura saat ia memasukkan dokumen itu ke dalam tasnya. "Laksanakan!"

"Bagus." Anggung Akihito lagi, berlaih ke Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke- _san_. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kami membuat kemajuan yang baik," jawab Sasuke tenang, meskipun yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengangkat alisnya. Memang benar mereka tidak bertemu cukup sering, tapi membicarakan bisnis di depan Sakura tidak akan membantu… _kasusnya_ , meskipun Naruto menegaskan kalau ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Benar, Sakura sudah terlihat bingung—Sasuke harus segera menyelesaikan permainannya. "Sebenarnya, kami punya beberapa rencana untuk pertumbuhan dan pengembangan di luar Jepang."

Akihito tertawa. "Tidak buruk, tidak buruk."

Merasa lebih dari terdorong untuk kembali tertarik, Sasuke bertanya, "Kau anda sendiri?"

Sang CEO itu menyandarkan tubuh ke depan di kursinya dan menempatkan sikunya di meja, menatap mereka berdua. "Aku akan segera pensiun," ucapnya, "meskipun kau mungkin sudah mendengarnya dari Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu adalah sebuah kejutan. Maksudku bukan perusahaanmu, tapi—maksudku dirimu. Bagaimana _kabarmu_? Apa _rencanamu_ untuk masa depan?"

Menempatkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal dan tetap tenang, Sakura memperhatikan gurauan di depannya saat Sasuke merincikan pada Akihito tentang rencananya—yang cukup dapat ditebak, menyangkut perusahaan Uchiha. Percakapaan itu santai, jika tidak sedikit aneh. Akihito selalu merasa tertarik dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke—cukup memberikan alasan untuk memberi Sakura tatapan penuh arti yang tidak benar-benar Sakura mengerti setiap kali Sakura meninggalkan kantor dengan Uchiha, tapi tidak cukup untuk berterus terang menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura—tapi Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan bertanya pada Sasuke di suatu pagi, tiba-tiba. Mengerutkan alisnya, Sakura berusaha untuk memikirkan alasan mengapa Akihito tiba-tiba terlihat intens untuk mengenal Sasuke.

Jemari Sasuke yang menggenggam miliknya lah yang akhirnya menghancurkan pemikirannya, Sasuke segera meremas tangannya. "Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke, seringai di wajahnya penuh kemenangan, "Suatu hari, aku juga akan meminta kesediaan cucumu untuk menikah."

Pernyataan itu, diucapkan dengan santai, agak menggoda, membuat mata Sakura melebar. Keterkejutan di wajahnya begitu jelas, ia mencicit, berusaha menahan rona menyebar di pipinya.

"Ah." Akihito menaikkan alisnya melihat reaksi Sakura. "Aku tebak kau belum membicarakan ini dengannya?

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan berbalik ke samping untuk menatap Sakura, mata obsidian berkilauan ceria, godaan saat ia bertanya, terdengar serius. "Kita bisa membeli cincin malam ini, jika kau mau?"

Usaha keras Sakura untuk menutupi ronanya gagal seketika dan ia memukul bahu Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"'Apa'?" decak Sakura dengan mata melebar, "Hanya itu yang kau katakan?... 'apa'? kau hanya—aku hanya— _apa_?"

Rasa senang berkedut di sudut bibirnya, dan ia menyeringai. "Jangan terlihat begitu kaget."

Mata hijau itu lebih melotot, "Jangan terlihat bergitu _kaget_ —!"

" _Ahem_."

Batuk yang aneh, jelas pura-pura dari Akihito menyela Sakura dan pipinya seketika _memerah_ , rona merah mewarnai kulit putih cerahnya saat Sakura mengingat di mana mereka berada. Melotot pada Sasuke, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, dadanya memberat dengan disetiap tarikan napas dalam yang diambilnya.

"Sakura, ada sebuah dokumen yang aku ingin kau bawakan untukku. Itu laporan pajak tahun lalu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperiksa," ucap Akihito, nada tenang yang ia sampaikan pada Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia akan berpura-pura mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke, "Dokumen itu ada di berankas di kantormu. Kau tahu kuncinya."

"Oke," angguk Sakura, mengintip dari balik jemarinya, "Aku akan segera mengambilnya untukmu."

"Segera setelah Sasuke pergi," tekan sang CEO. "Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan kembali ke kantormu."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berdehem, menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah, dan dengan nada paling professional yang bisa ia kerahkan, ia berucap, "Tentu."

Akihito mengangguk pada mereka dan kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Tahu kalau ini adalah jendela kesempatan untuk melarikan diri tanpa halangan, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar dari kantor Akihito. Berdua mereka melangkah ke kantor kecilnya di ujung lorong.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu!" ia menimpuk bahu Sasuke ketika mereka memasuki lorong kosong. Bergesas, sehingga ia berada paling tidak tiga langkah di depan Sasuke, ia berseru, "Kau bisa saja setidaknya _memberitahuku_ jika kau—jika kau akan—!"

"Jika aku akan melamarmu?" Tanya Sasuke, tawa geli terlihat jelas di mata dan suara baritonnya.

Sakura mengangkat tangan, "Baiklah, _ya_!"

"Kau tidak bisa menduganya," Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Sakura serius. "Benar?"

"Yah…" Sakura berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke hampir menabraknya, "Aku tahu, kurasa," ia mengendikkan bahu, menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum membalas tatapan Sasuke, kerlingan menggoda menadi dalam mata hijau cerahnya saat bibirnya melengkung, "Tapi pasti, aku _akan_ terkejut."

"Dan aku yang akan membuatmu terkejut," balas Sasuke seraya meraih tangan Sakura. Bibirnya mengecup buku jarinya, tepat di atas jari manisnya, ciumannya begitu lembut dan _polos_ yang membuat Sakura kembali tersipu.

"Apa kau serius?" tanyannya, menatap dasi biru kotak-kotak Sasuke, "Apa kita benar-benar akan menikah?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh tanpa melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Tergantung."

Sakura menaikkan tatapannya memandang Sasuke, "Pada?"

"Apa kau akan bilang ya jika aku bertanya."

Jawaban Sasuke mmebuat Sakura memutar mata. "Oh, sunggung, Sasuke."

"Yah…" Sasuke meremas jemari Sakura lembut. "Untuk pertama aku akan melakukannya dengan biasa."

Ada makna dalam ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menyadarinya saat ia membiarkan Sasuke menariknya kembali melangkah. Hubungan mereka tidak dimulai dengan cara 'biasa' saat Sasuke begitu ahli melakukannya—nyatanya, hampir semua hal tentang itu berjalan mundur kalau tidak terbalik. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk melakukannya dengan normal, tak peduli apapun itu.

"Oke," Sakura menyetujui, senyuman mengembang di bibirnya saat mereka berhenti di depan kantornya. "Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cara biasa jika kau mau. Aku akan menemuimu nanti?"

"Sampai nanti," balas Sasuke. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan menyeringai. "Pakai sesuatu yang indah malam ini. Sebaiknya gaun yang kau pakai saat pernikahan sepupu Tenten."

Senyum lembut itu melebar hampir menggoda, cengiran malu. "Aku tidak bisa, aku lupa membawanya ke penjahit untuk memperbaikinya setelah kau merobeknya paksa dariku. Sobekannya cukup jelek, aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya sendiri," ucap Sakura. "Tapi aku akan memakai sesuatu yang sama indahnya, kalau tidak lebih indah."

Ketika Sasuke membalas cengirannya dengan sedikit seringaian dan mengangguk sebagai respon, ia masuk ke kantor dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Meletakkan tasnya di kursi, ia membuka tirai, mendesah puas ketika sinar matahari mulai memenuhi ruangan. Lalu ia melangkah ke brankas di sudut kantornya dan mulai memasukkan kombinasi, dan kemudian membuka pintunya, mengira akan menemukan map tebal, map yang sama yang biasa ia susun kemarin sehingga penggantinya nanti akan lebih mudah memahaminya, tapi ia menemukan bahwa brankas itu kosong—kecuali satu hal.

Tersimpan tepat di tengah brankas ada kotak kecil yang terbuka, sebuah cincin menghadap padanya, kecil, berlian yang berkilauan membentuk garis yang mengikuti lingkarannya. Sebuah note terselip di bawah kotak itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menahan napasnya dan meraihnya.

 _Sakura,_

 _Temui aku di luar._

— _Sasuke_

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Berdiri di luar pintu _lift_ , Sasuke meondar-mandir, mengumpat dirinya karena begitu gelsah. Ini adalah _Sakrua_ , demi Tuhan, ia seharusnya tidak punya alasan apapun untuk bertingkah seperti… seperti anak SMA yang mengajak seorang gadis untuk kencan pertama mereka! Ia sudah menghadapi berbagai macam rekan bisnis, kebanyakan dari mereka mengintimidasi dan menyeramkan dari Sakura, tapi Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah— _tidak pernah_ —merasa begitu gugup sebelumnya.

Tapi lagi, ini mungkin adalah _hal_ terpenting yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura muncul di depan Sasuke, kotak itu di tangan kanannya, sebuah note di tangan lainnya. Ia berhenti ketika mereka hanya berjarak lima kaki.

"Oh Tuhan." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke segera berhenti mondar-mandir. "Yah?" tanyanya. Wajah Sakura memerah semerah tomat, dan Sasuke juga merasakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia diam-diam punya firasan kalau dirinya tidak sepenuhnya keren. "Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

"Oh Tuhan," ulang Sakura, mengambil langkah maju. "Oh Tuhan. Ya, kau membuatku terkejut. Aku pikir kau akan—aku tidak pernah berpikir—apakah ini alasan mengapa orangtua ku ada di kota? Apa _Kakek_ dibalik semua ini?"

"Ya, dan ya," jawab Sasuke, menyeringai seraya mata _onyx_ -nya bersinar, kebahagiaan menari dalam iris mereka, "Karin juga. Aku tidak tahu kunci brankas itu dan dia yang membukakannya untukku."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

Sasuke menghela, kemudian menambahkan, "Dan Suigetsu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Karin sendirian bersamaku."

Beberapa saat dalam keheningan ketika tatapan Sakura jatuh pada cicin, berlian yang berkilauan terang di bawah cahaya ruangan. Rahangnya merenggang dan bibirnya terbuka, tapi tanpa suara keluar saat ia menatap benda itu, benar-benar terpaku.

"Sakura…" tatapan Sasuke melembut, _ia_ mengambil langkah maju. Meraih kotak dan note itu dari tangan Sakura, ia mengantonginya dan mengangkat dagu Sakura sehingga dirinya bisa menatapnya, tatapan mereka terkunci. "Aku tidak punya persiapan untuk berkata-kata, dan aku tidak akan berlutut."

Ketika Sakura tidak segera memotongnya, ia melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seromantis Sai, dan aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti dirimu seperti Tenten," ucapnya pelan, "Aku melakukan banyak hal buruk, dan… aku mungkin masih tetap melakukan banyak hal buruk di masa depan."

Sebuah tawa gugup lolos dari bibir Sakura, tapi wanita itu tersenyum.

"Dan kau… kau suka mencuri kaos kesayanganku. Kau mengisi kulkas dengan tiga keranjang es krim sampai taka da ruang untuk meletakkan daging. Kau tidak bisa berpikir tanpa kopi, dan makananmu rasanya begitu tak karuan _hambar_ , terkadang aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan seleramu," ia menarih napas dalam ketika mata Sakura hanya berkilauan, membiarkannya untuk melanjutkan. "Tapi… tapi kau membuatku bertahan," tambah Sasuke dengan susah payah, jelas tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dimaksudkannya, "Kau membuatku tidak waras. Kau membuatku bahagia."

Sasuke menunduk malu dan Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kita akan bertengkar suatu hari, dan kita mungkin akan lebih sering saling berbeda pendapat daripada satu pendapat, tapi…" ia meraih tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya, "Tapi aku bersedia untuk mencoba. Dan tidak ada hal lainnya," Sakura tersedak, dan Sasuke tersenyum sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak ada hal lainnya yang aku inginkan di dunia ini selain memilikimu di sisiku. Melihatmu berkeliaran di rumah. Bangun dengan kehilangan kaos kesayanganku karena kau yang memakainya, jadi…"

Senyum Sasuke melebar saat ia meremas tangan Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura."

Napas Sakura tersentak saat ia menatap Sasuke dan seketika, airmata mengalir di pipinya saat bibir merah mudanya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum cerah.

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin memakan makanan 'tidak karuan hambar' buatanku untuk sisa hidupmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu dengan suara bergetar.

Wajah Sasuke berubah serius. "Aku akan menyatakan harapanku agar kau menjadi lebih baik suatu saat," ucapnya, "tapi untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau tidak bisa, akan selalu ada solusi."

Mata Sakura berkilauan dengan airmata yang tertahan. "Kita harus mulai mengoleksi menu."

"Aku bisa hidup dengan itu."

Senyumnya malu-malu, pipinya dipenuhi warna merah yang indah. "Kita mungkin juga harus membeli sebuah kulkas yang besar, karena aku tidak akan menyingkirkan es krimku."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lagipula sayuran dingin tidak terasa enak."

"Aku…" Sakura menatap Sasuke melalui bulumatanya yang panjang, "Aku tidak akan mengubah kebiasaan mengopiku."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya."

Sakura mengamati Sasuke cukup lama, kemudian wajahnya menyala begitu cerah membuat tatapan Sasuke melembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia menarik napas dalam dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, "Karena kau ingin ini menjadi biasa, aku rasa ini bagian di mana kau… melakukan yang harus kau lakukan."

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan memasangkan cincin ke jari Sakura. Tatapan Sakura jatuh pada cincin itu dan tersenyum. "Ini akan menjadi saat di mana aku terpaku karena ini begitu menakjubkan," ucap Sakura, lalu menghela napas pura-pura, mengaguminya sebelum kembali ke Sasuke, mata hijaunya melembut, "Dan ini, Uchiha Sasuke, akan menjadi begian di mana kau menciumku—agar aku tahu ini _nyata_."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan satu kecupan di rahangnya. "Oh, ini nyata," bisiknya, bibirnya menyapu sudut mulut Sakura sebelum akhirnya menciumnya, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak membuat Sakura menggigil, "Ini sangat, sangat _nyata_."

Dan untuk satu-satunya momen mendebarkan itu, dunia hanya milik mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The End_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I know I misbehaved and you made your mistakes_**

 ** _And we both still got room left to grow_**

 ** _And though love sometimes hurts, I shall put you first_**

 ** _And we'll make this thing work_**

 **BAD BEHAVIOUR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's the end! So,** **big thanks for you guys! Especially for all reviewers, thank you for your support.**

 **Thank you for the readers—including silent readers, thank you for reading, for add this story into your favorite list, and also thanks for following this story.**

 **Then, see you again in the next story!**


End file.
